The Devil You Know
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: She left to escape from the danger, but unknowingly she fell for a devil. A devil who was not born a devil, but made one by those he had trusted most. Something caused him to let that mask fall with her, but nothing this good can last forever.
1. Chapter 1

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 1

"You're sure about this?" Jake asked as he loaded the last box into the car, "You can stay with us."

"No I can't Jake," Bella said closing the door, "I can't be here anymore." She said and looked towards the house that belonged to her father, "It's just too hard."

"I know you blame yourself, but you can't Bella," Jake said, "You couldn't have done anything different that would have changed what happened. You know they wouldn't want you [to] drown [yourself] in your guilt. You're free now Bella and they can't hurt you anymore."

"No, but they took what I loved the most and in reality Jake, I didn't realize how much I loved them until they were ripped from me." Bella said, "You'll tell everyone I said thanks and bye right?"

"You're leaving tonight?" Jake asked shocked.

"I need to," Bella said, "The further I get away the less it will hurt and maybe I'll heal like your dad said."

"You'll call right?" Jake said as he pulled Bella in for a hug.

"I'll call so much you'll get sick of it." Bella said laughing a little. "Thank you Jake."

"You're welcome Bella." Jake said.

Bella got in the car and didn't look back.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"I heard she has a ton of money." Bonnie said as she, Elena, Matt, Tyler, and Caroline sat down to eat their lunch.

"Yeah, all from insurance," Caroline interjected, "Her parents like died really horrifically and she's the only beneficiary. My mom says it was a triple murder; her dad, mom, and step-dad. Sounds pretty fishy if you ask me."

"Guys stop," Elena said, "The girl is all alone, maybe we should stop gossiping and get to know her."

"She's a senior Elena," Caroline scoffed, "Like she is going to talk to us. We're sophomores'."

"I don't know, but my Mom and Dad said no Swan has lived here in about 40 years. So they are making a big deal. The Swans were the first to come here then they brought the rest of the founding families and when James Swan died, his wife Marie just up and left. She closed that old diner and no one has set foot in it or their house. She refused to sell it even though my mom tried to convince her." Tyler said adding to the gossip.

"Like I said, something is not right," Caroline chimed again.

"Guys lay off," Matt said putting his arm around Elena, "Listen to Elena and let's just see what she's like."

"Here she comes now," Bonnie said and they all looked towards the cafeteria doors.

"Wow," Caroline said, "She's really…plain."

"Caroline," Elena chastised, "That's horrible to say; she just lost her parents, I probably wouldn't look good either."

Elena got up and walked over to Bella.

"Hi I'm Elena Gilbert," She said, introducing herself. "You wanna sit with us?"

.*.*.*.*.*.

2 Months Later

Bella never thought she could feel alive again, but she was starting to; she had great friends whose parents were really nice and [they] watched over her. It was like what happened in Forks was becoming a distant memory.

"So you sound happy," Jake said.

Bella and Jake were having their weekly phone conversation.

"I really am," Bella said, smiling as she cooked dinner.

"So anything new in Mystic Falls?" Jake asked.

"No," Bella said, "Hanging out at the Falls mostly. I finally got the house organized and cleaned up."

"What are you going to do with that old diner?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Bella said. "Mrs. Lockwood keeps trying to get me to sell it, but it just doesn't seem right."

"Maybe you could re-open it," Jake joked, "You know I worry about you at the Falls with your history of accidents, it's not a good combination."

Bella was about to make a snarky remark, when the thought really sunk in.

"You know Jake, that's a good idea." Bella said.

"What is?" Jake said.

"Re-opening it," Bella said, "It would be a good investment and something to keep me busy."

"Bella you can't run a place like that; you're 18." Jake said.

"Age is just a number," Bella said smiling, "I gotta go Jake, I need to make a meeting with the mayor."

.*.*.*.*.*.

2 Weeks Later

"Mr. Lockwood I really think it would be good to re-open the diner." Bella said.

"Bella I like the idea, but you're only 18 and that place is in ruins." Mayor Lockwood said.

"I know," Bella said, "But I can do it; think about it. How many accidents happen at the Falls because the kids have nowhere else to hang out at? If you let me have the permits, I'll update the place and it would be a great hangout not only for us teens, but the adults too. I could put in a bar, serve food, some games. I can do it Mr. Lockwood, just give [me] the chance." Bella said.

"It would be safer for you kids and it would be helpful, financial-wise, for the town. Not to mention I would like a different place to eat…" Mr. Lockwood said thoughtfully, "Alright Bella, you have permits. My wife won't be too pleased, but I think your idea is worth her wrath. Besides she'll get over it once I give her something to plan."

"Thank you Mr. Lockwood, you won't regret it." Bella said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

3 Months Later

"Wow, Bella," Elena said walking into the diner, "This place looks amazing."

"Thanks," Bella said, "I already hired a bartender and a manager, now I need some servers. The pool tables come in tomorrow and so does the jukebox."

"Can I apply?" Matt said walking in.

"Matt," Bella said and gave him a hug.

"The place looks great," Matt said, "I'm serious about that job though."

"Consider yourself hired." Bella said laughing.

"When do you open?" Elena asked.

"Three weeks," Bella said. "Figure it's a good early graduation present to give myself."

"Hey Matt," Elena said, "Why don't you head to the theatre and I'll meet you in a bit."

Matt left leaving Bella and Elena alone so they sat at table.

"Bella," Elena said, "I'm worried about you."

"Why?" Bella asked surprised.

"I don't know; I know you're happy, but I don't think you're fulfilled." Elena said, "Maybe you should go back to Forks for a little bit."

"I can't go back there," Bella said as anxiety washed over her at even the suggestion, "I'm not ready."

"Then maybe you should just go travel somewhere." Elena said quickly seeing Bella's reaction, "Just think about it Bella, I just think you need to have some fun."

Elena walked out and Bella sat there thinking about what Elena had said…maybe she was right.

.*.*.*.*.*.

May: A Week After Graduation

"Congratulations Isabella," Mr. Lockwood said. He was joined by his wife, Sheriff Forbes, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Vicki. "You have done such an amazing job since you came here. You restored the old house, brought new life to the town with this place, and graduated with honors. Congratulations."

"Thank you Mr. Lockwood." Bella said, "You believed in me and gave me the opportunity to give something back to the town." She stood up from her table, "Now for a big announcement, I've decided I'm gonna go away for a while. I'm going over to Europe to do some traveling."

"Bella," Mrs. Lockwood said, "That's fantastic, are you selling The Grill?"

"No," Bella said, "Roger is going to oversee things, but we are going to be in contact at all times. I just need a break and want to do something adventurous."

"Well we will miss you around here," Sheriff Forbes said, "Just be careful."

"I will," Bella said and they [all] clinked glasses.

.*.*.*.*.*.

7 Months Later

"So where are you calling me from this time?" Jake asked laughing.

"London," Bella replied, "Jake it's so beautiful here."

"That's what you said about Paris, Vienna, Prague, Rome, Venice, Verona, Florence, and the Italian city list goes on." Jake laughed, "What is it about London you love?"

"The diversity of the people," Bella said, "I swear Jake, if I could make my living off traveling, I would."

"Well the way The Grill is still prospering I'm sure you can." He said, "What are you doing tonight?"

"The Royal Ballet; they are putting on a show for the Nutcracker." Bella said and looked at the time, "And I should probably get ready. I can't believe you called me so late your time."

"I haven't heard from you and I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Jake said.

"Thanks Jake." Bella said, "Tell everyone I said hi and they should be getting the packages in about a week."

"Will do Bella," Jake said, "Take care."

"You too Jake," Bella said and hung up.

Bella put on her Jason Wu silk chiffon gown that was a deep magenta and her Casadei crystal covered pumps. She had never spent so much on herself before, but then again this was the London Ballet. She curled her auburn color hair into simple waves and parted it on the side.

Her car arrived and it was about thirty minutes later when they had pulled up. The opera house was spectacular…unlike anything she had ever seen.

"Champagne?" a waiter asked while she was looking over every detail.

"Thank you," Bella said, "But I'm alright."

The waiter left and a voice behind her startled her.

"First time here?" a European accent asked. Bella turned quickly clutching her chest and nearly tripping, but the man helped balance her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I'm glad you didn't have that drink now."

Bella laughed, "No believe me, I would have eventually found a way to spill it on myself. Thank you though and to answer your question yes it's my first time here."

"You'll enjoy it," The man said, "Where is your seat?"

"Balcony, near the right of the stage." Bella replied.

"What a coincidence, mine as well," The man said smiling, "Would it be creepy if I asked to escort you to your seat?"

Bella thought for a moment, "I'm embracing a new way of life," Bella said slowly, "So no. I just need to find the restrooms which are…"

"Right over there," The man said, pointing down a hall.

"Thank you I'll be right back," Bella said.

"I'll be waiting." The man replied and watched her walk away.

"Andrew," he said, "I won't be having the girl you found. The one who just left is more than enough to quench my thirst." He said smiling. "And change my seat to the one next to her and make sure we are not disturbed."

Andrew nodded and went off to carry out his employer's orders.

Bella returned and the man was waiting.

"I think before I fully accept your offer I would at least like to know your name." Bella said as a blush crossed her cheeks.

The man smiled "Klaus," the man replied, "And yours…"

"Bella," Bella said, "Please don't use any cheesy lines, I hate them."

"Well Bella, who hates cheesy lines, I will remember that." Klaus said and held out his arm, "Shall we?"

.*.*.*.*.*.

Halfway through the ballet Klaus decided now was the time to feed; she was engrossed in the ballet and it would be easier to compel her.

"Bella," he whispered and she turned to look at him, "Don't scream," he compelled.

"Why would I?" Bella asked confused.

Klaus leaned away then tried again, "Don't scream."

"Again, why would I?" Bella said confused.

Suddenly a gong sounded and Bella jumped in her seat.

Klaus quickly recovered, "That's why."

"Thanks, I would have ruined the entire thing." Bella said, laughing quietly.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The rest of the play Klaus sat back and studied this girl who obviously couldn't be compelled. She wasn't wearing vervain and it wasn't in her blood due to the fact she had a small cut on her arm that was oozing a little bit of blood. Somehow she couldn't be compelled and he couldn't figure out why. Suddenly Bella wasn't just another meal for him, but a puzzle to solve, a mystery to unravel, a human he felt the needed to know why her scent was so intoxicating, why she couldn't be compelled, and just why her.

The play ended and Bella was so amazed.

"That was fantastic." She said to Klaus, who stood up and clapped as well.

"The performance is always fantastic," Klaus said.

"You've been here more than once?" Bella asked surprised.

Klaus laughed, "Yes many times," he offered his arm and escorted Bella to the foyer, "So Bella what now?"

"Well now I thank you for the wonderful evening and keeping me from making a fool of myself and I go to my car, which is waiting." Bella said.

"Or we could get in my limo," Klaus suggested.

"No," Bella said, "It's not that I'm ungrateful, just I'm not that kind of girl."

"Well then can I get your number?" Klaus asked trying to be charming even though inside he was becoming very frustrated.

"That I can do," Bella said and gave him his number. "Thank you again Klaus, I had wonderful time."

"I'm glad you did, as did I Bella," Klaus said and kissed her hand, "Until we meet again."

"I'm counting on it," Bella said and walked out to her waiting car.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Three days later, Klaus was sitting in his room sipping on bourbon.

"Sir," a man came in, "I brought a few selections for the evening."

"How can she not be compelled," Klaus said, standing up and walking to the window, "Why can I not stop thinking about her?"

"Sir I don't think the girl is the most important thing at the moment," the man replied, concerned.

"I don't pay you to think," Klaus snapped, "Get me the phone."

"Yes, sir," the man said and handed him the phone.

He dialed Bella's number and waited anxiously for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Bella said answering the phone.

"Bella, it's Klaus," Klaus said.

"Klaus," Bella said smiling, "I was wondering if I'd ever hear from you."

"Yes, I apologize for that. I had some important business matters to attend to." Klaus lied easily, "Are you busy tonight?"

"Actually I'm packing as we speak," Bella said, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Well then allow me to buy you dinner and perhaps a drink." Klaus suggested.

"I think I can do that," Bella said, "Where do you want to meet?" Bella asked.

**A/N: Hey guys I know another story, but AllyDLV and Dark~Supernatural~Angel convinced me to post so you all have them to thank for this if you like it. **

**I have been toying with this idea for a while and worked on it here and there and it turned into this.**

**I hope you guys like this and I really hope to hear your opinions.**

**Thank you to AllyDLV and Dark~Supernatural~Angel for their help in editing and suggestions. If you have checked out their stories I suggest you do so; they are all really good.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 2

Klaus sat at his table waiting for Bella to arrive. He had sent over something for her to wear to dinner tonight. He couldn't figure out why he was paying so much attention to this one human. He wanted to chalk it all up to [the fact that] she couldn't be compelled, but he knew it was much more than that.

The moment the door to the restaurant opened, the wind blew in her scent which engulfed the entire restaurant; Klaus said up straight. He watched as Bella scanned the room and smiled when she saw him. The man at the desk took her coat and escorted her to Klaus' table.

Klaus couldn't help but smile; the dress he had picked fit perfectly to every curve of her body. Her long legs were accentuated by the heels and her hair was pinned up in a perfect bun. One word came to Klaus' mind…perfection.

"Enjoy your evening," The man said [before he] walked away.

"You look beautiful," Klaus said and stood up to help Bella in her seat.

"Thank you," Bella said sitting down, "I have to admit though it is a little creepy that you sent over clothes that fit me perfectly. Have you been following me?"

"No," Klaus said, "I'm just a very good guess at women's sizes." Bella raised her eyebrows and Klaus laughed, "And the dress you were wearing the night of the ballet is a one of a kind and only one store here in London had it, so I might have called a friend who dates the manager of said store and found out what I needed."

"Clever," Bella said laughing, "You're a regular Grissom."

"Grissom?" Klaus asked confused.

"Character off a T.V. show," Bella said.

"Ah," Klaus said, "So Bella which do you prefer…white or red wine?"

"White." Bella said.

Klaus ordered a bottle of the best white wine and looked back at Bella.

"So Bella, what brought you to London?" Klaus asked.

"Needed to spread my wings," Bella said, "I'm from a small town in Virginia and I decided I wanted to see what was outside of it."

"So how does someone as young as you afford such luxury?" Klaus asked.

"Well in my town I own a bar and grill." Bella said, "The rest is from inheritance."

"Mine as well along with business," Klaus said, "Two peas in a pod it seems we are. What about your parents?"

Bella froze for a second then quietly said, "That's a bit of a personal subject." Bella stood up, "You know maybe this was a mistake."

"No," Klaus said standing up as well, "Please I apologize for interrogating you as it appears. I just want to get to know you. Can we start over?"

Bella sat back down as did Klaus.

"Alright," Bella said, "How about this…. Hi I'm Isabella Swan, I'm 20, I'm from a small town, I run a bar and grill, and I'm on vacation."

Klaus laughed, "I'm Niklaus Mikelson, 24, from everywhere, entrepreneur, and I'm mixing business with pleasure."

"Nice," Bella said, "I'm sorry it's just my family is a bit of a touchy subject."

Klaus smiled, "Mine as well." He said, "So Isabella was London the first stop on your vacation?"

"No," Isabella said taking a sip of her wine, "I've been over in Italy mostly. I spent a little time in Paris though."

"What made you want to visit Italy?" Klaus asked.

"It just seemed like such a mystical city." Bella said, "The architecture, art, history, the people, it was just something I was drawn to. What about you Klaus, are you from here?"

"I don't actually have a home town." Klaus said laughing, "I have moved around quite a bit since I was very young. I guess you could call me a nomad."

Klaus noticed Bella tense at the word "nomad".

"Is something wrong?" Klaus asked, studying her.

Bella shook her head, "Old memory," she said quietly then quickly moved on to a different subject.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Two hours later Klaus found himself actually enjoying the company of Bella. She was unlike any woman he had ever met. She was quite young, but seemed to have, as Greta called it, an old soul. Klaus was mesmerized by her both [by] her physical beauty, her intellect, but most of all [by] the mystery that seemed to surround her. She didn't talk about her family which intrigued Klaus since your family is what makes you [who you are], at least that's what he thought.

Bella was equally enjoying Klaus' company. He was unlike anyone she had ever met. He was cultured, but there still seemed to be a bit of boyish youth still in his eyes, although to most it was probably unseen. She felt like he understood her; he was young and yet old at the same time. For the first time since the Cullen's had left her, she felt a warm glow within her, but couldn't explain it.

Then reality hit and she knew that this was for only one night; tomorrow she was leaving and he would probably forget her and sadness swept into her eyes.

Klaus noticed it immediately.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Just I'm having such a good time; I don't want the night to end, but the restaurant is closing and we have to go." Bella replied.

Klaus smiled, "Well we don't have to go our separate ways just yet." He said and signaled for the check. Klaus paid and helped Bella from her seat, "Would you like to see something no one else can at this point in the night?"

"What would that be?" Bella asked.

Klaus just smiled as he placed her jacket on her and walked her to his car that was waiting.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Do you enjoy history Miss Swan?" Klaus asked.

"Yes I do," Bella said smiling, "Do you enjoy history Mr. Smith?"

"At one time I did," Klaus said, "It became mundane to me though a very long time ago."

"Maybe you just need to experience it through someone else's eyes." Bella suggested as the car stopped.

The door opened and Klaus helped her out.

"Tell me have you visited the abbey yet?" He asked as she stepped out.

"No," Bella said sadly staring intently at the Gothic church, "Not enough time."

"Well then let's change that." Klaus smiled. "Wait here please."

Klaus walked over compelling the night guards and came back.

"Shall we?" He asked offering Bella his arm.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked surprised.

"I know people," He said laughing softly.

Bella and Klaus walked into Westminster Abbey and there was nothing but silence.

Bella slowly left Klaus' side and began examining what she saw. The structure itself was enormous, but that wasn't what really intrigued her. The history behind the Abbey was what captivated her. The people who were married here, the people buried. She slowly walked around, a look of wonderment and a feeling of tranquility flooded her.

Klaus stood still at the entrance as he watched the girl take everything in. He watched closely as her eyes stared intently and inspected every little thing. Her eyes held wisdom beyond her years and it was as though each statue [or] window she looked at, she was taking in its essence with reverence. Yet at the same time it was as though her entire body was calm, but seemed to flow with electricity. Her heart rate was steady and as Klaus listened, he felt his feet moving. It was as though her heart beat was a siren's song.

Klaus was standing directly behind Bella as she stood to the door of the shrine of St. Edward.

Klaus smiled, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just somewhat wish we could go in there." Bella said.

"Who said we can't?" Klaus replied [as he] opened the door.

Bella carefully and quietly walked into the room and stood gazing at the shrine.

"What do you think?" Klaus asked. "What do you feel?"

"Tranquil," Bella replied. "There is such a heavy feeling in the air. This is someone's tomb."

"He lived almost a thousand years ago," Klaus pointed out.

"But that's the most important thing," Bella said, "He lived. He experienced things that we can't even comprehend. A different time, a different way of how things were done."

"That intrigues you?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Bella said.

Klaus heard his driver come into the Abbey.

"Sir we have to leave," the driver said.

Bella stared at the shrine and then closed her eyes and silently whispered a prayer.

"Sorry dear, but we should be going," Klaus said and took her arm.

The got back into the car and Bella looked at him.

"Thank you," She said, "For tonight; I haven't felt this alive in a very long time."

"Inside the shrine, you closed your eyes," Klaus said, "Were you praying?"

"More like thanking someone." Bella replied.

"Bella I don't want to force you to do something, but would you like to come back and have a drink with me?" Klaus asked suddenly.

Bella smiled, "I'd like that very much."

.*.*.*.*.*.

They arrived back at Klaus' apartment at the hotel and he led her upstairs. He removed her coat and ordered wine while Bella walked towards the window overlooking the city.

The wine arrived and Klaus poured a glass and brought it to Bella.

"Why were you saying thank you?" Klaus asked.

Klaus had seen Bella's eyes and he wanted to know what was hidden behind them.

"Because I've rebuilt myself." Bella said.

"I'm confused," Klaus said.

"Have you ever met someone you loved with your entire being and then they ripped everything you once were away from you in one single moment?" Bella asked.

Klaus froze; he knew that scenario all too well.

"Yes," He said quietly.

Bella sighed, "I was in high school when it happened to me," Bella said, "I was so in love with him. I never felt like I belonged anywhere my entire life and suddenly there was someone else who understood me."

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"Doesn't matter now," Bella said and downed her wine, "Here I am telling you a sob story you could care less about."

"Perhaps you're wrong," Klaus said and poured her another glass, "But if you don't wish to talk about it, that's fine."

"I've told you so much about myself and I barely know anything about you, other then you're a very good detective," Bella said smiling, "Tell me about your family."

"We are estranged," Klaus said solemnly.

"I'm sorry," Bella said, feeling completely foolish.

"No don't be," Klaus said, "My parents and I never truly got along. I was never truly good enough for them and my siblings, well we just don't speak."

"That's horrible," Bella said.

"On the contrary, I find it quite a relief." Klaus said.

"What about friends?" Bella replied.

"I have a staff; that's all I need." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Sounds lonely," Bella commented, "So here comes the big question…why me?"

"You intrigue me," Klaus said.

"As if I haven't heard that line before," Bella said laughing.

"Tell me about your family and friends." Klaus said.

"My parents died about a year and a half ago," Bella said, "My mother, father, and step-dad were murdered."

"I'm sorry," Klaus replied, "You don't have to say anything."

Bella shook her head, "No it's alright."

"Did you get along with them?" Klaus continued.

"I loved them," Bella said smiling, "My mom was a free spirit and just embraced everything in life. My dad was the Chief of police in a small town. He was quiet guy, never really much of the open emotion type, but he loved me. Phil, my step-dad, well he completed my mom and that's all I cared about."

"Sounds perfect," Klaus said.

"I wouldn't say perfect, but I felt loved." Bella replied [before she] looked out the window, "It's getting late," Bella said and sat down her glass.

"Do you have to leave?" Klaus asked.

"I probably should." Bella said.

"Do you want to?" Klaus asked and came to stand in front [of her].

Klaus gently took Bella's face in his hands and he tilted her mouth upwards before he leaned in.

Bella didn't hesitate as Klaus leaned in. She wanted to throw caution to the wind; that's what she had promised herself when she set foot on the airplane.

Klaus' lips met hers and the kiss was amazing. He was so gentle, but Bella wanted more and she stepped closer to Klaus. He obliged and wrapped his hands around Bella's waist as her arms circled around his neck.

Klaus couldn't describe how he felt as a thousand things ran through his mind. He had several women, but this felt entirely different. Bella's skin was so soft and inviting. Klaus could feel the electricity with every contact between his skin and hers.

Klaus picked Bella up without breaking the kiss and took her to the bedroom and [he] stepped away only for a moment to pull the pin out of her bun and [he] watched as her long auburn locks fell flawlessly past her shoulder and around her face.

Bella couldn't help, but blush and stepped back for a moment; feeling very self-conscious.

"Don't pull away," Klaus said as he stepped towards her, "You're beautiful."

Klaus bent down to kiss her again and then led her to the bed. He laid Bella down on it and couldn't help but notice how her hair fell perfectly, making a halo around her head. He had never believed in angels, but looking at this woman he had to admit, if there were any she had to be one.

He slowly took off his jacket and then quickly hovered over her; sucking at her neck. The temptation to bite her was so strong, but Klaus pushed it away.

Bella pushed on Klaus' chest and he rose back. Bella slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. She sucked in a breath at the sight of his chiseled chest. She traced the planes of it for a moment and then looked into his eyes; they were what she considered sky blue. They held so much that it was overwhelming to look at them too long and yet she couldn't take her own eyes away from them.

Klaus stood up and pulled Bella with him. He slowly turned her around and unzipped her dress. It fell to the ground and Klaus began kissing the back of her neck.

"You're radiant," He whispered in her ear and turned her to face him. "He was a fool who never deserved you."

Klaus then pressed his lips to hers and laid her back on the bed.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The next morning Bella woke up alone. At first she thought it had all been a dream, but when she started looking around at her surroundings she knew otherwise. A small smile crossed her lips as she saw a note on the pillow next to her.

_Isabella,_

_I'm so sorry, but some very pressing matters came up and I did not want to wake you. I have arranged for some clothes for you and I hope to be back before you wake, but I fear I may not. I will come back soon I promise._

_Yours truly,_

_Klaus._

Bella smiled and found everything she needed in the bathroom and showered.

When she got out she looked in the mirror and the events of last night came back. Everything was so perfect, gentle; meaningful. He was so kind to her. As she looked in the mirror Bella sighed; nothing this perfect could every truly last and in all honestly, Bella had something she had to do. Something she had decided to do last night as she looked around the Abbey. Bella didn't want to leave, but there was somewhere else she needed to be and inside she knew that this was just a moment for her. A moment she would keep locked away in her mind and heart for the rest of her life.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus made his way back to his apartment as quickly as he could. He couldn't pay attention as Greta droned on and on about how Katherine had returned to Mystic Falls and how there was a way to end the curse. All he truly wanted was to be there when Isabella woke up. Last night had been the most indescribable experience of his entire existence. Every touch was magnified and he had felt as though he was drowning.

Klaus opened the door smiling.

"Isabella," he called, but no answer, "Isabella?"

Klaus walked over to the bar and there was an envelope. He opened and read;

Klaus,

I don't know how to thank you enough for all you've done. In the short time I've had the pleasure [of] being around you, you've helped me make some amends with my past; something I've been trying to do for a very long time. Last night culminated the peace I've been so desperate to find.

Last night can only be described in one word…perfect.

You are a wonderful person Klaus. You try to cut yourself off from the world, but that's not truly what you want. You want to connect, you're just afraid. I was too, but I took a chance on a charming man who ended up giving me more than what I could ever dream of.

Take chances Klaus, live, don't be afraid of feeling. The most wonderful thing in the world is to feel and you made me feel the most alive I have been in a very long time.

I'm sorry to leave like I have, but there is one other thing I have to do.

I have to go home Klaus, I have to make complete amends with my past.

Thank you Klaus for everything and I truly hope one day our paths will cross again. You are an amazing man and I will never forget our time.

Bella.

Klaus sat down in the nearest chair and didn't move for an hour. When he did move, he grabbed his phone and through gritted teeth he said.

"Greta, make arrangements for me and Katherine to meet."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella stepped out of the cab and looked at the house.

She smiled, "Home," she said and walked up the weathered walkway.

She placed the key in the hole, slowly turned the lock, and opened the door.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow I am truly amazed at the response you all have had for this story. I was a little hesitant to post it being that it is a Klaus and Bella pairing (remember things can always change though) but it seems you guys like it. I love reading your comments and I hope you will continue to leave them. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added the story to their favorites or alerts or even added me as an author alert or favorite. **

**Thank you to AllyDLV and Dark~Supernatural~Angel for their time to edit and review my chapters. These girls are truly amazing!**

**Review you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 3

_(Seven Months after leaving London)_

"You seem happier," Jake said as he and Bella walked along the beach.

"I am," Bella said, "I'm finally able to come to terms with it all."

"Care to elaborate," Jake said and nudged her shoulder, "I'm not a mind reader you know." As soon as the words left his mouth he immediately regretted them and began to apologize, "Damn it Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

Bella laughed, "Jake will you stop; it's okay really. I'm okay with all of it; them leaving, Charlie, Renee, and Phil for the first time in my life I'm honestly okay."

"How did that come about?" Jake asked as they started walked again.

"Well I was in London and I met a guy," Bella said.

"Oh no," Jake said, "You're in another relationship."

"No," Bella said and punched his arm playfully, "Just he helped me without even realizing he was doing it. You know I wanted to visit the Abbey but I didn't have the time, well the night of the play I met a guy and I don't know we just connected. So the night before I was planning to fly to Bucharest he called and we had dinner. We practically shut the restaurant down and he asked if I wanted to see something. He apparently had connections and he took me to the abbey in the middle of the night. It was so indescribable how it felt to be there, but I walked in and all the fear, regret, heartache, just left me."

"So where is this guy now?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Bella said, "He had a meeting and I changed my flight to come home."

"Well I'm glad you've been back. The house looks good." Jake said.

"Thanks," Bella said, "Seven months of hard work. I think Dad would be happy with what I've done to it. He always did say he wanted to add and update the place."

"So you're staying?" Jake asked excited.

"No," Bella said, "I'm leaving next week to go back to Mystic Falls." Jake lowered his eyes, "Jake, don't please. Look I have to go back; I basically abandoned my friends there. Elena lost her aunt and uncle not to mention she just went through a horrible breakup. Plus Jeremy attempted suicide. Matt has lost Vicki and Tyler's dad is dead. Bonnie has lost her grams and where have I been Jake? I kept in contact mainly with you and I abandoned you and the pack too, but with them Jake I was too busy trying to run away from my own issues that the people who welcomed me with open arms and looked after me have suffered so much. I need to be there and try to make up for it."

"You're a good person Bells," Jake said and hugged her, "So what are you going to do with the house?"

"Well I don't want to sell it so I was gonna see if Emily and Sam wanted to move into it." Bella said. "They keep talking about getting a place closer here in town."

"Yeah why is that?" Jake asked.

"Leah," Bella said, "I know the three of them have worked stuff out, but it's still hard on Leah so maybe a little bit of distance would be good for everyone. Plus I think it will make a great wedding gift."

"I think they'll all like that." Jake said and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders, "I'm gonna miss you Bells."

"I'm never too far Jake; you know that." Bella said and sighed, "Three years ago you were fighting to be my boyfriend and now look at us."

"Yea, well your logic did make sense," Jake said, "I would never want to hurt you like you've been hurt, but you know even if or when I imprint you'll still be important to me."

"I know Jake," Bella said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena ran as she did every morning except today she took a different route. So many things were running through her mind. Jeremy had killed a hybrid two days ago, she had Damon compel him to want to leave, but that had fallen through. Her parents' friends had backed out and now she didn't know what to do.

She stopped jogging and stood in front of the Swan house; it had been three years since she laid eyes on her friend Bella. Elena wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and open them to see her friend standing there. Bella was the one Elena felt like she could tell anything to and Bella would understand.

"Penny for your thoughts," Someone said behind Elena causing her to jump and bump into the person.

She turned around expecting one of Klaus' hybrids, but that's not what she found;

"Bella?" Elena asked shocked.

"In the flesh," Bella said, "What no hug?"

Immediately Elena wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tight;

"You're really here," Elena said.

"Yea," Bella said and took a step back, "Look at you…no longer the awkward sophmore." She said laughing.

"What about you?" Elena said falling easily into the conversation as though no time had passed, "You look amazing."

Elena looked at Bella and saw that her once pale skin had a little glow to it, her hair had reddish highlights that showed when the light hit it and her eyes that had once been so heavy with sadness were now full of life.

"Thank you," Bella said, "Why don't come in and we'll catch up."

Elena followed Bella into the house; Bella poured them coffee and they sat on the couch.

"When the hell did you come back?" Elena asked.

"Back here or from my traveling?" Bella asked.

"Both," Elena said laughing.

"Well I came back here late last night and I've been back in the states for seven months now." Bella said.

"Where have you been?" Elena questioned.

"I went home Elena," Bella said, "I needed to make amends, but let's not talk about me. I need to apologize."

"For what?" Elena asked surprised.

"For being M.I.A. for the last 3 years," Bella said, "I haven't exactly been as good of a friend to you as you have been to me."

"Bella you don't need to apologize," Elena said.

"Yes, I do," Bella said, "I should have been here, but instead I was running away from my fear and I shouldn't have ditched you."

"I suggested you travel," Elena reminded Bella.

"Yea, but you didn't tell me to just disappear and send a post card and present here and there." Bella countered.

"Will you stop if I say I forgive you?" Elena asked laughing compared to everything else this was so trivial.

"Probably not, but it would help just a little," Bella replied smiling.

"Alright you're forgiven." Elena said.

"So now that's out of the way why you don't you tell me what is bothering you and don't tell me nothing." Bella said seriously.

So Elena spilled about her breakup, losing Jenna and John, about her being adopted and who her birth parents were, Jeremy, all of it. The only thing she left out was the supernatural parts of all of it.

"I'm so sorry Elena," Bella said ashamed, "I should have been here."

"You're here now," Elena said "That's what's important. I just don't know what to do about Jeremy; he needs a fresh start."

"I might have a solution for that," Bella said, "Emily and Sam, friends of mine from Forks, just moved into my old house; there's an extra bedroom available."

"Would they mind?" Elena asked hopefully, "I mean would he be okay?"

"Elena I trust Sam with my life," Bella said smiling at the truth of the statement, "The town will be good to him too; I was the Chief's daughter remember."

"Bella I don't know how to thank you," Elena said sincerely.

"I'll call Sam and Emily," Bella said and hugged her friend. "You look tired."

"I am." Elena replied warily, "But I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," Bella said, "Though I think I killed your time." Bella said pointing to Elena's watch, "When did you start working out?"

"Probably about the time you did," Elena said and looked at Bella's biceps, "I don't remember those being that toned."

"It started 4 months ago," Bella laughed, "I felt the need to do something productive."

"Well maybe we can work out together." Elena suggested. "Alaric isn't exactly a fun person to train with."

"Are you okay staying with him?" Bella asked.

"Alaric is really great Bella; you have no reason to worry," Elena assured her protective friend, "Jenna really loved him."

"Then I suppose I'll give him a chance since you think he's great." Bella teased.

Suddenly Elena's phone rang;

"Crap it's Damon," Elena said.

"Who's Damon," Bella asked raising her eyebrows.

"Stefan's brother," Elena replied. "He and I sort of kissed a few days ago."

"Whoa, so you kissed your ex's brother." Bella repeated, "Elena."

"I know, I know, but it wasn't intentional he just sort of surprised me." Elena tried to explain.

"But you didn't stop him." Bella pointed out.

"No," Elena admitted, "I don't know what to do."

Elena's phone continued to ring and Bella grabbed it, hit the ignore button, started texting then handed it back to Elena;

"Come on," Bella said standing up.

"Where are we going and what did you tell him?" Elena asked.

"We are going to do some retail therapy and I told him you were hanging out with a friend." Bella replied.

"The only people I hang out with are Bonnie, Caroline, him, or Matt." Elena said.

"Elena, stop stressing," Bella said and threw some clothes at her, "You need to have some down time and I am going to make sure you do. We have a going away party to get ready for and we have two friends who need new outfits for said party."

Elena walked up stairs to get dressed while Bella made a phone call;

"Hello," Emily said answering the phone immediately;

"How's the place?" Bella asked.

"Oh Bella," Emily said, "Did you make it back alright?"

"Yea," Bella said, "Hey I need a favor."

"After giving Sam and me a house," Emily said, "Anything."

"My friend Elena well her brother needs a fresh start and I was wondering if he could stay with you and Sam." Bella explained, "He's had a tough time Emily and I know that you, Sam, and the pack would be good for him."

"Absolutely," Emily said, "When should we expect him?"

"Elena seems to want him to leave soon so how about day after tomorrow." Bella suggested, "Or is that too soon?"

"No," Emily said quickly, "That will be fine; besides Sam has been patrolling a lot lately."

Bella froze, "Is there a problem?" she asked apprehensively.

"No, no, no," Emily said quickly, "Just they saw one of the Cullen's the other day."

"Oh," Bella said nonchalantly.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Of course I am," Bella said, "Look Elena's here so we are going to do some shopping; I'll call you later."

"Was that Emily?" Elena asked.

"Yep and I am about to book a flight for Jeremy to leave in two days." Bella said fiddling with her phone. After five minutes she smiled, "Technology it's so great."

*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Damn it," Damon growled.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked not truly caring.

"Not that you give a damn, but I can't get a hold of Elena." Damon replied with narrow eyes.

"I just talked to Caroline and she isn't with her or Matt." Bonnie said.

"I talked to Alaric and the last he saw her was when she went for her morning run." Damon said and dialed her again, but no answer…yet again.

"Caroline said she would run Elena's route." Bonnie said trying to calm Damon down.

"Excuse me but I don't really see Vampire Barbie being very reliable or capable of anything." Damon snapped and as the words left his mouth he subsequently snapped his phone. "DAMN IT" he roared and threw the pieces into the wall, "This is all your fault."

"How is it mine?" Stefan asked, "This is your mess." He replied pointing to Bonnie and Damon, "I'm dealing with Klaus."

Damon blurred and pinned Stefan to the wall;

"You know what I am so sick of your fucking attitude." Damon growled, "If anything has happened to her I'm coming to put a stake through your heart."

Damon walked out of the house followed by Bonnie;

"You know you aren't going to get anything from him that way," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but it made me feel better," Damon said and opened the car door.

"She's fine Damon," Bonnie said.

"What do your witchy instincts tell you that?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yes my intuition tells me that," Bonnie hissed and stomped over to her car.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Elena asked as she and Bella shopped.

"Get plastered," Bella replied.

"Um Bells I can't drink," Elena said.

"Already cleared it with the sheriff," Bella replied smiling.

"Wait Liz knows your back," Elena said shocked.

"Yes, and Carol so I have the permission from the authorities of the town to serve minors alcohol." Bella said.

"I don't even want to know how you convinced them." Elena said shaking her head.

"I didn't really have to," Bella said, "It seems I'm not the only one who thinks you guys need some fun."

If you only knew, Elena thought as she grabbed some clothes and went to the dressing room.

"Hey Bella where's my phone?" Elena asked noticing that it wasn't in her purse.

"I have no idea," Bella replied in a mischievous voice.

"Bella," Elena said shocked, "You jacked my phone."

"We are shopping Elena, no interruptions besides I texted Bonnie and Caroline letting them know you're okay and will see them in a couple hours." Bella said and walked into the dressing room next to Elena.

"What if Alaric calls?" Elena challenged.

"Then I answer and tell him you're with me and safe." Bella said. "You need to lighten up."

Suddenly the phone rang;

"Speak of the devil," Bella said and answered the phone, "Hello,"

"Who is this?" Alaric's voice said.

"You called me so who are you?" Bella replied smiling, by this time Elena had come into the dressing room with her to show her a bright blue top.

"I'm looking for Elena," Alaric said his voice tense, "Why do you have her phone?"

"Oh I kidnapped her," Bella said smiling and Elena shook her head no and grabbed the phone.

"Alaric, it's me." Elena said.

"Are you alright we've been looking for you all over the place." Alaric said partially relieved.

"I'm great actually considering everything that's been going on," Elena said, "I ran into a friend of mine and we are shopping. Tell everyone I'm ok."

"Alright," Alaric said, "Just next time call okay."

"Will do," Elena said, "Bye."

"Wow he sounds uptight," Bella said, "Maybe he should let loose too."

"He was one of your best customers after Jenna died," Elena replied dryly.

"Sorry," Bella said looking away.

"It's alright," Elena said, "What do you think?" she asked modeling the shirt.

"Hell no," Bella said, "You look like a freshmen again. You're newly single, a senior and hot you need to be sexified."

"Bella Swan knowing fashion and talking about being sexy, what alternate universe have I fallen into?" Elena asked laughing.

"The most horrific one you can imagine," Bella replied laughing, "Come on tonight you are going to be the predator and all the boys the prey."

"That'll be a nice change," Elena said truly meaning it in more ways than Bella knew.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Will you stop," Alaric said as Damon paced around the Gilbert kitchen, "Elena said she was fine and with a friend."

"I know what she said Rick," Damon snapped, "But as you can clearly see all her 'friends'" he said using quotation marks with his fingers, "Are here in this kitchen,"

Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Elena with several bags;

"I'm home," Elena said happily walking into the kitchen and froze, "Okay if this is a war meeting I refuse to be part of it. I've had a very good day and it is not going to be ruined."

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon asked.

Elena held up the shopping bags, "Well by the looks of it I've been shopping." She replied then handed bags to Bonnie and Caroline, "Those are for you come on and let's go get ready."

"Not so fast," Damon said and grabbed Elena's arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To go get ready for Jeremy's going away party tonight at the Grill." Elena said and yanked her arm from Damon's grip.

"I love a good party," Stefan said walking into the kitchen smiling.

"You aren't invited," Elena replied crisply, "If you guys don't want to come that's fine, but I'm going."

"Elena," Alaric said trying to defuse the situation, "How are we having a going away party when we don't have anywhere to send him?"

"I talked to a friend of mine and she said that Jeremy could stay with some of her friends." Elena said. "Now no more talking because I have to get dressed."

"The lady of the house has spoken," Caroline said and started up the stairs while Damon looked shocked, "Oh lighten up Damon I think we all need some fun. Most of us are at school while you are drinking so I don't want to hear it."

Bonnie followed Caroline silently while Damon stomped out of the house;

"Damon," Matt said catching up, "Let them have this one night."

"Yea bro," Stefan said, "Hot young girls drunk thought those were your favorite?"

"Shut up Stefan," Matt said looking disgusted, "Like Elena said you weren't invited."

"Last time I checked this was a free country and I was allowed to go anywhere I pleased," Stefan said, "See ya tonight."

*.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon walked into The Grill and sat down at the bar.

"Bourbon," he said not even looking at the waitress.

"You look like you need something stronger than bourbon," a sweet voice said.

Damon looked up and took in a deep breathe, the woman behind the bar wasn't the normal blonde bimbo who always gave him bedroom eyes. This woman was a brunette with natural reddish tints, deep brown eyes, but what caught Damon's attention was her scent. It was nothing he had ever smelled before...it was…tantalizing. Immediately Damon perked up; if this woman smelled this amazing her blood had to taste even better.

"Hello," the girl said waving her hand in front of Damon's face, "You alright there?"

"Rough day," Damon replied smoothly and turned on his charm, "I haven't seen you around here before; what's your name?"

"Bella," Bella replied extending her hand to shake Damon's, "And yours?"

"Damon," Damon replied and kissed her hand, "What a lovely name? So what brings you here?"

"Well I own this place," Bella said waving to The Grill.

"Wait," Damon said, "You're Isabella Swan?" he asked shocked.

"The one and only," Bella replied smiling, "So you want something stronger than bourbon?"

"What do you suggest?" Damon asked leaning on the bar.

"Jack is always a good choice," Bella said holding up a bottle of Jack Daniels, "Loosens you up and puts you in a better mood."

Damon smiled, the girl knew her liquor;

"I'll take it," Damon said and started to compel her, "Free of charge."

Bella leaned on the bar towards Damon as well, "As cute as you are Damon," Bella said, "I am business woman and I can't do that."

Damon gave her a little pout, but shook her head;

"Fine," Damon said and sighed smiling, "So what are you doing this evening or are you stuck behind the bar all night? I would love to get to know you better you know in a more intimate setting."

"Look Damon," Bella said, "You're charming, but I have rules."

"Rules are no fun," Damon pouted, "Besides they can't be great rules if they keep two people who are attracted to one another apart."

"Who said I was attracted to you?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow, "Besides they are good rules because it enables me to keep really good friends."

"I'm confused care to explain," Damon asked.

"You're Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore's older brother. Your brother dated my friend Elena then became a prick and dumped her then you kissed her. See the problems there are?" Bella said and turned her back.

Damon sat there stunned;

"So as tempting as your offer maybe I'm not getting in the middle of whatever you and Elena have," Bella continued, "The only thing I'm here for is support." She turned around and gave Damon another whiskey straight, "Now this one is on the house." she said and gave Damon a wink.

Damon slowly raised the glass to his lips never taking his eyes off Bella as she removed her leather jacket revealing a black lace corset top. Suddenly her scent fully washed over him and he had to go to the bathroom as his vampire face began to show.

Her scent had been contained by the jacket giving Damon the tiniest whiff, but when removing her jacket and her scent hit him fully he became a thirsty man in a desert and she was his tall glass of water.

Damon washed his face and got control of himself before returning to the bar;

"You alright?" Bella asked as she hung a banner.

"Perfectly fine," Damon replied coolly, "You want some help?"

"If this is some ploy to get me to change my mind just giving you a heads up it won't work." Bella said looking at him with her hands on her hips.

Damon smiled wickedly, "No ploy just wanting to help." Damon said and hopped up beside her on the bar, "By the way you should know I always get what I want." He whispered.

Bella looked at him, "And you should know that you are going to be severely disappointed." Bella replied, "Now quit trying to flirt and help me out."

Damon laughed and they began to decorate The Grill.

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you all again for your lovely reviews my day tends to perk up when I read them. **

**For all of you wanting a timeline I'll break it down for you;**

**Edward leaves like in New Moon and that happened in September.**

**Charlie, Renee, and Phil die in January about the time Bella comes out of her depression stage.**

**About two weeks after the funerals Bella moves to Mystic Falls where Elena, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, and Caroline are all sophmores. This also before season one of the vampire diaries so Stefan and Damon have not entered yet.**

**In May Bella graduated and leaves to travel.**

**In December Bella meets Klaus around Christmas time.**

**Now Bella comes home around Christmas and stays until the end of September.**

**She returns to Mystic Falls a few days after Jeremy kills the hybrid.**

**I hope this timeline helps I know I didn't really give much of a timeline in the first two chapters and I apologize for any confusion. **

**Thank you to my wonderful betas Dark~Supernatural~Angel and AllyDLV for all their hard work on these chapters and for putting up with some of my more random ideas.**

**Review you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 4

"Elena we have a psycho hybrid who has sired my ex-boyfriend on our cases not to mention your ex has gone off the reservation and you suddenly want to go get drunk." Caroline said, "Besides we can't drink at The Grill."

"She has a point Elena," Bonnie said, "I mean now is not the time to let our guards down."

"Then go home," Elena said shutting the car door, "But then someone is going to be really upset."

"I have a question," Jeremy said, "How did you all of a sudden get this party together on a Friday night?"

"I have connections," Elena said smiling and approached the door, "Once we go in here, no talking about Klaus, Stefan, Tyler, me kissing Damon, none of it…understood?"

Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and Jeremy nodded their heads and Elena opened the door.

The Grill looked nothing like it normally did. The tables that were normally in the middle of the bar were gone, making room for a dance floor. There were strobe lights, a deejay, and stands that looked like you could dance on them.

Elena saw Damon at the bar talking to the last person she ever wanted Damon talking to….Bella. Bella was throwing her head back laughing and then they did a shot. Bella turned her head and smiled.

"It's about damn time the guest of honor arrived," Bella said teasingly to Jeremy who stood there shocked as did Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline, "What can't an old friend get a hug?"

Immediately the four of them were passing Bella around and all asking questions.

"Whoa one at a time," Bella said laughing.

"When the hell did you get back?" Matt asked.

"Late last night," Bella said, "By the way Matt, I think you deserve a raise; you're apparently my best waiter."

"You were with her all day weren't you," Caroline said looking at me angrily.

"Caroline I sort of kidnapped her," Bella said, "She really didn't have a choice."

"It's good to see you back," Bonnie said happily.

"Well I've been gone way too long and I shouldn't have." Bella said.

"Elena, I have to say your friend is fun," Damon said, butting in on the conversation, "Why didn't you ever mention her before?"

"Because you're the last one we ever want her around," Caroline said. "Has he been bothering you?"

"No," Bella said, "Damon was actually really helpful in setting all this up," She said waving to the bar.

"Well I need a drink," Elena said and pulled Bella with her to the bar, "Bella that's…"

Bella cut her off, "I know exactly who that is Elena," Bella said, telling Tori to pour her and Elena some shots, "I've already shot him down so don't worry."

"Bella if you like him that's okay," Elena said worried, "I just want you to be aware."

"Elena sure he's charming and has the whole bad boy thing going, but the last thing I'm looking for is getting into the middle of something complicated." Bella said and handed Elena her shot, "Now drink up."

.*.*.*.*.*.

An hour later Damon, Elena, Bella, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, and Bonnie were all sitting in a booth; Damon listened while the others told him about their adventures with Bella in high school and how she convinced the mayor to let her open The Grill. Then Bella, in turn, told them about her trips and about Forks; where Jeremy was going to stay.

"So Bella," Caroline said after downing her drink. "Meet anyone special on your trips?"

Bella blushed a bright shade of red.

"Oh that's a dead giveaway," Bonnie said excitedly, "Spill."

"Well there was guy, we literally only spent two nights together and then I headed back to Forks," Bella said smiling, "He was really…different. After the second night we never saw each other again…end of story."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"You know me Elena," Bella said pointedly. "And on that note, I need another drink."

Bella headed to the bar.

"Stop it," Matt said, looking at Damon.

"What?" Damon asked innocently.

"We know what you're thinking and it's not going to happen." Bonnie replied seriously.

"Oh don't worry, Samantha I can't compel her," Damon said, "Which I've been wondering why…I didn't smell any vervain on her."

"Bella can't be compelled," Caroline said, shocking everyone.

"What?" Elena said, eyes wide.

"Yea," Jeremy said, "Come again."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "According to my mom, Bella was attacked when she was younger…she doesn't remember it…anyways the vampire tried to compel her to go with him and she refused. It was after that her grandma asked her why she didn't do as he said and Bella just said she didn't want to go with him."

"Thank God," Bonnie said, relieved.

"Why are you relieved," Damon asked, "Doesn't mean I'm giving up."

"Don't you dare Damon," Elena warned.

"Yea Damon," Stefan said, appearing next to them, "Leave it to the professionals."

"Thought you were told this was invite only," Jeremy said narrowing his eyes, "This is my party and I don't want you here so get out."

"Hey, hey, hey," Stefan said raising his arms in surrender, "Easy there kid, no need for the hostility. I only came because you have some unwelcomed hybrid guests." Stefan pointed to the front door where Tyler and another hybrid were standing.

Tyler saw Caroline and the others and walked over.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"No," Caroline replied.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Bella said behind Tyler.

He pivoted and smiled, "Bells," he said wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up, hugging her. "God it's been too long."

"I know," Bella said, hugging Tyler back, "I have a bone to pick with you."

"What did I do?" Tyler asked.

"Well according to Elena here, you are mixed up with some assholes and it's causing you to not be yourself." Bella said.

"Bells, it's a little more complicated than that." Tyler said.

"Yea," the hybrid with Tyler said walking over, "You should mind your own business."

"And you are…" Bella said, but then she cut the guy off, "You know what, I don't care. Right now I'm talking to my friend and you are interrupting our conversation so you need to butt out."

"I don't think so," the hybrid said, smiling wickedly at Bella.

"Back off," Tyler said.

"Tyler stay out of this," Bella said, "He wants to play with fire, he's going to get burned. Now listen up jackass you see this place, this is my bar, which means whoever comes in here has to play by my rules. Another thing, this here is a private party and I don't remember seeing your name on the invite list so why don't you just walk out the way you came in."

"Why don't you make me." The hybrid said smirking.

"Bella, don't," Elena said worriedly.

"I think you should leave now," Stefan said getting in the hybrid's face.

"Excuse me," Bella said tapping on Stefan's shoulder, "But while I appreciate the gesture, this is my problem not yours. Besides you trying to be a hero is not going to change my opinion of you Stefan." Bella said before she looked at the hybrid, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way…your choice."

The hybrid grabbed Bella's arm and she smiled, "Fine by me," she replied.

Bella grabbed his hand and bent it backwards then kicked him in the gut.

"Hey Matt, get the door will you," Bella said and grabbed the guy's arm twisting it behind him, "Now if you come back in here I will have to actually break something."

Bella threw him out and closed the door.

"Where were we?" Bella asked walking back in.

Damon, Elena, and everyone else were shocked; Bella had just kicked a hybrid's ass.

"Are you sure she's human?" Damon asked.

"Take a big whiff Damon," Stefan replied, "She's human alright, but her scent is…"

"Overpowering," Caroline finished, "I've had to keep drinking to curb my appetite, but it only helps a little."

"Do you remember her smelling this good before we…" Tyler trailed.

"No one cares about your opinion," Damon snapped, "You're little friend almost exposed himself to a human."

"Tyler I think you need to leave," Jeremy said.

Tyler left and Bella returned with shots for everyone except Stefan.

"Where's mine darling?" Stefan teased.

"There isn't one because you are an ungrateful, pigheaded ass that dumped my best friend." Bella replied and raised her shot, "To Jeremy, may you have fun in Forks and not get into any trouble because if you do I will hear about it and come down there and personally kick your ass."

Everyone laughed took their shot.

"I think I'll steal the girl for a bit," Damon said and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her to go dance while everyone, but Stefan glared.

"So Bella," Damon said twirling her, "You have some amazing moves."

"Flattery is not going to get you anywhere." Bella said. "Your brother by the way is a douche."

"I know," Damon said laughing, "I apologize."

"For some reason I doubt that's a sincere apology," Bella teased, "Care to explain how he went from 'the most amazing guy' to 'douche bag of the year'?" Bella asked.

"He fell in with a bad crowd," Damon said.

"Seems like that's a running theme around here," Bella mused.

"You're very protective of them," Damon said, "Why is that?"

"They helped me through a really bad time," Bella said, "I owe them a lot."

"Can I cut in," Matt said, coming up to Bella and Damon.

"Sorry Damon," Bella said, "But I do owe Matt a dance."

Damon walked over to the bar and watched as Bella and Matt laughed and talked about Vicki.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caroline hissed, "What did we say?"

"As if I have ever cared about what you have to say vampire Barbie," Damon replied coolly.

"Damon, can I talk to you outside?" Elena asked and grabbed his hand not waiting for a reply. "What are you doing?" she asked as soon as they were outside.

"Getting to know your friend," Damon replied.

"Do you think this is a game for you?" Elena asked, "Bella is the closest thing I have to a sister, I don't want you hurting her, she's dealt with enough pain."

"Elena I don't want to hurt her I just want to get to know her," Damon said, "Look she just sweeps on in and starts calling the shots…I don't like it."

"I trust her," Elena said, "That's all that should matter."

Elena walked back inside and smiled. Although they were in the middle of a supernatural war her best friend was back. Then Elena realized something; Jeremy may be leaving, but Bella could be used as a new target for Klaus to hit.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"A human," Klaus seethed, "You allowed a human to throw you out of a bar."

"She was extremely strong," the hybrid replied.

"Tell me everything about her," Klaus said and sat down.

"She's a brunette and apparently owns The Grill. Brown eyes, nothing special except her scent was…intoxicating." The hybrid said, his mouth watering at just the thought of her scent.

"I have smelled something intoxicating," Klaus said, recalling the girl from London; the one ever present in his mind, "What about her name?"

"They called her Bella," the hybrid replied and Klaus froze.

"Bella," Klaus repeated, "Are you positive?"

"Absolutely," his servant replied, "Shall I kill her; she is friends with Elena."

"No," Klaus almost shouted, "I shall see her for myself; stay away from The Grill until further notice."

The hybrid nodded and left the room. Klaus walked upstairs to his closet and started to dress; it was a one in a million chance, but he had to see if it was her.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Thanks Bella for a great night," Jeremy said, "And for finding me a place. I just need a new start."

"I of all people understand that," Bella said hugging him, "You'll like Forks and the pack."

"One day you're gonna have to tell me why you call them the pack." Jeremy said.

Bella laughed, "One day."

"I'm glad you're back," Bonnie said, hugging her friend.

"Yea The Grill just wasn't the same without you." Caroline chimed in.

"You sure we can't stay and help clean up?" Elena asked.

"No," Bella said hugging her, "Richard is coming in and is going to set the tables back, I just need to get the bar back in order and take down the decorations."

"I can stay and help," Matt said, "I mean I do work for you."

"Yes, but you have been taking double shifts for the past three months," Bella said knowingly, "Go home and take a break."

"You know I don't work for you and I'm not in school so I can stay and help." Damon suggested.

"No," Bella said firmly, "Look guys I've been gone for three years, I would like to get to know the place again alright. Stop fussing and go home."

Everyone left and Bella put on some music and started cleaning up. It was good to be back with her friends.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus stood outside, watching for over an hour as she cleaned up the place. He couldn't move; almost a year of only a memory of her and suddenly she was there; the only thing separating them was a door and a few feet of space. He watched as if everything were in slow motion and committed it to memory; every time a strand of her hair fell or the curls hit the light just right. Her lips moving into a smile as she sang along to the jukebox and danced some.

A smile crossed is own lips and he took a breath before opening the door.

"Sorry, but we are closed," Bella said, not bothering to look to see who it was.

"Seems as though I missed an amazing party," Klaus said and Bella froze, "You know it was a one in a million chance that the little town I decided to move to would hold a little bar, owned by a woman that I just happened to meet at a ballet in London; a woman who I couldn't stop thinking about. And then on her last night in London, she decided to spend it with me. But when I returned from a meeting in the morning she was gone and I wondered to myself if it was all a dream."

Bella slowly turned around and took in a deep breath. He was still as dashing as she remembered. He held that same small smirk he had when they first.

"You left without saying goodbye," Klaus continued.

"I thought it was best," Bella said and had to turn away from his gaze; it was intense to say the least.

"Why?" Klaus asked, "Did I do something to offend you?"

Bella quickly turned back to him, "No of course not. That night I spent with you was the most amazing thing ever."

"So why did you run?" Klaus asked.

"I knew nothing would come of it," Bella replied truthfully, "You told me yourself that you didn't have any close relationships."

"So that's why you ran," Klaus said, moving closer to Bella.

"That night I spent with you was perfect…I knew what it probably was to you." Bella said.

"Do you now?" Klaus asked, "Did you read my note?"

"Yes," Bella said.

"So you knew I wanted to see you again." Klaus said.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

"I had to see if it was you," Klaus said.

"Well it's me," Bella said and turned away yet again.

"Why do you keep turning away from me Bella?" Klaus growled out her name and trapped her between him and the bar.

"Because I can't stand your gaze; it's filled with…hunger." Bella said, "It's intense."

"Hunger," Klaus repeated, "That's an appropriate word for what I feel for you. That night at the ballet, at dinner, at the Abbey, and after when we went back to my flat have been on repeat in my mind since I last saw you. You know I woke up for my meeting, but looking at you laying in my bed so peaceful; I was an hour late to the meeting." Klaus said chuckling which earned him a smile from Bella, "I have traveled so much and I never thought twice about the women I meet, but you, you made me pause."

"Pause?" Bella questioned.

"Yes," Klaus said, "Don't turn away from me again Bella."

Klaus didn't wait for her answer as his lips came down on hers and she didn't refuse him access. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her onto the top of the bar. His hands found their way into her luscious silky hair and forced her closer.

He knew he was breaking every rule that he had ever set, but at this very moment he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was here in his presence again. The very girl who had invaded his mind as she, for some reason, refused to be cast aside as nothing more than a morsel. He had to know her….again.

"Come with me," Klaus whispered, breaking the heated kiss for only a moment. "Please just come with me."

Bella couldn't speak, she just nodded and Klaus helped her down off the bar and led her to the door. She locked the door and he put her into the car, driving as fast as he could. He had already sent his hybrids away and the house was empty.

.*.*.*.*.*.

They pulled up to the mansion and he helped Bella out of the car, once again trapping her between him and the car.

"If I leave or when I wake up, will you promise to still be here?" Klaus asked seriously.

"Yes," Bella breathed.

Klaus wasted no time picking Bella up and taking her into the house. He rushed to his room and laid her gently on the bed her hair falling around her head like a halo. He slowly moved away, his nose touching hers.

"Too long," Klaus whispered and started kissing her neck.

Bella pulled his face back to hers and refused to let his lips leave her as they fell into oblivion.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I hope the reunion between Klaus and Bella was what you all expected it to be. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviews, adds the story to their alert or favorites lists, and especially thank you for adding me to your favorite author or alert lists. I guess I'm doing something right if you guys are doing all that lol. **

**Thank you to my girls AllyDLV and Dark~Supernatural~Angel for being wonderful betas. These two lovely ladies aren't just my betas they are two people I consider friends and they are the ones you should thank for convincing me to publish this story so if you decide to review it would mean to the world to me if you also recognized them in your review.**

**Until next time everyone…Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 5

Klaus woke up and looked to his left to see mahogany hair sprawled over a pillow attached to the head of a gorgeous woman sleeping. He smiled and rolled over, beginning to kiss her exposed skin of her shoulder and neck.

A smile crossed Bella's lips as she awoke to the amazing feeling of his lips on her skin. She rolled to face him and smiled.

"Hi," she said blushing.

"Hello," Klaus replied, smiling as well and brushing the hairs out of her face, "You're still here."

"I did promise you didn't I?" Bella asked.

"I suppose I'm not used to someone keeping their word unless I order them to." Klaus replied.

"Maybe you should put a little more faith into people." Bella said and stroked his cheek.

Klaus was about to say something when he heard the front door open.

"Damn it," he growled and flung the covers off of him, "Wait here."

Klaus put on some jeans and walked down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked, seeing Stefan in his house.

"Nice place," Stefan said, ignoring Klaus' question.

"Some of us have taste," Klaus replied tensely, "Can we get on with what you want? I'm sure it wasn't to talk about my new home."

"I want your hybrids out of Mystic Falls." Stefan said, getting in Klaus' face.

"Well that's not going to happen." Klaus replied crossing his arms, "Now how about you give me my coffins."

"Not happening…leverage and all." Stefan said, "Remove your hybrids from Mystic Falls or I will do it myself."

"Give it your best shot," Klaus said getting in Stefan's face, "Now listen here child, you will give me my coffins or I will destroy everyone Elena loves."

"I don't care," Stefan replied and headed for the door, "Get them out Klaus otherwise there will be a lot of dead hybrids."

The door to the house slammed shut and Klaus returned upstairs.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The moment he walked in Bella knew something had happened.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Klaus said as he laid back down next to her.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Bella said.

"What is going on doesn't concern you, so keep your nose out of it," Klaus snapped.

Bella pulled away and got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Klaus laid there staring at the ceiling wondering what he was going to do to get his coffins back when the bathroom door opened to reveal Bella fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" Klaus and sitting up on his elbows.

"I'm leaving," Bella said; anger evident in her voice. "I have things to do and obviously I'm not welcomed here."

"Bella," Klaus started to say.

"No don't," Bella said cutting him off, "Look you just breeze into my bar after almost a year and you seem to want something more from me than what you normally have. Then I'm laying here asking you what's wrong because I'm concerned about you and you snap at me like I'm beneath you. You know what Klaus, this is how you push people away, you always seem to have to be in control and when you can't control someone, you get mad. I won't be controlled Klaus."

Klaus sat there stunned as Bella walked out of the door. He had no idea what to think or do. He knew that he was breaking his rules by spending time with her because even though out loud he wouldn't admit it, in his mind he knew he felt something for her….something more.

By the time Klaus was able to quiet his inner struggle and walk down the stairs Bella was already gone.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella walked into her house and slammed the door. She was mentally kicking herself for allowing herself to believe that maybe he did want something more with her. She knew she should have listened to that voice in her head that said she should have just pushed him away; that he didn't want anything but a night from her.

The ringing of the house phone pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hello," Bella said.

"Hey," Elena said sounding relieved. "Where have you been? We came in this morning and you left your phone here at the Grill, we got worried."

"Yeah sorry," Bella said, "I guess I was distracted and left it there."

"Well you want to come eat lunch?" Elena asked.

"I think I'm going to go for a run," Bella said, "I need to clear my head."

"Want some company?" Elena asked.

"Sure," Bella said smiling; maybe some time with Elena would help her refocus.

"I'll be there in twenty," Elena said.

Bella changed and was waiting outside when Elena drove up.

"You look like hell," Elena said laughing.

"Lots on my mind with the bar and being back," Bella lied easily. "You wanna go running by the Falls?"

"A change of scenery sounds good." Elena said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elena and Bella ran in silence until they reached the Falls and took a break.

"So about last night with Damon and Stefan," Elena started.

"Hey it's cool," Bella said, "They didn't bother me; I can hold my own."

"Yea, but you shouldn't have to." Elena said.

"Elena, will you calm down; really you're my friend, your problems are mine. Do you remember the first day you met me?" Bella asked.

"Yea," Elena said.

"I looked like hell, I felt like shit and I knew all the gossip going on here about my parents. Everyone just stared at me like I was some sort of sideshow freak and in a way I was, but I remember a very nice girl coming up to me and treating me as if I was just a normal person with no baggage." Bella said. "You made me feel welcomed and you became my friend. You listened to me and actually got me to open up about their deaths. You gave me a place to stay at your house when I was so alone, it was unbearable. My problems became yours and you did everything you could to help me." Bella said.

"That's what friends do." Elena said.

"Exactly," Bella said, "Elena I haven't been half the friend you have been to me. Consider this me making up for not being here when your parents died, or for when you found out you were adopted, for Jenna dying, for John dying, and for Stefan leaving you. I have a lot to atone for so don't try and stop me from trying to be the friend you are to me."

Elena hugged Bella, "You have always been that friend Bella. Even though you weren't here for all that, you still called and did the best you could. I understood that you needed to get yourself together before you could come home. You came back at the time I needed you most with everything going on; don't apologize when there's nothing for you to apologize for."

"Then don't try to keep me out of whatever is going on." Bella said, "I have your back Elena, no matter what."

Elena decided to change the subject, "So did Damon pull out all the stops?"

"You mean being charming, helpful, the playful banter back and forth, and trying to seduce me at every turn?" Bella asked, smiling.

"Yes," Elena said.

"Then yeah he tried." Bella said emphasizing the word. "I don't fall for that crap easily."

"Thank God for that." Elena laughed. "Caroline did."

"Caroline and Damon…" Bella trailed.

"Yeah," Elena said, "Not one of her best moments."

"No," Bella said, "Come on, we better get back, I have work to do."

Elena and Bella ran back to her house and Elena said she would meet Bella at the bar later. Bella showered and changed into ripped boot cut jeans, her black with pink flames tapout shirt, and her black sneakers. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail did her make up light and headed to The Grill.

She parked her car and opened the doors and froze in complete shock. There scattered all over the bar were hundreds of different kinds of lilies.

"Looks like someone has an admirer," Richard teased, walking by Bella.

"Who are these for?" Bella asked waving her head to the room.

"Apparently they are for you," Richard said and handed her a card.

Bella opened it and read it;

Isabella,

I am sorry for the way I behaved towards you this morning. You were right; I should not have acted the way I did and in doing so I fear I have pushed you away as I have everyone else. I ask you though to give me another chance at dinner tonight. Please Isabella, allow me the opportunity to make things right. You are the most intriguing woman I have ever met and I don't deserve even a second thought from you, but I am asking that you give it to me. Please just one night…like the night we spent in London.

K.

"Who's K?" Tori asked.

"No one," Bella said, "Get these out of here."

"You are seriously going to ignore a guy that does this for you," Tori said looking around the bar, "Not to mention the dress and jewelry."

"The what and the what?" Bella said her eyes growing big.

Tori smiled and took Bella by the hand, "Hey Matt…bring it out."

Matt walked out with a teasing smile with a clothing bag attached to a hanger, a box that looked like it had shoes in it, and three other tiny boxes.

"Here you are milady," Matt said as he bowed deeply.

"Will you stop it," Bella said and blushed ten shades of red.

"Hey what's up," Caroline said coming in with Bonnie, and Elena, "Wow did a flower shop throw up in here?"

"Be nice," Matt said, "Bella has an admirer."

"Who?" Caroline asked, her face breaking into a huge smile.

"Apparently our Bella isn't so innocent anymore," Matt said, "She was with someone last night after we left…the same someone she met in London."

"You liar," Elena said, "You told me you didn't sleep last night."

"Oh I don't think that was a lie Elena," Caroline said analyzing Bella, "She most definitely didn't sleep last night."

"Guys will you stop it," Bella said and grabbed the dress.

"So what does the mystery guy want?" Bonnie asked.

"For Bella to join him tonight," Matt said, ignoring the glare Bella shot his way.

"Are you?" Elena asked.

"No," Bella said and walked towards the bar.

"Let me see the note," Elena said and read it along with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey you don't think it could be…" Caroline trailed.

"There's no way," Bonnie said, "This guy has got to be human. Klaus would never do any of this for someone, especially a human." She whispered.

"Bella," Elena said walking to the bar, "You're going."

"No I'm not; I have work," Bella said.

"I'll take your shift." Tori said, "I need the extra hours."

"Tori you can have the shift, but I'm still not going." Bella said.

"Yes, you are," Elena said, "As your friend I'm telling you to go."

"We second and third that," Bonnie said, "This guy seems like a good one."

"Let's see the dress," Caroline said and unzipped the bag, "Oh…My…God…" she said slowly, "It's a Herve Leger bandage dress,"

"Whoa," Elena said, "Do you have any idea how much this cost?"

"A ton," Bonnie said.

"Okay the guy can definitely pick out a dress that will accentuate all of Bella's assets," Caroline said, "Let's see the shoes and jewelry."

Bonnie opened the shoe box, "Whoa."

"Those are Steve Madden pumps with Swarvoski crystals on them." Caroline said. "Okay we have got to open the jewelry."

Carefully Bonnie opened the first box and then shut it.

"Oh you are definitely going." Bonnie said and handed the box to Caroline who gasped as she opened it.

"No," Bella said, "I'm not going."

"Bella," Caroline said, "The man sent you a dress that's over two thousand dollars, shoes over two hundred, and the jewelry well we aren't even going there, but I can tell you it's well over twenty thousand dollars…You. Are. Going."

"I'm sending this stuff back," Bella said and took the dress, the shoes, and the jewelry back to the office.

Elena followed quietly behind Bella and shut the office door.

"Don't Elena," Bella said knowing exactly what her friend was about to say.

"Bells," Elena said, "The guy said he was sorry and if you ask me, this is a pretty elaborate way of apologizing."

"That's not it Elena," Bella said slamming the things on the desk and sighing.

"You don't want to get hurt again." Elena said knowing.

"There's that," Bella said, "But I just know nothing can ever come of it."

"You know or you are trying to make yourself believe that?" Elena questioned. Bella was silent and Elena continued, "You took a chance with him right?" Bella nodded her head, "How did it go?"

"It was more than I could ever ask for." Bella replied, remembering the night she spent with Klaus in London.

"Then why don't you take a chance again." Elena said, "Take a leap and don't wonder where you're going to end up. Dive head first and don't worry about getting hurt…life is way too short and you know that."

Bella looked at Elena, "Aren't I the one who is supposed to be giving you advice?"

"Don't you dare feel bad," Elena said, "You have done more for me then you know and you haven't even been back a week. Go out Bella."

Bella walked out to the bar and yelled, "Tori you got the shift; I have a date tonight."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella was ready at seven on the dot, her hair hung in loose waves, her make up light except for her eyes which Elena insisted she do. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena had decided to call it an early night since Jeremy was leaving soon and they had school in the morning. She sat at the bar downing her third lemon drop martini waiting for him, but he hadn't shown up yet and she started to wonder if he had backed out.

"Gorgeous woman like you should never sit alone," Damon's voice said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hi, Damon," Bella said shaking her head, "You know no matter how much you hit on me, it's never going to work."

"I don't give up easily and I have loads of time to kill." Damon said, laughing at his own joke, "Is this all for me? Bella really you don't have to dress up to get my attention, but let it be noted that it is truly appreciated."

"Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk about you?" Bella asked turning to look at him fully, "I mean a guy who sits there and talks about himself like you do does it because he is lacking in other areas…is that the case with you?"

Damon laughed, "Believe me Bella give me twenty minutes and you will see that I am not lacking."

"Twenty minutes that's it…well there's the problem you don't go long." Bella said and asked Tori for another martini.

"Oh no Bella I last a lot longer than twenty minutes, but you on the other hand won't." Damon replied smiling. "Care for me to demonstrate?"

"Sorry, but I have other commitments." Bella said.

"Oh you have a date; Bella I'm hurt you would do this to me." Damon said feigning pain.

"Please," Bella said laughing, "I'm sure any one of these girls would slide right into my place."

"True," Damon said, "But they aren't as much fun as you are."

"Damon you've known me for a total of 25 hours; how do you know I'm fun?" Bella questioned, raising her eyebrow.

Before Damon could answer a man in a suit walked up to Bella.

"Ms. Swan?" the man asked.

"Yes," Bella replied.

"I'm your driver." The man replied.

Bella stood up, "Well as fun as this was Damon, it looks like my date is here. Have a good night." Bella said and looked at Tori, "Give him a round on me to help subside his disappointment."

"You know you are going to give into me." Damon said, "I'm irresistible."

"No Damon," Bella said as she put on her jacket, "You're not. Later."

Bella walked out of the bar and Damon turned towards Tori smiling, "How are you tonight?"

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Now I wasn't going to post until Monday, but today is a very special day for me and my family...it's St. Patrick's Day. Most of my family is Irish and I have alot of cousins that live in Ireland so this day is extremely special to us.**

**Thank you to my woderful betas Dark~Supernatural~Angel and AllyDLV I hope you both are enjoying your day. These two lovely ladies are absolutely amazing and if you haven't yet check out their stories.**

**St. Patrick's Day Blessing upon all of you and if you feel the urge to make me celebrate even more leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 6

Bella walked out to the car with the driver, who opened the door for her.

"Where is Mr. Mikelson?" Bella asked when she saw that the car was empty.

"He will be meeting you," the driver said stoically.

Bella got in the car and fiddled with her purse and phone until finally the car came to a stop. The driver opened her door and helped her out; they were definitely not in Mystic Falls anymore. She was standing in front of the Chateau which was the most expensive and fancy restaurant in the state.

"Ah Miss Swan," A man in a tux said, "Mr. Mikelson is waiting for you; this way please."

Bella followed him and once inside, he took her coat and led her back towards where the private rooms were. Curtains separated these rooms from the rest of the restaurant. The man in the tux pulled the curtain back to reveal Klaus standing, staring at a painting. He turned to look who had opened the curtain and smiled.

He made his way across the room quickly and took Bella's hand, kissing it.

"You came," He said, smiling before he looked to the host, "Thank you Fredrick that will be all."

Klaus led Bella to the table and pulled out her chair.

"You'll have to thank my friends for convincing me to come." Bella said trying not to fall for his charm which was almost impossible.

"Noted," Klaus said, "You look wonderful by the way."

"I see you still have a way of finding good clothes for me." Bella replied distantly.

"Did you like the lilies?" Klaus asked, ignoring her attempt to be distant.

A smile escaped Bella's lips along with a laugh, "My bar looked like a flower shop threw up in it."

Klaus smile widened, "Good, I wanted it to. I'm happy to know my orders were completed."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I need to apologize," Klaus said knowing exactly what she was asking, "Bella I'm not used to people caring about me."

"So that's why you got defensive with me," Bella said, "You aren't very trusting are you?"

"Not truly," Klaus said.

"You know I was like that too," Bella said.

"What made you change?" Klaus asked.

Bella blushed and smiled, "A very charming man at a ballet."

"Can we start over?" Klaus asked.

"We already did that once," Bella said, "How about instead we catch up and see what's happened since we last saw each other in London?"

"I like that," Klaus said smiling, "Where have you been? According to the town, you didn't return until recently."

"I was actually visiting my home," Bella said. "I didn't always live in Mystic Falls; before my parents died I lived in Forks Washington with my dad. It's smaller than Mystic Falls. The day I left your place, I flew back there to make my amends."

"That's what you meant by going home," Klaus said.

"It was good to go back there; seeing my friends and the people I consider family." Bella said. "What about you? What have you been doing?"

"Business," Klaus said, "I moved to Mystic Falls for business."

"What kind of business are you in?" Bella asked.

"Acquisitions," Klaus said, smiling.

Klaus and Bella caught up on the last year; they laughed about stories of their past as kids although Klaus had to modernize his.

"Have you talked to your family?" Bella asked.

"No," Klaus said.

"You should," Bella said.

"Our bridges have been burned for a very long time." Klaus said, "My father died recently though."

"I'm sorry," Bella said, "You know it's never too late to rebuild those bridges that are burned."

"Some things can't be repaired Bella," Klaus said solemnly.

"You never know until you've tried." Bella said. "Besides what happened?"

"I betrayed them," Klaus said, "For very selfish reasons and I did it in anger, but they betrayed me first."

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Bella said and touched Klaus' hand, "Life is short and unpredictable. You're here one minute and gone the next. Life is this thin thread that is holding us here, it can break at any moment."

"For some it's long and lonely," Klaus said.

"Only if you believe it is," Bella countered.

"Maybe I just need someone to show me the path," Klaus replied, turning her hand over and drawing circles in her palm.

"You're already on it," Bella said, looking into his eyes.

"How can you tell?" Klaus asked.

"Because you have been making an effort with me." Bella said, "You told me yourself you don't have close relationships and yet you filled my work with flowers, sent over this entire outfit including the jewelry which I plan on giving back to you because it's too much."

"You don't like it," Klaus interrupted.

"No, no, no," Bella said quickly, "I love it, but I've never been one for ostentatious gifts. I'm a very simple girl Klaus."

"I think that's what draws me to you," Klaus said, "You're simple but so hard to read."

Bella laughed, "I've been told that before." Bella looked at the time, "Looks like we closed another restaurant."

"Would you like to come back to my house?" Klaus asked.

"As much as I would like to…no," Bella said. "You say you want more with me right?" Bella asked and Klaus nodded, "Then maybe we should take things slow. You've been hurt and I've been hurt."

"I never want to hurt you," Klaus said honestly, "So you're willing to take a chance with me?"

"I've taken lots of chances, so far and I haven't regretted them." Bella replied smiling.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus and Bella walked to the front of the restaurant where he paid and helped her with her coat.

The rode to her house in silence; Klaus had his arm around Bella's shoulders and her head was lying on his. The car stopped and they got out.

"So tomorrow is my friend Caroline's birthday," Bella said once they reached the door.

"I don't think I'm ready to meet your friends," Klaus said.

"No," Bella said quickly, "I wasn't saying that I was just going to say I won't be available tomorrow."

Klaus laughed, "Good to know we're on the same page."

"Yeah," Bella said smiling. "Thank you for tonight."

"The pleasure was all mine," Klaus said leaning down and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Klaus," Bella said, walking into her house.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus arrived back to his house where his hybrid, George, was waiting.

"Any word on my coffins?" Klaus asked throwing his coat on the couch.

"None," George replied, "Stefan is hiding them well."

"Well I suggest you look harder," Klaus growled.

"Sir," George says, "I don't mean to speak out of turn, but I believe this girl…Bella is distracting you."

Klaus blurred and pinned George to the wall, "She is not a distraction; I quite enjoy her company."

"She can't be human," George choked out, "She threw Henry out of her bar; it's impossible."

"Which is the reason she intrigues me." Klaus said slowly, "You are to stay away from her, do you understand. You will tell the others as well. She is not to be harmed."

"What about her connection to Elena?" George asked as Klaus released him, "You hurt her or any of their friends it will hurt her. You have already ordered Tyler to bite Caroline."

"That will go as planned." Klaus said, pouring him a bourbon, "Things will not change; now leave."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"I can't believe you have a workout room," Elena said as she stretched.

"Hey," Bella said wrapping up her knuckles, "I can't believe you are up this early to work out. Did Jeremy land safe?"

"Yeah," Elena said, "He said that Sam and Emily were there to meet him; he was a little intimidated meeting the pack."

"Yeah, they can be intimidating," Bella said, "You and Bonnie still decorating Caroline's locker before school?"

"Yep," Elena said.

"Then we better get going," Bella said and stood up.

.*.*.*.*.*.

An hour later and they were finishing up.

"Damn," Elena said breathing hard. "Where did you learn those moves? Last time I saw you, you weren't that balanced."

"Things change," Bella replied. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well Caroline seems to be ditching," Elena said, "She's been really upset since she died."

"Died?" Bella asked confused.

Elena froze then quickly said, "She feels like she died."

"So she's really not in the mood to celebrate the old her." Bella said knowingly.

"Yea," Elena said, glad Bella bought it.

"I know the feeling," Bella said smiling, "Have a funeral for her."

"What?" Elena asked laughing.

"Have a funeral," Bella said shrugging, "The pack did it for me. They basically had all my candles and we went to the graveyard and each time a candle was put on they said something about the old me. It was really good; kind of the final nail in the coffin of closure for me."

"I like it," Elena said, "Makes since; you gonna come?"

"After I make an appearance at that party thing Carol is having." Bella replied and made a face.

Elena laughed, "Have fun with that."

"Hey," Bella said, "Just you wait, one day you're gonna have to be part of the counsel. It's a rite of passage," Bella said quoting Elena's dad.

"Why don't we talk about your date?" Elena said, smiling widely.

"You need to get to school," Bella said, walking into the kitchen.

"You know I'm going to find out one way or another so why don't you make it easy on yourself?" Elena pressed leaning against the bar.

"There's nothing to tell; we had dinner and then he dropped me off…end of story." Bella said rolling her eyes. "Now why don't we talk about you and Damon?"

"You know what, I do need to get to school," Elena said straightening up.

"That's what I thought," Bella said, smiling and laughing. "I'll give you a call when I am on my way to the graveyard."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella arrived at the Grill when school was letting out.

"Hey boss," Tori said smiling, "Thanks again for covering for me while I go take care of my landlord stuff."

"No problems Tori," Bella said smiling.

"Don't worry I'll be back in time for you to hit the mayor's party." Tori assured her.

"Yes," Bella said sarcastically, "I wouldn't want to miss that."

Tori left and Bella had just put her jacket down when Damon's voice invaded her ears.

"Well it's about time you got here," Damon said smiling.

"Hello Damon," Bella said, turning around, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I figured I should give you a chance to explain why you just had to blow me off last night." Damon said dramatically.

"You really are as egotistical as you look," Bella said laughing.

"Well," Damon said giving her his signature smirk, "I am a great person."

"I think that's just your opinion of yourself; if we ask around I'm sure the general public's opinion is the opposite," Bella said.

"Are you going to Carol's party tonight?" Damon asked.

"Yes," Bella said, "I have to make an appearance."

"What are you doing later?" Damon asked leaning on the bar.

"I have prior engagements." Bella said.

"The guy you ditched me for last night?" Damon guessed.

"No," Bella said, "It's Caroline's birthday."

"Oh of course so you are ditching me, the egotistical male, to hang out with the egotistical female." Damon said.

"Caroline is much better company than you." Bella replied.

"How so?" Damon asked.

"Well she's not trying to get into my pants every time she sees me." Bella replied and handed Damon his bourbon.

"Ouch," Damon said grabbing his chest, "I thought you would be thrilled I was trying to get with you."

"Reality check Damon; not every girl wants you," Bella said and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now I know that's a tough truth to recognize, but Damon for your own well-being you have to admit that to yourself."

Damon laughed, "You have a retort for everything it seems."

"No," Bella said, "It's not retort if it's the truth,"

Bella left Damon to take some orders and an hour later, Damon was paying for his drink.

"Well Bella I will see you tonight and we can continue our banter." Damon said standing up.

"Can't wait," Bella said and took his empty glass.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Tori arrived back in time for Bella to run home and change into jeans, a shirt and sweater. She arrived at the Lockwoods' and immediately ran into Carol.

"Bella," Carol Said hugging her, "I'm glad you could make it,"

"Sorry I'm late," Bella said hugging her back, "Tori had some things she needed to handle."

"Oh don't worry," Carol said, "Have you met our newest resident?"

Bella smiled, "I don't think I have."

Carol led her over to Klaus, "Klaus this is Bella; she owns the Grill."

"Miss Swan," Klaus said taking Bella's hand and kissing it, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." Bella said, holding back a laugh.

"Carol," Liz said coming over, "Can I talk to you? Oh hey Bella."

"Hi Liz," Bella said.

Carol excused herself leaving Bella and Klaus alone.

"I see you received my message," Klaus said and grabbed a glass of wine for each of them.

"I was actually going to suggest the same thing you did," Bella said taking the glass, "I think you'll find life here easier if you aren't attached to me just yet."

"Yes," Klaus said, "I think you're a bigger story than I am," he chuckled.

"Believe me if you want the limelight you can have it." Bella said.

Bella talked to Klaus for a few more minutes until Carol returned, along with Damon in tow.

"Bella," Damon said, looking between her and Klaus, "You finally made it."

"Damon," Bella said, shaking his hand. "Have you met our new resident?"

"Damon and I have encountered one another a few times," Klaus said smiling.

"Will you excuse me?" Bella asked and walked away.

"She is quite a beauty Carol," Klaus mused watching Bella walk away.

"Klaus please leave her out of all this," Carol pleaded.

"Don't worry I have no plans to harm her," Klaus said, "She seems absolutely delectable."

"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you Klaus," Damon sneered, "She took all of ten seconds to kick your hybrids' ass."

"Yes," Klaus said smiling, "Which makes her all the more intriguing."

"She's human," Carol said, "She knows nothing of any of this,"

"Calm down Carol and Damon, I have no intentions of ill will towards her." Klaus said, "Now how about you find your brother and give me back my coffins."

"Sorry," Damon said, "Stefan's really not in a bargaining mood or was him taking off one of your hybrids' heads not enough of a clue."

"Just deliver the message," Klaus said.

Bella returned, "Well Carol I need to head out; it's Caroline's birthday."

"Oh," Carol pouted, "I was hoping you would stay longer."

"Next time," Bella said and looked at Damon, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you sooner than I want to."

"You know you will give into my charm," Damon said smiling.

"And you know you're going to be disappointed." Bella said then looked at Klaus, "It was nice to meet you and welcome to Mystic Falls."

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine," Klaus said and kissed her hand.

Bella walked out of the house and started driving and dialed Elena, but there was no answer. About ten minutes later she came up on the bridge and saw Elena and Stefan arguing. She stopped the car and got out.

"What's going on?" Bella asked walking over.

Elena turned around and Bella saw the tears streaming down her face and the fear on it as well.

"Let me rephrase that," Bella said and glared at Stefan, "What the hell is going on?"

"Bella it's nothing," Elena said, wiping her face.

"Sure as hell doesn't look like nothing," Bella seethed and got in Stefan's face, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Bella don't," Elena said and tried to pull her away, but it didn't' work.

"What did you do to her?" Bella asked and pushed Stefan causing him to stumble back, which shocked him. "Answer me."

"Bella, can we please just go?" Elena asked.

Bella reared back her fist and clocked Stefan, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You listen to me," Bella said standing over him, "You stay the hell away from her until you get your shit straight and even then stay away because you don't deserve Elena. She's the best friend someone could have and you lost that the moment you left her asshole."

Bella grabbed Elena and pulled her to her car and drove away.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The rode in silence back to Bella's house and once they were there, Bella got out a bottle of wine.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Bella asked, pouring the wine.

"It's nothing," Elena said quietly.

"Sure as hell didn't look like nothing," Bella replied and sat down next to her.

"Please can we just not talk about it," Elena said, "I just want to go home."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Bella answered.

"Your brother is a real asshole," Bella said looking at Damon.

"I'm sorry," Damon said, "He said he fought with Elena."

"More like he seemed to break her heart all over again." Bella sneered. "You better tell him the next time I see him I'm going to do more than just hit him once."

"Damon," Elena said walking to the door.

"Elena I'm so sorry," Damon said and tried to put his foot in the door, but of course he couldn't.

Elena noticed and looked at Bella, "Damon can take me home."

"Elena," Bella said in a warning tone.

"I promise I'll call you tomorrow okay; I just really want my own bed." Elena said.

"Alright," Bella said, caving and hugged her, "Let me know as soon as you get home though okay."

"I will," Elena said, "Thank you."

Bella watched as Elena headed for Damon's car, but held him back.

"Listen up Salvatore, tell your brother he better watch it. I'm not someone you want to mess with and as far as you go, don't try anything with her." Bella said seriously.

Damon nodded and walked to his car as Bella watched.

Bella had just shut the door when her phone rang.

"Hello," She said annoyed.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Klaus' soothing voice asked.

"Sort of," Bella said, her tone immediately softening.

"Anything I can help with?" Klaus asked.

"No," Bella said, "Hey can I call you tomorrow; I'm just really drained right now."

"Of course," Klaus said and hung up.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus couldn't help, but wonder what had Bella so tense; he could hear it in her voice. He shook his head and pushed the thought out of his head as he approached the Forbes home and knocked on the door.

**A/N: Hey guys! First off I apologize for the confusion about Klaus' last name, but rest assure I have corrected it in both Chapter 2 and Chapter 5 so now everyone is still in the dark. Again I'm sorry about that sometimes I start writing and my head gets jumbled a little bit.**

**Well I hop eyou all enjoyed the chapter some of you make think Bella forgave Klaus easily, but Bella sees something in him that most wouldn't see. I hope to have chapter 7 up by Monday, but no promises due to school.**

**Bad news though I can't guarantee any consistent updates until the middle of April. I have 3 major psych papers coming up in my courses that are due at the end of April so for the next few weeks I will be working hard and focusing on them.**

**As always you guys I need to send a huge thank you to Dark~Supernatural~Angel and AllyDLV for their amazingness!**

**Review you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 7

"Bella," Jeremy's boyish voice said, answering his phone, "What are you doing?"

"Checking up on you to see how you have adjusted." Bella replied laughing, "How's Forks treating you?"

"Good," Jeremy said, "I'm on the swim team."

"Whoa Jeremy," Bella said teasing, "Now I have a visual of you in a speedo; I'm gonna have nightmares."

"Ha, ha, ha," Jeremy said sarcastically, "Kiss it Swan."

"No thank you," Bella said laughing. "What about the pack? Are they behaving?"

"They're great," Jeremy said, "Paul is kind of an ass, but he's alright; reminds me of Tyler."

"You wanna know a trick to get him to be a good boy," Bella asked laughing hard.

"Sure," Jeremy replied.

"Call him Cujo," Bella said, "It's an inside thing; I swear his face turns red."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jeremy said, "Hey Jake's here; you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah," Bella said and poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Bells," Jake's booming voice said, "How's my danger magnet?"

"Staying out of danger actually," Bella said, "Hey can you go somewhere private?"

"What's wrong?" Jake asked and Bella heard him walking outside.

Bella spilled everything; Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler hadn't talked to her in a week, Damon had been M.I.A. as well, and then she added the cherry on top of it.

"I lost control Jake," Bella said and sat down on her couch.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I mean I drove up on Elena fighting with her ex and I lost it." Bella said defeated, "She reminded me so much of how I looked after Edward left and I hated that someone had done that to my friend. I just reared back and put so much of my strength behind it."

"Is the guy okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Bella said, "He had a nice bloody lip."

"Well maybe you didn't hit him as hard as you think," Jake said. "That's one solution or the other one is he's…"

Bella interrupted, "There's no way Stefan is a vampire, he doesn't sparkle in the sun, he obviously bleeds, and he isn't cold." Bella shook her head, "I guess you're right."

"It's okay to get angry Bella," Jake said.

"I know," Bella replied, "Just I think I scared Elena."

"I'll talk to Jeremy and see if he's talk to her," Jake assured her, "Anything else?"

"No," Bella said, "How about with the Cullen's?"

"Bells," Jake warned.

"Jake, I just want to know what they wanted." Bella said.

"Picking up some things from their house; don't worry Bells, we guarded our minds from him." Jake said.

"I doubt he would give a damn Jake," Bella said and looked at the time. "I gotta get to the Grill. Later."

Bella hung up the phone and started to get dressed.

.*.*.*.*.*

There was one thing Bella hadn't told Jake…Klaus hadn't been around either. He was completely off the radar. She had called; texted, even went to his house, but nothing. She felt like an idiot for thinking there was a chance with them; he was this big fish and she was just a bar owner.

Bella pulled her hair back in a ponytail, put on a black spaghetti strap, ripped jeans and some vans, topping the whole thing off with a jean jacket.

"Hey Bella," Liz said as Bella walked in.

"Hey Liz," Bella said smiling, "How's Caroline feeling? I heard she got sick on her birthday."

"Much better," Liz said.

"Good," Bella said, "Hey why haven't they been around lately?"

"Looking for Bonnie's birth mother," Liz said.

"Oh," Bella said sadly.

"Bella they aren't excluding you," Liz said knowingly.

"I wouldn't blame them if they did," Bella replied walking over to the bar.

"Bella," Liz said, "It's just that there are some things that have gone on since you left and just give it time."

Bella nodded and Liz left.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The rest of Bella's shift went smoothly with no appearance from anyone and afterwards she went home. Just as she changed into her comfy sweats, the doorbell rang.

Bella looked out and saw Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie; all three were in their pajamas.

"What the hell?" Bella said, opening the door.

"Girl time," Caroline said excitedly.

"Yeah," Bonnie said smiling, "We know we've been M.I.A so we came over to make up for it."

"We brought peace offerings," Elena said, holding up wine and movies.

"Come in," Bella said moving and ushering them in.

Caroline and Elena made quick work of moving the furniture around in the living room while Bonnie opened the wine.

Bella sat at the bar.

"So do you guys want to fill me in on what's been going on?" Bella asked as Bonnie handed her a glass.

"Well," Caroline said looking at the other two, "We found Bonnie's mom who actually raised another kid, my dad's back in town, there's a psycho running around stabbing people in the chest, and Elena is still stuck between two guys."

"Okay," Bella said, "Do you guys want to talk about it?"

"No," the three said unison.

"Okay," Bella said and looked at the movies, "A-Team with Bradley Cooper and Liam Nesson good with you guys?"

.*.*.*.*.*.

An hour later they were laughing till tears were streaming down their faces.

Two hours later they were through three bottles of wine.

"So what next?" Bonnie asked, hiccupping.

"How about Bella tell us about her date," Elena suggested in a fit of giggles.

"Nothing to tell since I haven't heard from him in a week," Bella said, pouring another glass.

"He went all mood swing on you again?" Caroline asked, shocked.

"Can we just drop it," Bella said and popped in the next movie.

That night they just watched movies, drank, and acted like four normal human girls.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Caroline was the first to wake up to the smell of coffee.

"MMMMMM," Caroline said and stood up; immediately her head started pounding.

"Take this," Bella said handing her a cup of black coffee, "Best thing for a wine hangover."

"Thanks," Caroline said, gulping the liquid down her throat, ignoring the temperature of it.

"Don't worry there's plenty," Bella said and walked back over to the kitchen.

"Aaaaa," they heard Elena say and both laughed.

"Coffee," Bella simply said and Elena came rushing in.

"Give me," Elena said, holding her hand out.

Bonnie finally woke up and the four of them just stood there in silence, allowing Bella's coffee to work.

"Are you working today?" Caroline asked, finally seeing straight.

"Just to do the order forms." Bella said, sipping her coffee.

"Lucky," Elena said, "We have exams to study for."

"Already been there," Bella said laughing, "You guys have Garret for English right?" Bella asked and they nodded, "Study most of the symbolism Shakespeare did; Garret idolizes him and most of his test revolve around the symbolism in his work."

"Thank you," Caroline said, gratefully.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The girls helped Bella put the house back in order and then headed off to study. Bella showered, got dressed, and headed to work to order all the alcohol they needed. She noticed that they were low on bourbon when a voice invaded her ears.

"Long time no see," Damon said, smirking.

Bella didn't turn around, "Hey I've been here, you're the one that's been M.I.A." Bella replied. "Although I see we're low on your favorite bourbon so you must have been coming in when I'm not around."

"Yeah well," Damon said, "I figured you didn't want to see me after that night with my brother."

Bella turned around, "I don't hold you responsible for your brother; he's a big boy and can handle what's coming to him."

"Yeah," Damon said then he narrowed his eyes studying Bella, "He had a nice bloody lip when I saw him."

"Next time he does something to Elena, I'll give him more than just a bloody lip." Bella replied and signed the order form, handing it to the delivery guy.

"You know Stefan doesn't bleed easily," Damon said swirling his drink around in his glass, "None of us Salvatores do."

"Dynamite comes in very small packages Damon," Bella replied.

"I'm coming to see that," Damon said and downed his bourbon.

"So is this all?" Bella asked, "No trying to get me to come to your house with you for a drink, comments on my attire, has not seeing me for a week caused you to lose the wit and banter between us that I have grown to like?"

"Let's just say we have new residents in town that have tired me out." Damon said.

"I don't need to hear about your conquest." Bella replied putting on her jacket.

"Oh but one day you will be one of them…the greatest in fact," Damon said, smiling.

"Only in your dreams Salvatore." Bella replied and walked out the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella was texting on her cell phone when she saw someone sitting on her porch swing…Klaus.

"Bella let me explain," Klaus said as Bella walked pass him.

"No need to," Bella said callously and opened the door.

"Bella please," Klaus said, "My brother showed up unexpectedly."

Bella paused inside the house and turned around, "Your brother." Bella repeated.

"Yes," Klaus said, "Please just talk to me."

Bella stood away from the door, "Come in," she said.

Bella sat her purse down, took off her coat and hung it up.

"Bella," Klaus said as soon as Bella sat down, "I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Bella said, "So your brother."

"Elijah just showed up," Klaus said, "He's my older brother and we haven't spoken in months."

"What's he doing here?" Bella asked.

"He wants to reunite the family," Klaus said, "Myself, my sister Rebecca, and my other two brothers Kol and Finn."

"Is this because your father is gone?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Klaus said, "I have been so busy with talking with him I ignored you," Klaus said and walked over to stroke Bella's cheek, "I apologize."

"Don't please," Bella said, "I am used to it."

"You shouldn't be," Klaus said and leaned down to kiss her, "Let me make it up to you."

"You don't need to," Bella said and wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck.

"Please," Klaus pleaded, "If for nothing else than my peace of mind."

"Selfish are we?" Bella asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I've been accused of worse," Klaus said returning the smile. "Dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Bella said, "But instead of going out, how about I cook and we stay in."

"Sounds wonderful," Klaus said and headed out the door. "I'll see you tonight," he said kissing her hand. "Promise."

"You better," Bella said and watched Klaus drive away.

She had no sooner closed the door when someone knocked on it again.

Bella opened it.

"Hi," she said looking at the tall stranger, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," the man said, "I'm looking for my brother, I was told he was here. I'm Elijah Mikelson."

"Oh," Bella said and stuck out her hand, "Hi I'm Bella Swan" she introduced herself and he took her hand kissing it, "You just missed him."

"Oh," Elijah said, looking disappointed.

"I think he was heading back to the house," Bella said.

"Well thank you," Elijah said turning to leave, "Do you care if I ask you how you know my brother?"

"We met at a ballet in London about a year ago." Bella said.

"Ah," Elijah said, "Well thank you for your time Bella, I do hope to see more of you."

"You too," Bella said a little confused and shut the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus was getting dressed when Elijah walked into his room.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked.

"Out for a bite to eat," Klaus said, "Don't wait up."

"Care if I join?" Elijah asked.

"Sorry mate, but you won't like where I'm going; you aren't the cheap kind." Klaus said, patting his brother on the shoulder as he walked by him.

"On the contrary I don't see anything cheap about Bella Swan," Elijah said and Klaus froze mid stride, "You know Niklaus, you really should be more careful if you don't want to be followed."

"You talked to her," Klaus said, turning around slowly.

"Only for a moment," Elijah said, "Quite the appetizing creature, wouldn't you say."

Klaus blurred and pinned Elijah to the wall, "Stay away from her."

"Why brother?" Elijah said smiling, "Do I sense that you have feelings for this human?"

"Leave her out of this Elijah," Klaus warned and released him.

"You do," Elijah said as he straightened his jacket.

"She's unique," Klaus said, "She's human but has the strength of us."

"Interesting," Elijah said, "You know Klaus I am willing to stay away from her on a condition."

"What?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth.

"Allow me to join the two of you at dinner." Elijah said.

"NO," Klaus said angrily.

"Oh come now," Elijah said, "You asked me to trust you and I am so why don't you allow me the same courtesy?"

.*.*.*.*.*.

At seven on the dot Bella's doorbell rang and Bella answered the door smiling.

"You came," Bella said as Klaus smiled her.

"Yes," Klaus said and then looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bella asked confused.

"He insisted on coming," Klaus said and stepped aside to reveal Elijah.

"Hello Miss Swan," Elijah said smiling, "I hope I'm not intruding."

Bella looked at Klaus, but smiled, "Of course not, it's nice to see you again and please, it's Bella."

"Bella," Elijah said, "When Klaus told me he was having dinner with you, I just begged him to bring me along seeing as I don't know many people in his life."

"Well please come in both of you," Bella said, "The more the merrier."

Bella took Klaus' and Elijah's coats, hanging them up.

"I did bring somewhat of a peace offering," Elijah said showing her two bottles of the wine that were over 200 years old.

"Wow," Bella said shocked, "I don't think I can accept those."

"Oh please," Elijah said smiling, "Believe me Klaus and I have more where this came from."

Bella took the bottles, "Thank you," She said, "I hope you two like lasagna."

"Love it," Elijah said as they walked into the kitchen.

Bella started to reach for a glass, but Elijah intervened.

"Allow me," Elijah said.

Klaus pulled Bella into the living room, "I am so sorry," he said sincerely.

"Klaus it's alright," Bella said.

"Are you certain?" Klaus asked, "I'll tell him to leave."

"Klaus we're," Bella replied waving her hand between us, "Whatever we are, I think getting to know the family is part of it. You said you wanted more with me and I want the same thing."

"Including all my baggage?" Klaus whispered, leaning his head against hers.

"Only if you're okay with mine," Bella replied, "Come on, I've always wanted to try a 200 year old wine."

.*.*.*.*.*.

An hour later they were finished eating and Bella had cleared the table.

"Bella that dinner was superb," Elijah said, opening the other bottle of wine. "You are quite the cook."

"Thank you," Bella said walking back over to the table.

"She is quite the find Klaus," Elijah said, "Shame you got to her before I did."

"I think it's more of a blessing," Klaus said.

"So Isabella, tell me what brought you here to this little town?" Elijah said.

"You don't have to answer anything he asks," Klaus said, patting her hand.

Bella laughed, "No it's alright; my step-dad, mother, and father were murdered about two years ago during my senior year. I needed a fresh start and turns out my father's side had ties here so I moved into this house which has been in our family for a while, re-opened The Grill and here I am."

"I am sorry for your loss." Elijah said sincerely.

"Thank you," Bella said, "I'm sorry about your father."

"Believe me it was no real loss," Elijah stated, "He was not the father we envisioned in having."

"On to a new subject," Klaus said.

"Yes," Elijah replied, "Bella how did my brother manage to compel a beauty such as you."

"Bella can't be compelled," Klaus replied smiling which cause shock to cross Elijah's face.

"Klaus and I met at the ballet and we just hit it off." Bella said looking curiously between the two brothers. "He was quite the gentleman."

Elijah laughed, "Sorry," he said and sipped his wine, "Continue please."

Bella retold of how she and Klaus met and then how they reconnected here.

"That is quite amazing," Elijah said and looked at his brother.

"She is amazing," Klaus replied.

"So it's serious between the two of you." Elijah said, observing the two.

"I don't think either of us want to put labels on this." Bella said looking at Klaus. "Labels seem to do more harm than good at times and seeing as he just moved to town and I just moved back, we don't really want that kind of attention."

"Bella is highly regarded here since her family first came here before any of the others." Klaus chimed in.

"I see," Elijah said, "Yes unnecessary attention on your relationship could cause it to be strained."

"I wouldn't say that," Klaus said.

"To be quite blunt Elijah, the last relationship I was in left me completely shattered. It has taken me a very long time to rebuild. I wish for whatever Klaus and I have to be stable, before it is brought to public attention." Bella said honestly.

Elijah nodded, "I do apologize if I have caused you any discomfort."

"No," Bella said smiling, "In fact I'm very happy you came tonight. After meeting you, I have actually gotten to know Klaus a little better."

"How so?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," Klaus said looking at Bella surprised, "I am intrigued to know how you can learn about me from him."

"Well it's obvious Klaus looks up to you Elijah," Bella said, "The way both of you sit and address me, I have no doubt that you Klaus learned it from Elijah. Although I am aware that your relationship is strained to say the least, you two still share that bond and want to have it back."

Elijah studied Bella for a moment before speaking, "You are very observant."

"Thank you," Bella said laughing, "I get told that a lot."

"Well it's getting late Klaus," Elijah said standing up.

"Yes, it is," Klaus said standing as well before he helped Bella up, "Thank you for tonight."

"It was my pleasure," Bella said smiling as Klaus held her hand.

She escorted the men to the door.

"Bella," Elijah said taking her hand and kissing it, "It was a pleasure tonight. I am very happy you allowed me to join."

"Well you're welcome anytime." Bella said.

Elijah nodded to Klaus and headed for the car.

Klaus wrapped his arms around Bella, "You are amazing," he whispered.

"You aren't too bad yourself." Bella replied, "I like him and I'm sorry if my observations made you uncomfortable."

"No," Klaus said and kissed her temple, "Don't apologize when the observations are correct." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, "Elijah and I have some matters to attend to tomorrow night, but I will come by afterwards. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Klaus," Bella said and shut the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus and Elijah arrived back at the house and Elijah spoke first.

"You broke every rule we learned," Elijah said, removing his jacket.

"Rules are made to be broken." Klaus replied.

"She's intriguing," Elijah said, "But why her?"

"She made me pause," Klaus said, "That night at the ballet she was going to be just another meal, but when I tried to compel her and I couldn't she became so much more."

"What of her connection to Elena and the others?" Elijah asked.

"She will never know of us, so there is nothing to worry about." Klaus said and walked up to his room.

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry the update is a little late, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now everyone has been wondering when Bella is going to find out and let me just say good things come to those who wait so just bear with me for a little bit longer. **

**To my lovely betas AllyDLV and Dark~Supernatural~Angel for their wonderful ideas, input, and for just being awesome girls who I can talk to any time.**

**Please review you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 8

"What do you mean he seemed interested in her Damon?" Elena asked fearfully.

"I mean that Klaus' exact words were she's a beauty and she's intriguing." Damon said annoyed, "Calm down Elena he was just trying to shake us up."

"Well it sure as hell worked," Elena said angrily and started pacing, "I have to find a way to get her out of here."

"Elena, she'll be fine," Damon said, "Look I have somewhere to be, but don't do anything stupid like run and tell your friend all about us."

Elena just glared at Damon as he walked out the door.

She grabbed her cell and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello," Bella answered.

"Bella," Elena said relieved, "Hey do you want to go to lunch?"

"Sorry Elena, but I already made plans with someone," Bella said, guilt evident in her voice.

Elena couldn't help herself, "Is it with the mystery guy?" silence, "It is! Okay when do we get to meet him? This is starting to sound serious. Did he tell you why he's been M.I.A?"

"Yes he gave me a reason and I don't know when you get to meet him; we are just having fun." Bella said coyly.

"What kind of fun?" Elena asked.

"Elena, I've got to go." Bella replied embarrassed.

"You know I'm going to get it out of you one way or another Swan so you should just make it easy on yourself and me." Elena said knowingly.

"When have I ever taken things easy on you?" Bella retorted, "Later Elena."

Elena hung up and let out a sigh; at least Bella would be somewhere public and with someone, but that didn't change anything. She refused to allow Klaus to get his hooks into her.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Is everything alright?" Klaus asked, coming up behind Bella and wrapping her in his arms.

"Fine," Bella replied and turned around to face him, "Just girls being girls. Want to know the details?" she teased.

"I think my experiences have taught me it's better to be in the dark when it comes to what women talk about." Klaus said and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yea," Bella said and grabbed her purse, "Is Elijah joining us?"

"No," Klaus said sounding relieved, "He wanted to see some people he hasn't seen in a few months."

"Well at least I get you to myself," Bella said and kissed him lightly on the lips; "Do you want to go to the Grill it's free."

"Bella; money is no problem to me," Klaus said.

"I was only teasing," Bella said laughing.

Inside her head though some wheels were turning around one question…why were they hiding their relationship? They were both consenting adults and Klaus had said he wanted more with her. She was admittedly falling for him, but it was different then when she fell for Edward. Klaus was so much easier to just be honest with; he had brought her peace that had been lost because of Edward.

"Bella," Klaus' voice said, pulling Bella out of her thoughts, "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Bella said blushing, "Just thinking about some things."

"Should I be worried?" Klaus asked seriously.

"I don't know," Bella said as they pulled up to the restaurant, "Can we talk about it inside?"

Klaus simply nodded and got out to open her car door. They were escorted to a very private booth and the waiter came by with the menus. Klaus ordered a scotch and Bella ordered a sweet tea and the waiter left to fill their drink orders.

"Alcohol this early in the day?" Bella teased.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to need it." Klaus said, "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing," Bella said and placed her hand on his, "Just some things I've been considering."

"Like…" Klaus asked.

"Like why are we hiding our relationship?" Bella said bluntly.

"Why do you think we are hiding it?" Klaus asked.

"Because we are both scared to admit maybe we have something more than what we bargained for," Bella said truthfully, "At least in my case that's the reason."

"You're partly right," Klaus said slowly.

Bella stopped breathing; this was it, the blow she was waiting for…he was gonna leave, but this time she was prepared.

"The other reasons are I'm selfish and in Mystic Falls, I have made enemies with your friends." Klaus said.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Bella when I moved here I stepped on one too many toes and your friends they despise me. I didn't want you to feel the need to choose between me and them and in that sense I am selfish. I am worried about what your friends will say and it will cause you to hate me as well." Klaus answered truthfully.

He was shocked at his own honesty and that he felt the need to tell Bella the truth. She was no longer just a human; she had a name, a face, and most importantly feelings.

"What if I told you my friends' opinions wouldn't change how I felt about you?" Bella questioned. "Would you still want our relationship a secret?"

"It's not just that," Klaus said frustrated, "There's more, but those are the most important reasons."

"Talk to me Klaus," Bella said earnestly, "I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do, I just want to understand."

"My family hates me," Klaus said bluntly, "Elijah especially and I fear they would use you to hurt me."

Bella breathed in and out deeply and was quiet for awhile.

Finally she said, "Do I have some say in the matter?"

"What?" Klaus asked confused.

"You say they might use me to hurt you; well seeing as I am a common factor in all these issues you have with letting people know about us then don't I get a voice in the matter? Elijah has already found out about us and I'm not afraid of anything. You have been open and honest with me since we've met; believe me when I say trust is the most important thing for me and your honesty, especially about my friends, it makes my convictions about you stronger." Bella replied smiling.

"I know your friends are important to you and I don't want to force you to choose." Klaus answered kissing her hand.

"I choose both of you," Bella said firmly, "If no one can accept that than they make the choice to leave my life."

"Are you willing to lose your friends?" Klaus asked shocked.

"They aren't really my friends if they can't accept my choices. For a very long time I was told what to do, what to wear, where I could go, what I should eat, all that crap and when I moved here, I made a promise to myself I would never allow someone to tell me what was good for me." Bella said a hint of anger surfacing at the memories of the Cullen's.

"Your ex?" Klaus guessed.

"And his family," Bella added, "Look I'm willing to take the criticism, the risk of losing people, and anything else if we go public, but ultimately are you willing to go through it too? I don't need an answer today I just want you to think about it; no pressure."

Klaus only nodded and their food arrived. They ate and their conversations turned to more light topics.

"So any plans after this?" Klaus asked as they finished their lunch.

"I'm actually heading to the local college to talk to someone about taking some classes." Bella replied excitedly.

"Really?" Klaus asked surprised, "I figured running a successful bar was the rest of your life."

Bella laughed, "While I love The Grill and intend to keep running it, I love school too and I want to have a degree in something."

"What are you thinking of studying?" Klaus continued.

"Psychology, photography, English, I don't know," Bella said, "I just want to take some classes and find my way. No real plan right now, just explore some options."

Klaus laughed, "You will never cease to surprise me."

"Is that all that keeps you around?" Bella teased.

Klaus' eyes became dark and intense as he moved closer to Bella, "There is so much more that keeps me around you Bella." Klaus pulled money out of his wallet put it on the table and held out his hand, "Care for me to show you?"

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Well look who finally showed up to work," Matt said as Bella walked into the bar, "You know Bells, you are the boss, you're supposed to set the example for the rest of us."

"Bite me Matt," Bella said smiling.

"I wouldn't mind taking that job," Damon said, putting on his jacket.

"Leaving so soon Damon," Bella asked shocked, "It's still early and normally you help me shut down."

"Yes well I do have a dinner date," Damon said, paying attention to Tori. "I had to find a replacement for you."

"She's one of a kind Damon," Matt said glaring, "It's hard to replace that."

"So very true," Damon said and kissed Bella's hand, "With my luck it's not going to go well so never fear my dear."

Bella just shook her head and took off her jacket.

"I can't stand that guy," Matt growled.

"He's harmless," Bella said.

"No he isn't," Matt said seriously.

"Matt I can hold my own with guys like that." Bella looked around at the grill, "Look, take the rest of the night off."

"What?" Matt asked shocked.

"Go," Bella said, "I can handle it; besides I think Elena needs a friend and Caroline and Bonnie seem to be M.I.A. Go hang out and see a movie."

"Thanks Bella," Matt said taking his apron off and heading to clock out.

"Don't clock out though," Bella said and winked.

"I owe you," Matt said, hugging Bella and left.

.*.*.*.*.*.

By Eleven o'clock the bar was pretty rowdy and Bella was running her butt off; ordering and bartending then Damon walked in.

"Working hard?" he asked smirking.

"Unlike some people Damon I have to work to make a living." Bella replied as she handed a customer his change, "Whiskey or Bourbon?"

"Both," Damon said and sat down.

"Rough night?" Bella asked.

"You could say that although I think I would have taken this," Damon said waving to the chaotic bar, "Then what I dealt with."

"Oh date didn't go too well?" Bella asked handing him his drinks.

"Try it ended up becoming a war and not the kind of war that involved tearing our clothes off each other." Damon said smoothly.

Bella got two shot glasses, grabbed an unmark bottle from under the bar, poured it and handed one to Damon.

"What's this?" Damon asked.

"Take it," Bella said and clinked her glass with his.

Damon downed the shot and suddenly a fire burned in his throat and he coughed.

"What the hell is that?" Damon choked out, wondering if it was vervain.

"The best cure for a bad night," Bella replied smiling widely, "Pure Irish Whiskey…got it from a guy I met while I was waiting for a flight in Ireland."

"Damn that's strong," Damon said coughing, "I've had Irish whiskey before and it's never been that strong."

Bella leaned on the bar close to Damon, "Then it wasn't pure Irish whiskey, one shot of pure Irish whiskey burns you, the second shot loosens you up, and the third one sneaks up on you, knocking you on your ass." She said.

"I don't believe it," Damon scoffed.

Bella shook the bottle in front of Damon, "Care to test it out?"

"What the hell," Damon said pushing his glass towards Bella. "Let's make this interesting though."

"What do you purpose?" Bella asked interested.

"If I am still on my feet and I can take a fourth one, you go out with me." Damon suggested.

"And when you lose what do I get?" Bella asked smirking.

"You won't be winning," Damon replied, "But I'll entertain the idea. If you win, I will take a shift off your hands and bartend."

"And then half my stock of bourbon will be missing…I don't think so," Bella said laughing, "How about you back off Elena and let her figure out what she wants."

"Fine," Damon said and held out his hand which Bella shook signifying their agreement.

Bella filled his shot glass to rim and he took the shot; this time it went down smooth with no burning and Damon felt all his tighten muscles loosen up.

"One more shot Damon; just remember your end of the deal." Bella said pouring the final shot.

"Don't count me out yet," Damon said his speech slurring a bit as he raised his shot as Bella smirked.

Damon downed the shot and immediately a wave of drunkenness hit him and he was down on the floor.

Bella laughed, "Hey Liz!" she said getting her attention, "Can you take a lightweight home for me?"

Liz Forbes came over and was shocked to see Damon on the floor, "What the hell happened to him?"

"Irish whiskey," Bella said continuing to laugh, "He'll be fine…I did warn him though."

Bella helped Liz take Damon to the car and stuck a note in the pocket as she whispered; "So you don't forget our agreement."

Bella shut the door and headed back into the bar.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella woke up at about four in the morning to banging on her front door. She got her Dad's gun she kept in the dresser and walked downstairs. She opened the door and relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Klaus," Bella said relieved, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Klaus said walking into the house, "I had to get out of my house…tonight didn't go as planned."

"I kind of got that when you didn't call." Bella said and put her gun down on the table near the door as she locked it back up. "What happened?"

"Elijah invited the rest of my family to my house," Klaus growled pacing the entryway, "Finn, Kol, Rebecca, and my mother are all in my house."

"Calm down," Bella said and placed her hands on Klaus' face causing him to stop, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I want to stick them back where they were," Klaus hissed.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Bella asked.

"Would you mind?" Klaus asked surprised, "I mean I come barging in at four in the morning and you aren't even mad."

"No," Bella said, "This is what being with someone is like Klaus; you're there for them when you need them. I remember in London a very handsome man was there for a very lonely girl." She said wrapping her arms around her neck. "She took a chance in trusting him and he was there for her."

Klaus chuckled a little and pulled her closer, "Tell me, did it pay off for the girl."

Bella tilted her head up and looked Klaus in the eye, "Well she's standing here doing the same thing for him that he did for her, although this time they aren't strangers so I think it's going pretty damn well."

Klaus leaned down kissed Bella deeply then picked her up and rushed to the bedroom.

**A/N: Hey guys first off let me apologize for the problems with getting this chapter out I suppose that the site must be doing maintenance or something.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I know you guys have been asking about when all will be revealed well I want to establish certain things like Klaus and Bella's relationship before the bomb is dropped.**

**Thank you to Dark~Supernatural~Angel and AllyDLV for being amazing girls who listen to my craziness and help me organize my thoughts. **

**Review you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 9

Bella stretched in her bed and rolled to her right side, expecting to see Klaus, but there was nothing there, but cold sheets and a note on the pillow;

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I won't be here when you wake up, but I am going to deal with my family affairs. I'll call you later today._

_Yours truly,_

_Klaus_

Bella smiled and got up to take a shower.

As she was eating her breakfast there was a knock on the door and she went to open it;

"Elijah," Bella said shocked, "Klaus isn't here."

"I know," Elijah said, "And excuse me for my early morning intrusion, but I was hoping we could speak."

"Of course," Bella said and stepped aside, "Come in,"

"Thank you," Elijah said.

"Can I get you some tea or I can make some coffee if you would like." Bella said, leading him to the kitchen.

"Tea would be fine," Elijah replied, "Thank you."

Bella poured Elijah a cup of hot tea and sat down across from him in her kitchen.

"So I take it this isn't exactly a social call." Bella said getting straight to the point.

"I assume my brother was here last night," Elijah said carefully.

"Yes," Bella replied, "You invited the rest of your family to come stay at his home."

"Yes," Elijah said, "I take it you don't agree."

"It wasn't your place to invite them to stay. That's Klaus' home, a sanctuary, it should have been his decision." Bella said evenly.

"You don't know my brother that well Bella," Elijah replied, "He isn't the man you think he is."

"Look," Bella said interrupting Elijah, "It's not my place to get involved in this first off, but don't you dare tell me that I don't know Klaus. We all have secrets Elijah, secrets that we hide because the truth is too painful. You need to understand something about your brother; something I highly doubt any of your family knows. You hurt him, especially your father. I don't know the details, but I know enough that whatever happened caused him so much pain, that he put on a mask and changed."

"He is heartless," Elijah said seriously.

"No," Bella said, "He is still hurting from whatever happened and he took it out on you, his brother and the rest his family, because that's the only thing he thinks he can do. He doesn't believe that you all understand him so he lashes it out. I'm not saying it is right, families shouldn't treat each other like you all are doing. Hell you guys are lucky to have each other."

"How do you figure?" Elijah challenged.

"Because you all still have a chance to make amends with each other, to say things that have gone unsaid, but you need to say. I lost my family and every day I wish I had them so I could apologize for things I said, but didn't mean." Bella said angrily, "You take what you have for granted…all of you. You're so stubborn that you can't forgive whatever has happened and try to move on. If you hold resentment in your heart, it will destroy you and turn you into a monster."

"You speak from experience," Elijah said curious.

"When I met your brother, I was running away from my past. I was so angry and resentful towards certain people that I couldn't even be around my friends here. I can't explain in enough words how your brother helped me forgive everything that happened, but he did. You may see him as someone who has hurt you, but you need to look pass that and see the person that has been hurt." Bella said, "I've got to get work Elijah."

"Of course," Elijah said standing up, "Thank you for talking with me. I believe you have put some things into perspective."

"You're welcome," Bella said and walked Elijah to the door, "Elijah," Bella said and he paused, "Don't be too hard on him, there's more there than meets the eye."

Elijah merely nodded and walked out.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elijah walked in and saw his younger siblings fighting.

"Are they still going at it?" He asked Finn.

"Hasn't stopped since you left," Finn replied, "Where did you go?"

"Went to get some perspective," Elijah said absentmindedly, "Where's mother?"

"Study," Finn replied.

Elijah walked in and his mother smiled.

"Elijah," Ester said and she embraced her son, "You seem on edge, what is troubling you?"

"I would rather speak in private," Elijah replied.

Ester nodded and started burning some sage and said a few words.

"There," she said when the ritual was complete, "What troubles you my son?"

"Klaus has a friend," Elijah said carefully, "A female girl named Bella Swan."

"I have seen her from the other side," Ester said, "He seems intrigued with her."

"She is intriguing," Elijah continued, "She's very observant for her age, but also other things are different about her."

"Such as?" Ester questioned.

"Such as a bite mark on her right arm just above her wrist," Elijah said and sat down, "It looks like a Cold One."

"That is interesting." Ester said and stood up opening the door, "Niklaus will you please come in here."

Klaus came in and Ester shut the door.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"We are talking about your friend Bella," Ester said sitting back down.

"I paid her a visit today," Elijah said.

"What," Klaus growled.

"I saw something that I'm hoping you could explain some things seeing as you said she would never find out about us." Elijah said.

"What did you see brother?" Klaus asked pouring him a scotch.

"A bit mark from a Cold One," Elijah said.

"I know of it," Klaus replied as if it was nothing but a freckle.

"And you never mentioned it why?" Elijah asked.

"Because she never mentioned it." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Niklaus," Ester said interjecting, "Do you have feelings for this girl?"

"She's…different." Klaus said carefully and narrowed his eyes.

"Well having the mark of a Cold One and not being one yourself…that is different." Ester said. "You should invite her to the ball. I would like to meet her."

"No," Klaus said slamming his glass down, "I do not want her mixed up in this."

"She has already run into the supernatural before Klaus," Elijah said standing up, "You even admitted it yourself; she gave one of your hybrids a run for their money. If there is anything odd about her, we should know."

"Calm yourselves," Ester said getting in between her sons, "Klaus, please if this girl has caught your eye, I would like to meet her."

"You want to meet her like you did Tatia," Klaus hissed, "If memory serves mother it was her blood that you used to turn us."

"I promise no harm will come to her from any of us." Ester said, "Klaus I want our family protected, if she even poses the slightest danger I want to know about it."

"I'll think about it." Klaus said, "Are we done here?"

Ester nodded and Klaus left.

"He cares for her," She said.

"I didn't think he was capable of it." Elijah said.

"Human emotions never leave Elijah," Ester said, "It just takes someone to bring them out. Now go get your suit measured; I want all my children looking their best."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella was wiping down the bar when Elena and Caroline came in.

"What's going on girls?" Bella asked, hugging each of them.

"Same old same old," Elena said smiling.

"You look stressed." Bella noticed, "What's going on?"

"Damon and Stefan," Elena said shaking her head.

"Do I need to kick their asses?" Bella asked, leaning on the bar.

"No," Elena laughed.

"They are just at each other's throats because Elena was invited to the Mikelson's ball tonight and Damon doesn't want her to go and Stefan thinks she's a big girl," Caroline said, "Speaking of the Mikelson's, I hear that you met Klaus."

"Yes I did," Bella said coolly, "Why do you care?"

"Well he seemed interested in you," Elena said warily.

"And," Bella replied.

"And do you like him?" Caroline blurted out.

"He seems charming, but um I'm not on the market." Bella said, handing some drinks to Matt.

"Careful Caroline," a voice said behind Elena and Caroline, "She'll stab you in the back if she gets the chance."

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, shocked to see Rebecca.

"Not everything's about you Elena," Rebecca hissed back.

"Excuse me," Bella said, "Who the hell are you and where do you get off talking to my friend like that?"

"Stay out of it, it doesn't concern you and it would be beneficial for your health." Rebecca said, looking uppity at Bella.

"I didn't ask for tips on my health," Bella said coming out from behind the bar. "I asked what your problem was. This is my bar and you don't come traipsing in like you are queen bitch in here, that's my title, so again I'm gonna ask you…What's. Your. Problem?" Bella said slowly.

"I have other things to do than to talk to cattle." Rebecca said and walked over to Matt and handed him an envelope.

Rebecca didn't like how Bella had talked to her so on her way out she passed the girls again this time ramming into Bella. Bella should have fallen down, but she never moved instead she grabbed Rebecca's arm and turned her towards her;

"Gonna have to try harder than that; I see you in here again causing trouble, well we'll see who's gonna be knocked to the ground." Bella said, staring straight into Rebecca's eyes.

Rebecca huffed and tore her arm away from Bella and left.

"Bella," Elena said, "You don't want to get on her bad side."

"Elena," Bella said, "You've got to realize something hun; I don't scare that easily and I sure as hell am not gonna let some rich, snobby bitch push me or my friends around…especially in my bar."

Bella went back to work and Caroline leaned in close to Elena.

"Rebecca won't let this go." Caroline said.

"I know," Elena said worriedly, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella's day was all messed up due to that little uppity blonde, but it brightened up when she saw Klaus waiting for her on her porch. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," She said and kissed him.

Klaus smiled, "Well if this is the reaction I get when I disappear before you wake up I'll have to do it more often."

Bella opened the door and she and Klaus went to sit on the couch.

"So how did it go with your family?"

"Alright," Klaus asked, "Just still hashing some things out. What made your day so bad?"

"Some uppity blonde British bimbo came into the bar and pissed me off." Bella said.

"Had a ponytail?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth.

"Please don't tell that's your sister," Bella said and when Klaus didn't answer, she knew it was. "Well now I see why you don't like her."

Klaus suddenly just laughed and pulled Bella to him. They just sat there for a while until finally Klaus sighed as he ran his finger over her scar.

"How did you get this scar?" Klaus asked and Bella tensed.

"Why do you ask?" Bella said, frightened.

"Please answer me Bella," Klaus said and kissed the top of her head.

"You've never asked about it before," Bella said becoming a little panicked, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Please," Klaus said gently as he caressed the scar, "Tell me."

"I was bitten," Bella said, "I don't remember much," Bella sat up and looked at Klaus, "Why are you asking about it?"

"I know what it is," Klaus said took her wrist and kissed it, "Bella I have to be honest with you; completely something I haven't really done. There are things going on that you need to know for your protection, but I think you already have had run-ins with such things."

"How do you know what it is?" Bella said getting defensive, "You haven't said what it's from."

"A Cold One," Klaus said looking Bella directly in the eye, "Am I right?"

"How do you know about them?" Bella asked.

"We've crossed paths before," Klaus said, "Bella, do you trust me?"

"I wouldn't still be in this room if I didn't." Bella answered slowly. "How have you crossed paths with them and lived?"

"Because I'm not human," Klaus said and allowed his face to change.

Bella quit breathing and her heart rate sped up. She didn't move, she just stared at him until slowly she reached her hand out and touched his face.

"How?" she whispered her hand trembling as she moved it over Klaus' face.

Klaus' face changed back to normal, "Does it really matter?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Bella almost shouted with drawing her hand. "Of course it matters."

Klaus told her of the story of how he and his family were turned and what happened to his mother.

"Now you know why my family hates me." Klaus said finishing.

"I can see why killing your mother would put a damper on the relationship." Bella said swallowing hard. "Is what Elijah said true? Are you heartless?"

"I was," Klaus admittedly, "Until I met you. That night at the ballet I caught your scent and planned on you being my meal, but when I couldn't compel you to not scream…everything changed."

"Compel," Bella said slowly.

"It's a gift we have, it's like mind control." Klaus answered.

"The other day when you said that my friends hated you; why is that? What don't I know Klaus?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you have to know I would never want to hurt you." Klaus said grabbing her hands.

He told her everything, how he had to lift the curse, how he killed Jenna and Elena, how he compelled Stefan, what he did to Tyler…all of it.

Bella quickly stood up and moved away from him.

"How could you?" Bella asked becoming angry, "How can you care so little about people's lives?"

"If I had known they were your friends, I wouldn't have done it." Klaus said.

"Really?" Bella questioned, "Because you just told me everything; how you have spent centuries wanting to bring out a part of you and you tore through thousands of lives to do so, but you're saying for me you wouldn't have done it."

"Yes," Klaus said, "I never would have. I have searched so long for something to fill the void. I have always been afraid of being alone and then I found you again and everything changed again. Please do not pull away from me."

"I can't," Bella said, "I can't be near you right now." She said and opened the front door, "You have to go. I need space to think."

Klaus merely nodded and walked over to her. He kissed the top of her head.

"I don't blame you for hating me, I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I did promise you I would be honest with you and here it is…all of it. I'm so sorry for what I've done and if I could take it back I would." Klaus said.

"But you can't," Bella said, "Elena lost so much and then you ripped more away from her. You've asked me about who broke my heart…it was the same Cold One that sucked the venom from me. He left me broken in the woods with a vengeful vampire who wanted me dead because he had saved me. She took my family from me and when I moved here, Elena, she was there for me; someone she barely knew. You broke her like Edward did me."

Klaus stepped away, his chest throbbing from the pain he had just caused Bella, as she shut the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus blurred to the house and slammed the door shut.

"Niklaus what is wrong?" Ester said coming in.

Klaus ignored her and headed straight for Rebecca pinning her to the wall.

"If you go near Bella ever again, I will drive a dagger into your heart and dump you into the deepest depths of the ocean." He growled and threw her away from him.

Elijah followed Klaus up to his room along with Ester.

"Get out," Klaus said.

"What is wrong?" Ester asked.

"I told her," Klaus said, "I told her everything and you know what I don't blame her for hating me; she should hate me. She should want me dead for what I did to her friends."

"Bella," Elijah said. "Let's leave," he said to Ester and the walked out.

"Elijah it could be dangerous for her to know." Ester said. "I want to talk to her."

"I'll go see her." Elijah said and he left the house.

Ester looked out the window; Klaus cared for someone…he loved someone. Was it possible for her children to find redemption in this life without ending theirs? She shook her head…she had to continue on with her plan to restore the balance and tonight was only the beginning.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Elijah straightened his jacket and knocked on the door.

Bella opened it, tears still streaming down her face.

"You don't scare me." She said.

"Obviously," Elijah said, "My brother was so busy telling you about us he didn't even inquire as to how you changed after your encounter."

"What do you want?" Bella asked, straightening up.

"My mother would like to speak with you," Elijah said and handed her a party invitation.

"A little short notice don't you think," Bella snapped.

"I apologize," Elijah said and turned to leave, but stopped, "Bella, he does care for you…even though I don't trust him when it comes to our family, I do trust him when it comes to you. I daresay he even loves you though he hasn't admitted it yet."

With that Elijah left and Bella closed the door and slumped to the ground.

How could she forgive him; he had ruined her best friends' lives. He had taken things from them that should never have been taken. She hated herself; if she had stayed in London would all of this have happened? If she came back here instead of going to Forks could she have stopped him? But most of all, she hated herself because even after everything, she still cared for him and wanted to forgive him, but wanting and actually doing it were two very different things.

**A/N: There you guys go finally the truth has come out! I hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter will have more explanations and reveals, but still more complications to come. **

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel and AllyDLV for your pure amazingness. You girls are awesome. I encourage you all to check out their stories they are fantastic.**

**Review you guys I love reading them!**


	10. Chapter 10

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 10

**He loves you.**

_I killed Jenna...and Elena. I tried to kill Jeremy. _

**He loves you.**

_I would have stopped it if I knew they meant this much to you._

Elijah's words along with Klaus' confessions keep running through Bella's mind. The man she was falling for had attacked the ones closest to Elena for his selfish gain and now she was in the middle of it all. She was stuck between her best friends and the man who held her heart.

What was she supposed to do? Either choice she risked a part of her heart and a part of her life.

Bella sat on the couch looking at the invitation and then something else came to her mind…Elena was going to the ball tonight.

Bella stood up, grabbed her car keys and rushed out the front door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Two hours later Bella was back at home finishing getting ready; she was already late, but that didn't matter. Tonight she was going to get answers from everyone and what better place to do than at the ball when everyone was there together.

Suddenly her doorbell rang. Bella carefully made her way down the stairs and opened the door.

"Miss Swan?" a man in a driver's uniform asked.

"Let me guess Elijah Mikelson sent you." Bella said.

"Yes, ma'am," The man said, "Are you ready?"

"Almost," Bella said and took one last look in the mirror, "Here goes everything."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Niklaus are you ready?" Esther asked from the other side of his bedroom door.

The door opened suddenly and Klaus appeared completely dressed and ready.

"Of course," Klaus said nonchalantly, "Let's go make nice with the neighbors."

"Niklaus," Esther said grabbing his hand, "Do not become discouraged."

"I am not discouraged," Klaus said angrily, "I knew the consequences of telling her and I accept them. She is too good for me and I know it."

Klaus walked past his mother and started to mingle with the locals.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Quite a party," Damon said behind Klaus as he was grabbing a drink.

"Glad you're enjoying it," Klaus said.

"I wouldn't say that," Damon replied, "I'm surprised to see everyone here, all the founding families except for one…Isabella Swan."

Klaus froze then quickly recovered, "I'm not in charge of the guest lists so I wouldn't know why she isn't here."

"Stay away from her Klaus," Damon said looking straight into Klaus' eyes.

"Who are you to stop me?" Klaus challenged.

"Klaus," Elijah said interrupting the gentlemen's conversation, "You heard mother's orders." Then Elijah looked pass Damon, "Ah Elena, so glad you could join us."

Damon turned around, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I decided to come," Elena replied.

"Well don't you look sparkly," Rebecca said joining them as did two other men.

"Who are you?" Damon asked noticing the new additions.

"We didn't properly meet the other night," The youngest looking one said, "I'm Kol Mikelson and this is my brother Finn." Kol took Elena's hand and kissed it, "It's a pleasure to meet you Elena."

"Well isn't this sweet," Stefan said coming over to join them, "A nice quaint family reunion."

"Watch it Salvatore," Klaus warned.

"Oh my goodness, is that Bella?" Carol asked Liz, who were about thirty feet away from the group.

Immediately Stefan, Damon, Klaus, and Elijah turned their heads to the entrance. Rebecca, Kol, Finn, and Elena followed suit and Elena froze in fear.

There standing in the entry way was Bella. Her hair was pinned up with a few strands hanging down, she wore a royal blue ball gown. The gown was simple enough except what made it stand out was the pin on the side right about Bella's hip. She wore simple diamond droplet earrings and a diamond cuff bracelet.

Bella scanned the room and immediately her eyes fell on the group that she was looking for. Bella slowly made her way down the steps and towards the group.

Klaus was captivated; never had Bella looked so beautiful. The color of her gown made her skin glow, her jewelry and hair were simple yet elegant. Though most of the younger women (including his sister) had overdone it with jewelry, perfume, the dress, the makeup, Bella had found the right combination of them all. He heard his sister speak of how plain Bella seemed to look, but he knew that everyone in this room thought otherwise.

Klaus came to his senses by the time Bella reached the group; she had never taken her eyes off of him.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Elena asked panicked.

"I invited her," Elijah said simply.

"What game are you playing?" Damon asked grasping Klaus' arm.

"He's not playing a game; can't you see Damon he didn't even expect to see me." Bella said then as she finally tore her eyes from his and looked to Elena, "I know…everything."

"What?" Elena asked confused.

Bella lowered her voice, "They're vampires; everyone in this group except for you and me."

"How did you find out?" Elena asked.

Bella turned back to Klaus, "It doesn't matter; I know everything."

"Bella allow me to introduce the rest of our family," Elijah said stepping in, "This is Finn, Rebecca, and Kol."

"Rebecca and I have already met," Bella said ignoring the introductions. "You said your mother wanted to see me so here I am."

"Of course," Elijah said and offered Bella his arm, "This way."

Klaus moved in front of Bella glaring at his brother, "You and mother went behind my back." He said angrily

"Mother wants to meet the girl that has caught your attention Klaus," Elijah said simply.

"That's a lie," Klaus hissed, "She wants to meet the girl that was bitten by a Cold One and survived."

"Cold One," Damon said and then he remembered seeing the tiniest sparkle on her right arm. He grabbed Bella's hand and quickly removed her glove, "Oh my god."

"What the hell is a Cold One?" Elena asked alarmed.

"Get your hands off of her," Klaus growled snatching Bella's arm from Damon, "If you touch her again I'll kill you."

"Klaus," Kol said amused, "Do you care for this human?"

"Bella how do you know Klaus?" Elena asked completely confused.

"Enough," Bella said, raising her voice and catching everyone's attention, "I came here first off to speak with your mother until I do so, I'm not answering any questions, so where is she?"

"Bella please," Klaus said, pleading with her.

"Oh my god," Elena said the light bulb clicking on in her head, "He's the guy you met in London, the one you've been seeing."

"Finn," Elijah said deciding to take over control of the situation, "Take Isabella to mother, I'll handle this."

Finn simply nodded, offered his arm to Bella who took it without hesitation, and left the group very stun, confused, and very much on edge.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Finn led Bella up the stairs and as they did he studied the human girl closely.

"You know if you want to ask a question you can," Bella said, noticing him looking at her, "Out of the two of us here you're the only one that really bites."

Finn chuckled, "I'm wondering what drew my brother to you."

"Well your guess is as good as mine." Bella replied.

"I have my theories," Finn said.

"Care to let me in on them?" Bella questioned.

"Well for starters you're bold and speak your mind. Not many people can do that to Niklaus and live." Finn said, "Secondly of course the bite on your arm and from what my mother has said, you can't be compelled. You Miss Swan are a beacon of mystery and if there's one thing we vampires like it's to unravel a mystery especially one as unique and complicated as you seem to be." Finn said and stopped in front of the door and knocked on it, "Now I believe you will be safe from any one biting seeing as my mother has no fangs." Finn raised Bella's hand to his lips and kissed it, "I hope we may continue our conversation later Miss Swan."

With that Finn turned his back and went back the way he and Bella had come.

Bella turned back to the door as it opened.

A woman in her mid-thirties smiled, "Isabella I presume."

"Yes," Bella said, "And you must be Ms. Mikelson. You'll have to excuse me for being awkward, I don't know whether I should shake your hand, or curtsey to you."

Esther laughed, "You have a quick wit about you, that's quite refreshing. Please come in unlike my children I don't bite."

Bella walked into the room and Esther shut the door.

"You'll also excuse me if I don't exactly trust that you don't bite. You may not do it literally like your children, but I have a feeling you can bite in a way." Bella said guarded.

"I understand your hesitation to meet me and your fear." Esther said.

"I'm not afraid of you," Bella replied, "There's a huge difference between fear and not trusting someone."

"You are very observant Isabella," Esther said, studying the young girl in front of her, "May I call you Isabella?"

"I prefer Bella, Ms. Mikelson." Bella replied curtly.

"Please call me Esther," Esther replied, "Bella, I have heard you know all about my family and I and what has been going on."

"Yes," Bella said, "I know all about you and I know why you wanted to meet me."

"You do?" Esther asked surprised.

"You're curious about me, about how I was bitten by a Cold One and survived, why I'm not afraid of you, and how I was able to beat a hybrid." Bella said simply.

"You are very observant Bella," Esther said and sat down, "Would you care to tell me your story?"

"No," Bella said, "I don't trust you so why am I going to share my story with you of all people? You helped your husband kill your own children for what…revenge. You know what they say about the man that goes out to exact his revenge…he should dig two graves."

"Yes, and I paid the price," Esther said, "Klaus ripped out my heart. How do you feel about that?"

"I think he was wrong," Bella said, "He had no right to do that, but you had no right to take away his life. You and Michael helped shape him into what he is."

"Yes," Esther said, "And I have felt the pain of every one of his and the rest of my children's victims."

"As you should," Bella replied then she looked away, "You also had no right to take a mother away from her child."

"You speak of Tatia," Esther said surprised, "I'm shocked Niklaus mentioned her."

"He has told me everything," Bella said.

"Because he trusts you," Esther replied, "There is another reason I wished to meet you Bella. I wanted to meet the woman that seems to have awoken my son's humanity; something I have believed to be lost until your name was mentioned. Tell me Bella do you love my son?"

Bella didn't reply.

"You do," Esther continued, "Even after he hurt your friends and took so much from them. Yet at the same time you despise yourself for loving Niklaus."

"Yes, I do love your son, I can't and won't deny it, but either choice I make I will lose someone who I love." Bella replied.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Esther opened it.

"Mother, Elijah is about to make the toast," Finn said.

"We'll be down shortly," Esther said and closed the door. "Bella I have one more question for you and you don't have to answer, but think on it. Which part of your life are you willing to lose? Your friends, who have been there for you or my son, who you barely know?"

Bella turned and looked coldly at Esther, "For starters do not bring my friends into this; if what I was told is correct you tried to kill Elena not too long ago isn't that right?" Esther didn't answer and Bella continued, "Secondly don't you dare tell me I don't know Klaus. I know him better then you ever did because if you knew him, then you would know that had it not been for yours and Michael's selfish revenge, none of this would have ever happened. Ultimately everything that your children have done started with one thing and that is their parents doing the most unforgivable thing which was taking away their innocence. Make no mistake your children turned into monsters in the end because they chose to, but you put them on that path Esther, but I don't think you'll ever accept any of the blame because like your husband, you're too self-righteous."

With that Bella opened the door to the room and walked out while Esther just stood there stunned. This girl was not what she had expected and Esther knew that she was going to keep all of them on their toes.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Elena asked angrily and glared at Klaus.

"I assure you my brother did nothing," Elijah said mediating the conversation, "Your friend has encountered vampires before, but now is not the time to be having this conversation," Elijah looked at his siblings and they followed him over to Carol and Liz.

Damon and Stefan ushered Caroline and Elena outside and started bombarding them with questions.

"Do you know anything about that bite?" Damon asked completely on edge.

"Only that she got it a few months before she moved here," Caroline said, "Bella never really talked about it so we didn't press it."

"How is she human?" Stefan asked.

"Okay hold on," Elena said, "Does someone want to clue us in on what is so important about this bite?"

"That bite is from a Cold One," Damon started to explain, "They're another type of vampire, very nasty too. If they bite you Elena they either kill you or change you."

"So there's no exchange of blood," Caroline said.

"No," Stefan replied, "Cold Ones have venom like a snake. They are cold as ice, rock solid, and they can't control their feeding like we can."

"Like most of us can," Damon said correcting him, "They also sparkle in the sun like disco balls and depending on what they eat depends on their eye color."

"Red eyes if they feed on human blood, golden ones if they stick to an animal diet." Stefan added.

"But I don't get it; I've never heard of any Cold One being able to stay on an animal diet let alone be around someone like Bella whose blood is so inviting." Damon continued.

Elena walked pass Damon and Stefan and headed back inside just as Bella was coming down the stairs.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella made her way back down the stairs just as Elijah, Rebecca, Kol, Finn and Klaus started up.

"Bella," Klaus said, grabbing her hand as she passed.

Bella didn't even look at him, she just pulled her hand from his and continued down the stairs passing, Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon as she went. Elena and Caroline followed her and quickly caught up to her outside.

"Bella," Elena said as she approached Bella who was staring up at the sky.

"I had to get out of there and clear my head," Bella said and then looked at her friends.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us?" Elena asked.

"I didn't know anything about Klaus until after I got home from work. He told me everything." Bella said.

"Damon and Stefan told us about the Cold Ones," Caroline said, "How did you survive a bite?"

"Edward was a Cold One," Bella said.

"Edward as in your ex," Caroline said.

Bella nodded, "He and his family; long story short a nomadic vampires came, ones that drank human blood, and one of them James smelled me. Ultimately he trapped me in Phoenix and bit me. Edward killed him and then sucked the venom out of my system; that's how I'm still human."

"But not entirely," Damon said coming out of the shadows. "You can't be compelled, you kicked the shit out of a hybrid, so obviously you changed."

"Edward had a gift," Bella sighed, "He could read minds, but not mine; it was like my brain was on a different radio wave."

"That still doesn't explain the hybrid," Damon argued.

Before Bella could reply Stefan appeared.

"Elijah is about to start his toast," Stefan said.

Bella walked back inside ignoring Elena, Caroline, and Damon's protests. She grabbed a flute of champagne and stood near the wall and watched as the Mikelson's ascended the stairs.

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Unfortunately this is probably the last chapter until 30****th**** since my final papers and tests are due that day and I still have a lot to research and write. **

**Thank you as always to my two lovely betas AllyDLV and Dark~Supernatural~Angel for taking time out to help me with this little story. As I always say without these two this story would not even exist. **

**I'm sorry that you won't hear from me in a while, but then again I've said that before and yet I still update. Pretty sure the more reviews I see the more my loyalty side is going to sit there and say "They are really wanting an update and the readers have been amazing to you. Take a break and update." LOL.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 11

"Welcome and thank you all so much for joining us," Elijah said, smiling before he looked to his mother, who had finally joined them on the staircase, "You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it is tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

Klaus' eyes shot straight to Bella who was now downing her third glass of champagne.

"Careful Klaus," Kol whispered, "Feelings for a human is the first sign of weakness."

Klaus contained his anger, resolving to deal with Kol later and kept his eyes on Bella.

"Tonight's pick is a century old waltz," Elijah continued, "So if all of you could please find yourselves a partner and join us in the ballroom."

Bella's eyes darted over to Elena who was arguing with Damon and she quickly made her way over.

"You aren't going up there." Damon said.

"She's a big girl Damon," Bella said interrupting.

"Sorry but I'm not really going to trust someone who's sleeping with the enemy." Damon replied.

"Don't talk to her like that," Elena said defending Bella, "She didn't know about him."

"But she knew about vampires," Damon countered.

"Sorry Damon but when I get to know people I don't open with hey my ex is a vampire. Not a real good opening line wouldn't you agree?" Bella replied challenging him.

"Miss Swan," Finn said interrupting their conversation, "I seem to be in need of a partner; do you know this waltz?"

"Yes I do Mr. Mikelson," Bella replied, "But…"

Finn cut her off, "Wonderful," he said and offered her his arm, "You should know I don't take no for an answer."

"Very well," Bella said, "But please no more Miss Swan, my name is Bella."

"Very well," Finn said smiling, "And mine is Finn."

Bella and Finn walked into the ballroom together to the dislike of Klaus.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Calm yourself brother," Elijah said to Klaus, "Finn won't hurt her."

Klaus didn't answer instead he grabbed Caroline and positioned them so that when the partners were changed he would dance with Bella.

"Stay away from her." Caroline hissed, "You've done enough."

"You don't know anything child so shut up." Klaus growled and they began to waltz as he listened to Finn and Bella talk.

"So how was your talk with my mother?" Finn asked.

"Why are you asking a question to which you already know the answer?" Bella asked.

"You don't fear us," Finn said amused, "I'm curious as to why?"

"The unknown is what causes someone to be afraid; I know exactly what to expect from you all so I'm not afraid." Bella replied.

"Interesting view on this situation," Finn said then he leaned in close, "I believe my brother would like you to be his partner."

Finn spun Bella and Klaus was there waiting to catch her. Klaus bowed while Bella curtsied and they began to dance.

"How are you?" Klaus asked.

"Pretty fucking confused, angry, hurt, take any negative emotion there is and that's how I am right now." Bella said.

"I'm sorry," Klaus said.

"Doesn't change anything," Bella said, "Doesn't bring Jenna back, it doesn't change that you've ruined Elena's life."

"If I could do something to fix this I would Bella." Klaus said.

Bella stopped dancing and moved away from Klaus walking into the other room; Klaus followed.

"Bella wait," Klaus said grabbing her hand.

Bella yanked it from him, "Are you so blinded by your selfish wants that you don't see the chance you have to at least try to make it right?" Bella asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked confused.

"You could stop this," Bella said, "You could stop torturing Elena and using the ones she cares about against her to get what you want. I heard what you had Tyler do to Caroline. By then you knew I knew Elena and everyone yet you still didn't stop. You lied to me Klaus when you told that if you had known you never would have done any of this." She said hurt and glared at Klaus.

"How did you find out about Caroline?" Klaus asked quietly.

"I called Tyler on my way here." Bella said, "You're so afraid that no one will love you so instead you use fear and manipulation to control people so they can't hurt you."

"Don't you dare tell me what I'm afraid of," Klaus snapped and blurred to where Bella was trapped between the wall and him.

"Do you think I'm afraid you?" Bella asked, "Do you think you can scare me into doing what you want me to? Do think this is going to make me forgive you? Didn't you hear what I said to Finn? I'm not afraid of you, this only ends two ways either I die or I live. Death doesn't scare me, when it's my time to go I won't fear it, if anything I'll be free."

"I feel sorry for your kind," Klaus said and stepped away, "You're so naïve."

"No," Bella said becoming angry, "Don't you dare feel sorry for me. I feel sorry for you and your entire family. You're forced to walk this earth for an eternity with hatred and pain in your hearts that you refuse to let go of. You all have an opportunity to use what you have for something more, but instead you decided to become monsters."

"I think you should leave," Klaus said becoming distant and placing his metaphorical wall up.

"You didn't invite me here Klaus…Elijah and your mother did. If they ask me to leave then I will. You can't force me like you do everyone else." Bella said and walked passed him and back into the ballroom.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"There's trouble in paradise," Kol said smirking to Elijah.

"Leave it Kol," Elijah warned as he watched Elena walk up the staircase.

"I think I will go have a chat with this Bella girl." Kol said and grabbed two flutes of champagne.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Where's Elena?" Bella asked Stefan.

"Upstairs speaking with Esther," Stefan replied, "You look like you could use a drink."

"And I am here to provide one," Kol said, coming up next to them and handed Bella a drink, "We haven't officially met, I'm Kol Mikelson."

"Bella Swan," Bella replied and downed her glass of champagne while grabbing another one.

"Did my brother offend you?" Kol asked, noticing Bella looking at Klaus who was glaring at her.

"I don't know Kol, you tell me considering the fact he's been torturing my friends." Bella replied sarcastically, "Do you think that would be considered offending me?"

Kol's smile grew wider, "You have quite the attitude."

Bella relaxed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't snap at you."

"Don't be fooled Bella," Stefan said sizing up Kol, "None of them are to be trusted."

"Neither should you Stefan," Kol countered, "or should I call you Ripper?"

Bella stepped between the two of them and placed a hand on each of their chests.

"Okay boys back to your respective corners," Bella said, pushing against them, "This is a party not a steel cage death match."

"You are absolutely right," Kol said and looked at Bella, "Would you care to dance?"

"Why not," Bella replied and took Kol's hand.

Kol and Bella began to dance.

"So Bella," Kol started, "You should know not just any human can catch a vampire's attention."

"Lucky me," Bella replied dryly, "I guess I'm just that special."

"I can tell by your scent that you are," Kol said and pulled Bella closer to him and she stiffened. "I've had to drink all night to keep myself from actually tasting you."

Bella looked Kol dead in the eye, "Is that supposed to scare me? You think I don't know my blood is tempting? I'll let you in on a little secret Kol; my blood is off limits." She said dangerously serious.

"What's to stop me?" Kol asked threateningly.

"Me," Bella replied, "You wouldn't even have the chance to lick my throat before I shoved your teeth down your fucking throat. Don't threaten me Kol, that's the last thing you want to do."

"So you have some extra strength, big deal," Kol replied and he dipped her.

"You heard what I told Finn right about the unknown," Bella asked and Kol nodded, "Well you don't know everything about my abilities. Tread lightly Kol, otherwise you will experience first-hand exactly what I'm capable of." The song ended and Bella clapped, "Thanks for the dance."

"Kol I need to speak with you," Rebecca said coming over and looking at Bella annoyed. "You're still here."

"Careful Becky, otherwise I'll have to yank out your pretty little extensions." Bella said sweetly and Rebecca's hand flew to her hair.

She grabbed Kol and walked away.

"You really do have a death wish," Elijah said behind Bella, "Rebecca doesn't like being provoked."

"Neither do I," Bella replied and turned to look at him, "Let me explain something to you and your family. I'm not afraid of any of you, you will leave my friends alone, because if you don't you will see what I am capable of and it's not pretty."

"I did not mean to offend you Miss Swan," Elijah said sincerely, "I just believe you should be fully aware of what you are dealing with."

"I know who I'm dealing with Elijah; it's you who doesn't know what you're dealing with." Bella replied.

Bella looked over to see Elena back in the room.

"Will you excuse me, I need to go talk to Elena," Bella said and moved away from Elijah.

"Bella," Elena said as they reached each other, "I'm sorry I left you to the wolves, I just had to talk to Esther."

"How was my mother?" Elijah asked, having followed Bella.

"Intense," Elena replied warily.

"I think I'll talk to you later," Bella said, "Looks like you two have something to discuss and I think I've had my fill for the night."

Bella started to head for the door, but someone stopped her.

"Bella," Klaus' voice said behind her.

"What?" Bella asked, turning around to face him, "What do you want from me?"

"For you to join us for the toast," Finn said coming up and slapping Klaus on the shoulder, "Our mother has a very special toast planned and would like for you to be present."

Bella merely nodded and walked back to the main room.

"What game are you and mother playing Finn?" Klaus growled grabbing Finn's arm.

"No game brother," Finn replied, "Mother finds her very interesting and approves of your association with her. As for me, like the rest of the family and yourself, I am very curious about her."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Esther was standing at the top of the stairs and held up her glass.

"I am so happy to have my family together again as one," Esther started out, "I also want to thank all of you for coming tonight. I want to say a special thank you to a very remarkable young lady; now I have only met her tonight, but she caught the eye of one of my sons and I have to say, I am very happy she did. In this very short time of meeting her, she has somewhat captivated the whole family." Esther said, looking directly at Bella. "Thank you all for making this a most spectacular evening. Cheers."

Shortly after the toast everyone started to leave and Bella stuck around Elena and she witnessed the fight between her and Damon.

"Bella let's go," Elena said, looking tired, "I still want to talk to you tonight."

Bella nodded, but something caught her attention…Matt was in pain. Bella rushed upstairs to find Matt clutching his hand.

"Matt what happened?" Bella asked helping him stand up.

"Kol," Matt said, "I think he broke it. He and Damon went over the balcony."

"Come on," Bella said, "We gotta get you to the hospital."

Bella walked down the stairs keeping Matt's hand still and as she reached the front door she saw Esther, Stefan, Elena, Klaus, Rebecca, Elijah, and Finn looking at Kol lying on the ground and Damon walking away.

"Oh my god Matt," Elena said seeing Bella and Matt.

Bella glared at Esther, "You're son attacked him," she growled.

"Elijah, take Kol inside," Ester said, "I promise you he will be reprimanded."

"You're damn right he will," Bella hissed, "I see him, he's screwed do you understand me? You all want to know what I'm capable of, let Kol get near me and you'll find out."

Elena followed Bella and Matt to his truck.

"Is there anything I can do?" Elena asked.

"Go home Elena," Matt said, "I'll be fine."

"Bella," Elena said hopefully.

"I'll come by after I get Matt squared away." Bella said and started the engine.

Elena watched as Bella and Matt drove away.

"Come on," Stefan said, "I'll take you home."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Whoa Bells you can slow down," Matt said. "Are you alright?"

Bella laughed, "You're the one with a broken hand and you're asking me if I'm okay."

"Well I'm not the one who seems to have gotten their heart broken." Matt said quietly. "How did you know I was in trouble? I mean Caroline told me a little bit, but not much."

"I felt something in my gut," Bella said sighing, "Than I just listened and heard you."

"So you can turn whatever it is you can do on and off?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Bella said, "I mainly keep it turned off; just doesn't feel right."

Bella pulled up to the E.R. and got out.

"We need a doctor now," Bella said as she and Matt walked in.

The nurse never looked up as she said, "You need to fill out the paper work."

Bella slammed her hand on the desk, "Look lady, my friend's hand was fucking crushed…he needs a doctor now."

The nurse looked at her startled, "I'll see what I can do." She said and walked off.

"Bella why don't you head to Elena's," Matt suggested, "I'll be okay."

"No I'm staying here to make sure you're okay." Bella replied.

"Bells," Matt said, "Elena and you need to talk and I know she needs you. You said you want to be here for us, well do as I'm asking and go."

Bella looked at him, "You sure you're okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Matt said and hugged her, "I'll be fine."

The nurse returned, "The doctor will see you," She said.

Bella handed Matt his keys, "Call me as soon as you get done alright."

"Will do," Matt said and followed the nurse to the back.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella grabbed a cab and thirty minutes later she was standing on Elena's front door knocking. The door opened.

"Where should we start?" Bella asked, looking at Elena.

**A/N: Hey everyone I know surprise there is an update, but this is the last one until I finish my finals (I say that now, but come on you know me well enough that I probably will update sooner.) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are ready to see what happens next. Any thoughts, guesses, ideas?**

**Thank you to Dark~Supernatural~Angel and AllyDLV for their wonderful betaing and as always taking time out of their busy schedules. They work, go to school, and have lives as well and yet they take time for little old me and this little story and help make it better.**

**Review you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 12

Bella and Elena sat quietly in the living room having no idea what to say to one another. There was no going back and changing anything, Elena knew that. She also knew that Bella really did care for Klaus and he seemed to care for her. She wanted Bella happy, but this still was the man that had killed Jenna and who almost killed Jeremy…not to mention, he had killed her too.

Bella felt the same way except the guilt weighed on her. She felt like a sick masochist; loving someone that had caused her best friend so much pain.

Finally Bella couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What do you want to know?" Bell asked.

"Tell me about Edward," Elena said quietly.

Bella told her the whole story everything up to him leaving. Elena sat patiently and listened, but something was eating at her, it was telling her that the story didn't end with Bella in the woods.

"Bella," Elena said and took a deep breath, "Did your ties to Edward have anything to do with your parents' deaths?"

Bella nodded, "James had a mate…Victoria. She came for me; in her mind it should be a mate for a mate, but instead she found my dad, mom, and Phil at home." Bella said and she stood up too to look out the window. "Phil and mom had come down because they were worried about me; I wasn't myself. I was down at the reservation with Jake and the pack and I knew something was off, but I brushed it off. I was finally getting back to being normal that day with them. We were laughing and they taught me how to cliff jump; it was like I was feeling alive again. When I pulled up to the house, it was twilight and the feeling of something was wrong came back."

.*.*.*.*.*.

_Two Years Ago - Forks, Washington_

_"Dad," Bella called out, walking into the dark house. "Mom? Phil?"_

_No answer then the smell hit her full force…rust and salt. Bella clutched her stomach and covered her mouth to keep herself from throwing up as she reached for the light switch. _

_The moment the light turned on Bella froze…blood was everywhere. Renee was lying on the stairs; her throat completely ripped out. Phil was lying at the entrance to the kitchen; his face was slashed and he was slashed across his chest. Lastly Charlie was in the living room, his hand still on his gun, but he never had the chance to get a shot off. Charlie's heart had been ripped out of his chest._

_Bella couldn't move she just stood there looking at the three bodies over and over until finally she felt someone place their arms around her and she screamed bloody murder._

_"Bella calm down," Jake said restraining her as she kicked and screamed as he pulled out of the house. _

_Sam came over to help Jake hold Bella down as Billy called the cops._

.*.*.*.*.*.

**Present Day - Mystic Falls**

"I was sedated for two days," Bella said, still looking out the window. "Victoria couldn't get to me so she decided to rip apart the most important people to me."

"Did you kill her?" Elena asked, still in shock at all the gory details of Bella's family's deaths.

"I didn't," Bella said, "The pack did. Vampires aren't the only supernatural creatures I've ran into. Jake and the pack are kind of like werewolves, except their change isn't as violent, it isn't triggered by killing someone, and they have always been able to change at will."

"How?" Elena asked.

"It's hereditary, passed down from generation to generation and it's only activated when Cold Ones are near." Bella explained, "You wanted Jeremy safe, well he's at the safest place he will ever be at. The pack would know immediately if a vampire was near and they don't ask questions when it comes to vampires on their territory."

"Well I feel a little better knowing that." Elena said mildly relieved. "Bella what is it about that bite and how you can go head to head with a vampire?"

"Well I'll tell you what Jake's sister told me," Bella said and turned to face Elena, "She's a researcher in the supernatural. She thinks that I already had some freaky thing going on with me which is why Edward couldn't read my mind and none of these vampires can compel me. So when I was bitten even though Edward sucked most of the venom out, some of it still lingered in my system. For the last couple years she thinks it's been manifesting and finally activated something like a mutation gene in me. I have a lot of their qualities; senses heightened, speed, strength, agility, etc. but I can control when I use it. She showed me how and that's another reason I didn't come back right away after I went to Forks. I started noticing the changes and I knew I needed to get them under control."

"Guess we have more in common than we ever thought we would," Elena said laughing dryly, "You dated a vampire that dumped you; I dated a vampire that dumped me."

"You are stuck deciding if you love an asshole, so am I," Bella said.

"So you do love him," Elena said, "Damon heard you."

"I do," Bella said, "So the lion fell in love with the lamb…what a stupid lamb…what sick masochistic lion."

"Bella?" Elena asked confused.

"A conversation I had a long time ago." Bella said and sighed, "Elena I have to be honest with you. I don't know how I feel about all of this; I'm so confused and I don't know what to do. Klaus helped me in a way you can't understand. It was before he came here and undid the curse, but you're my friend and he killed Jenna. Jenna was the cool older sister I always wanted."

"Bella what are you saying?" Elena asked, "Are you choosing him?"

"NO," Bella said, getting angry, "What I'm saying is I don't know what to feel or think. I need time, I need to step away and figure things out."

Elena only nodded, "You're right," she said, "I don't blame you, I've been there. Take what time you need and just know when you're ready I'll be here."

Bella nodded and walked out the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella was walking home when a car pulled up next to her.

"Bella," Klaus said getting out.

"Leave me alone," Bella said not even stopping.

Klaus blurred in front of her, "Please get in the car."

"NO," Bella said and started to walk again.

"Bella you're going to freeze," Klaus said, trying to reason and caught her arm, "You're lips are already turning blue. Please if not for me, then for your friends…they need you."

Bella didn't argue and merely nodded. Klaus removed his coat and placed it on Bella's shoulders and helped her in the car.

"You looked beautiful tonight," Klaus said as they drove to Bella's house, "I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You also seemed to impress my family as well, especially my mother."

"Well then my mission in life is fulfilled; I impressed the people who have been trying to kill my best friends." Bella said sarcastically.

They rode the rest of the way in silence and it felt like an eternity before they arrived at Bella's house. Bella didn't wait for anyone to open her door; she opened up the door and marched toward her house. As she unlocked the door, she felt someone grab her and turn her around,

"Klaus what are you doing?" Bella asked seeing Klaus looking intensely at her.

Klaus didn't answer; he just crashed his lips to hers and pulled her close to him. Bella tried to fight him off, but she couldn't deny her heart and instead wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Finally they broke apart with Bella breathing heavily and lightheaded.

"Bella," Klaus said leaning close, cupping her chin in his hand, "Whatever you choose know that before you I had no heart; I threw it away a very long time ago, but somehow you found it and brought it back to me, but I don't deserve it. My heart will always belong to you; no one will ever know me like you do."

Klaus kissed Bella's forehead and walked away. Bella walked into the house, shut the door, and slumped to the ground allowing the tears she had been holding back to flow down her cheeks.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Two hours later Bella was just hopping out of the shower, still crying. She noticed her phone flashing and read the text message.

_I'm okay just turns out I don't have any insurance. Going to just tape my hand, it will be okay ~ Matt_

"Damn it," Bella said and put on a hoodie and flip flops while grabbing her keys.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Ten minutes later, Bella was walking into the grill and she saw Matt and Rebecca at the bar.

"Just leave me alone," Matt said walking away.

"Rough night," Damon said coming to stand next to Rebecca.

"I knew I should have killed him." Rebecca said jilted.

"Oh goody," Bella said coming up behind the both of them, "Another name to add to my list of who's asses I'm going to tear apart."

"Is your name on that list since you are sleeping with the enemy?" Damon asked, grabbing a bottle from behind the bar.

"First off," Bella said grabbing the bottle from Damon, "Don't grab shit from behind my bar, secondly tell your ego to take a walk not every woman is attracted to you and I'm at the top of that list, thirdly you don't know a damn thing so take whatever problems you have out of my bar, because I don't have time to deal with a vampire that's feeling sorry for himself. Finally here's some advice, you don't want to lose Elena then start trusting that she is capable of making decisions on her own. This is her life and she has every right to decide things especially like tonight with Esther. She had every right to confront the woman that tried to kill her so stop trying to control her, otherwise you will lose her and you'll be more pathetic than you already are." Bella said and walked away.

"Can I kill her?" Rebecca asked and Bella flipped her off.

"No," Damon said, "The only thing she's guilty of is telling the truth and the truth hurts." Damon poured him and Rebecca a shot and they took it. "So Rebecca I think you need someone more durable than Matt."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella walked over to Matt, "Get in my car." She said.

"Bella, I said I was okay," Matt said, shocked to see her.

"Don't argue, get in my car." Bella said and then she headed for the office.

"Bella," Roger said from behind the desk, "I thought you decided to take the night off."

"Roger," Bella said ignoring his comment, "I asked you a year ago to file some reports so that all the workers could have health insurance…why didn't you do it?"

"It was an unnecessary expense," Roger said whimsically, "It would cost more than it was worth."

"Do you own this bar?" Bella asked.

"NO, you own this place," Roger said.

"Did you hire the people here or finalize the order shipments or do anything other than over-see the place?" Bella asked.

"Well no," Roger replied.

"Good now that we have that cleared since I own this place and I handle all of the business when I tell you to do something you do it. I could care less that the insurance would cost more; I wanted my employees to have it because they needed it." Bella said.

"That's why there's individual health insurance Bella," Roger said acting as though she was an ignorant child, "Look you understand a lot of things, but when it comes to this, I know more about it so don't worry."

"I'm not worried," Bella said smiling, "You're fired."

"What?" Roger said yelling.

"I said you're fired. This is my bar and I'm your boss, when I tell you to do something you fucking do it no matter what you personally think. The other reason you're fired is because I'll be damned before I allow some glorified overpaid babysitter to tell me how to run my business." Bella said, "Now hand over your keys and get the hell out."

Roger stomped pass Bella, muttering curses as he threw down his keys on the floor.

Bella picked them up and headed out to the bar.

"Hey Tori," Bella said.

"Yeah boss," Tori replied.

"You're promoted," Bella said and handed her the keys.

"What happened with Roger?" Tori asked.

"He didn't do what I told him to do and decided he thought he knew how to run my bar." Bella replied simply, "Think you can do what I want you to? It's a pay raise and easier work."

"Yes," Tori said excited, "Thanks Bella."

"Just don't let me down," Bella said, "Look find someone to cover Matt's shift tomorrow, his hand's broken and also there's some paperwork I need you to fax off. It's in the filing cabinet; have all the employees fill it out and fax it to the number on the folder."

"You got it. Tell Matt get better." Tori said.

Bella walked out to her car where Matt was waiting.

"Why did Roger stalk out of the bar all pissed?" Matt asked.

"I fired him," Bella said.

"Why?" Matt asked shocked.

"Because a year ago I told him to have you all fill out paper for health insurance and he never had you do it." Bella replied.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked, deciding to let the Roger thing go.

"To the hospital," Bella said, "On your paper work when you applied for the job you listed me as yours and Vicki's guardian since your mom is well ya know. Anyways my health insurance covers me and any people I'm guardian of so we are going back to the hospital and you are getting a cast."

"You are just full of surprises," Matt said smiling.

Bella smiled back, "You have no idea."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Well Mr. Donovan in a few weeks you'll be throwing the ball in no time." The doctor said as he finished the cast, "Also for the next couple days no heavy lifting to let the cast settle."

"You got it doc," Matt said.

Bella drove Matt back to the grill to get his truck then she followed him home.

"You know I can take care of myself," Matt said stepping out of the truck.

"I know," Bella said walking over to him, "But I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"You wanna come in?" Matt asked.

"Sure but only for a minute." Bella said and walked in.

Matt and Bella sat down in the living room.

"You know I promoted Tori," Bella said. "Once your hand heals, you feel like getting a promotion too?"

"Bartender?" Matt asked, "Really what about the alcohol commission?"

"I'll handle them," Bella said, "It would mean more tips."

"You know we don't hate you right Bells?" Matt said suddenly.

"You guys may not, but I do." Bella replied, "If I had come back sooner, none of this would have happened."

"You don't know that," Matt said and moved to sit closer to Bella, "You can't spend your life looking at what you should have done. There's no changing anything that's happened."

"So where do I go Matt?" Bella asked, "I love him, he makes me feel like I'm everything…Edward never did that; he always tried to keep me in a bubble."

"It's okay that you love him," Matt said, "Look it seems to me that you've seen a side of him that none of us knew he had."

"Doesn't change anything though Matt," Bella replied, "He killed Jenna, he killed Elena, and he's tried using all of you to get what he wants."

"But you still love him," Matt countered, "I don't know what to tell you to do Bella, but there is one thing you can't do."

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"You can't run away from the situation you're in. I know you did that before, but this time you can't. You have to deal with this and make a decision. It won't be easy; nothing we deal with ever is, but you have to make the decision that's best for you no matter what anyone thinks." Matt said nudging her, "Your life is just that…yours. You decide how to live it and who to live it with."

"How is it that out of all of us you have the clear head?" Bella asked.

"That's the beauty of being first off single, and secondly I'm just that good." Matt said laughing.

Bella nudged him back and he hugged her.

"No matter what you decide Bella, I'll always be there for you." Matt said and Bella squeezed him hard.

"At least I know I'll always have you." Bella said, tears starting to fall.

Matt pulled away, "Hey," he said grabbing her chin, "You'll always have all of us. Friends don't abandon each other no matter what happens or who they choose to be with." Matt wiped away her tears, "Go home and get some rest boss, out of all of us you need it."

Bella nodded and Matt walked her to the door.

"Take the day off tomorrow," Bella said giving Matt one last hug, "I got your shift covered."

"Thanks Bells," Matt said.

Bella got in her car and the moment she walked into her house, exhaustion washed over her. She slowly climbed up the stairs and the moment her head hit her pillow she passed out.

**A/N: Hey everyone surprise update! Good news my big paper has been turned in and now I am just awaiting the grade. Who knows if it's good you might get another update. **

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel and AllyDLV for your pure amazingness and wonderful advice about anything and everything. **

**Review you guys and have a wonderful week!**


	13. Chapter 13

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 13

Bella's alarm started beeping loudly and she groaned as she fumbled to turn it off. Finally she reached and rolled on her back, stretching like a cat. It was silent in the house, peaceful even and she smiled loving the tranquility…then it hit her.

All the events from the night before and the weight of the world came crashing down on her. She had to make a choice soon on which side of this war she ended up in the middle of…make that another war she was caught up in the middle of.

How did she always manage to fall for guys with a quirk and that those guys had the same quirk…vampirism. This time though she hadn't fallen for the good guy, she had apparently fallen for the bad guy, but who was really to say Edward was the good guy and Klaus was the bad guy.

Back in Forks all her friends believed Edward was the good guy, the one she was lucky to land, but in the end he was the bad guy who left her in the woods. Klaus on the other hand was the bad guy in all her friends' eyes where in hers he was the one that saved her from herself in a way. He didn't run away from her like Edward, he was honest with her, he believed she was able to handle all of this whereas Edward just handled her like she was made of glass.

She sighed and sat up; lying here in her bed would solve nothing, keeping herself shut up in her house would solve nothing. This time she couldn't run away from any of it.

Bella tried calling Elena, but there was no answer so she left a message for her to call her. Bella showered got dressed and headed into work.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus was sitting outside on the porch of his mansion when his phone rang.

"Hello," Klaus said irritated.

"Sir," Tim, one of Klaus' hybrids, said, "There are people looking for you."

"So," Klaus said, not caring.

"They're Cold Ones sir sent from somewhere called Volterra. The Volturi don't like what you're doing." Tim said.

Klaus sat straight up, "Where are they now?"

"I don't know." Tim replied, "Should I send them a message?"

"No," Klaus said, "I'll handle it."

"Alright sir," Tim replied, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," Klaus said and he hung up.

Immediately he dialed a number in Italy.

"Ciao," An Italian women greeted.

"This is Niklaus Mikelson," Klaus said menacingly, "I wish to speak with Aro, Marcus, and Caius."

"Yes, Mr. Mikelson," the women replied clearly afraid.

A few moments later a very light hearted voice spoke.

"Niklaus my old friend, how are you?"

"Well I was doing very well up until about two minutes ago Aro when I was informed you have sent someone here to stop my work," Klaus said, ignoring pleasantries.

"You are mistaken in your assumptions," Aro replied calmly, "We merely were curious about your recent discoveries."

"Let me make myself perfectly clear Aro; I found you and your brothers and cultured you. I helped you establish your little kingdom. I don't tell you how to run your show and I will not tolerate you trying to interfere with mine. Now tell your people to stay out of my business or else there will be dire consequences." Klaus said seriously.

"We do not fear you," an impertinent voice said.

"Caius," Klaus said amused, "Have you finally grown a backbone?"

"Klaus," Aro said obviously trying to diffuse the situation that was brewing, "We merely sent our representatives there to assist you in any way you needed. There have been rumors of hunters noticing certain things."

"While I appreciate the offer Aro, I do not require any assistance." Klaus said, "I have everything completely under control so as a friend, I'm warning you…keep them away from me." Klaus hissed and hung up the phone.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"He is hiding something Aro," Caius said annoyed.

"We should not question him," Marcus said speaking up, "He is more powerful than we are."

"Brothers," Aro said smiling, "Klaus is our oldest friend and we owe him much. We are not intentionally interfering, we are merely watching out for his best interest."

"Do you plan on calling the Cullen's back?" Marcus asked hopeful.

"No," Aro said, "They will complete their task and watch out for Klaus' best interest if they want that Bella girl to stay alive."

"I still don't understand why we don't kill her," Caius said pouting.

"All in due time brother," Aro said, "The Cullen's are useful to us, we are able to control them with this girl. Besides I myself am curious about this girl; Edward's ability didn't work on her, perhaps she could be useful to us as well."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Hey boss," Tori said coming over to the bar, "Think I can take the night off? My sister needs me to babysit while she goes to class."

Bella smiled, "I just promoted you and already you're asking for time off." Bella teased and Tori looked like a deer in headlights, "I'm kidding Tori," Bella said reassuring her, "Yeah, go ahead and take the night off. I doubt we'll get slammed."

"Thanks," Tori said relieved and clocked out.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Three hours later, it was dark and Bella had jinxed herself. The bar was packed and Bella was a waiter down so she was playing bartender and waitress.

Bella's back was turned as she was facing the liquor when the last person's voice she wanted to hear said;

"Scotch please," Kol said.

Bella slowly turned around, glaring at him, "Get out," she growled.

"Oh did I upset you by hurting Matt?" Kol asked, "Klaus I think she has another boyfriend."

Bella walked around the bar, heading straight to Kol, but Klaus grabbed her.

"Don't," Klaus said, "He isn't worth it."

"He hurt Matt," Bella hissed.

"And he was reprimanded by my mother," Klaus said.

"Not good enough," Bella replied through gritted teeth.

"Let her come at me Klaus," Kol said, "I'm not afraid of the little girl."

"But you should be," Bella said.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Fine," he said suddenly, "I apologize for attacking your friend and you have my word it won't happen again."

"Your word is about as good as tits on a bull." Bella snapped.

Kol smiled widely, "You know you are quite entertaining. Perhaps I should take a bite out of you like my brother and the Cold One that gave you that scar."

Bella never got close to him; instead Klaus was in his face, "You will not touch her." Klaus growled, rising to his full height.

"Calm down brother, I was only partially kidding," Kol said then looked at Bella, "So about that scotch."

Bella rolled her eyes and poured them both scotches.

"What brings you out here?" Bella asked.

"Nothing fun was happening at home so I decided I wanted to check out the town." Kol replied then slapped Klaus on the shoulder, "Nik here was kind enough to show me around," Then Kol leaned over the bar and whispered in Bella's ear, "Though between the two of us, I think he was more interested in seeing you."

"You are so subtle brother," Klaus said, getting agitated.

"You're one to talk Klaus," Bella replied pointedly then she walked off to serve her three tables.

"She was quite stunning last night," Kol said to Klaus. "Rebecca may think she's plain, but I tell you that girl is anything but plain."

"You are very right," Klaus said, "You shouldn't have attacked Matt,"

"I was only having fun," Kol said rolling his eyes then stared at Bella, "She also has quite a fire burning within her."

Klaus smiled widely, "I know that first hand," he said taking a drink, "You know your comment about me taking a bite out of her was completely false."

"What," Kol said shocked.

"I haven't even come close to tasting her," Klaus said, "Not in the literal sense mind you."

"Why haven't you?" Kol asked.

"I don't want her running away from me; she can't be compelled Kol, so I chose never to risk it." Klaus said.

"You don't want to kill her do you," Kol said realizing that this was serious for Klaus.

"That's the last thing I ever want concerning her." Klaus said.

"She may have some of their abilities Klaus, but she's still human," Kol said becoming uncharacteristically serious and caring, "One day she will die."

"But not for a very long time," Klaus replied, staring intently at Bella.

Klaus downed his scotch as Bella came back to the bar and grabbed her hand.

"Come walk with me," Klaus asked.

"I can't," Bella replied, "I'm busy as you can see." Bella said waving to the fully packed bar.

"I'll watch over things," Kol said smiling.

"Hey boss," Tori said walking in suddenly, "My sister's class ended early so I decided to come back and help out." Tori smiled, "Slow night my ass."

"Who are you?" Kol asked intrigued.

"I'm Tori; the new manager," Tori said smiling, "Hey boss why don't you take a break, you look tired."

"See looks like you're free now," Klaus said and pulled Bella outside.

"What do you want?" Bella asked as Klaus sat them on a bench in the middle of the square.

"I don't want anything from you." Klaus said.

"Everyone wants something from someone." Bella replied.

"Well what do you want?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know," Bella said and stood up beginning to pace, "I wanted a normal life that everyone seemed to have. I wanted to fall for some guy who understood me and I did, but nothing about the life I'm living is normal. Then it hit me today nothing in my life has ever been normal and I don't think I was ever meant to live a normal life. For some cosmic reason, the supernatural has always been present in my life and you know what I'm tired of fighting it."

"You're very confusing right now," Klaus said, trying to follow her train of thinking.

Bella sighed, "I mean I have spent years trying to live a normal life and I've always felt out of place. Don't get me wrong I've put on a good show, but the only time I've ever felt myself is when I'm mixed up in the supernatural." Bella said and sat back down. "Does that make any sense?"

Klaus smiled, "Not really," he said and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "But I found it quite entertaining watching you be so passionate about it."

"You're not off the hook Klaus," Bella said and moved away, "I've only figured out one part of a much bigger picture."

Klaus was about to say something, but then suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Klaus!" Bella said alarmed and moved next to him, "What's wrong?"

Klaus stood up and looked angrily at Bella, "What did you do?"

"What?" Bella asked confused, "Klaus what's going on?"

Klaus didn't answer instead he blurred back to The Grill, then followed his brother's scent to the alley and saw Damon and Stefan there with a daggered Kol.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"I should have killed you a long time ago," Klaus said, moving slowly towards Damon.

"Go ahead," Damon challenged, "Won't stop mommy dearest from killing you."

"What did you say?" Klaus asked.

"Leave it," Elijah said from the top of the stairs, "They're still needed Klaus."

"What did mother do Elijah?" Klaus asked.

Elijah came down the stairs, "You tell me where the witches are or I have Rebecca kill Elena."

Bella was just outside of the alley listening to the conversation and became enraged. Bella drove to Elena's house and concentrated on her scent, tracking Elena to the woods. Bella looked around and saw an opening in the ground and jumped down. Bella didn't take time to look at her surroundings; instead she focused on the sounds and the scent in the tunnels.

"What is this?" Rebecca asked angrily when she couldn't reach Elena.

"Sorry no vampires allowed," Elena replied.

"Didn't I warn you," Bella asked appearing behind Rebecca and pinned her against the wall, "Elena come out of there."

"Bella," Elena said relieved, "How did you find me?"

"I have a really good sense of smell," Bella replied holding Rebecca by her throat still as she threw Elena her keys, "Take my car and go home."

"Bella I can't leave you," Elena started to say.

"You can and you will," Bella said angrily, "Rebecca and I are going to have some girl time."

Elena slowly came towards the opening of the cavern.

"This isn't over Elena," Rebecca hissed.

Bella slammed her against the wall hard, "Shut up."

Bella didn't release Rebecca until she heard Elena drive off then she dropped her.

"You want to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Bella asked, crossing her arms.

Rebecca rubbed her neck, "It's no concern of yours." She snapped.

"When you involve my friends it becomes my concern." Bella snapped back and crouched down eye level with Rebecca, "Tell me what's going on."

"Why?" Rebecca asked curious, "Why do you care other then it involves Elena and Bonnie?"

"Because it obviously involves Klaus as well." Bella said, "I don't care what you think of me but for one second why don't you quit being a spoiled little bitch and let me help you."

"Why would you want to help me?" Rebecca countered.

"Because I have a feeling helping you helps Klaus." Bella said and stood up extending her hand towards Rebecca.

Rebecca told Bella everything as they made their way to the opening of the caverns.

"That's it," Bella said once they were in the woods and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"Shut up," Bella said, "I'm focusing."

After a minute, Bella's eyes opened and she looked at Rebecca.

"Think you can keep up?" Bella asked, but didn't wait for a response.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"My sons come forward." Esther said, stepping into the circle.

"That's wonderful," Kol said trying to step into the circle, "We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb."

"Your brother knows virtue that you will never know." Esther replied. "I have spent a thousand years watching you all, feeling the pain of your victims."

"As you should," Bella said coming into view along with Rebecca. She looked at Elijah, "I'll deal with you later."

Bella walked towards the circle.

"Bella no," Klaus said trying to reach for her, but she had already stepped inside.

"You think this is justice?" Bella asked, "You think killing your children will balance everything?"

"It's a start," Esther replied.

"It's a cop-out," Bella snapped, "Just like a thousand years ago, you are taking the easy way out. You know they love you…I don't understand why, but they do. All they wanted was the family that they never had…the life that you stole from them. Yes they should be held accountable for their actions, but just because you made them does not make you judge, jury and executioner of them as well."

"They are monsters," Esther said, glaring at Bella.

"They are lost!" Bella shouted, "I have seen real monsters and your children can't compare to them." Bella said remembering what Victoria had done. "You took away their innocence. The only one who deserves to pay a price tonight is you."

"Do not speak to my mother that way," Finn said stepping in front of Esther.

"Have you ever loved Finn?" Bella asked and Finn froze, "I see you have. Without this life you would never have felt that. I don't dispute that there are consequences to the life you were forced into, but what you are does not make you who you are. You are not a monster; you're an angry boy who instead of blaming the one person who is responsible for putting you in this position, you side with her because she is your mother. She gave you life Finn, but she also took that away."

"Finn," Esther said, "Do not listen to her." Esther grabbed Finn's hand and whispered something and Finn's eyes became dark.

Bella shook her head, "You can't even allow him to think for himself, can you? You know without him you are powerless."

"Quiet," Esther screamed and flung Bella into a tree full force.

"Bella!" Klaus said and blurred over to her limp body.

Suddenly the torches' flames grew high.

"Sisters!" Esther shouted, "Do not leave me!"

Suddenly the entire circle was in flames. When they died down Esther and Finn were gone.

**A/N: Another big surprise update! Are you all happy? I am! I got an A on my 29 page paper that I have been working on all semester! Yes I said 29 pages. For those that don't know I am a psychology major this semester I took my criminal psych class and we had to do a profile on a serial killer. If you read closely at some of my more recent stories you see I like to look deep into the minds of the characters and expose the thoughts they have. Sort of a habit being as for a living I plan on doing that to real people.**

**So here is the chapter I promised you and some more good news comes with it. Only 3 more tests and 1 paper left and I am through until June which means some extra time for writing!**

**Thanks go out to Dark~Supernatural~Angel and AllyDLV. DSA you are lucky that you are finally on break and I envy you. ADLV have fun on your vacation. Everyone you all should give huge props to these two ladies because they are just awesome; check out their stories.**

**So to help keep my good mood going I would be eternally grateful if you took the time and left a review. Pretty please?**


	14. Chapter 14

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 14

"Is she going to be alright?" Elijah asked, standing near Bella's front door.

"Her heart seems to be beating normally," Klaus replied, "You're leaving."

"I think it is best," Elijah said, "Bella made quite the speech."

"She's very good at them," Klaus said, stroking Bella's cheek.

"You will tell her I apologize and give her this," Elijah said handing Klaus a sealed envelope.

Klaus merely nodded and Elijah left.

"Bella," Klaus whispered, "Bella can you hear me?"

Bella moved her head to the side.

"Bella," Klaus said grasping for her hand, "Bella darling please open your eyes."

"Klaus," Bella said weakly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Yes," Klaus said relieved, "I'm here." Bella tried to sit up, but Klaus stopped her, "No don't get up."

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"My mother got very angry at what you said," Klaus replied dryly.

"I remember now," Bella said, "That sort of thing happens when you tell the truth to someone who doesn't want to acknowledge it. What did I hit?"

"A tree," Klaus said, "Bella you should be dead based on how hard you hit it."

"You're not that lucky," Bella replied.

Klaus dropped her hand, "You think that's what I want?" He asked angrily.

"It would make things easier." Bella answered truthfully.

"Your death is the last thing I want," Klaus said standing up, "I can stand you hating me for the sins I have committed, but I can't stand the thought of you not living."

"I've heard that line before." Bella said becoming angry and sat up, "Tell me Klaus, am I the only reason for you to stay alive if that is what you are?"

"No," Klaus said, "You are not the reason I live; I've lived for a thousand years. What you are Bella is someone I have found a deep connection with. You are neither a reason nor a pawn; you are a woman who has my heart."

Bella tried to stand but when she couldn't, she started to fall.

"I told you not to do that," Klaus said, catching her and picking her up bridal style, "You need your rest."

"I need a lot of things," Bella said, but did not fight Klaus. "Crap."

"What?" Klaus asked, stopping halfway up the stairs.

"I have to go back to work," Bella said.

"No," Klaus said firmly, "You are in no condition."

"I can't leave Tori to do it all by herself." Bella said trying to wiggle out of Klaus' arms.

"I'll handle it," Klaus said and started walking again.

"It's not your job," Bella said.

"And it's not yours to try and protect everyone including my family and myself especially when we do not deserve the defense you put on." Klaus said, laying Bella down her bed. "I'm going to get you some water."

Klaus closed the door and Bella got up to change into her black yoga pants and black tank.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello," Bella said answering.

"Bella," Elena said relieved, "Are you alright? Stefan said that your scent had been all over the ritual site."

"I'm alright Elena," Bella said, "Just a little sore. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Elena said, "Why are you sore Bella?"

"I hit a tree," Bella said laughing a little.

"Okay I'm on my way over," Elena said and Bella heard her grabbing her keys.

"No," Bella said forcibly, "I'm fine Elena."

"Bella please let me help you," Elena begged.

"Elena the only thing I need right now is sleep," Bella said and heard the doorknob turning, "I'll call you in the morning."

Bella hung up before Elena could respond.

Klaus came into the room, sat the water down and headed back towards the door.

"So that's it," Bella said, sitting on the bed. "You're not going to say anything to me."

"I don't know what to say," Klaus replied, his back still turned to Bella.

"How about you start with 'Thanks Bella for saving my ass tonight'?" Bella suggested.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved," Klaus replied.

"Newsflash Klaus I'm already involved." Bella said getting up and walking towards him, "Damn it Klaus look at me; you owe me that much for lying to me, cornering me at the party, and then tonight when you were accusing me of having something to do with whatever caused you pain."

"I don't want you involved," Klaus said, turning around to face her, "If I could I would compel you to forget everything."

Bella took a step back, "You would take away that choice from me."

"You would be safer," Klaus said.

Suddenly Klaus was on the ground because Bella had just clocked him with a right hook.

"I am so sick of people telling me what would be safer for me," Bella seethed, "I just knocked you on your ass, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself so do me a favor and stop tiptoeing around me."

Klaus stood up then he blurred, pinning Bella between the wall and his body and allowed his vampire face out.

"Are you prepared for this?" Klaus asked, his fangs coming down close to her neck, "I could drain you dry right now."

"You could, but you won't," Bella said and relaxed against Klaus' hold.

"How do you know that?" Klaus asked.

"Because you've had multiple opportunities, but you haven't," Bella said.

Klaus moved away from Bella and his face went back to normal, "This isn't fair for you."

"Life isn't fair," Bella said walking over to him. "We're dealt cards we're dealt, but what matters is how we play them."

"So how are you going to play the cards you've been dealt?" Klaus asked.

"Haven't gotten that far yet, but I know one thing." Bella said and walked right up to Klaus, "You have to sacrifice some cards, but I'm not ready to sacrifice any of them."

"Would I be one of those cards?" Klaus asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Actually you're one of those cards I can't afford to lose," Bella said, "I can't see my life without you in it."

"Your friends," Klaus said and Bella placed her hand over his mouth.

"We'll figure that out," Bella said, "I'm not saying I completely forgive you…that's gonna take time, but the way we start down that path is if you promise me you will stop attacking everyone I care about."

"You have my word," Klaus said, "That's the only thing that I have ever kept."

Bella pulled Klaus' mouth to hers and kissed him.

After a few minutes Klaus pulled away.

"As much as I want to continue this, you my dear need rest." Klaus said stroking her cheek. "And I need to go home and check on my family."

"Tell Rebecca she still better watch her back and Elijah too." Bella said pulling close to her.

"That reminds me." Klaus said and reached into his jacket, "Elijah left this for you." He said handing her the sealed envelope, "Elijah has already left."

"Probably in his best interest." Bella said, "Wait a minute, what about your mother and Finn?"

"Gone," Klaus said, "But I promise you, they will be found and punished."

"You can't punish Finn." Bella said.

"Why not?" Klaus asked.

"Your mother is using something to control him." Bella said earnestly.

"She has no heart," Klaus said disgusted then he pulled Bella to him, kissing her, "Sleep my dear," Klaus whispered against her lips, "I will see you tomorrow."

Bella didn't have a chance to respond as Klaus blurred quickly away. Bella just shook her head and crashed the moment her head hit the pillow.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"How is she?" Rebecca asked as soon as Klaus walked in.

"Why do you care?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

Rebecca sat down, "Well Kol has left, Elijah as well. Finn and Mother are in the wind which just leaves us, but I feel like I'm losing you too. This girl just comes breezing in and everyone loves her even though she's rude."

"She isn't rude Rebecca," Klaus said, "She's truthful; that's what bugs you the most isn't it."

"Whatever," Rebecca said before she disappeared up the stairs.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The light from Bella's window streamed in and Bella started to stretch, but then immediately regretted it. Every inch of her body ached, but Bella pushed through the pain and got up to look in the mirror. She slowly lifted up her shirt and saw that her entire left side, right in her rib area, was completely bruised.

"Crap," Bella said and slowly lowered her shirt.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Damn it," Bella said and slowly made her way down the stairs and opened the door; "Matt what are you doing here?" Bella asked surprised.

"There's a little bit of an emergency," Matt said and walked in.

"What's going on?" Bella asked closing the door and following Matt slowly into the kitchen.

"Well let's see Damon turned Bonnie's birth mom into a vampire and now Alaric is in jail being accused of murder." Matt said sitting down.

"What?" Bella asked upset.

Matt explained everything to Bella and she just shook her head.

"This is becoming a pile up," Bella said.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who is it now?" Bella asked holding her head in her hands.

"I'll get it," Matt said and walked to the door.

Bella was trying to figure out what to do next when she heard Matt.

"What the hell do you want?" Matt asked defensively.

"I came to check on Bella," Klaus replied seriously.

"Let him in Matt," Bella said calling from the kitchen.

Begrudgingly Matt let Klaus in and followed him into the kitchen.

"How are you?" Klaus asked ignoring Matt.

"I'm okay," Bella said then looked at Matt, "You don't have to stay."

"I'm not intimidated," Matt said crossing his arms.

Bella slowly stood up, but clutched her left side and leaned on the counter.

"Bells what's wrong?" Matt asked, moving towards her.

Klaus blocked him and grasped Bella to steady her. Klaus noticed her clutching her side and moved her arm away. He slowly raised her shirt and sucked in a deep breath at what met his eyes.

"Holy shit Bella what the hell?" Matt said and moved towards the freezer to get an ice pack.

Klaus ignored him and let his face change as he bit into his wrist. Bella immediately gagged.

"Drink," Klaus said.

"I can't," Bella said, tasting the bile coming up burning her throat.

"Trust me," Klaus pleaded.

Bella closed her eyes and tasted the warm salty liquid touch her lips. She refused the urge to move away and instead chose to trust Klaus. It took all her will power to swallow the mouth full of the blood.

"What are you doing?" Matt said and yanked Klaus away from Bella.

"I'm healing her," Klaus said allowing himself to be moved.

"Matt it's okay," Bella said still feeling sick from drinking blood, but was keeping it down.

Bella walked over to the entry way mirror and raised her shirt. She stood there shocked as she watched the bruises slowly fade and ultimately disappear.

"That's a new one." Bella said and looked at Klaus, "Thank you."

"Bella you have to be careful," Matt said seriously coming to stand next to her.

"Why?" Bella asked confused.

"Vampire blood heals, but if you die before it's out of your system you become one of them." Matt said seriously.

"Then I guess you need to lock me up in a padded room," Bella said jokingly.

"He's right Bella," Klaus said, coming into the room, "It's not something to take lightly."

"Wow," Bella said, "Maybe you all can get along,"

"You aren't lucky Swan," Matt said and glared at Klaus, "Look why don't you stay home today and I'll cover your shift."

"No way," Bella said shaking her head, "You are not supposed to do any heavy lifting for a few days. Besides I feel fine, actually better then fine."

"You are not going into work." Matt said, putting his foot down.

"Matt I'm your boss not the other way around." Bella warned.

"What about Elena and Bonnie?" Matt questioned.

"I'll give Bonnie a call." Bella said, "Don't you have homework or something?"

Matt rolled his eyes and hugged Bella, "Please be careful."

"I will," Bella promised and hugged him back.

Matt gave Klaus one more glare and then left.

"Matt really cares for you," Klaus said.

"Well when I moved here, he and I got close. He's mom's not really mother material and left him and his sister alone a lot. They would come over to my place and I cooked for them, eventually he asked if I would be his guardian because his mom just wasn't there and I said yes. In situations like that, you have a tendency to get close with people." Bella explained.

"He's right though," Klaus said coming closer to Bella, "You really do need to be careful."

"I'll be okay," Bella said and headed up the stairs.

Klaus followed.

"Bella this is no joke," Klaus said walking in as she entered the bathroom to change, "If you die with my blood in your system, you will become a vampire."

"I understand," Bella said and came out of the bathroom fully dressed, "Look yeah the vampire blood thing is new for me, but the possibility of becoming a vampire isn't. I've been down that road before and it doesn't scare me."

"Is it something you would want?" Klaus asked, avoiding looking directly into Bella's eyes.

"I don't know," Bella said, "A very long time ago the answer would have been yes, but that was then and this is now. I've got to call Bonnie, but you'll come by the bar later right?"

Klaus just nodded and disappeared.

Bella dialed her cell phone as she fixed herself some cereal.

"Hello," a chipper voice answered.

"Hey Caroline what's up?" Bella asked.

"I take it you heard," Caroline said.

"Matt came by this morning." Bee said confirming. "Elena feels horrible."

"I know, but Bonnie doesn't blame her." Caroline replied.

"I know that, you know that, Matt knows that, but Elena she's a little harder to convince." Bella said laughing.

"You wanna talk to Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Bella said.

"Hello," Bonnie answered.

"Witchy woman see how high she flies." Bella sang.

"Shut up," Bonnie said laughing. "I guess you have some questions."

"No," Bella replied, "When Elena told me you were a witch I already knew you were. You always have been a pain in the ass at times."

"Careful," Bonnie said, "I'll put on a spell on you."

"Haven't you heard vampire compulsion doesn't work on me and as of last night, magic doesn't either." Bella said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I take that back it does work on me if it involves me being thrown into a tree." Bella said correcting herself.

"Okay tell me the story," Bonnie said clearly worried.

Bella explained everything that happened; finding Elena, going to the old house, walking into the circle, all of it.

"Wow," Bonnie said when Bella finished, "Are you okay?"

"Nothing that apparently vampire blood can't fix," Bella said, "How's your birth mom handling everything?"

"Who gave you their blood?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Bella asked.

"Klaus," Bonnie said, "Bella he's bad news."

"I know everything he's done Bonnie, but you can't hate me because I love him." Bella said.

"Hey I've been there," Bonnie said, "I feel for a bad guy too."

"Who?" Bella said surprised.

"Long story that will need to involve a lot of wine," Bonnie said.

"I'll hold you to that." Bella replied laughing, "You didn't answer my question about your mom."

"It's hard," Bonnie said, becoming serious, "She's overwhelmed. Her emotions are ten times stronger now."

"It'll get easier," Bella said trying to comfort her, "Hey if drama queen Caroline can adjust to life as a vampire your mom can too."

"I heard that," Caroline shouted in the background.

"Damn it," Bella said, "We're gonna have to figure something out about that. How are we going to keep her from hearing what we really think about her?"

"I have no clue," Bonnie said playing along.

"Okay you two," Caroline said as she grabbed the phone, putting it on speaker, "Don't make me bite you."

"Caroline," Bella said, "Believe me when I say that a Cold One's bite hurts a lot more than yours would." Bella looked at her watch, "Well my lovely ladies I would love to chat all day, but I need to get to work."

"Be careful Bella," Bonnie said seriously.

"Bonnie, take a moment and think about my track record…careful is not really something I know how to do." Bella replied.

Bonnie, Caroline, and Bella said their goodbyes and hung up. Bella sighed finished her breakfast, grabbed her coat, and started to head for the door, but stopped when she saw something.

The envelope Klaus had given her last night from Elijah.

Bella put her coat and keys down as she reached for the envelope. She walked over to the couch, sat down and opened the envelope.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am sorry for the events that have transpired tonight. Please know it was never my intention for you to be injured. I also am very sorry about using Elena to get what I want. The other night at the ball you made a good point when you and my mother spoke; they didn't turn us into monsters, we did that to ourselves. You also made another point that we carry so much hatred in our hearts that we can't see the truth in front of us. You are very unique Bella, unlike anyone I have ever known which includes vampires, witches, and werewolves. I share the blame with my brother on the hardships that have befallen your friends. Know that my dead heart does ache for the pain I have caused. In my human life I never would have done the atrocious things I have, but there is no going back. Please forgive me for what I have done to offend you and know that even though I ask for it, I don't deserve your forgiveness. Take care of yourself Bella for the fight with my mother is far from over and that she will be back. _

_Elijah._

Bella put the letter down and looked out the window. She knew that the fight with Esther was just beginning, but Bella had to focus on something more important…How was she going to live her life when the most important people in it were enemies?

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Why are we doing what they ask us to?" the snotty blonde asked.

"Because if we don't, they'll kill her," the other younger girl said, "We can't let that happen."

"She's going to die anyways eventually," the blonde replied.

"Enough," their mother said, "She is still part of our family even if we betrayed her."

"Your mother is right," the father said, agreeing with his wife.

"You never should have exposed us," the blonde hissed to her brother.

"One more word and I will rip your head off," the brother replied.

"Back off of her," the big burly one said, defending his mate then looked at her, "I cared about her too you know."

"Mystic Falls," a southern drawl said, "We're here."

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this update and are prepared for some fights coming up in the story. Today I take my final two tests then I'm free for two weeks which means time for writing and updating! **

**Props go out to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for being a wonderfully amazing beta. I tell you guys she keeps my thoughts on track because my ideas like to run away from me.**

**Review please; I love your feedback and who knows if enough people review you might get an early update….some big things are about to happen in Mystic Falls ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 15

. "Hey boss," Tori said as soon as Bella walked in.

"Hey Tori," Bella said before she looked to her employee apologetically, "I'm sorry I disappeared last night."

"It's cool," Tori replied, "Your boyfriend told me you hit your head while you were outside."

"Yeah," Bella said laughing, "How did things go?"

"We got pretty slow after you left." Tori replied.

"Alright well I'm gonna go do the order sheets if you want to cover bar." Bella said.

"I'll take the bar. Those order sheets take forever." Tori said and walked over to the bar.

Bella laughed and headed to the office to grab the sheets then she went behind the bar to do the orders.

"Well, well, well," Damon's voice said from behind Bella.

"Damon," Bella said not turning around to look at him. "Tori he's gonna have a single malt scotch no ice."

"You remembered." Damon said smiling.

"It's your favorite Damon and every week I seem to run low, especially lately." Bella replied turning around, "Stefan didn't know you were here. What do you want? Wait let me guess; Whiskey straight."

"Sounds good," Stefan replied.

"What about me?" Rebecca said coming over to sit with the brothers, "What do you think I like?"

"You're a tequila girl, but might I make a suggestion," Bella said and Rebecca nodded, "Go with Vodka, hits the same spot tequila does, but you savor the taste better."

"So how's the boyfriend?" Damon asked once Tori had given them each their drinks.

"Tori why don't you take a break, I'm done with the orders." Bella said and Tori nodded. Once she was gone Bella answered, "I'm shocked Damon that you refer to him as that though you really can't say I'm sleeping with the enemy when clearly we all know what has been going on between you and Rebecca."

"Ouch," Damon said clutching his chest, "So why is it that every other vampire has had a bite of you except me."

Bella reached over and slammed Damon's head on the bar, "Listen close; I've never been a willing donor of my blood and I don't plan on starting. Make sure you have all the facts before you start running your damn mouth," Bella said and released him.

Rebecca smiled, "I think you're starting to grow on me Bella."

"Give it a minute, it'll pass," Bella replied "Anything else I can get you?"

"Bella," Stefan said seriously, "You know about the killings right."

"Yeah," Bella said, "What about them?"

"They're killing founding families; the ones that make up the council." Damon replied becoming somber.

"Well I'm not involved with the council." Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter," Stefan said, "You need to be careful."

"Especially after last night," Rebecca said, "I'm surprised you are up and about. How is that?"

"None of your business," Bella replied, narrowing her eyes.

"We're missing something aren't we?" Damon said looking between the two girls.

"My mother got a little angry at Bella last night and threw her into a tree." Rebecca said innocently. "Last I saw you, you were knocked out and your head was bleeding." Rebecca looked at Damon and Stefan, "Tell me boys how do you think she's all better."

"You have vampire blood in your system." Damon said the light bulb clicking in his head, "I think you should come back to my house so that you're protected and guarded at all times until it's out of your system."

"You want me as your personal pleasure slave," Bella said smirking a bit, "You're out of luck, I can't be compelled."

"I don't mind it getting a little rough," Damon replied a devious smile crossing his lips.

"I think my brother would have a problem with that Damon," Rebecca said.

"She's right," Klaus said from behind Damon, "I would have a problem with that."

"Oh come on Klaus," Damon said, "We're only thinking of her well-being."

"I'm sure your dick had nothing to do with it." Klaus sneered.

"Hey," Bella said coming out from behind the bar, "I'm not having any of this. As of right now, this bar is neutral territory. I don't want any bloodshed in here. This is my bar so you play by my rules. You want to fight, take it outside."

"I don't plan on fighting darling," Klaus said going over to Bella, "I was merely making a comment."

"How cute," Damon said and rolled his eyes. "Tell me Bella, how does it feel to betray your best friend?"

"You've done it plenty of times Damon so you should know." Bella retorted.

"Everything okay boss?" Tori asked, walking back over to the very tense group.

"Yeah," Bella replied still glaring at Damon, "I'm gonna take off, you got everything?"

"Yep," Tori said.

"By lovebirds," Damon said as Bella and Klaus walked out.

"He's right you know," Klaus said once they were outside. "With these attacks you need to be extra careful."

"I know the risks Klaus," Bella said, still aggravated from Damon's comments.

"Do you?" Klaus asked, stopping her and forcing her to look at him, "If you die today with my blood in your system, you will start to turn."

"Then I make the final decision." Bella said, "Look I get it now, you need to understand that I'm not your average human and trust me a little more." Bella gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I'm gonna go chill for a little bit, but I'll come by your place later alright."

"Please," Klaus said grasping her hands and kissing them, "Be careful."

Bella nodded and walked away.

.*.*.*.*.*.

She drove back to her house and plopped onto the couch…she needed to talk to the one person who could understand.

She grabbed her cell and dialed a number.

"Hey stranger," Jake's booming voice said coming over the phone, "Been wondering where you've been."

"You don't want to know," Bella said laughing.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, becoming concerned.

"If I tell you, you can't freak out on me," Bella warned.

"Did they find you?" Jake asked becoming even more tense.

Bella let out a harsh laugh, "No," she said, "I would have called you before if they had to come clean up the wreckage."

"Okay," Jake said his voice relaxing, "Hit me with it."

Bella spilled….everything.

After she finished, the line was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally Jake spoke.

"What the fuck did you get yourself into?" He said saying each word slowly.

"Don't ask me," Bella said, "I'm still trying to figure how I fell into all of it."

"You need to come home," Jake said sternly.

"I can't leave them," Bella replied, "I can't run away again Jake."

"Bells you aren't safe there," Jake tried to reason.

"Jake I think this whole fiasco shows I'm not safe anywhere," Bella said becoming frustrated, "It's showed me that maybe I was never meant for a 'normal' life."

"But it's what you wanted." Jake replied.

"Is it?" Bella asked, "Jake I've never felt comfortable or right in the 'normal' world, but when I've been in the supernatural one I feel like I fit in; like I'm supposed to live in that world."

"What about his Klaus guy?" Jake asked quietly. "You love him don't you?"

"Am I that transparent?" Bella asked feeling guilty.

"To me you are," Jake said and sighed loudly, "What am I going to do with you Bells?"

"When you figure it out, let me know…I could use some direction." Bella replied.

"You already know which way you're gonna go." Jake said. "You can't help who you love."

"So I'm not a horrible person?" Bella asked.

"No," Jake said, "And before you ask, no I don't hate you. I don't like that you've fallen for what it sounds like is a psycho, but he did something Cullen never did." Jake said snarling the name Cullen. "He was honest with you, but Bella you know that, that doesn't change what he's done to your friends."

"I know," Bella said quietly, "You know right now I really miss having you near me. I could use a big wolfy hug."

Jake laughed, "I miss you too Bells. Hey does Jeremy know about the vamps?"

"Yes," Bella said, "You can reveal yourself to him if you guys want." Bella became quiet again, "Jake what do you think the pack will think of me?"

"That you're insane," Jake answered honestly then teased, "But we already knew that."

"How can you joke about this?" Bella asked clearly worried about the pack's opinion about her.

"Because, the pack's view of you isn't going to change. We love you Bella, you're family and we of all people understand about the whole not being able to help who you love." Jake reasoned, "Look Bella I want to talk to you some more, but I have to run patrol."

"I understand," Bella said, "Go run patrol. Love you Jake."

"Love you too Bella." Jake said and hung up.

Bella put the phone down and layed on the couch. She was happy Jake understood and that he was there for her, but more than anything she wanted Jake here in Mystic Falls with her right now to help her through it. He was her conscious, the voice of reason that calmed her down when she went on a tangent. Bella finally stopped thinking and just drifted off, allowing the exhaustion she felt to wash over her and carry her off into darkness.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Jake what's wrong?" Leah asked as they ran through the forest.

"Bella," Jake said and showed Leah the conversation he had with her.

"Wow," Leah said, "I'm surprised you didn't destroy the house."

"I wanted to," Jake replied dryly. "I just wish I was there with her you know."

"She's stronger than you think," Leah replied as they slowed down, walking by the river.

"I know that, I just want her to know I've got her back no matter what." Jake replied.

"She shouldn't worry about us not wanting to be around her," Leah stated, "She's done so much for us once she came back. She didn't have to."

"I know," Jake said.

They ran back to Jake's house and changed. An hour later they were sitting around the bonfire and Jake relayed everything Bella had told him.

"She's still family," Paul said.

"Even though she calls you Cujo," Jared said laughing.

"Bella's at a fork in the road. She has to choose the path best for her." Billy stated solemnly.

"You should also know that Jeremy is aware of vampires." Leah added.

"Jake," Sam said looking at him, "Does Bella trust Jeremy?"

"Yeah," Jake said.

"Then for his safety he should be aware of us." Sam concluded.

"You know if you keep telling outsiders, this isn't going to be much of a secret club," Seth teased nervously.

"This is serious," Emily said, "Bella sounds like she needs support."

"Then we give it to her." Billy replied. "The bar is doing good," he said as he looked at Jake, "You feel like taking a little vacation away from here?"

"Really Dad?" Jake asked. "You'd be okay without me?"

"I made a promise at the funeral to Charlie that I would look after Bella as if she was my own and I plan to keep that promise." Billy said firmly.

"She's family," Embry added, "If she needs our help we should be there to give it."

"Jake you will go to Mystic Falls and assess the situation," Sam said, "If you feel the need for more of us to be there, we will."

Jake nodded his head, "When do I leave?"

"Tonight," Jeremy said coming out of the shadows holding his phone.

"How did you find us?" Leah asked surprised.

Jeremy looked to Seth who gave a nervous laugh.

"Guess I wasn't very careful earlier." Seth said sheepishly.

"How much do you know?" Billy asked.

"That Bella has fallen for the devil," Jeremy replied angrily, "She's like an older sister to me, so you are leaving in three hours," He said looking at Jake, "Better go pack."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella heard a knock on the door, but she ignored it since she was too tired for company.

"Bella!" Elena's voice said from the other side of the door, "Bella I need your help!"

Bella practically jumped off the couch and in a flash was at the door opening it.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked worried.

"It's Ric," Elena said, coming into the house. "I just found something out and I have no idea how to handle it."

"Okay slow down and explain to me; what it going on." Bella said shutting the door.

Elena plopped on the couch and explained the whole situation with Alaric, the Gilbert ring, and how she found out.

"Whoa," Bella said, walking into the kitchen with Elena following her. "That's a lot."

"I know you don't have any experience with witchcraft, but I need someone to help me. I've been over the books a million times and I can't find anything." Elena said upset.

"Did you bring the books with you?" Bella asked.

"No," Elena said sheepishly.

Bella shook her head and grabbed her coat, "Come on, let's go have a look at them."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella followed Elena to her house and walked in to see Alaric and Meredith sitting at the table combing through the books.

"I see you brought in reinforcements." Alaric said and looked guiltily at Bella, "Are you sure it's safe for her to be here?"

"Haven't you heard Rick, I'm sleeping with the enemy," Bella said sarcastically, "I think I can handle this Jekyll and Hyde thing you have going on. You all look like hell."

"Already been there," Elena said dryly.

"Yeah we take the express lane," Rick added.

"So what's the plan so far?" Bella asked, sitting down.

"Well tomorrow we are gonna do some scans on Rick," Meredith said, "That's as far as we've gotten."

"Okay the three of you off to bed; especially you Meredith if you're going to be administering the tests." Bella said and stood up taking off her coat, "Elena you I know have homework and you, Rick, I hear multiple personality disorder is exhausting so off to bed with you."

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked.

"I'm gonna make some coffee and start combing through these books." Bella said and went over to the counter. She paused when she didn't hear movement, "You three had better be gone when I turn around."

"I have a feeling we shouldn't mess with her." Meredith said and grabbed her stuff, "8am sharp Alaric."

"Yes doc," Alaric said heading up the stairs.

Elena walked over and hugged Bella, "Thank you."

"What are friends for if not to help you with your guardian who is going insane because of a magical ring?" Bella asked laughing.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Two hours later the house was completely quiet and Bella was on the fourth book when she got a text.

_**Everything alright? I haven't heard from you I'm getting worried. –K.**_

Bella smiled.

**Everything's alright, just over at Elena's helping out with some stuff. I'll call you tomorrow. -B.**

There was no text after that and Bella continued reading until she tensed.

"You don't have a chance in hell." Bella said, readying herself for anything.

"How did you know I was behind you?" Alaric asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you've been told about me?" Bella asked getting up to get some more coffee.

"Elena said you have encountered Cold Ones, you were bitten and it changed you in some way." Alaric said slowly as he sat down.

"It's a long story and I would much rather talk about you." Bella said coming back over to the table, "When did the Jekyll and Hyde thing start?"

"Recently," Alaric said, "You don't trust me do you?"

"Oh I trust you, it's that evil twin of yours that's been going around stabbing members of the council I don't. I especially don't since you two live with one of them." Bella replied picking up another book.

"I would never hurt Elena," Rick said seriously.

"Like I said; I know you wouldn't, but that evil twin of yours would." Bella said.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Alaric asked, getting frustrated.

Bella put her book down, "Because the evil twin part of you isn't the real you. This person sitting in front of me is the real you."

"I wonder if it is," Alaric said. "I keep seeing things that tell me to kill and I feel like I'm slipping."

"Huh," Bella said nodding her head, "Well that might explain it and give more evidence to prove my evil twin theory."

"Explain what?" Alaric asked, becoming more confused.

"Well you have a scent that separates you from anyone else. A few minutes ago something about your scent changed…it became different. Like something in your body was changing." Bella explained.

"That's weird," Alaric said.

"Or it's a good thing," Bella pointed out, "If there's someone around with enhanced senses, it could be what saves someone."

"Well that's oddly comforting," Alaric said, "You're a good friend Bella. Elena really looks up to you like an older sister the way she used to look at…"

"Jenna," Bella said finishing Rick's thoughts, "Yeah I know. Elena tells me you loved her."

"I still do," Alaric said, "You know who killed her right?"

"Klaus," Bella said, "Tell me, what are your opinions on me and Klaus?"

"You're stupid," Alaric said honestly.

"Well don't hold back." Bella said.

"He can't change…he's evil." Alaric added.

"The same can be said for you. You killed Caroline's father." Bella pointed out.

"I wasn't myself," Alaric defended.

"Neither was Klaus," Bella said and put the book down, "I'm not saying he doesn't need to pay for what he's done, but I know the good side him…the side worth saving. There's always a part of someone worth saving. Look at what Elena and Meredith are doing to save you."

"So which side does that put you in this war?" Alaric asked.

"Neither," Bella said, "I'm gonna protect all of you."

"How can you do that?" Alaric asked laughing.

"Maybe another time Rick, right now you need to go upstairs and sleep." Bella said.

Alaric went back up the stairs and Bella fell asleep while she was reading.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Bella," Elena said nudging her friend.

"Crap," Bella said, sitting up stretching which caused her to hurt.

"Go home," Elena said, "I'm taking Rick to the hospital. You get some sleep and I'll call you later."

Bella nodded and drove home. She parked her car, got out and started for the door as she fumbled with her keys.

"You know I never would have pegged you for a party all night kind of girl Bella," A teasing deep voice said.

Bella dropped her keys and stared in shock at the boy standing on her front porch.

"What don't I get a hug? I mean you did tell me yesterday you needed a wolfy hug." The boy said.

"Jake," Bella practically yelled and ran to him jumping into his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"Vacation, moral support, here to kick your ass for falling for another vamp, you know the normal." Jake said squeezing her tight. "Now can we go in and get some coffee, it was a long flight."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"This is ridiculous," Rosalie said, staring out her hotel room, "The Volturi sent us here and we can't even go outside."

"That problem is solved," Carlisle said, coming into the room, "This was sent to us from Aro."

Esme took the note her husband held, "Spelled rings from witches."

"Apparently we will look normal when we wear them," Carlisle said.

"Let's get this over with," Edward said, angrily grabbing a ring and putting it on.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Did you enjoy this chapter? Like I said big things are about to happen in Mystic Falls. On another note what did you guys think of the season finale of VD? Thoughts, comments, ideas…..**

**Huge thank you to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for her wonderful beta skills. She gives awesome pep talks and she just cool. Check out her stories, they are pretty awesome themselves ;)**

**Review you guys! Hopefully I can update this weekend, but I'm not positive yet. Then again somehow I always do update this story every week. Leave your thoughts on the season finale in the review. I also have one more challenge for you. Who thinks I'm going to stick to the season outline and incorporate the finale into the story or which of you think I'm about to change it up?**


	16. Chapter 16

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 16

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Jake asked once Bella filled him in on what had happened after their conversation yesterday.

"Or maybe I was just never meant to live in the 'normal' world," Bella said and sighed, "I can't choose sides on this Jake."

"I know," Jake said patting Bella's leg, "Which is why I'm here. Whatever you need Bells I'm here."

"What I think I need right now is some sleep," Bella said standing up and stretching. "Let me help you get your bags up stairs and get your room ready."

"No," Jake said standing up and grabbing Bella's face between his massive hands, "You look like shit Bells, you need sleep. I'm a big boy and can get my own self settled in."

Bella smiled and hugged her friend, "I'm so glad you're here."

Bella crashed and slept for the most part of the day until 3 when she had to go into work.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked coming into her room as she finished straightening her hair.

"I have work Jake," Bella replied. "Tori, has to watch her niece so her sister can go to class."

"I'm coming with," Jake said and went to go get dressed.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella and Jake walked into The Grill and everyone stared;

"Does this always happen?" Jake whispered as Bella and he walked to the bar.

"You're new in town Jake it's gonna happen," Bella said laughing.

"Hey boss," Tori said and looked Jake up and down, "Who's the cutie?"

"My friend Jake, Jake this is Tori my assistant manager." Bella said introducing the two.

"Hopefully I'll see more of you later," Tori said flirty and headed out the door.

"So is she your mate?" Bella teased.

"Thankfully no," Jake said sitting down at the bar.

"Hey Tori's a good girl," Bella said and took off her jacket. "Oh boy," 

"What?" Jake asked becoming tense.

"No fights in here Jake you got that?" Bella said seriously and stared as Damon headed her way.

"Bella," Damon said sitting down, "I figured you would be out for the entire day after helping Elena, but then again vampire blood can make a human rebound pretty quick."

"Damon, my favorite customer, tell me what your angle is today; making me feel guilty, trying to get into my pants, or just being an all-around dick?" Bella asked sweetly.

Jake laughed;

Damon glared at him, "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Damon, allow me to introduce you to Jake; he's from Forks from the pack Jeremy's staying with." Bella said knowing that Damon was aware of the pack.

"Wolf boy," Damon said, "I thought I smelled something. Hope you have better control then another wolf we know; he's been brainwashed."

"You're still moving and talking so I think that says a lot about my control," Jake said smirking then looked at Bella, "You were right his ego barely fits in the bar I'm surprised this place hasn't come crashing down from the support beam trying to hold up against his ever growing ego."

Bella laughed and Damon flexed his fists;

"Well as much fun as this is I have to be going; I have other plans." Damon said.

"Damon," A red headed woman said coming up to him, "Who are you're friends?"

"Sage this is Bella the girl I was telling you about," Damon said, "Bella this is Sage my mentor."

"So you're responsible for him being an asshole," Bella said, "Can't say it's nice to meet you."

Sage laughed, "You were right Damon she is intriguing." Sage said, "Are you available for dinner?"

"She's not on the menu," Jake said tensely.

"A shape shifter," Sage said enjoying the new discoveries she was making, "Well I just know that this trip to Mystic Falls is going to hold many surprises."

"Careful Sage," Bella said crossing her arms, "Not all surprises are good."

Damon and Sage walked away leaving Jake and Bella alone.

"Are you regretting your decision to come here?" Bella asked.

"Hell no," Jake said smiling, "At least with you I know there will be some kind of action instead of just boring patrol."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon and Sage left about an hour later and Jake just sat at the bar surveying everyone.

He had met Caroline also a vampire, Carol Lockwood whose son was a werewolf, the turn at the moon type, and recently turned into a hybrid, Elena had stopped by and thanked him profusely for watching out for her brother and finally he had met Stefan. He liked Stefan, straight forward and no bullshit. Matt and he had sat around talking about the Mariners for a while and he got along with the guy and respected him for having such a cool head about all of this. There was one person he was still waiting to meet…..Klaus, but he didn't have to wait long.

The moment the door opened Jake could tell that the person walking in wasn't human and by Bella's description of what Klaus looked like it was him.

Bella was back in the stock room getting more liquor and Jake took this as his opportunity to size Klaus up.

"Klaus Mikelson?" Jake asked walking straight up to him.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked narrowing his eyes.

"A friend of Bella's who is well aware of everything." Jake replied.

"The wolf friend," Klaus said relaxing a little, "I was unaware you were coming she never mentioned it."

"Spur of the moment deal especially after she told me she was dating you," Jake said crossing his arms.

"You have a problem with her dating?" Klaus asked keeping his temper under control.

"No," Jake said "I have a problem with who she's dating. I'm not gonna pretend I like it because your kind is my natural enemy, but Bella's like a sister to me and unlike some people I'm not gonna force her to do something."

"Like the cold one she dated," Klaus said, "I assure you that I am not like him."

"No you're not," Jake said, "As much as I hate to admit it Edward seems to have had more of a soul then you did."

"I'm a changed man," Klaus replied.

"No one changes overnight," Jake countered.

"They do when the right person puts a mirror up to their face and forces them not to lie to themselves or anyone else." Klaus said becoming upset.

"Jake," Matt said coming into the bar, "Bells needs some help with a box of liquor."

"Coming," Jake replied never taking his eyes off Klaus, "Don't go anywhere we aren't done."

"I wasn't planning on it." Klaus said and sat down at the bar.

The door to the Grill opened and Klaus tensed, he sensed them and became very angry. He had specifically told Aro not to interfere and now he had. Klaus turned around and looked at the group of 7 normal looking people, but Klaus knew better.

"Can I help you?" Klaus asked as they approached the bar.

"Klaus," Carlisle said respectfully, "Aro sent us."

"Yes I know," Klaus said hissing, "He disobeyed my orders."

"Believe me we wouldn't be here if we didn't have to be," Edward growled back.

"Then leave," Klaus replied, "Go back and tell Aro I will be coming to deal with him soon."

"We can't," Esme said timidly.

"There are complications," Carlisle continued.

"Alice what's wrong?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Everything just went blank," Alice said becoming upset and then froze looking at someone coming from around the bar and he was pissed.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Why did you call me back here?" Jake asked leaning against the door staring at Bella.

"I see you met him," Bella replied crossing her arms. "And before you even start don't give me any crap about natural enemies."

"I was trying to get a feel for him," Jake sighed, "He doesn't seem to be much of an overbearing prick like disco ball was."

Bella laughed, "Klaus trust me to handle myself, but still worries."

"Well he's got another point on the scoreboard." Jake said laughing and then tensed.

"What is it?" Bella asked noticing the change, "Jake, answer me."

"Son of a bitch," Jake growled and walked out into the bar area.

He glared at Alice who stared at him in shock;

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jake asked stalking towards them.

"What are you doing here dog?" Rosalie hissed.

"Do you know them?" Klaus asked.

"Jake, what the hell?" Bella said running out from the storage room and stopped immediately. "OH my god." She whispered.

Edward froze looking at Bella as did the rest of his family. They were captivated by how much she seemed to have changed and grown. They didn't have much time to marvel as Klaus finally put the pieces together.

"You," He said his anger becoming uncontrollable and his vampire face starting to show.

Bella rushed over and stepped in front of him;

"Klaus no," she said forcibly, "Jake take him to the office." Jake didn't move, "DO IT NOW!" Bella said and pushed Klaus towards him.

As soon as they were out of sight and Bella whirled around her entire body radiating with anger.

"Get out," she said through clenched teeth.

"Bella," Alice said trying to touch her, but Bella slapped her hand away.

"I guess I didn't make myself clear," Bella spat, "Get the fuck out of my bar."

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jasper asked.

"None of your damn business," Bella snapped.

Edward moved towards her, but Bella used her strength and pushed him causing him to stumble back;

"GET OUT," She said, "Or I will call the sheriff."

Klaus and Jake returned;

"I said to go wait in the office," Bella said not taking her eyes off the Cullen's

"I'm in control," Klaus said coming to stand next to Bella and slipped his arm around her waist.

"We're both in control," Jake said coming to stand on the other side, "She said leave….leeches."

"What will you do dog?" Rosalie asked narrowing her eyes.

"You shouldn't be worried about what he will do," Bella warned.

"Bella he's a…." Emmett started to say.

"I know," Bella replied, "And it's none of your business leave and don't come back."

"Let's leave," Carlisle said slowly beginning to walk backwards.

"NO," Edward yelled shocked that Carlisle would even suggest such a thing. "She's in danger."

"We can't fight here," Carlisle whispered. "We will regroup and think."

"But he," Edward said not being able to finish his sentence, but just stared at where Klaus' arm was.

"There's nothing we can do," Carlisle said his voice filled with sorrow.

He and Esme pushed their children out the door, but still the air was thick with tension.

"Bella," Matt said coming over, "Was that?"

"My past coming back to haunt me," Bella replied shaking.

"Bella you need to sit down," Jake said.

Klaus guided her to the bar and sat her down.

"Here," Matt said coming back over to Bella, "Was that him?"

Bella nodded, "What are they doing here?" she asked.

"I have an idea," Klaus replied and kissed Bella quickly, "I will handle it."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus stepped into the back and dialed a number.

"Klaus," Aro said happily.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Klaus asked angrily.

"My friend we just wanted to assist you." Aro replied a hint of fear in his voice.

"By sending the Cullen's" Klaus roared. "Why them of all people?"

"Well they have many talents for one and for another we have something over them." Caius said.

"Bella Swan?" Klaus asked already knowing.

"How do you know her?" Marcus asked surprised.

"She is mine," Klaus said dangerously low, "You could have just wrecked everything I had in motion."

"We are so sorry," Aro said trying to do damage control, "We had no idea that she was part of your plan."

"She wasn't originally, but now she has become an important part of what I have here. Call the Cullen's back and do not interfere again." Klaus said and hung up.

"What plan would that be?" Jake asked angrily. "She isn't yours."

"That was the Volturi you know about them correct?" Klaus asked.

"Bells told me," Jake replied tensely.

"Turns out Aro knows about Bella," Klaus replied, "Had I not lay claim to her they would have marched on this town and destroyed it."

"You lied to them," Jake said tensely, "They would have come if they thought you were weak."

"I helped them build their empire, but I have never let them rise above me," Klaus replied, "If they were to know I had fallen for her they would take over and believe me it would not be pretty."

"Well now that he's here and knows she's with you he isn't going to just leave Klaus." Jake said, "He's possessive and that can end up dangerous for Bella."

"Then we kill him," Klaus said simply.

"You would be on your own on that one," Jake said, "I'm bound by a treaty…I can't touch him, but believe me if I could I would. Plus there's the other complication."

"What is that?" Klaus asked.

"Me," Bella said from the door way, "You aren't going to touch them."

"Have you not heard what Jake said?" Klaus asked, "As vampires Bella our emotions are heightened especially Cold Ones it takes years to master control over them and even then we are still at risk of losing control."

"I can handle Edward," Bella replied coolly.

"Told you," Jake replied shaking his head.

"Bella please listen," Klaus said stepping closer to her.

"No you listen," Bella said getting angry, "I just had my ex-boyfriend walk into my bar and find out that I'm here on top of everything else going on. The last thing I need is for my current boyfriend to go off kill my ex. Now I'm going to go home and get some more sleep."

"I'm gonna stick around here," Jake said, "Unless you want me to come with."

"Do what you want," Bella said and stormed out.

Klaus headed towards her, but Jake stopped him, "Let her cool off besides if he goes near her all the frustration she has will be taken out."

"You aren't afraid he'll take her?" Klaus asked surprised.

"He doesn't have a chance in hell making Bella leave." Jake replied, "I know what she can do which is why I'm not pushing her. You'll get more from her if you don't treat her like glass."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella slammed her front door and placed her forehead against it enjoying the coolness of the wood.

Everything was spiraling out of control it felt like; she was Alice falling down the proverbial rabbit hole into Wonderland. Nothing made sense and now her convictions were waning with the arrival of the last people she ever wanted to see. How could in a total a five minutes were they able to shatter her again and make her feel like they used to. Their gazes all seem to exude the same thought….stupid fragile human.

Bella pushed herself off the door and trudged up the stairs to run a very hot bath. After the tub filled Bella lit some scented candles and undressed. She slowly lowered herself into the steaming hot bath and allowed her muscles to release the tension in them.

Bella took a deep breath and fully submerged herself into the water. She was in her peaceful spot…the one place in the world where time seemed to stop and nothing existed except the water around her. She looked up towards the ceiling and smiled as she watched the fractured light cut through the water as she stayed under until the temperature dropped to tepid. She rose out of the water grabbed her towel and stepped out ready for anything that was coming her way.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Edward slammed his hand on the table causing it to break;

"He has her," Edward growled.

Carlisle reminded him, "Jake was there with her she was safe."

"An uncontrollable mutt," Edward hissed, "I don't feel very comforted. He was touching her."

"Looks like she can't stay out of places she shouldn't be," Rosalie said smirking as she fiddled with her nails.

"Shut up," Alice hissed, "Carlisle I can't see anything with that dog here."

"What do we do?" Esme asked fearful, "After everything you've told me about Klaus she can't be safe."

"She's still alive," Carlisle said pacing, "She has no obvious marks of being bitten by him."

"She's his puppet," Edward growled. "He is controlling her someway. She wouldn't be with him not willingly."

"There is one option we aren't exploring and Edward refuses to believe or even acknowledge," Jasper replied evenly.

"She doesn't care for him," Edward yelled and flew at Jasper.

Emmett stopped him, "Easy bro."

Jasper stood up, "She isn't under any spells or compulsion." He said. "I could tell."

"She isn't on vervain either," Edward countered growling.

"Maybe we should talk to Bella," Emmett suggested still holding onto Edward.

"I'll go," Esme said volunteering to the surprise of everyone. She grabbed her coat, "She's my daughter and I will talk with her."

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The Cullen's are here and they aren't going anywhere just yet.**

**Thanks to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for being my beta and a wonderful one at that. **

**Don't have really a lot to say except tomorrow is a very special day…MY BIRTHDAY! So if you really wanted to help celebrate it a review would be lovely. **

**Thank you to all my readers I appreciate all of you and hope that this story continues to live up to your expectations.**


	17. Chapter 17

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 17

"Hey what are you doing here?" Meredith asked opening the door to see Bella.

"I came by to see Elena," Bella replied walking in.

"She's at Alaric's getting his ring." Meredith replied shutting the door.

"Bella," Alaric said walking into the entry way, "How was your day?"

"I plead the fifth," Bella said taking off her jacket. "Mind if I wait for Elena?"

"Not at all," Alaric said smiling, "I'm just gonna finish up dinner."

"So what's the verdict?" Bella asked sitting on the couch with Meredith.

"Turns out Bonnie figured out some stuff and she needs the ring," Meredith replied, "You've been back almost a month and we've barely had time to catch up. Although, I am happy that I haven't seen you in my ER as much as I used to."

Bella laughed, "Yea well so am I, I swear I don't think I would be able to keep up with all the medical bills I probably would have had by now. How is Rick?"

"Feels bad," Meredith said, "Though right now we don't have to worry about his evil twin coming out to play since he isn't wearing the ring."

"He told you my theory?" Bella said shocked.

"Yea," Meredith said, "I kind of agree with you on it. Anyways without him wearing the ring he's normal."

Bella was about to say something, but her body became tense. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly;

"Go upstairs to the bathroom and lock the door," Bella said slowly standing up.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked becoming worried.

"Go now and be quiet," Bella whispered quickly.

Meredith quickly and quietly did as Bella told her and Bella sat back down her entire body on guard. Suddenly Alaric came into the room;

"Where's Meredith?" Alaric asked his hand behind his back.

"Bathroom," Bella simply her eyes narrowing, "What's behind your back…Jekyll?"

Alaric smiled a wicked toothy smile and showed Bella the butcher knife he was hiding;

"You caught me," Alaric said. "You know killing a Fell would have been perfect, but now I get a two for one special….a Fell and the last Swan."

"Not going to be that easy," Bella replied staying perfectly still waiting for him to make his move.

Alaric chuckled then lunged for Bella, but she was quicker as Alaric fell onto the couch she appeared behind him.

"You think you are going to get out of here alive?" Alaric asked menacingly.

"No one is going to die here tonight," Bella replied calmly.

"Bella," Meredith said from the top of the stairs, "What's going on?"

"Meredith, get back in the bathroom," Bella said distracted.

Alaric rammed into Bella and then headed for the stairs. Meredith was frozen in fear as Bella stood up and blurred in front of Meredith protecting her from the knife Alaric was trying to plunge into her.

"Call Elena now," Bella said through gritted teeth and Meredith ran back into the bathroom.

Bella's face contorted with pain. Bella had protected Meredith from the blade by getting in the way of it. Alaric smiled wickedly as he twisted the blade that was deep in Bella's stomach;

"Thought you said no one was going to die," Alaric taunted as he twisted it again.

"I'm not dead yet," Bella replied and pushed Alaric backwards causing him to tumble down the stairs.

Bella slumped against the wall and then slowly pulled the knife out of her stomach.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Bella," Meredith called through the door, "Are you okay?"

No answer…..

Meredith slowly opened the door and peeked out gasping as she saw Bella slumped against the wall.

"Oh god," Meredith said and ran to put pressure on Bella's wound.

She quickly dialed her phone, "Yes this is Doctor Fell I need an ambulance at the Gilbert residence immediately. Severe stab wound to the abdomen prep the trauma room."

"Meredith," Bella whispered, "Hide the knife."

"But," Meredith said.

"No," Bella said cutting her off, "Elena can't lose him too. There was an intruder understood?" Meredith nodded applying more pressure to Bella's wound. Bella continued, "One more thing….no vampire blood."

"What?" Meredith asked surprised.

"Don't use vampire blood on me. Please." Bella pleaded.

Meredith merely nodded again, "Hold your hand over the wound,"

Meredith quickly walked over to the knife, picked it up, opened the backdoor, tossed the knife and came back over to Bella. Alaric was coming to;

"What the…" He said rubbing his head and seeing that it was cut. He looked to the stairs and froze.

"The ambulance is here get the door open," Meredith said trying to keep Bella from bleeding out.

Alaric opened the door to see Liz and the paramedics;

"What happened?" Liz asked seeing Bella covered in blood.

"There was an intruder," Meredith said as the paramedics moved Bella to the gurney, "Bella was surprised by him and Alaric tried to stop him, but he ran out the back door."

Liz got on the radio as Meredith and Alaric followed the paramedics out;

"Why did you lie?" Rick asked.

"Not now," Meredith said hopping into the ambulance and it sped off.

"Rick," Elena said running up to him watching the ambulance leave. "What happened? Who was in the ambulance?"

"Elena, I'm so sorry," Alaric said his stomach churning with guilt.

"Who?" Elena screeched.

"Stefan," Liz said coming over to the group, "I need you to drive them to the hospital."

"Sheriff, who's in the ambulance?" Elena asked starting to freak out.

"Bella," Liz replied solemnly.

"Come on," Stefan said pulling Elena back towards his car.

Elena started to ramble, "This can't be happening. I need to call Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie. Oh god this can't be happening."

"Elena," Stefan said as he started the car and stepped on the gas, "She's going to be okay."

Elena quickly dialed the Grill still rambling to herself and ignoring Stefan.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Jake, Klaus, and Matt had stayed up at the Grill until Matt got off and now they were having a drink;

"So that was him huh," Matt said.

"Yep," Jake replied.

"Who the hell is this Volturi?" Matt asked.

"Cold one royalty," Jake replied disgusted then looked at Klaus, "Why are you so quiet?"

"Trying to decide what to do," Klaus replied downing his scotch.

"Whatever you decide I'm in," Matt replied and Klaus looked at him puzzled, "I don't like you that's a given, but this guy hurt Bella; she's done a lot for me."

"Matt," Tori said handing him the bar phone, "Elena's wanting to talk to you."

"What's up," Matt asked.

Jake and Klaus sat in silence until Matt started freaking out;

"What do you mean Bella's heading to the hospital? What the fuck happened?" Matt asked becoming upset and after a moment he said "I'm on my way."

"What's wrong with Bella?" Jake asked becoming tense and angry.

Matt didn't answer instead he ran out to his truck. As he reached for his keys Klaus' hand reached out and turned him to face him and Jake;

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know," Matt said pushing Klaus' hand off of him, "All I know is Bella is heading to the hospital."

"We're going with you," Jake said.

The three of them road in silence to the hospital and the moment they got there they found Elena;

"What's he doing here?" Elena asked clearly getting more upset that Klaus was there.

"Elena what happened?" Matt asked ignoring her question.

"The ring," Elena said and started sobbing, "Even without it he changed."

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Alaric has a Jekyll and Hyde thing going on," Matt replied.

"Tell me where she is," Klaus said, "I can help her."

"She doesn't want our kind of help," Stefan replied, "I already tried and Meredith told me she didn't want it."

"Why not?" Klaus asked becoming angry.

"Because she wants to test fate," Jake said shaking his head.

"Why?" Elena asked clearly starting to believe her friend was becoming as unhinged as Alaric.

"A vampire killed her family Elena," Jake replied, "Bella always thought that it should have been her. She used to go cliff jumping all the time and do crazy crap to test the limits."

"Survivor's guilt," Elena replied as the light bulb in her head clicked.

"She's insane." Klaus growled.

"No argument there I mean she is dating you," Stefan replied.

"What's going on?" Damon asked walking into the room.

"Bella was attacked by Alaric," Stefan answered.

"So even without the ring he's dangerous," Damon replied, "Damn I really am fond of Rick I didn't want to have to kill him."

"You're not going to touch him," Elena said becoming angry.

"You're best friend was just stabbed by him," Klaus snapped, "You're defending him."

"Well isn't that the kettle calling the pot black," Elena snapped back, "Bella's been defending you."

"Oh a cat fight this could be interesting," Damon said sitting down.

Suddenly Meredith came into the room in clean scrubs;

"She's going to be okay," Meredith said, "We got the bleeding under control, but it looks like she's healing on her own without the help of any vampire blood. I'm keeping her here overnight for observation and in the morning she can go home."

"Can I see her?" Elena asked.

"No visitors," Meredith said sternly, "She'll probably heal faster the more rest she can get."

"Screw that I'm going to see her," Jake said and walked pass Meredith following Bella's scent.

He walked into her room and just sighed;

"You really, really can't stay out of trouble can you," Jake said leaning against the frame of the door.

Bella gave him a small smile, "At least we found something new out about my condition."

"You sure it's not the vampire blood that was already in your system?" Jake countered and walked in sitting down next to her bed.

"This is going to sound really weird," Bella said her voice was scratchy, "But I could feel it….just leave my system."

"Everyone's a little pissed you didn't take the vampire blood when you came in," Jake said solemnly, "When are you going to stop trying to test the limits. No matter what Bella you're still human."

"We still don't know that," Bella replied, "Rebecca said…."

"Screw what Rebecca said," Jake said becoming agitated, "You aren't turning into one of them."

"She said it might take years," Bella replied softly.

"I don't believe it," Jake growled. "You've got company coming you want me to run them off?"

"Who all is it?" Bella asked.

"Matt, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Klaus." Jake responded.

"All of them are in the same room and they aren't killing one another," Bella said shocked.

"Not yet, but the night is still young," Damon said walking in. "You look like a corpse."

"Guess that's what happens when you lose a lot of blood," Bella replied laughing a little.

Elena came over to the bed and gently hugged her friend, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Bella asked.

"For you almost dying," Elena replied guiltily.

"Common occurrence in my life Elena," Bella said patting her hand, "It started way before I met you."

"Are you certain you're alright?" Klaus asked standing in the doorway.

"Get out of here," Elena hissed.

"Elena," Bella said slowly, "He's welcomed here; he saved my life last night against Ester."

"Doesn't change what he's done," Damon replied nonchalantly.

"How's Rebecca Damon?" Bella asked glaring at him.

"Stop it," Meredith said stomping into the room, "If you all are going to be in here first off keep it down and secondly Bella does not need any stress so either cool it or get out."

"I'm cool," Jake said crossing his arms, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Doctor Fell," a nurse said coming in, "Miss Swan has another visitor."

"Who?" Meredith asked.

"She didn't give me her name," the nurse replied.

"I'll go check it out," Jake said walking out of the room.

Elena took his spot, "Matt said you had a surprise visitor today at the Grill."

"Elena, not now," Matt said.

"It's okay," Bella replied, "It was the Cullen's."

"What are they doing here?" Elena asked shocked.

"They were sent by the Volturi to help me," Klaus answered.

"You really do know how to pick them," Damon commented.

Klaus growled, but Bella just laughed;

"Judging by your track record you do too." Bella replied.

"Two peas in a pod," Damon smirked, "Why don't we sow our seeds and see how everything turns out?"

"Damon your offer becomes even more unappealing each time you purpose it." Bella replied.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus was tense and Bella noticed. She reached out took his hand and started to rub it. His eyes fell to hers and he relaxed a bit.

"You're not going in there," Jake's booming voice said from down the hall.

The door to the room opened and Esme walked in and gasped;

"Oh my goodness Bella, are you alright?" Esme asked going into full mother mode.

"Who are you?" Meredith asked blocking her from coming closer to Bella's bed.

"She's my daughter," Esme replied and maneuvered around her.

Elena stood up and blocked Esme again, "She is not your daughter."

"Out," Bella said releasing Klaus' hand.

Klaus walked over to Esme and glared, "You heard her."

"No Klaus," Bella replied, "When I said out I meant all of you. I want to talk to her alone."

"Bella," Jake said shocked.

"Please," Bella replied her eye begging him.

Klaus walked over gave her a kiss on her head and walked out. Everyone followed suit glaring at Esme on their way out.

"I'll be right outside the door," Jake said seriously as he closed the door.

"Bella what happened?" Esme asked placing her coat down.

"Don't get too comfortable," Bella replied ignoring her, "I'm going to say what I have to say then you are going to leave. You and the rest of your family are going to leave my town and never come back."

"Bella," Esme said taken aback by her attitude.

"You left me alone. You left me and I was broken. The moment I finally started to feel again I had my family ripped away. Apparently your leaving didn't protect me as well as you thought it would." Bella said.

"Victoria," Esme whispered.

"Yes," Bella hissed, "She killed Phil, my mom, and my dad. I moved here to escape everything that reminded me of them and you. It has taken me three years to find closure and to accept certain things about my life. It took me three years to realize that you all leaving was, one of the best things that ever happened to me. I found friends that care for me…really care for me. I rebuilt my life and it's successful, fulfilling, and although it's obviously complicated I'm not trading it for anything. I have someone that loves me, that doesn't treat me like I'm an idiot, that I don't know what's good for me, that doesn't treat me like I'm too fragile for the truth."

"Bella he's a murderer." Esme said shocked.

"You're right he is, but he is also caring, loving, and trust me. He doesn't push me into things I don't want. He is willing to stop his plan for me, he told me he understood if I never wanted to see him again, if I hated him, if I wanted him dead. He's doing something your son never did which was let go of this superiority complex and trust that a human can see things you can't, that a human might be stronger than you think. Get out of here Esme, leave my town, otherwise if you don't I won't be responsible for what happens to you." Bella said finishing her speech as she stared at Esme.

Esme didn't know what to say, she just grabbed her coat and walked out the door in a daze.

Jake walked in grinning ear to ear, "Way to go Bells."

"Don't get too excited," Bella replied grimly, "When have you ever known the Cullen's to let go of something."

"You aren't a thing Bella," Jake growled, "You're human and if they don't leave you alone then the treaty with them is null and void."

"You might want to call Sam then," Bella said and laid her head back on her pillow and fell asleep.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Now I'm serious Bella," Meredith said wheeling Bella outside where Jake was waiting, "No work just rest."

"I'm not making any promises," Bella replied rolling her eyes.

Jake helped her into the truck and took her home. Klaus was waiting on the front porch when they arrived.

He smiled and blurred to open the door, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than I was," Bella replied as Klaus helped her out of the truck, "What are you doing here?"

"You fell asleep after Esme left and well let's say things got a little tense." Klaus replied chuckling.

"Elena, give you a hard time?" Bella asked.

"As is her right," Klaus replied opening Bella's front door.

"I have a question," Jake said shutting the door, "First off what are we going to do about the Cullen's. They aren't going to leave town we all know that and if they try to force you into anything Bella the treaty is null and void and you know how much I want to get my hands on Edward."

"Don't you mean teeth," Klaus replied.

"Jake I'm in the middle of peace talks with one war I don't want another one starting up." Bella said seriously as she sat down.

Ding dong;

"Please let it be sparkles," Jake said under his breath as he walked to the front door. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rebecca," Rebecca said clearly surprised to see Jake at Bella's, "I'm looking for my brother."

"What is it?" Klaus asked coming to the door.

"Can I come in?" Rebecca asked annoyed.

"No," Klaus said and stepped outside, "Let's take a walk."

Jake rolled his eyes and walked back plopping down next to Bella;

"Who's the blonde Rebecca?" Jake asked.

"Klaus' sister," Bella said upset.

"She piss you off," Jake replied.

"Let's not go there right now," Bella said a shifted to get comfortable on the couch. She lifted up the shirt and removed the bandage, "It looks better."

"Bella," Klaus said walking into the living room, "I have to leave."

"What's going on?" Bella asked becoming tense.

"Don't worry darling nothing it wrong." Klaus said coming to kneel in front of her to reassure her, "Rebecca found Finn and we are going to pay him a visit."

"Klaus," Bella started.

Klaus put his finger to her lips, "I promise I have no intentions of hurting him; I'm going to help him."

"Be careful," Bella said and kissed him.

"Get some rest," Klaus replied and looked at Jake, "I'm only a phone call away if anything happens."

"I'll call you if there's any leftover pieces," Jake said and Klaus left, "Finn?"

"Can we not go there either?" Bella said and laid her head on his shoulder, "I don't know what to do."

"Bella," Bonnie called walking into the house and froze, "Who are you?"

"Jake and you are?" Jake replied.

"Oh the shapeshifter," Bonnie said relieved. "Bella I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" Bella asked noticing Bonnie's demeanor.

"You're my friend and although I hate Klaus I love you and I can't watch you get hurt." Bonnie rambled.

"Bonnie what are you talking about?" Bella asked becoming worried.

"Bella," Bonnie said biting her lip then blurted out, "Ester bound her children to one another."

"I know," Bella said, "What happens to one happens to all. What does that have to do with what's going on?"

"Damon and Stefan found what's left of the white oak tree. Matt, Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Damon all have stakes and they're planning on killing the Mikelson's…..today." Bonnie said.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I was feeling so much love from the reviews and the birthday messages that I just had to show you guys how much I appreciate them so here you are another chapter! Did the confrontation with Esme live up to your standards? Are you ready for what's coming next? Are the Cullen's gone now? I know I leave you guys with some many questions, but I always answer them.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and birthday wishes I really enjoy them. Today is officially my birthday and I'm another year older. Hard to believe and I don't feel very different.**

**Thank you to Dark~Supernatural~Angel my amazing beta! I appreciate you very much for all the work you do to help me with this little story. **

**If you choose to review I would really love it and count it as one of the best birthday gifts I could get!**


	18. Chapter 18

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 18

Bella froze…everything in one swift moment came crashing down with the plan Bonnie had just revealed. She didn't breathe, she didn't move, she sat there in complete and utter shock. Jake was yelling at her, shaking her, trying to get her to respond, but Bella couldn't. She was the exact same way she was when she found Charlie, Renee, and Phil. She heard Bonnie and Jake talking, but all she could do was stare straight ahead at the emptiness that was coming to try and claim her again, but this time she felt as though it might win.

It beckoned her like a dark shadow offering comfort in the darkness; giving her the easy way out. Bella was ready to fall completely into it, but Matt's voice stopped her from stepping into the darkness.

_"You can't run away Bella." _

Suddenly Bella was back in her living room and listening to Jake arguing with Bonnie.

"None of you have any right to do this. If you kill Klaus you might as well kill Caroline, Stefan, Damon and that Tyler dude. All of them have blood on their hands so if you kill one monster you should kill them all." Jake growled.

"It's not that simple," Bonnie argued, "He is evil."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Damon killed your mother didn't he," Jake countered, "Shouldn't you be enacting your revenge."

"Enough," Bella said stood up.

"Bells," Jake said relieved, "Are you okay?"

"You can't take him," Bella said ignoring him, "Bonnie, please."

"Bella I can't," Bonnie said and walked outside.

"Wait here," Jake said and stomped out after Bonnie.

Bella sat there waiting until she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder.

"Bella," Edward's voice said, startling her.

Bella jumped and moved away, "Get out."

"Bella I'm here to help you," Edward said, "I know I left before and I'm so sorry, but I'm here now and I will protect you from him."

"I don't need your protection from anyone, especially Klaus," Bella hissed, "Get out."

"Love he's meddled with your mind," Edward said trying to reason with her and moved closer.

"I can't be compelled," Bella snapped and moved away from him again. "I want you gone, I want you out of my life, I want to never see you again for as long as I live."

"With Klaus you won't live long," Edward said seriously, "If you won't come willingly I will make you." Edward blurred towards Bella, but she blurred away, "How did you do that?" he asked, shocked.

"A magician never reveals their secrets," Bella replied.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Jake had Edward up against the wall.

"Did she not make herself clear to your mother?" Jake growled.

"Get your hands off of me mutt," Edward hissed and threw Jake across the room.

Suddenly Edward was clutching his head and Bonnie walked in. She flung him against the wall.

"Listen vampire, get out of this house, leave my friend alone, in fact leave town. If you don't I will pop your head like a pimple." Bonnie said and released Edward.

Edward looked directly at Bella, "I'm not going to leave you in the clutches of danger again. I'll be back."

"Better bring an army," Bonnie replied, "We don't go down without a fight around here."

"Bella," Edward whispered and held out his hand.

"Leave," Bella replied.

Edward disappeared and Bella sat down in the nearest chair.

"Why didn't you yell at me?" Jake asked, kneeling next to her.

"Because I can handle him," Bella said.

"I'm gonna go," Bonnie said and Jake just nodded.

Jake forced Bella to look at him, "It's okay you know. You can let it out."

Tears were welling up in Bella's eyes and finally she broke down and sobbed. Bonnie listened from outside the door and it broke her heart listening to her friend crying for the pain of loss she was going to suffer. Bonnie wanted Klaus dead, but she couldn't do this to her friend. She got in her car and drove to Klaus' house.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"We have a witchy visitor," Rebecca said opening the door, "What are you here to help my mother kills us again."

"No," Bonnie said and walked pass Rebecca straight up to Klaus and she flung him into the wall, "That's for threatening Jeremy."

Klaus stood up, "Justly deserved, but what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, I'm sure it's not to keep flinging me into walls."

"Every inch of my mind screams at me to kill you, it says it's the right thing, the way to balance everything." Bonnie said glaring at Klaus.

"What's stopping you?" Rebecca asked tensing.

"Bella," Bonnie said, "She loves you; I don't know why, but she does. She's suffered more than any of us combined because of the supernatural and yet it seems to have brought her, the other half of her soul."

"How do you know we are soul mates?" Klaus questioned.

"She makes you a better person, she makes you feel something other than anger and revenge, but you change her too. You challenge her and help her find her strength; you helped her heal. You're either the best thing for her or the worst; I don't know which one, but what I do know is she can't lose you, so I'm going to help you." Bonnie said.

"Thank you," Klaus said.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for her." Bonnie said and walked pass him, "I need some blood from you and your siblings and I need it soon."

"Why?" Rebecca asked narrowing her eyes at Bonnie.

"None of your business, but if you want to live pass tonight I suggest you do what I say and not question me." Bonnie replied.

"Rebecca," Klaus said, "Do as she says."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"It's gonna be okay," Jake said, stroking Bella's hair.

"Jake," Bella said sniffling, "Does everything I touch become ruined?"

"No," Jake said shocked.

"Then why did I fall for a guy who killed one of my best friends?" Bella pressed.

"We don't always choose who we love," Jake said and pulled Bella closer, "There are people out there that get to choose, but then there are people like us that are just meant to be with someone and it's always for a reason."

"What's mine then?" Bella asked. "Why would Klaus and I be put together?"

"My guess, Klaus needed a wakeup call and you were it. You made him change his outlook on everything. On his end he did something that none of us could have ever done…he helped you learn to love again, to trust again. Edward and Victoria took everything that was once you and well Klaus, he helped you find the parts you lost and put them back together. They aren't exactly the same pieces, actually their better." Jake answered. He continued to hold her as he spoke, "You know I think you're right."

"About what?" Bella asked.

"About you not being meant to have a normal life; in fact I'm kinda glad you don't. If you had, there is no way you would be part of mine." Jake replied.

Suddenly Bella's phone vibrated and she untangled herself from Jake and reached for it.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"I have to go into work," Bella replied and stood up.

"Bells you need to rest," Jake said, following her up the stairs.

"I can't," Bella replied.

"Fine I'll go with you," Jake said and went to get changed.

.*.*.*.*.*.

About thirty minutes later, they were up at the Grill; Bella was bartending and Finn walked in with Sage.

"Well if it isn't the shape shifter and the strange girl." Sage said, coming up to the bar.

"My name is Bella," Bella said leaning on the bar, "What can I do for you; perhaps an attitude adjustment?"

"Sage," Finn said, "Leave Bella alone."

Sage became jealous, "Is she important to you?"

Finn laughed, "Sage you know you are the only one I have ever loved; Bella is just a very curious and insightful young woman whose company and thoughts on issues I enjoy."

"I'll grab us a table." Sage said and walked away.

"Hate to say it Finn, but out of everyone in your family, I would have thought you would have the best taste in women." Bella said.

"Oh come now," Finn said, "Sage was very special to me as a human and I turned her."

"So she's the one." Bella said, connecting the pieces. "How did you escape your mother?"

"I haven't really," Finn replied, "I still feel her pull, but with Sage the need to be her puppet is diminished."

"Well then I guess I can let her bitchiness slide," Bella replied and handed Finn two drinks.

"By the way Bella," Finn said before he walked off, "I think my brother has the best taste in women."

"Now why is that?" Bella asked.

"Because he picked you," Finn said winking and walked away.

"He does have a point Bells," Jake said smiling, "You are quite the magnet."

Bella threw a towel at Jake and then started to head for the supply room.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Bringing in some more beer," Bella replied.

"No heavy lifting," Jake said, "I'll get it."

Bella's phone vibrated.

_**Whatever you do pretend you don't know what's going on~ Bonnie.**_

_**K~ Bella**_

"Who was that?" Jake asked, bringing in the case of beer.

"Pretend like we don't know anything." Bella whispered.

Jake nodded, "Let me help you with this," He said and started restocking the beer in the ice.

"I think I need to see his I.D.," Liz said walking up to the bar.

Bella laughed, "I promise Liz he's cool. Jake this is Sheriff Liz Forbes; Caroline's mom."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Jake said and held out his hand.

"I like you," Liz said shaking it, "You have manners."

"Jake is from the pack Jeremy is staying with," Bella added.

Recognition came into Liz's eyes.

"Don't worry Sheriff, I have control." Jake said, trying to calm her.

"That's a nice change," Liz replied relaxing a bit, "Have you seen Caroline?"

"Not tonight," Bella replied, "But it's still early. Is she not answering her phone?"

"No," Liz said, "I've been calling for a few hours."

"Well I'll text her and let you know to give her a call." Bella said.

"Thanks," Liz replied, "Nice to meet you Jake and welcome to Mystic Falls."

Liz walked off and Jake leaned on the bar.

"She reminds me a lot of your dad," Jake commented.

"Yea," Bella said, "Although she's prettier."

Jake laughed his booming laugh and went to take the crates back to storage.

Bella turned around and saw Finn standing at the bar.

"Another round?" She asked.

"Please," Finn replied.

"So mind if I ask about what you're talking about?" Bella asked and nodded towards Sage.

"Catching up," Finn replied, "Where's Klaus?"

"I don't know," Bella replied a little sad and lowered her eyes.

Finn reached over the bar and lifted up her chin, "Don't be so sad; he will show up. You and I both know he can't stay away from you. You're hard to resist." Finn said and winked as he took his drinks back over to the table.

"Shouldn't you be resting or something," Stefan said coming up to the bar.

"Shouldn't you be out there being an ass some more." Bella replied.

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan replied solemnly. "You know Elena was scared last night."

"I'm fine," Bella replied.

"Not about that, about Klaus. She saw how much you care for one another." Stefan said.

"I love him," Bella replied, "There's nothing that can change that."

"It won't last," Stefan replied, "He's incapable of loving someone."

"The same could have been said of you a few weeks ago," Bella countered becoming angry, "If I remember correctly you threatened to turn Elena by driving her off Wickery Bridge after you fed her your blood. The same bridge she crashed on a couple years ago, the same crash that killed her parents. You knew that because you're the one that save her. Tell me Stefan, is that what you do when you love someone?"

"I wasn't myself," Stefan defended.

"Neither was Klaus," Bella said, "He has done nothing to anyone since I found out."

"I'm sorry we don't see eye to eye," Stefan said and started to walk away.

"Stefan," Bella said causing him to stop and turn to look at her, "It would be a real shame if you got on my bad side. I'm a vengeful person."

"Are you threatening me?" Stefan asked surprised.

"No I'm giving you a curtsey in warning you not to cross me." Bella said and turned her back on Stefan.

"Bella," Matt's voice said, surprised to see her.

"Hey what's up Matt," Bella said, turning around to face him.

"You aren't supposed to be working," He said nervously.

"Tori had a family emergency," Bella replied shrugging her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanging with Elena," Matt replied.

"Matt," Jake said coming back from the storage room, "How ya doing man?"

"Jake you're still around," Matt said surprised.

"Her Psycho ex is around and I'm not leaving her to face him alone," Jake said putting his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Bella," Elena said, "You look better."

"I'm getting there," Bella replied, "Hey order what you want it's on the house."

"Thanks," Elena said, "Hey when you get off tonight, do you think maybe I can come by and we can talk?"

"Yeah," Bella replied. "You know my door's always open to my friends."

Elena and Matt walked. Bella and Jake went back to working until Bella noticed Sage and Finn coughing.

"Finn," Bella said walking over, "Are you guys okay?"

"Vervain," Sage said and headed for the back door after Stefan.

"Bella, stay here," Finn said following Sage.

"Jake," Bella said.

"I got it," Jake said and followed.

Ten seconds later everything changed. Bella heard screaming and ran out the back door.

"Guys stop it," She said pulling Sage off of Stefan while Jake pulled Finn off of Damon and threw him back.

Elena and Matt came out the back door and stabbed Finn in the heart with a white oak stake.

"NO!" Sage screamed and walked over to Finn's dying body.

"What have you done?" Bella asked in complete shock.

She was prepared for them to go after Klaus, but she never saw this coming.

Elena, Stefan, Matt, and Damon disappeared as Bella walked over to Finn.

"No, please," Sage cried.

Finn looked at Bella and choked out, "First dies; they all die."

Finn stroked Sage's cheek one last time and then his body lit on fire.

Bella pulled Sage back and once the fire was gone and nothing was left of Finn she pushed away from Bella and disappeared.

"Jake," Bella said, "All of Klaus' siblings were connected; what happens to one happens to all."

"I got the bar cover…go," Jake said.

Bella ran as fast as she could and within five minutes she had reached Klaus' house.

"Klaus!" She yelled opening the door.

"Bella," Klaus said, from the living room.

Bella ran and jumped into his arms.

"You're okay," She said relieved.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Klaus asked.

"Because of Finn," Bella said confused.

"They aren't connected anymore," Bonnie said walking in. "I couldn't do that to you Bella."

"Thank you," Bella said.

"What's this about Finn?" Rebecca asked coming in.

"Finn was staked," Bella said slowly, "He's gone. I'm so sorry Klaus."

"I'm going to kill them," Rebecca hissed.

"No," Klaus replied very angry.

"Klaus they killed our brother," Rebecca hissed. "They were trying to kill all of us."

"They were trying to kill me," Klaus said, "We destroyed them Rebecca; though Finn did not deserve what happened perhaps we deserve the pain we have to feel."

"You are completely insane," Rebecca said and then her eyes fell on Bella, "This is all your fault."

"She has nothing to do with this," Klaus said, pushing Bella behind him. "You will not touch her."

"I want justice for Finn," Rebecca screamed.

"No you want people to know that they do not cross us and get away with it." Klaus replied, "You will not attack anyone."

Rebecca glared at Klaus, stomped her foot and then angrily stomped up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry," Bella said looking at Klaus.

Klaus kissed her forehead, "It's not your fault."

"I'm gonna go," Bonnie said and grabbed her bag, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Bella said.

"So where's your wolf friend?" Klaus asked.

"Covering the bar so I could make sure you were alright," Bella said.

"Well I'm glad at least he trusts you enough to be alone with me and your witch friend." Klaus said and then became said, "How did Sage take it?"

"I don't know," Bella said, "She disappeared after he…"

"I know," Klaus said.

"Klaus he said something," Bella said, "Finn said when the first dies, they all die; what does that mean?"

"Bella," Klaus said, "We are the beginning line for every vampire except Cold Ones. When one of us dies the entire bloodline is severed. Whoever we turned, whoever they turned, and on and on will follow us shortly."

"Oh god," Bella said, "Caroline…"

"No don't worry," Klaus said, "Finn wasn't the one that created her bloodline."

"I have to tell Stefan, Damon, and Elena," Bella said, but Klaus wouldn't let her go, "I'll come right back I promise."

Klaus agreed and Bella headed to the Salvatore Boarding House.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Hello," Elena said answering her phone.

Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Elena had come back to the boarding house.

"Elena," Bonnie said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Elena asked, "Finn's dead, which means the rest are dead."

"No they aren't," Bonnie replied.

"What's she talking about?" Damon asked angrily.

"I couldn't sit here and watch our friend lose another person." Bonnie said, "We may not like it, but Bella loves Klaus and he loves her. Killing him would have destroyed her; I couldn't let that happen."

"Bonnie, he's evil," Elena said, "He killed Jenna, threatened Jeremy, and the list goes on and on."

"He has not done one evil thing towards us since Bella found out everything." Bonnie countered, "What's done is done and I will not undo it. Bella deserves happiness and if that means I have to let go of my anger then I will. I won't be a part of the reason she loses him."

Bonnie hung up.

"What the hell," Damon said, throwing his glass against the wall.

"All that work for nothing," Stefan replied.

"Bonnie's right," Elena replied.

"What?" Damon said shocked.

"Klaus is different with Bella," Elena said, "He can love, he does love, and I almost took away Bella's love."

"Lucky her," Sage said coming into the living room. "Her love is alive, but mine is dead."

Sage went for Stefan, but never made it. She started choking on her blood and blood started to come out of her eyes, nose, and ears.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked scared.

"She's dying," Bella said walking into the living room.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Elena said.

"I'm not," Damon piped up.

"What do you mean she's dying?" Stefan asked.

"Finn started her bloodline," Bella said, "When the first dies the rest are soon to follow."

"Oh my god," Caroline said, "If Finn started our bloodline then that means…"

"He didn't," Bella said, "You are so consumed with revenge that in an instant you could have signed your own death warrant."

"So we find out who sired us and if it wasn't Klaus we kill him," Damon said simply.

"I won't let that happen," Bella said, "Besides you can't kill Klaus, at least one of you would die…Tyler was sired by Klaus remember."

"So one of us dies," Damon shrugged, "No big loss."

"Stop it Damon," Elena said. "Bella, can we please talk?"

"No," Bella said, "I'm tired, I'm drained, and I'm upset."

"I'm sorry Bella," Elena said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Bella said, "You know how I feel about Klaus yet you still wanted to kill him."

"He killed Jenna," Elena tried to defend.

"So what, you just keep piling up bodies to end this war? A life for a life? If we always did that the entire population on earth would be dead. We wouldn't have even been born if that were the case." Bella said becoming angry, "Revenge only goes so far Elena; trust me when I say that if you allow it to consume you, there's no turning back."

"What about your parents?" Caroline asked. "A vampire killed them."

"Yeah," Bella said, "And I have a vampire for a best friend. You killed a guy Bonnie liked, you almost killed Matt. How can you justify Klaus' death when you yourselves are responsible for deaths as well?" Bella walked over to Elena, "I don't blame you for being angry Elena, I of all people understand what it's like to have the people you love ripped from you. What I'm asking Elena is for you to forgive. It's hard, I know, it takes every fiber of your body to do it, but I do promise you once you do, the weight you're carrying will disappear."

"Oh you are so good with speeches," Damon said pouring himself a drink. "Tell me, am I the only one who sees an opportunity here?'

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus obviously cares about this girl," Damon said looking at Bella, "I think we have leverage."

"You can't be serious," Caroline said baffled. "She's our friend."

"No harm is going to come to her," Damon said, "Just keeping her here until we get what we want."

"You could try, but it's not going to happen." Bella said.

"You can beat up one vampire fine, but two." Damon challenged.

"Damon stop it," Elena said, "We aren't holding Bella hostage."

"You're probably right," Bella said, ignoring Elena's comment, "But can you handle him?"

Damon and Stefan slowly turned and there was Jake in full wolf form. He had quietly sneaked into the house and now had his teeth bared.

"Damn," Damon said looking at Jake, "What do you feed those things?"

"Everything and anything," Bella replied and walked to Jake, "I take that as a no to my question." Bella looked at Elena, "Think about what I said."

Bella walked out while Jake slowly back outside and they disappeared into the night.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the birthday wishes and all the reviews. I'm very happy to hear you all love the story.**

**Shout out to my beta Dark~Supernatural~Angel for her amazing help. I truly appreciate it.**

**Side note Awake and Alive 2 is about to be updated today as well so check it out and drop a review on it if you want.**

**Review here too that would be awesome as well!**


	19. Chapter 19

"_**The Devil You Know"**_

_**Chapter 19**_

Jake and Bella made it back to Bella's. Bella walked inside, grabbed Jake some clothes and he disappeared around the back.

"You weren't lying when you said he was big," Klaus said, from the shadows.

Bella smiled, "I told you I would come back to your place." She said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jake texted me saying that I should come here instead," Klaus replied and kissed her exposed neck. He felt her carotid pulsing and his fangs extended slightly, but he quickly pulled away and regained control.

"Seeing as how Damon and Stefan can't get into your house I think it's safer," Jake said as he came around while pulling his shirt on. "Not to mention the Cullens."

"What happened?" Klaus asked, becoming concerned.

"Damon and Stefan planned on using her as leverage." Jake replied as he cracked his knuckles.

"It wouldn't have worked," Bella interjected quickly once she felt Klaus' muscles tense.

"Bells I think it's time I call in some of the other guys," Jake said seriously. "Between those Salvatores, this whole Alaric deal, and the Cullens in the mix, we need some back up."

"I would volunteer to leave town, but with the Cold Ones here, I don't think that would be wise." Klaus stated.

Bella pulled away from him and turned to look at him, "You aren't serious."

"If I thought it would keep you safe I would leave," Klaus said honestly, "But I would ask you to go with me before I left." He added quickly.

"Stop with the mushy stuff," Jake said, pretending to gag. "You need to get some rest Bells."

"Will you stay?" Bella asked, looking at Klaus hopefully.

"How can I ever resist you?" Klaus asked, kissed her on the forehead.

"I think I'm going to need earplugs," Jake muttered.

Jake walked up the stairs and shut the door to his room while Bella went straight to the kitchen.

"I don't think this qualifies as resting," Klaus said, smiling as he watched Bella grab a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"You've been around for a while Klaus you should know that wine has relaxing qualities." Bella countered. "Besides after everything that's happened the last few days I think I'm entitled to some alcohol."

"I'll get a fire going," Klaus said and headed over to the fireplace. "So these other wolves that are coming…should I worry?"

"No," Bella said, bringing the glasses into the living room, "Jake told me the pack's behind all my decisions."

Bella sat on the floor leaning against Klaus as he leaned against the couch.

"I meant what I said," Klaus said, "I would have asked you to come with me."

"Running away won't solve anything Klaus," Bella replied, "You and I both know that."

"Maybe running away together will solve something," Klaus said quietly while gazing into the fire, "We have both been on the run alone perhaps we were just looking for someone to run with."

"I don't want to live my life on the run," Bella said, "I don't want to have to look over my shoulder; I don't want to pretend my life is something it's not."

"Then I guess I'll be staying," Klaus said.

"Even after everything you know?" Bella said.

"Well I can't exactly leave you on your own with your psycho ex and your vengeful friends can I, besides I don't want to be anywhere you aren't." Klaus replied and kissed the top of her head.

.*.*.*.*.*.

As soon as Jake closed the bedroom door, he grabbed his cellphone and dialed Billy's number.

"Hello," Billy answered.

"Dad, we have a problem," Jake said solemnly.

"What is it son?" Billy asked, fully alert to the tone of Jake's voice.

"The Cullen's are here," Jake said as he sat down on his bed. "They came here on behalf of that damn Cold One royal family to help Klaus. They've seen Bella and they aren't leaving until she's with them. They think she's been brainwashed."

"Has she?" Billy asked.

"No," Jake sighed, "She loves this Klaus vampire and he's good to her."

"Bella's under the protection of the pack, Edward trying to kidnap or force her to leave is breaking the treaty no matter where it happens." Billy replied.

"Well the Cullens aren't the only problem." Jake said and he explained everything that had been going on.

"She really is a danger magnet," Billy said and chuckled, "What do you think we should do son?"

"I think I need back up," Jake said and looked out the window, "The Cullen's, the Alaric thing, and the war between Bella's friends and her boyfriend; I need help."

"I'll talk to Sam in the morning and hopefully we can have some of the guys out there by tomorrow night. Can you hold down the fort until then?" Billy asked.

"Yeah dad," Jake replied.

"So Klaus," Billy trailed.

"Not tonight dad," Jake said shaking his head and grinning, "I know you consider her your daughter, but let's not do this now."

"I just want to know…is he good to her?" Billy asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, yeah he is and I think he's good for her." Jake sighed, "Dad she's different with him…alive more than I've ever seen her. It's like she's rebuilt herself with his help; she's stronger, more assertive, it's hard to describe it with just one word."

"That's good," Billy said relieved, "The pack will be happy to hear that and it will lessen the tension. I'll call ya in the morning; I love you son."

"I love you too dad," Jake said and hung up the phone.

He laid down in the bed and just stared at the ceiling. His instincts told him that Klaus was dangerous for Bella, that he was no good for her because of what he was, but his heart and his head knew different. Fighting against his instincts was like fighting against a raging storm at sea; like that movie The Perfect Storm. Still the evidence was contrary to the instincts that had been bred into him; Klaus loved Bella and although on some level that was a blow to Jake because some very small part of him still held out hope that Bella would be his, he knew that in the real world it would never be.

Jake sighed, rolled over, and decided to get some sleep. He knew Edward was somewhere waiting for the moment to take Bella away and he was not going to allow it. He was not going to allow that leech to ruin her happiness…again.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"I think the dog is finally asleep," Klaus said, nuzzling Bella's neck.

Once again he felt Bella's vein pulsating and his fangs extended again. This had never happen before, but then again he had not gone this long without feeding around Bella. It had been hours since he last fed and his throat was becoming dry; his body was beginning to give the signs of needing what kept it alive.

"He isn't a pet Klaus," Bella said causing Klaus to pull out of his own thoughts. She turned to look at him, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Klaus said and stood up quickly going into the kitchen.

Bella followed, "You don't look it," she said and grabbed his hand, "Klaus, you can talk to me you know that right."

Klaus smiled and kissed her forehead, "Has anyone told you how delicious you smell?"

Bella laughed hard, "I think I've been told that once or twice."

"Well my dear I haven't fed in hours and your blood smells…intoxicating and inviting." Klaus said.

Bella quit laughing and breathing, "Oh," she said feeling completely unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Don't worry love; I'm not going to hurt you," Klaus said reassuringly, knowing what she was thinking. "I am however going to go get something to eat. I'll be back shortly."

Klaus started for the door, but Bella's voice stopped him.

"What if I said it was alright?" Bella asked and Klaus froze.

"Bella do you mean…" Klaus trailed.

Bella took a deep breath and walked over to him, "I mean what if I said it was alright to feed on me?"

"Bella, I don't think that would be a very good idea," Klaus said, "I have control, but your blood is like nothing else in the universe. It's like a siren, it…"

"Calls to you," Bella said finishing his statement, "I've heard that before. I'm asking you what if I wanted you to do it?"

Klaus looked at her shocked, "I don't know Bella," He answered honestly, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Bella said and took another deep breath, "Drinking someone's blood seems very intimate…more intimate than sex. I just wonder if you would ever want to be that intimate with me."

"Bella," Klaus said and took her hands, "I have never seen drinking blood as intimate," Bella looked hurt, but Klaus continued, "Allow me to rephrase that; I have never drank someone's blood that I felt something for. The reason I have never drank from you is because to me, blood is just a necessity, it's routine and with you I don't want that."

"I see," Bella said slowly, "Maybe it doesn't have to be routine. I mean I've already tasted your blood; that didn't seem routine. Was it routine for you?"

"No," Klaus said quickly, "Before you, I gave my blood only because I would receive something in return, with you I did it because you were hurt and I couldn't stand seeing you like that."

Bella nodded her head, taking everything Klaus was saying in.

"Do you want me to feed from you?" Klaus asked staring deeply into her eyes trying to see what she was thinking.

"I don't know," Bella said, "But if I did, would you? If I willingly offered, would you take my blood?"

"I would be afraid to," Klaus said. "Afraid I couldn't stop, but if it was something you wanted, then I would attempt it. Do you really view my drinking blood as intimate?"

"When it's straight from the source yes," Bella answered honestly, "Just thinking about it makes me jealous; like that person can give you something I can't or that you don't want that from me."

Klaus kissed Bella gently on the lips and placed his forehead against hers.

"Since I discovered you being here Isabella, I have not fed from the direct source." Klaus whispered, "I felt as if I were betraying you in some way. I swear only hospital blood bags are what I've been drinking from."

Bella smiled and kissed Klaus, "Well that makes me feel better." She said.

"Good," Klaus replied, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes tops." He said and disappeared.

Bella walked up to her room changed and laid down in her bed thinking. Did she want Klaus to feed from her? It was something that had been on her mind since she first found out about him, but at that time she wondered why he hadn't tasted her yet. Was there something unappealing about her blood? She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her knowing that this was not the case and that Klaus had not drank from anyone directly. So the question turned to did she want him to drink from her? It seemed like it was the most intimate thing a vampire and human could do if they were in a relationship. Maybe she could ask Elena…on second thought that probably wasn't a good idea. Elena hated the fact that Bella was even remotely close to Klaus and asking her about being a willing donor was not something that would help the situation.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus quickly made his way home and tore open a blood bag.

"Everything alright?" Rebecca asked, walking into the living room.

"Have you ever seen drinking the blood of a human as intimate?" Klaus asked his sister.

"What?" Rebecca asked shocked. "Why would you ask that?"

"Never mind," Klaus said and tore open another blood bag, "Perhaps I should ask Elijah."

"What has gotten into you?" Rebecca asked turning Klaus to look at her. "It's this Bella girl."

"Don't start with me Rebecca," Klaus said, becoming annoyed as he finished off the blood bag, "I won't be staying here tonight."

"Of course not, this is just like Tatia all over again," Rebecca sneered, "Perhaps I should just dispose of Bella and you would get your head on straight."

Klaus turned quickly, pinned his sister to the wall, and wrapped his hand around her throat, "If you ever threaten to harm Bella again I will stick you back in that coffin and drop you into the deepest depths of the ocean. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Rebecca choked out. Klaus dropped her and disappeared.

"Miserable human," She sneered as she rubbed her neck.

"Perhaps I can help you?" A smooth voice said from the shadows.

"What do you want Edward?" Rebecca asked rolling her eyes.

"You know who I am?" Edward asked, shocked as he came into the light.

"Please," Rebecca scoffed, "My brother doesn't hide secrets from me and I am also very good friends with the Volturi. What do you want?"

"To take Bella away," Edward said, "If I were to do that you would have your brother back. So help me take her away."

Rebecca smiled a wicked smile, "I don't like your human, but what I hate more is when people try to take things away from my brother, things he cares about. If you go near her, I'll tear you to pieces."

"But you just said you should kill her," Edward countered.

"Saying it and doing it are two completely different things," Rebecca responded. "Bella can be infuriating, but the truth is the girl has spunk and I like that. I hate that she seems to take attention away from me, but that's just my vanity coming into play which in truth is something I need to get over." Rebecca sat down and glared at Edward, "I dare you and your family to try and remove Bella from Mystic Falls. My brothers and I are very close; what one cares about, we all care about. We will become united against you."

"But one of your brother's is gone," Edward growled, "Bella is a reason for that."

"NO," Rebecca said and blurred pinning Edward to the wall, "Bella actually tried to save Finn and for that I owe her."

"You are completely insane," Edward choked out. "You hate her yet you are defending her."

"Edward we are vampires," Rebecca said shaking her head, "Our emotions are more powerful which has a tendency to equal more mood swings." Rebecca threw Edward out the open door. "Don't try anything Edward; just leave because you are not going to win."

"I'm not leaving without her," Edward growled standing up.

"Then you're signing your own death warrant." Rebecca said simply and closed the door. "No wonder she doesn't want him anymore." Rebecca mumbled, "Insecure, overbearing, controlling idiot."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Klaus walked quietly into the house and made his way up the stairs to Bella's room. As he was about to open it, Jake startled him.

"She's already asleep," Jake said leaning against the door frame of his room.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on someone around here," Klaus said turning to face him, "Someone could accidentally take off your head."

"I'll take my chances," Jake said shrugging. "Besides I move pretty quickly."

"I take it that you would like to discuss something with me," Klaus said.

"Downstairs," Jake said and headed down to the kitchen with Klaus following.

"Well this is ominous," Klaus said sitting down at the bar, "Did I step on your tail?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"I heard what Bella asked you," Jake said seriously, "About her blood."

Klaus froze, "I see," he said after a few minutes.

"I don't like the idea," Jake said as he flexed his hands, "She isn't a meal."

"I know that," Klaus said calmly, knowing that Jake was fighting his anger, "I don't see her that way."

"Then why did you even entertain the idea?" Jake asked, through gritted teeth.

"She asked a question and I answered her," Klaus replied.

"Would you do it?" Jake asked his breathing beginning to pick up.

"I don't know," Klaus said, "I know the risks involved. Her blood is tantalizing. I had to leave to feed as you know even though I fed earlier today. I never want to hurt her in any way."

"You already have with what you did," Jake countered.

"I know," Klaus said, "If I could go back I would change it, but I can't. Time travel is not something any supernatural being can provide."

"Where do you see this going?" Jake questioned. "Does she want to be turned?"

"She doesn't know," Klaus replied. "I want a future with her; I want her in my life."

"You know you can't have her forever unless she changed." Jake said seriously, "Would you change her against her will?"

"NO," Klaus said shocked, "I would never take that choice away from her."

"You know my sister has a theory about Bella. Something you should probably know about. Tomorrow ask her," Jake said.

"Why don't you tell me?" Klaus asked.

"Because only myself, my dad, and my sister know about it. Bella made me swear never to say anything. I keep my promises Klaus. I betrayed her once before and it took me a long time to gain her trust back, I don't plan on losing it again." Jake explained. "It's something I think you should know though."

"Thank you Jake," Klaus said standing up. "You really care about her."

"At one point Klaus, I loved her more than a friend, I could see her being my wife." Jake explained.

"What changed?" Klaus asked, becoming a little jealous.

"Bella," Jake said, "You know about how our tribe imprints right?" Jake asked and Klaus nodded, "Well Bella asked me what if one day I imprinted? I thought about it a lot and it made me realize that if that happened it would hurt her worse than anything Edward did. I could never do that to her, I never want to hurt her like that."

"Do you still love her?" Klaus asked.

"Of course I do," Jake said, "Some little part of me still wants that with her, but I know that it's better this way. She's the most special person in my life and it will always be like that whether I imprint or not. Bella and I have something that is more than friendship or family; it's indescribable."

"I can see that," Klaus said. "I think you are the most important person in her life."

"Don't go inflating my ego Klaus," Jake said a smile breaking on his face, "It's big enough as it is. I'll see you in the morning, oh and by the way, tomorrow this house will probably be full of other wolves."

"If it keeps Bella safe I have no problem with it." Klaus said.

"You have no idea what you are in for," Jake said shaking his head. "Goodnight Klaus. Wait, you do sleep right?"

"I only need a few hours, but yes I do sleep." Klaus replied smiling.

"Well that's a relief." Jake said and walked up the stairs.

Klaus made certain the entire house was locked up and then he quietly walked into Bella's room. He stripped off his clothes and climbed carefully into bed as to not wake Bella. He wrapped his arm around Bella, pulled her close to his chest, and breathed in deeply.

Klaus was certain at this point that he was not leaving Bella…ever. He would stay with her all her life whether it was as a human or as an immortal. He also knew that there was no way he was going to let Edward near her again. Edward had lost any right to beg for forgiveness and if it was the last thing Klaus did, he would find a way to get rid of Edward…forever.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella smiled as the daylight broke through her curtains. She could feel Klaus' arms wrapped around her tightly and it was the first time in a very long time she felt at home. This felt like it was where she belonged, where she was meant to be. She had been searching for somewhere to belong and right now it was in Klaus' arms.

"Good morning," Klaus whispered and kissed her neck.

"What time did you get back?" Bella asked, rolling over to face him.

"About an hour after I left," Klaus replied, "Jake and I stayed up talking for a while."

"What did he say?" Bella asked, ready to hear how Jake went all big brother.

"Well he overheard our conversation about your blood," Klaus said.

Bella sat up, "I'm gonna kill him," she said, starting to get out of the bed.

Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, "No, no, no," Klaus said as he wrapped his arms around her, "He cares for you Bella, it's only natural for him to be protective."

"But that was a private conversation," Bella protested.

"Well I think that that's the least of my worries," Klaus said and moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, "He mentioned something else as well, something I feel is probably more important."

"What?" Bella asked curiously.

"His sister's theory about you," Klaus said and felt Bella tense in his arms. He saw the shock and fear in her eyes.

"He told you about it," Bella said softly.

"He only mentioned a theory and told me I should ask you about it," Klaus said stroking her cheek, "Bella is there something I should know?"

Bella got out of bed and walked to the window throwing open the curtains letting the sunlight stream in and opened the window. The crisp cool morning air was refreshing on her face and helped her calm down. This was not a conversation she was prepared for.

"Bella," Klaus said as he walked up behind Bella, "Please, you know you can talk to me."

Bella took a deep breathe, still looking out the window as she said, "Rebecca's theory is that my body might slowly be changing."

"Changing?" Klaus asked; worry filled his voice.

Bella turned to look at Klaus and took a deep breath and whispered, "Into a Cold One."

**A/N: Hey everyone! How are you all? I am sorry for the long wait just been really crazy here with school and also with setting up all my classes this fall. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this update and the little twist at the end. I know it's evil of me to leave you hanging there, but it was just a good place to end the chapter.**

**Thank you to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her hard work and contributions to this story and most of my other ones.**

**Review you guys and let me know you haven't completely abandoned me and that I'm forgiven.**


	20. Chapter 20

"_**The Devil You Know"**_

_**Chapter 20**_

"What?" Klaus yelled, "She thinks you're turning into a Cold One!"

"It's one of her theories." Bella said, "The most probable one we have."

"That can't be," Klaus said and started pacing, "What are the other ones?"

"There is only one other one," Bella sighed.

"Well what is it?" Klaus asked.

"That I'm slowly dying," Bella said simply, "Either I'm turning or I'm dying."

"No," Klaus said, "The venom just bonded with you and that's all," he said trying to convince himself.

"The evidence points other ways," Bella said, "It's still developing and consuming my body; either it will kill me or turn me ultimately."

"What is going on in here?" Jake asked opening the door.

"He knows," Bella said crossing her arms, "You shouldn't have said anything."

"Jake," Klaus said, "Your sister has to have some other ideas. She should be here working on figuring out what's going on."

"Klaus calm down," Bella said touching his shoulder.

"I will not calm down," Klaus growled.

"Yes you will," Bella said and grabbed his face forcing him to look at her, "Listen to me, this is my problem not yours and right now what's going on inside my body is the least of our worries. I was bitten over four years ago it only started changing me about a year ago so it's slowly working. I have time so just leave it alone. Now I'm going to get dressed and go into work."

Bella walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Maybe Bonnie could figure something out," Klaus said and started getting dressed.

"Whoa," Jake said becoming protective, "You aren't going to say anything to anyone here, do you understand me."

"Perhaps they could help," Klaus tried to reason.

"I don't care," Jake said, "This is Bella's deal and you will not betray her otherwise I will rip you apart,"

"Go ahead and try pup," Klaus challenged.

"Both of you stop it," Bella said, coming out of the bathroom, "I am not going to stand around while you two have some sort of pissing contest," Bella said and got in the middle of the two. "Klaus I told you because I trust you and I don't want anyone else to know. None of the pack even knows except for Jake."

"Are you serious?" Klaus asked shocked.

"Yes," Bella said, "Please I don't want to talk about it anymore and I don't want it to be made public knowledge. Enough is going on right now, this would only cause all of us to lose focus and let things slip through the cracks."

"You want me to go with you to the bar?" Jake asked.

"No," Bella said shaking her head, "I'm only going in for a few hours, besides if the boys are coming I need groceries and make up the guest rooms."

"I'll do that," Jake said, "Be careful Bells."

"I will," Bella said and looked at Klaus, "Walk me out?"

Klaus got dressed and followed Bella outside.

"Bella this is serious," Klaus said.

"Not as serious as everything else going on." Bella replied. "Look this discussion is over…for now. I'm going into work and I'll see you later."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella walked into the bar and popped her knuckles...there was Damon sitting in his normal spot. He turned around smiled and winked at her; he had been waiting.

"Running late today aren't we?" Damon asked as soon as Bella got behind the bar.

"Had some things to deal with," Bella said.

"What us trying to kill your boyfriend," Damon said innocently.

"Actually a psycho ex-boyfriend," Bella said leaning on the bar, "Let me ask you something Damon; all these years you've lived and yet you haven't acquired any common sense, how is that? I mean really you've been around the block more than a few times yet there is nothing in there," Bella said tapping on his skull.

"Oh don't say such hurtful things to me," Damon said and clutched his chest, "Besides I have made a solemn vow to Elena not to hurt your little boyfriend. I am however going to tell you again, you really ought to dump Klaus and give me a try."

Bella laughed dryly, "Really, Damon I like my men with substance."

"Funny that's how I like my women and you seem to be filled with the substance that lures me in," He said grinning wickedly.

"Kiss my ass," Bella said, turning to pour Damon another drink.

"There's a lot I want to do to your ass." Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Leave her alone," A cold voice said and Bella tensed, "She isn't yours."

"And I sure as hell not yours Edward," Bella said through gritted teeth.

"So this is the disco ball," Damon said amused, "Damon Salvatore," he said and stuck out his hand.

"Bella," Edward said ignoring him and coming behind the bar, grabbing her hand, "You're coming with me."

Edward turned to walk and found Damon in his way.

"Sorry can't allow that," Damon said and dusted some lint off Edward's shoulders.

"Stay out of this," Edward hissed.

"You know a normal person would but me being the guy I am, I enjoy getting in the middle of these little quarrels." Damon said and his eyes turned cold, "Now you have three seconds to let the lady go before I drag you out into the alley, rip you apart, and burn you to ash."

Edward released Bella's hand and bowed up to Damon, "You don't scare me."

"Oh but I should," Damon said sending a chill down Bella's spine.

She had never seen this side of Damon before…it was animalistic, primal, and admittedly kinda hot.

"Now are you going to remove yourself or do I need to do it for you?" Damon asked.

Edward turned to Bella, "I'm not leaving without you."

"Then you're signing your own death warrant," Bella said, "I can't protect you Edward, I told you to leave you didn't, whatever happens my conscious is clear. I warned you."

Edward shoved pass Damon.

"Be seeing you soon disco ball," Damon called as Edward walked out the front door.

"Thank you," Bella said and handed Damon his drink.

Damon smirked, "I know," he said and sat down.

"You know what?" Bella asked.

"You think I'm hot," Damon said simply and took a drink, "Don't even deny it; I smelled the endorphins being released into your blood."

"You scared me that's all," Bella said denying him.

"The smell of fear and the smell of arousal are two very distinctive scents." Damon said grinning like a hyena, "Don't worry I won't tell your boyfriend, but my offer is always on the table. Let me know when you're ready to take a ride with me."

"Not gonna happen," Bella said and went over to serve some other patrons.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Jake was sitting watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"What's up?" Paul said, tossing his bag at Jake as soon as he opened the door. "Nice place."

"What the hell," Jake said surprised.

"Come on man you didn't think you were gonna get all the action," Embry said, coming in behind him.

"Yeah I mean come on," Quil said, slapping him on the back, "We at least deserve a piece of the Cullens."

"I get the blonde Barbie one," Leah said smiling, "I always wanted to pull that stick out of her ass."

"When did you guys leave the rez?" Jake asked, closing the front door.

"After you called last night," Paul said, plopping on the couch, "Your dad called Sam and Jeremy overheard and booked us flights; he came back too."

"Is this all of you?" Jake asked.

"Nah," Leah replied, "Sam is sending Jared too, but he couldn't catch a flight with us."

"Where's Bella?" Embry asked.

"Yeah I need to give her hell for this whole vampire issue," Leah said laughing.

"She's at the Grill working," Jake replied, "You guys wanna head over?"

"Sure," Paul said, "I could use some grub, I'm starving. Just a little info; airplane peanuts do not help curb the appetite."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"So you can really pick them," A voice said, drawing Bella out of her thoughts.

She looked up and her eyes got wide, "Jeremy what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Came in with your wolf friend," Jeremy replied and hugged her, "What have you gotten into now?"

"Does your sister even know you are back?" Bella asked knowingly.

"No," Jeremy said.

"She does now," Damon replied coming up behind him. "You shouldn't be wearing that ring."

"I'll stop wearing it the moment my sister stops hanging out with vampires," Jeremy said angrily, "I remember by the way."

"No hard feelings?" Damon asked.

"I ought to stake you," Jeremy said disgusted.

"Alright now, easy boys," Bella said coming in between them. "No fighting; you know my rule."

"But he-" Jeremy started to say.

"I know," Bella said interrupting him, "Jeremy you refuse to take that ring off to protect your sister even though it comes with a risk, you can't be mad at Damon or Elena for trying to protect you."

Jeremy relaxed and stepped away, "How soon until Elena gets here?"

"A few minutes," Damon replied shrugging.

"Great," Jeremy said sitting down, "How's Alaric?"

"Well after stabbing Bella, I would think that he is feeling guilty." Damon said sitting next to Bella.

"What?" Jeremy said shocked.

"I'm fine," Bella said reassuring Jeremy, "All healed."

"Where's the kitchen? I'm hungry." Paul's booming voice said, interrupting their conversation.

"Cujo," Bella said happily and walked around the bar hugging him, "How are you?"

"Be better if you don't call me Cujo," Paul said, squeezing Bella tightly. He looked over to Damon and tensed, "Is that?"

"No," Bella said smiling.

She quickly moved to hug Leah, Embry, and Quil then led them over to the bar.

"Paul, Leah, Embry, Quil allow me to introduce you to the ever annoying Damon Salvatore." Bella said.

"Ah the reinforcement Bonnie was telling us about," Damon mused and sized up the wolves, "Well Bella I have to say they do grow them big where you come from. I wonder…is everything big?"

"Cut it out Damon," Bella said annoyed, "Ignore him, he's harmless."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Damon said smirking, "I do have quite a bite,"

Paul headed for Damon, but Bella pulled him back.

"Hey there will be no fighting in here unless I throw the first punch understood?" She said seriously.

Paul just nodded, "Watch your ass," he said glaring at Damon.

"Jeremy," Elena said rushing in, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You can't control everyone's lives," Jeremy said angrily.

"Why are you still wearing the ring?" Elena asked, ignoring his comment.

"I'll stop wearing it once you stop hanging out with leeches," Jeremy said crossing his arms.

"Hey," Bella said getting his attention, "Stop acting like a little shit to your sister, she was only trying to protect. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same." She looked at Paul, Embry, Jake, Leah, and Quil, "Really, you got him saying leeches now."

"Better then coming right out and saying exactly what they are." Leah commented, pointing to everyone staring.

"Alright everyone cool it," Bella said and ushered everyone to sit down, "Who's hungry?"

Immediately Quil, Jake, Embry and Paul's hands shot up.

Bella shook her head, "As if I ever need to ask."

Bella took everyone's orders and half way through the meal, Paul asked.

"So where's your new leech?" Paul asked his mouth full of food.

"Finish your food and swallow before you talk; you aren't an animal." Bella said laughing.

"Actually he is partly animal," Damon quipped.

"Soon enough," Bella replied ignoring Damon, "He should be coming in soon. Hey watch the bar for me I need to go get some stuff from the back."

Bella walked away and Embry started talking.

"So what's this Klaus guy like?" he asked Jake.

"He's alright," Jake replied.

"He killed my sister," Jeremy said, through gritted teeth.

"Speak of the devil," Jake said looking at the front door.

"No kidding," Elena mumbled angrily.

Klaus looked over to the group and walked over.

"Hello Jake, Jeremy, Elena, Damon," Klaus said crisply.

"Well if it isn't Satan himself," Jeremy commented, "Where's the pitchfork?"

"Stop it," Elena said, a little fearful.

Klaus ignored them, "Where's Bella?"

"In the back," Jake replied, "Guys this is Klaus."

Paul stood up and crossed his arms.

"You don't look so bad," Paul said smirking.

"Neither do you," Klaus remarked.

"Klaus," Bella said smiling coming back carrying a box, "Hey."

"Hello," Klaus said and took the box from her, "So this is them."

"Only some of them," Bella replied as Klaus sat the box down and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Jeremy mumbled disgusted.

"Stop it," Leah said then sadness entered her voice and eyes, "You can't always choose who you love."

Bella moved away from Klaus and gave Leah a squeeze.

"Want something to drink?" Bella asked.

"Got any more of that whiskey?" Leah asked, hopefully.

"Oh no," Damon said grimacing, "Not that."

"What's his problem?" Klaus said confused.

"Damon can handle most liquor," Bella said laughing, "But pure Irish whiskey is not one of them."

"Knocked him on his ass," Jake said smiling.

"Oh yeah," Bella said and poured Leah a drink. "So explain to me what Bonnie told you guys," Bella said looking at Elena and Damon.

"That Edward's here and won't leave without you," Elena said.

"He was here earlier," Damon commented as he downed his drink.

"What?" Jake, Klaus, Embry, Paul, Quil, and Leah all said in unison.

"Why didn't you call?" Klaus asked worried.

"Why didn't you say anything as soon as we walked in the door?" Paul asked.

"You don't still have feelings for that leech," Embry said.

"Slow down," Bella said putting up her hands, "First off I didn't call because there was no need, I didn't say anything because I was happy to see you guys, and no I do not have any feelings for him."

"Oh don't be so worried Klaus," Damon said slapping him on the back, "I handled him and I have got to say Bella got a little turned on. I think I'm wearing her down."

Bella quickly got between Damon and Klaus.

"Ignore him," Bella said, placing her hands on Klaus' chest, "I do."

"Whoa," Tori said coming in and seeing the group.

"Hey Tori," Bella said, "Guys this is my manager and friend Tori, Tori this is Paul, Embry, Quil, and Leah; my friends from Forks."

"You know Boss, I don't know why you left Forks," Tori said looking over the new very muscular guys, "With beef cakes like these, I wouldn't have."

"Tori they're taken," Bella said laughing.

"Too bad," Tori said, "Hey Damon, still trying to get into the boss' pants."

"Of course," Damon replied, "I think I'm getting closer."

Tori looked at Klaus, "I don't know why you haven't kicked his ass yet."

"Bella won't allow it, but my control is waning," Klaus said tensely.

"Hey," Bella said, "I can't allow you to beat up one of my best customers. I still need him for another year then I can retire off what he spends alone."

"Well boss I came into ask if I could finish up your shift," Tori said, "I'm a little short this month, my sister needs help buying clothes for her daughter."

"It's all good," Bella said and tossed Tori the towel, "It's been a long day all ready. You guys coming?" Bella asked.

"No," Jake said, "We are gonna have a look around. You got her Klaus?"

"She won't leave my sight," Klaus promised.

"Elena, you and Jeremy might wanna stay with Damon," Bella said and leaned in close, "With Edward around and the way he's acting, I don't know how far he is willing to go."

"I will," Elena said.

"You look after her," Bella said, pointing to Elena, "And Jeremy. If anything happens to them it's your ass."

"Understood," Damon said, "You know if you want you can sleepover too."

"Goodnight Damon," Bella said and grabbed her coat.

"One of these days I am going to stab him," Klaus mumbled.

"Hey," Bella said stopping and having Klaus look at her, "No more talk of stabbing okay. Right now after what happened with Edward today, all I want is to be somewhere, where I feel safe."

"Where is that?" Klaus asked.

"Anywhere with you," Bella said and pulled him down to kiss him.

Klaus pulled away and stroked her cheek, "I know just the place."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"So where do you think they could be?" Paul asked as they walked outside.

"Knowing them, somewhere with lots of windows," Jake said angrily, "Even more so now that they can be in the sun without sparkling."

"What?" Leah asked.

"Don't ask." Jake replied, "What do you think of Klaus?"

"She is definitely different with him," Quil said.

"Yeah there is like electricity between them," Leah added.

"He's still a leech," Paul said, "What do you think of it Jake?"

"He brings out a part of her that I thought was lost." Jake sighed, "I may not like what he is, but I think who he is and what he brings out in Bella is more important."

"Well unless he breaks her heart, he's untouchable," Embry said, "Sam's orders."

"Hey just got a text from Jared," Leah said, "He's landed."

"Well let's get him and go hunting," Paul said smirking, "I'm in need of a good fight."

"The fur is gonna fly," Quil said laughing.

"Why do I always get stuck with the immature village idiots," Leah grumbled.

"Oh come on, you know you love us," Jake said putting his arm around her shoulders.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked as his fingers combed through Bella's hair.

"How as much as I want to stay in this bed I do have to go home and get ready for Carol's dinner party tonight." Bella said and sat up.

"I forgot about that," Klaus groaned covering his eyes, "Why don't we just tell her you got sick?" he suggested.

Bella slapped him playfully on the arm, "Because then the next dinner would be complete and utter torture," Bella replied and started to get dressed. "Besides she is dying to meet my friend from Forks."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Klaus asked.

"How about I do it," Rebecca said barging into the room, "Sorry I was waiting for you two to be finished."

Bella turned a deep shade of scarlet red and turned her back to Rebecca;

"No need to be shy," Rebecca said smiling like a fox.

"Rebecca," Klaus said his exterior becoming cold, "I think I would rather be placed in a coffin then you taking Bella anywhere."

"Calm down Nicklaus I'm not going to hurt your little human," Rebecca said, "I merely want to pick at her brain."

"Klaus," Bella said placing her hand on his arm, "It's alright. I'd like to get to know Rebecca better as well."

"Have you gone mad?" Klaus asked shocked.

"She's a grown woman Klaus if she wants to chat with me then we shall chat," Rebecca said and grabbed Bella's hand pulling her towards the front door, "Come on I'll help you pick out something for tonight."

Klaus stood there shocked and a little worried. What exactly was his sister up to?

**A/N: Hey everyone here you are the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry there will be some action in the next one. Let's just say sweet Bella is about to leave us and complete badass Bella will be making an appearance. **

**Thank you to my wonderful beta Miss Dark~Supernatural~Angel for her amazing work. She really is very talented so show her some love if you review. She is an amazing beta, writer, and vidder she did the video trailer for Buried Secrets if you haven't seen that yet the link is on my main page or just drop me a message if you can't find the link.**

**I do have to recommend a story to you guys. My good friend AllyDLV who wrote Shattered (if you haven't read this story yet it is a must read it really is good) has updated the sequel called Fix You. I've read it and it is amazing and I'm telling you if you haven't read Shattered yet you need to then read Fix You both are amazing.**

**Well there's my note and now I just have one more thing to say/suggest/ ask….REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

"_**The Devil You Know"**_

_**Chapter 21**_

"So what's the catch Rebecca?" Bella asked as they drove.

"Why do you think there's a catch?" Rebecca asked.

"Because with girls like you there always is," Bella replied, "So what is it?"

"Edward came to see me last night," Rebecca said as she shifted into third gear, "He offered to take you away from here so I can have my brother back all to myself."

"What did you say?" Bella asked tensed ready for anything.

"I told him to get the hell out and if he tried anything I'd rip him apart and burn the pieces," Rebecca replied smiling, "I admit Bella I do get jealous of how my brothers all flock to you, but I can't really blame them. You are one curious human and that my dear is what draws us to you."

"I get it," Bella said rolling her eyes, "It's my blood."

"While that is an added bonus it's not really what draws us to you," Rebecca said, "You're entire being is different even before you encountered the supernatural."

"Like my aura," Bella asked confused.

"Something along those lines," Rebecca said as they pulled up to Bella's house. "Are you going to be nice and invite me in?"

"If you can handle a pack of wolves," Bella replied seeing big shadows in her house, "The whole gangs here now."

"Bella!" Jared said opening the front door, but tensed at seeing Rebecca, "You brought us a chew toy hopefully."

"Easy there Jared," Bella said, "This is Klaus' sister Rebecca; so far she's cool."

"We'll see about that," Jared replied hugging Bella. "The guys are waiting for you inside they aren't too happy about this dinner thing."

"Well then they don't have to go," Rebecca said, "Believe me Bella will be well covered with Klaus and myself there plus Kol is back."

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna trust my friend's life in the hands of vampires especially vampires I don't even know." Jared growled.

"Hey calm down," Bella said pressing her hand on Jared's chest, "I can't afford any repairs to the house please."

"Fine," Jared said and visibly started to relax. "I don't think you should go tonight."

"If I don't go Carol will have my ass," Bella replied, "Look I don't want to go, but I have to."

"Well if it isn't the little sister," Jake said coming to the door, "Sorry, but you aren't invited."

"I'll see you later tonight Bella," Rebecca said, "I suddenly caught a whiff of something that has made me sick to my stomach."

Bella walked in and her house was a disaster;

"Please tell me a tornado came through here," Bella said looking around the house.

"I promise you we will pick up," Leah said, "The guys have been literally sniffing around."

"That Cullen's scent is everywhere he's been lurking around when you aren't here," Paul said disgusted. "Don't they have stalking laws in this town?"

"Yea, but I don't think they apply to vampires," Bella responded.

"A lot of things don't apply to them," Embry mumbled.

"You better get ready," Jake said, "We gotta be at the house in an hour."

"Leah I have a dress for you if you want it," Bella said.

"I'm gonna be patrolling the grounds," Leah said, "I don't mingle well with high society folks."

Bella nodded and headed up the stairs to get ready.

.*.*.*.*.*.

When we came back down she was fully dressed in a navy blue sleeveless crepe dress complete with nude colored heels. Her hair was down in perfect waves and her jewelry was simple; the necklace her father had given her and a sapphire and diamond bracelet from Phil and Renee.

Paul whistled and howled, "Look at you, Bella,"

"Well aren't you looking all sexy," Embry added, "I think the boys aren't going to be able to keep their paws or fangs off of you."

"Alright that's enough," Jake said intervening coming down in a suit. "Give her some room."

"Well don't you look like a penguin," Quil said.

"Careful Jake if you get upset you're gonna shred that expensive suit." Embry added.

"So all of you are gonna be on patrol?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"We love you Bells, but not enough to get dressed up," Paul said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Jake drove Bella to the Lockwood's and when they arrived the valet took the car;

"They're out by the tree line," Jake said assuring Bella that she was surrounded.

"Bella," Carol said walking in and hugging her, "So glad you came."

"Well how would it look if I didn't show I mean this is my welcome home party right," Bella said laughing.

"Touche" Carol replied, "Who is this young fellow?"

"Jacob Black meet Mayor Carol Lockwood," Bella said introducing the two.

"So nice to meet you," Carol said shaking Jake's hand, "Bella has talked about you a lot."

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am." Jake replied.

"Klaus," Carol said looking to see Klaus coming towards them, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Klaus said nodding his head to Carol then kissed Bella lightly on the lips, "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you," Bella said blushing.

"You two are…" Carol trailed shocked.

"Yes," Bella said, "And yes I know everything."

"Well," Carol said swallowing hard, "I think I need another drink," she grabbed two glasses of wine and handed one to Bella, "We'll have to talk later, but for now I need to introduce you to some new residents."

Jake and Klaus followed Bella and Carol. Suddenly Bella stopped once she realized who Carol wanted them to meet. Jake smelled them as soon as they walked onto the patio;

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen this is Isabella Swan, Klaus Mikelson, and Jacob Black." Carol said introducing everyone.

"We've met," Bella said angrily, "Carol would you excuse us."

Carol looked at the group and instantly her instincts kicked in and she walked away.

"I thought Bells told you all to leave," Jake practically growled, "Where's your stalker son?"

"Edward only wants Bella to be safe," Esme tried to reason.

"She is safe," Klaus said wrapping his arm around Bella's waist.

"He's right you know," Damon said coming to join the group, "Your son has a weird way of treating ladies especially one as lovely as Bella here." Damon took Bella's free hand and kissed it, "How are you this evening Bella?"

"Hello Damon," Bella said.

"Damon," Klaus said tensely, "What brings you here?"

"A dinner to honor the return of the last living Swan how could I a council member decline," Damon said picking up a glass of wine, "Besides where ever Bella goes there is always something going on and you know how easily I get bored."

"Bella," a smooth voice said coming into view from behind Carlisle.

It was Edward and for a moment his face lit up until he saw Klaus, Jake, and Damon standing close to Bella.

"What are you all doing here?" Edward growled.

"Having Bella's back," Jake replied stonily, "Something you were never that good at."

"Careful dog I could take you out in a moment," Edward hissed.

"You could try," Jake replied, "But even before you could attack you would be attacked by practically the entire pack." Jake stepped close to Edward, "Take a big whiff around you Edward and listen."

Edward froze;

"I did try to warn you didn't I Edward," Rebecca said coming over, "You really ought to cut your losses and get the hell out of town."

"Bella," Edward said stretching out his hand, "Come with us love."

"Dinner's ready," Carol said coming over and grabbing Bella.

.*.*.*.*.*.

All through dinner the tension was very noticeable. Carol ignored it questioning Bella all about her adventures, how she met Klaus, and so on. Bella kept her composure, but she didn't miss the obvious anger that graced Edward's face as she retold the story of how she and Klaus met.

"Carlisle," Klaus said, "When did you and your family decide to move here?"

"Work," Carlisle said, "I had an opportunity and took it."

"Well I think you'll find our town is a little hesitant to welcome new people," Damon said, "We aren't a big fan of change around here."

"So Carol how is the ball coming along?" Bella asked trying to divert the obvious fight that was going to happen.

"Oh it's coming along," Carol said smiling, "You are coming aren't you. I mean the other week at the Mikelson's ball you looked quite magnificent."

"I thought she looked delicious," Damon quipped smiling his sly smile. "Good enough to eat."

"Damon, do I catch a hint that you are taken with our Isabella?" Carol asked.

"It's very hard not to be taken with such intriguing woman like Bella," Damon replied. "I mean take a real good look at her…obviously she's beautiful no doubt about that, but after having many conversations with her I have come to realize she has a quick wit, is intelligent, and cares deeply for those in her life."

"Klaus," Carol said shifting her focus to him, "Obviously you and Bella have been seeing each other how does it feel knowing someone else has their eyes on her?"

"A part of me is of course protective of her and our relationship," Klaus said evenly, "But on the other hand I feel quite honored to be the choice of an obviously wanted woman."

"Jake," Carol said, "You've obviously known Bella the longest tell me since she moved here has she changed?"

"A lot," Jake said, "But for the better. I know it's no secret that Bella's suffered a lot…losing her mom, dad, and step-dad, but she's grown and now she's stronger than the girl I once knew."

"Can we change the subject?" Bella asked agitated. "I feel like some sort of side show freak."

"You aren't," Carol said reassuringly, "I just wanted to see the different opinions those in your life have of you. You are a bit of a novelty in this town Bella you know that."

"I know Carol, but I didn't come here tonight to be put on display," Bella said and stood up angrily, "I'm not some art piece that's meant to be dissected and that's all you've ever done. I respect you Carol, but I don't like how you approach things and while I appreciate you throwing me this welcome home part I don't appreciate you interrogating people in my life in front of people I barely know." Bella turned and faced the Cullen's, "I apologize for my rudeness, but I don't like personal aspects of myself to be known to people I don't know nor I truly care to know. Carol, thank you for the gesture, but I'm done for the night."

Bella walked out of the room followed by Jake, Klaus, and Damon;

"She's been spelled," Damon said showing them a leather bag, "I found this under the table; I think we all have been spelled."

"This looks like my mother's work," Klaus said examining the bag.

"I don't care," Bella said putting on her coat, "I was completely stripped in front of the Cullen's I haven't felt that weak or vulnerable in a very long time," she replied angrily. "I swore I would never let that happen again and now your mother the witch bitch decides to hit me below the belt. I've had it your mother wants a war with me tell her she's got one and that I don't go down easily."

Bella flung open the door and walked outside.

"I got her," Jake said following his friend.

"Mother's done her research," Rebecca commented coming to stand next to Damon and her brother, "Bella has really rattled her cage."

"Yea well now it looks like your girlfriend is on the war path now," Damon replied.

"Stay away from her," Klaus growled.

"What afraid that you have competitions?" Damon asked.

"There is no competition," Klaus turned facing Damon.

"On the contrary I never killed anyone she loved." Damon replied.

"Boys," Rebecca said stepping in, "You can compare your egos later right now you have some vampires in the next room listening intently to this conversation and realizing that your egos are your weakness and will give them the opportunity to take Bella away."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Bella will you please stop," Jake said finally catching up to her.

"The nerve she's got," Bella mumbled as she got to her car.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way," A woman's voice said from behind Bella's car.

"Ester," Bella growled and slammed the door. "Jake, go back to the house now."

"Bella," Jake said.

"GO," Bella practically yelled, "And all the rest of you stay out of this," Bella said noticing the pack advancing. She turned her focus back to Ester, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I warned you," Ester replied, "Klaus and my children are monsters."

"No," Bella said and got right in Ester's face, "You are. You created them, you helped destroy them, then suddenly after watching for a thousand years you grow a fucking conscience and decide you need to fix things. Then instead of trying something like I don't know….actually being a mother you decide 'Hey it's probably easier just to kill my kids instead of putting forth all the effort to be the mother I never way'. You're lazy, vindictive, arrogant, self-righteous, and an all-around uppity bitch!" Bella yelled, "You have no right to take away their lives you made them so accept it."

"You have no idea who my children are," Ester argued straightening her back to try and tower over Bella.

Bella didn't back down, "I know them better then you ever did. I know they were afraid of their father, I know he belittled them; I know you never defended them, and I know they didn't want this life. Finn wanted to marry Sage have a family, Kol wanted to just be a young man and do what young men do explore then one day settle down. Klaus and Elijah fell in love with Tatia, but they would never have sacrificed their brotherly bond for her no matter how wonderful she was, and Rebecca your daughter all she wanted was her mother to protect her and teach her. Well you taught her alright you taught her how to be a heartless, selfish bitch just like yourself. You know what say whatever you want about me, throw me into a damn tree if you like, but the moment you try to kill my friends like Elena, or use the town as your personal pawns like you just did in there that's where I draw the line. This town is mine, the people here are my friends and family, and your children happen to be a part of that now too so guess what Ester I warned you that you hadn't seen my bad side, I tried to be nice, but no just like your husband your pride got to you. You know why they say pride is a deadly sin it's because it doesn't matter whether it's in life or death it stays with you and just like your husband you pride will be your down fall."

"Don't you threaten me little girl," Ester screeched, "I am over a thousand years old."

"I don't care how old your ass is," Bella snapped, "You have your pride you're fighting for while I have my family I'm fighting for. Look in the history books sweetie and any novels written. Love and family always win out over the selfish, prideful people. So go ahead give me your best shot I guarantee you, you may knock me down, but I will get back up and when I do your ass is grass."

Bella and Ester stood there for a while staring the other one down. Ester was the one that finally stepped back;

"You will die if you stay with them." Ester warned.

"I've heard that a lot and yet I'm still here so bring it on bitch." Bella said as she watched Ester walk away.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think Bella's finally reached her limit with everyone.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta, Dark~Supernatural~Angel, for all her help with the stories. **

**Happy early 4****th**** of July to all my U.S. readers I hope you guys have a fun and safe one. Here in my neck of the woods we consider 4****th**** of July amateur night which means all the idiots come out and play which can lead to unsafe situations. If you plan on drinking be smart and have a designated driver. Don't risk your life or anyone else's life it's not worth it.**

**Review my lovelies I enjoy reading them!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**"The Devil You Know"**_

_**Chapter 22**_

"So you are saying that they are vampires, that Bella knew about vampires, and that they want to take her away," Carol said, processing what was going on, "On top of the fact that your mother is trying to kill her."

"I wouldn't necessarily say she wants to kill her, more like get her out of her way," Rebecca said sipping her wine, "Honestly Mayor, for someone on the council you really can't spot vampires very well."

"Quiet Rebecca," Klaus said, seeing the Cullens approach.

"Get out of my house," Carol said, looking at Carlisle.

"Ms. Lockwood," Carlisle started.

"Save it," Damon interrupted, "She already knows everything, her son is a hybrid thanks to Klaus here."

"That's it," Rosalie said and looked at the group agitated, "Do you know we could report back to the Volturi and tell them everything? Give us Bella or we will and then your town will be nothing but ash."

Rebecca stepped up and got in Rosalie's face, "I don't like your attitude. Go on, tell the Volturi. My brothers and I helped them build their empire and if they crossed us, we could tear it down in an instant and they know that." She said smiling evilly, "What other empty threats do you have? Bella isn't going anywhere with the likes of you, now then this is your last warning; leave town otherwise we will rip you apart and burn the pieces."

"Klaus," Jake said running into the house, "Your mom she's here. She and Bella are talking."

"Damn it," Klaus growled and blurred out of the house only to find Bella getting into her car, "Darling, are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy," Bella snapped then she saw everyone else following him, including the Cullens, "That's it." She hissed and stepped out of her car.

"Love I told you this was dangerous," Edward said, looking at her disapprovingly.

Bella walked straight at him and clocked him with a powerful right hook that sent him flying through a tree.

"Get the fuck out of my town," Bella said, saying each word slowly and with venom. "I am not yours, I never was yours; I do not belong to you. I belong to myself and as you can see I am fully capable of holding my own. I have never been the weak human you thought I was, I just allowed you to make me feel like that, but not anymore. I went and faced James when you were too scared to. I survived you leaving me like trash in the woods, I lost my family, but still I survived. I am stronger than any of you and I will not allow you to come in and try to run my life. Your hold on me is gone; the only thing I want from you is to leave and never, ever come back."

The Cullen's stepped back a few steps, surprised at Bella.

"We are your family." Alice argued.

"No," Bella snapped, "I was a toy to you, something for you to play dress up with and to make you feel like you had a purpose, but you don't. You put up this smoke screen that you're a family, but you aren't. Now get the hell out of my town, otherwise I will remove you myself and you'll be leaving in urns."

"Let's go," Jasper said, pulling Alice with him.

"Fine," Edward said, finally getting all the splinters off of him, "You want nothing to do with us, your wish is granted. But know this one day, you will be in trouble and we will not help you."

"I never needed help to begin with," Bella replied, still visibly tense.

The Cullen's slowly disappeared and no one moved.

Leah came out of the woods in human form and was the first one to touch Bella.

"Come on," She said, leading Bella to the car, "Let's get to the house."

"They aren't gonna leave that easy," Jake said, "They want our guards down."

"I don't like the threat of the Volturi," Klaus commented, "I'll need to speak with Aro soon."

"What about mother?" Rebecca asked, "No doubt we will be seeing her sooner rather than later."

"I will give Bella one thing," Damon said, inspecting the tree, "She's got a mean right hook."

"We found out where they are staying," Paul said, coming to join the group, "They're a few miles outside of town. Edward didn't know we were there, he was too busy screaming and yelling."

"About what?" Jake asked.

"How idiotic Bells is," Paul continued, "Jake I think he's lost it, including the others except Carlisle and Esme. They were trying to calm them down, but it wasn't working."

"Maybe your mother has bewitched them like she did us tonight," Damon scoffed, but then everyone froze.

Klaus became tense, "Damn that witch to hell."

"Klaus," Rebecca said, "If mother can't force Bella to leave she might try a more permanent way of keeping her away from us."

"Wait do you mean…" Jake trailed.

"She'd kill Bella," Damon said solemnly.

"That's not gonna happen," Paul said, "She's family and we protect our family."

"Very different from us," Rebecca said, "We like to stab our family and stuff them in coffins."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"You okay?" Leah asked as she handed Bella a cup of tea.

"Fine," Bella said, still tensed.

"I'm proud of you," Leah said, "You sent his ass through a damn tree."

"It was pretty liberating," Bella admitted.

"So you gonna tell me about Klaus and Damon?" Leah asked, "And don't try to change the subject."

"I don't know Damon that well," Bella said.

"Bullshit," Leah said, "Don't play this game with me B."

"What do you want me to say Leah?" Bella sighed. "I care a lot for Klaus; I mean he's sweet, caring, and he helped me through a tough time."

"And Damon?" Leah asked.

"He's an arrogant ass," Bella said, "He's so selfish and he always has comeback for everything."

"And you're attracted to him," Leah said interrupting, "You don't play a back and forth game with someone like that unless you like them."

"I don't," Bella said.

"Think about it…" Leah trailed.

Bella thought back to every conversation she had with Damon and then slumped into the couch.

"Damn it," Bella said, covering her hands with her face.

"Jake knew about it before we got here, but he didn't know how to get you to see it." Leah laughed.

"I barely know the guy," Bella argued.

"Doesn't matter, you like him but that's okay." Leah said supportively.

"Is it really?" Bella asked throwing her hands up in the air, "Damon is in love with my best friend, actually my former best friend since she tried to kill my boyfriend."

"How do you get yourself into these messes?" Leah asked laughing.

"I don't know," Bella replied, sighing and kicking off her shoes.

"You know what I think we need," Leah said and Bella looked at her, "I think we need alcohol and girls' night."

"Do you remember what happened the last time we did that?" Bella asked, smiling.

"Hey it was fun though," Leah argued.

"Not the hangover part," Bella replied.

"Go get dressed we are going to the Grill. No arguments," Leah said, pulling Bella up off the couch. "You need this and I need it."

"Things getting bad with Sam and Emily again?" Bella asked sympathetically.

"Actually things were great," Leah said, "Until the other night when Emily told me she was pregnant."

"Leah I'm so sorry," Bella said.

"I get it you know," Leah said holding back tears, "I get the whole imprinting thing and that Sam and Emily feel bad, but I just can't help feeling like I got pushed aside."

"It's okay to feel like that," Bella said, hugging her friend.

"Sometimes I just wish I would imprint and it would be over," Leah said sighing.

"Hey," Bella said looking at her friend, "You can't rush destiny. When it's the right time you'll know."

"Alright enough mush," Leah said, wiping away some tears that had escaped. "Let's go get drunk."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Two hours later they were sitting at the Grill highly intoxicated.

"You know." Leah slurred, "I think that you like Klaus, but Damon draws you to him because he's dangerous. I love you Bella, but you just dive head first into a relationship"

"I think you're right," Bella replied giggling and hiccupping, "I mean look at Edward and now Klaus. I mean I just don't know how to explore and have a little fun."

"Maybe that's what you need." Leah said, signaling for another.

"Yeah," Bella said, "But I have this like really deep connection with Klaus. Like it's completely different from what I felt with Edward and for what I sometimes feel for Damon."

"He challenges you," Leah said, "I've seen it. Look he's either the best thing for you or the worst. You won't know until you decide to go down that road."

"Well what do we have here?" Damon asked smirking as soon as he saw Leah and Bella, "I believe I see two beautiful drunk ladies, all alone drinking and that's just my type."

"Sorry Damon," Leah said, "But we don't fit that profile."

"And why is that?" Damon replied.

"Because we aren't stupid no matter how drunk we get," Bella replied and clinked her shot glass with Leah's then she downed it. "What brings you here so late?"

"Well your boyfriend and the pack are all up in arms because they couldn't find you." Damon answered.

"Did you bring your cellphone?" Leah asked.

"I thought you brought yours so I left mine," Bella replied.

The two busted out laughing and almost fell out of their chairs.

Damon shook his head smiling, "Well can I at least join you two? That is as long as you two aren't drinking pure Irish whiskey."

"It really knocked you down and out huh," Leah commented.

"You have no idea," Damon replied.

The three of them sat at the bar, laughing at jokes and stories as they drank.

"So Bella," Damon said after they took another shot, "I think I like you drunk."

"There's a big surprise," Leah said laughing, "Sorry, but she's not as vulnerable as you think."

"Speaking of vulnerability," Damon said, "You shouldn't let your guard down too much."

"Let me guess," Bella said, "Edward isn't going to take the advice and it's probably because the bitch, I mean witch, has the Cullen's under a spell."

"You are really more observant then you let on," Damon said, surprised.

"First rule of poker Damon," Bella said, taking another shot, "Never let the other person know if you have a good hand. Poker's basis is a game of deception. Those who win it are the best liars."

"I'll keep that in mind," Damon replied and he reached for his phone, "Looks like Elena is calling."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hey in her defense, it was all my idea to kill your boyfriend." Damon said.

"Give me the phone," Bella said and answered it, "Hello you've reached the voicemail of Damon Salvatore, I'm sorry he can't come to the phone right now due to the fact that he is drowning himself in bourbon and whiskey with two beautiful women. If you leave your name number and a message about when and where he can meet you for a booty call, he'll get right back to you otherwise get lost. Beep"

Leah started howling and fell off her bar stool while Damon was leaned over the bar laughing like a hyena.

"Bella?" Elena asked, confused.

"Yes," Bella replied.

"Everyone's been worried about you and Leah," Elena said, "Where are you?"

"Drinking," Bella replied.

"Where?" Elena pressed.

"Elena there's one bar in Mystic Falls and I own it so where do you think I am?" Bella countered.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked, "Jake told us what happened tonight."

"I am peachy keen jellybean," Bella said and signaled for another round. "Look Elena I would love to talk to you, but I really don't want to lose the high I'm on right now. Tell Jake that Leah and I are fine and if you see Klaus, be nice and tell him I'm perfectly alright."

"Okay," Elena said.

Bella sighed, "Do you want to get together tomorrow and talk?" She asked.

"Really?" Elena questioned.

"No I just threw that out there so I could be a bitch and deny you…of course Elena." Bella replied.

"Yeah, say we meet for lunch?" Elena asked.

"Yeah sure," Bella replied and hung up. "Hey Tori."

"Yeah boss," Tori said.

"Why don't you head home, I'll close up." Bella said, hiccupping.

"I don't think you can drive," Tori said, nervously.

"I'll take good care of them," Damon said.

"If you're alright with it," Tori said and Bella nodded.

Tori left the three of them alone and they continued to laugh for another hour until the ding over the door rang.

"We're closed," Bella said, not looking up.

"You stupid little girl," Roger said.

Bella turned around, "I told you to never come back." She said tensed.

Roger smiled, "I know, but you ruined everything here for me. I had control, I was making money."

"You mean you were stealing money," Bella snapped. "I looked over the books Roger."

"You should have just stayed away." Roger snarled.

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked standing up, "No one in this town will hire you so what do you want?"

"I know no one will hire me," Roger said his eyes burning with anger, "But if I'm going to be ruined, I'm going to take something with me."

"Like what?" Bella asked.

Roger raised his gun and pointed it at her chest, "You." Then he shot.

Everything went in slow motion for Damon and Leah…they were frozen until the bullet hit Bella in the chest. Damon made a quick move and blurred snapping Roger's neck while Leah caught Bella before she hit the ground.

"Bells," Leah screamed pressing her hand over the bullet wound that was bleeding profusely. "Don't you dare die on me!"

Bella started coughing up blood as soon as Damon came over.

"The bullet punctured her lung, she's drowning in her own blood," Damon said and took off his jacket. "Get me a knife and a bottle of whiskey."

"What are you going to do?" Leah asked.

"I have to dig the bullet out before I heal her." Damon said and rolled up his sleeves. He forced Bella to look at him, "Don't you die you hear me…you fight."

Leah handed Damon the knife and whiskey; she watched as he cut open Bella's shirt and then made an incision into her chest. Bella started to struggle.

"Hold her down," Damon commanded and Leah did as he asked.

Leah kept whispering comforting words to her friend as Damon cut.

"I found it," He said and then pulled it out of her.

He allowed his face to change and bit into his wrist then lowered it to her mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Leah growled and pushed him away, "You aren't going to turn her."

"I'm not turning her," Damon snarled, "My blood will heal her, you have to trust me."

Leah didn't want to, but she couldn't risk her friend's life so she nodded and watched as Damon fed his blood to a now unconscious Bella. She then watched as Bella's wound healed, leaving no trace of the trauma that had been caused.

Bella opened her eyes and immediately gagged.

"Leah, get me to the office," Bella said and Leah helped her up.

"Bell, are you okay?" Leah asked and Bella just nodded.

Bella washed out her mouth then she proceeded to wash her face, chest, stomach, and arms getting rid of the blood that she was covered in.

Bella changed clothes, holding her breath all the while as to not breathe in the smell of rust and salt. When they both walked back out to the bar, there was no trace of David or blood from where Bella had been laying.

"I took care of Roger," Damon said coming around from the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel, "I cleaned up the blood and burned the towels out back."

"Thank you," Bella said, leaning on Leah, "I appreciate it."

"You mean a lot to Elena," Damon said.

"And she means a lot to you," Bella replied, "And here I thought I was actually growing on you."

Damon laughed, "You were just shot and almost died yet you're still joking…maybe you are growing on me."

"Bella you need to get home," Leah said.

"Leah," Damon said, "I hope we can keep this between us, I mean I know how your pack feels about killing humans."

"He nearly killed Bella," Leah snarled, "He would have been a dead man no matter what our feelings are."

"Well this has been a very fun night," Damon said as the three of them walked out, "We drank, had some laughs, one of us almost died, and yet we're still standing."

"So just a typical Friday night for you right," Bella said as Leah locked up the door.

"One that I will not forget." Damon said, "Goodnight ladies."

As Bella and Leah walked to the car Bella spoke.

"Not a word about this to anyone," Bella said seriously, "Promise me."

"I promise," Leah said and put Bella in the car.

As she walked around the other side she wondered how the hell she was going to keep the guys from seeing into her mind.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Jake asked as they walked in.

"We were drinking," Bella said nonchalantly. "Sorry Dad."

"We were worried," Paul said.

"Yes," Klaus said coming into view, "All of us were." He got close to Bella and immediately he could smell her blood, "Did something happen?"

Leah tensed visibly, but Bella shrugged.

"We ran into Damon that's about it," Bella said, going into the kitchen for some water.

"I can smell your blood," Klaus said and everyone froze.

Bella sat her glass down, "Alright you caught me," she said and Leah looked at Bella panicked, "I sliced my hand open on a broken bottle. It was bleeding pretty bad and got all over my clothes. Damon healed me though, it was just a little knick."

Klaus looked relieved then his eyes turned cold, "Damon healed you."

"She was bleeding all over the place Klaus," Leah said stepping in, "She practically passed out and I caught her. Damon did what I asked him to do."

"You know about their blood healing?" Jake questioned.

"I told her," Bella said covering for Leah, "Look, are we done with the game of 20 questions, I'm really tired and ready for bed," Bella headed for the stairs and looked at Klaus, "Are you coming or what?"

Klaus smiled satisfied with Bella and Leah's answers.

"How can I resist a beautiful creature such as yourself?" Klaus asked.

"Just keep it down," Paul groaned. "There is a lot I know about Bella, but whatever goes on in her bedroom is not one of the things I want to know."

"I'm really into the bondage stuff Cujo," Bella said smiling, "I think I even have a collar for you."

Everyone busted out laughing and then they went to their separate rooms.

Klaus was lying on the bed when Bella emerged from her shower.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Klaus asked, pulling her towards him, "You looked a little shaken."

"I'm just drained," Bella said.

"Then rest," Klaus said, kissing her forehead.

"Well," Bella said smiling like a fox, "I was thinking I could use some comforting."

Klaus returned the smile, "What kind of comforting?" he questioned.

Bella didn't answer, she just pressed her lips to his and straddled him, causing him to fall back on the bed forgetting everything that was outside that room.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Some bad news I am leaving to go on vacation and so is my wonderful beta. I won't be updating until both of us are back, but the good thing is on vacation my mind will get clear and who knows maybe I'll have more than one chapter written.**

**Thank you to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for her amazing ideas and help. Thank you to you my readers.**

**Review everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

"The Devil You Know"

Chapter 23

Bella woke up the next morning to an empty bed, but a note on the pillow.

_**Isabella,**_

_**It seems as though I am always leaving you to wake up alone for that I apologize. My siblings called me and I am meeting them. I will come by the Grill during your shift. **_

_**Klaus**_

Bella smiled and got up getting dressed.

As she exited the bathroom she was met by a furious Jake.

"What the fuck!" Jake yelled.

Leah came in behind him, "I'm sorry B, I went on patrol and I didn't know Jake followed me." Leah explained.

"Bella," Jake said, in a warning tone.

"Leave it alone," Bella said, glaring at Jake. "I've got work."

"You're not going anywhere," Jake growled. "Between this whole witch business, the Cullen's and now this, you aren't leaving this house."

"Jake," Bella said, getting in his face, "Don't order me around."

"You aren't leaving," Jake repeated.

"I am," Bella replied, not backing down.

"We'll see what Klaus has to say," Jake said and grabbed his phone.

Before he could dial it, Bella placed two fingers between his shoulder and neck and pressed hard. Within seconds Jake was unconscious on the floor.

"Pressure point," Leah guessed and Bella nodded. "Get out of here. I'll deal with him when he comes to."

Bella smiled and quietly left the house and headed to the Grill.

.*.*.*.*.*.

As she opened the doors and walked in, she immediately remembered last night and a shiver went up her spine.

"Everything alright?" Damon asked, startling Bella.

"What are you doing here," Bella asked, "You scared me."

Damon smiled, "Sorry, you okay though?" he asked, sincerely.

"Yeah," Bella said, "Thanks again for last night."

"Anytime," Damon said, following Bella to the bar, "It was fun other than the whole you bleeding out part."

"Really," Bella teased, "I thought you would enjoy that…you know with how amazing my blood apparently smells."

"Well while I will admit that you do smell delicious, I was more concerned with making sure you lived." Damon replied.

Shortly afterwards, the Grill started to get packed seeing as it was the weekend and Bella got slammed. Around 2pm is when things got crazy.

"Bella," Liz Forbes said, coming to the bar.

"Sheriff," Bella said while cleaning a glass, "What can I do for you? Aren't you on duty?"

"I am," Liz said solemnly, "Look Roger was found dead this morning."

Bella froze and Damon stole a quick glance at her.

"That's horrible," Bella said, recovering quickly.

"He was murdered," Liz said, "Unfortunately we think you're involved. His friends said he had a plan to come back here and make you pay. Do you know anything about that?"

"No," Bella said, hesitantly.

"Where were you last night?" Liz asked.

"Here with me and one of her friends, Leah," Damon chimed in, "We were drinking pretty heavily. Apparently the dinner didn't go that well last night. Besides Liz, Bella is well aware of things."

Liz looked surprised, "Bella," She said slowly.

Suddenly a memory flashed in Bella's mind of all the blood that had been on top of the bar and she turned pale.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Bella said and ran to the bathroom.

She started puking and a few moments later, she felt someone pull back her hair.

"I talked to Liz," Damon said, rubbing her back, "She's taking care of it."

"Never thought you of all people would be holding my hair back while I puked," Bella said, wiping her mouth, "I must really be attractive now."

Damon chuckled, "Not one of your finest moments, but I wouldn't say you aren't attractive."

Bella stood up and splashed some water on her face and on the back of her neck.

"You should go home," Damon said seriously.

"The whole world doesn't stop just because I was shot," Bella said pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Maybe you should take a few moments to process then." Damon suggested.

"What's there to process?" Bella asked, "It happened, I'm moving on."

Before Damon could say another word Klaus walked into the bathroom.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked, looking her over.

"I'm alright," Bella said. "What's going on?"

"I talked to Jake," Klaus said then looked at Damon, "Thank you, though I think you were kinder than I would have been."

"I didn't do it for you," Damon said, crossing his arms.

"Stop it," Bella said, "Just stop it. I am not in the mood for some pissing contest between my friends and my boyfriend." Bella said and walked out the door and back to the bar where Jake was waiting, "Save it," Bella growled grabbing her jacket. She yelled at Matt, "Matt, cover the bar; I'm leaving,"

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked, grabbing her arm.

"I'm going out to clear my head," Bella said, yanking her arm away from Klaus. "Alone."

"It's too dangerous," Jake said.

"When isn't it dangerous," Bella snapped, "You can't just wrap me in bubble wrap and lock me away in my room."

"Bella we don't mean it like that," Klaus said.

"I don't care," Bella said, "I just want to be left alone."

Bella walked out of the Grill and got in her car. The next thing she knew she was driving out of Mystic Falls. Halfway to Richmond she pulled over to the side of the road and screamed until she couldn't scream anymore.

A tap on her window alerted her to someone standing next to her.

"Damon," Bella said, rolling down her window, "What are you doing?"

"Following you," Damon said nonchalantly, "You feel better."

"Yeah," Bella said before she looked around, "Where's your car?"

Damon just smirked, "You know I'm really tired, think I can get a ride?"

"You chased me," Bella said shaking her head.

"No I followed you," Damon said as he got in the car, correcting her, "I waited until you stopped screaming to come over."

"Okay Mr. Technicality," Bella said, "What do you want?"

"How do you do it?" Damon asked.

"Do what?" Bella asked.

"Deal with everything that comes at you." Damon explained, "You get hit with one curve ball after another and you just deal with it."

"Damon Salvatore asking for advice on life," Bella said with a laugh, "Haven't you lived long enough to figure things out?"

"Never said I was a quick learner," Damon replied.

"I don't know," Bella said, "I haven't figured it out myself, but when you can either sink or swim you make a choice. I choose to swim. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm trying to figure you out," Damon said, "You're human." Bella gave Damon a sideward glance, "Okay mostly human, but yet you take things with such ease."

"I think you finding me screaming at the top of my lungs, in my car, shows that I don't take things with ease." Bella said, laughing again.

"So what's your secret?" Damon asked, "How do you really feel about everything?"

"Confused, upset, betrayed, horrible, guilty, ready to break," Bella said, "That about sums it up."

Damon laughed, "You are not what I ever expected you to be."

"I tend to surprise a lot of people," Bella said. "So you've gotten to look inside my brain, any chance I get to look inside yours?"

"Go for it," Damon said, "But I should warn you, I'm very complicated."

"So am I, so this should be easy," Bella said, "You love Elena,"

"That's obvious," Damon scoffed.

"Chill," Bella said, "The question is why do you love her and I know the answer to that."

"What is it?" Damon asked, tensing.

"She's everything you ever wanted when you were human," Bella said, "Elena's sweet, caring, and she loves with every fiber of her being. She's also very honest and protective of those she loves."

Damon was silent for a while before he finally said, "Am I that transparent?"

"No," Bella said, "I'm just that good. But there's a problem…well two problems."

"Enlighten me," Damon said.

"For one obviously she loves your brother, Stefan. The other, you aren't the man you once were." Bella said.

"I could be," Damon replied.

"No you can't," Bella countered, "It's not a bad thing Damon and that's not to say you won't find someone for yourself, it's just that...it's not Elena. Sure it might work for a little bit, but eventually she'd break your heart just like Katherine."

"Who cares," Damon mumbled.

"I do," Bella said and she could feel Damon's eyes burning into the side of her head; "Don't get me wrong, I am still pissed about the whole trying to kill my boyfriend thing, but I like you."

"Like me," Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't let your head get too big," Bella said, shaking her head, "You are a very curious guy Damon, but you've grown on me."

Bella pulled up to the Grill and parked.

"So where does this leave us Bella?" Damon asked.

"Well I have a lunch date with Elena that I'm late for and as far as we go…don't get ideas. One talk doesn't change everything." Bella replied.

"Maybe it does," Damon said and got out of the car, "Later Bella."

Bella pulled out and drove to Elena's house.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Bella," Elena said, sitting on the front porch.

"Yep," Bella said walking up, "Sorry I'm late, had a little issue that needed to be taken care of."

"Matt told me," Elena said quietly, "He overheard you guys in the bathroom."

"Yeah well it's done with," Bella said and sat down, "So what should we talk about other than my brush with death."

"I'm sorry," Elena said, "I didn't know he meant that much to you."

"Maybe if you had actually talked to me you would have instead of just going out and trying to get revenge." Bella replied.

"Bella you weren't here when everything was going on," Elena defended.

"Don't you think I know that," Bella replied, "Do you think I expected to fall for him? Do you think I don't feel guilty? Every night I go to bed with him and wake up even though I'm happy, I feel guilty. You are one of my best friends and I'm dating a guy that has taken so much from you. I hate that I am in love with him, but yet I hate that I feel like that."

"He isn't good," Elena said quietly.

"You don't know that," Bella said "You don't know him like I do."

"And you don't know him like we do." Elena practically yelled, "He killed Jenna, he tried to kill Jeremy, he killed me, he wanted to kill Bonnie, he had Tyler bite Caroline and that was after you came back! He's a monster and you're sleeping with him. My best friend, who cares about me, is with the man that ruined everything and has taken so much from Jeremy and me."

Bella stood up and started walking away.

"Bella don't," Elena said upset, "I'm sorry I said that, I just don't understand how you can be with him after knowing everything."

Bella didn't respond, she just got in her car and drove away.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Have you guys seen her?" Jake asked.

Everyone was at the Salvatore Boarding house including Klaus, Rebecca, Kol, and Elijah who had recently returned.

"I saw her a few hours ago," Elena said, quietly.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"We fought," Elena replied.

"What exactly did you fight about?" Leah asked, angrily.

"Let me take a wild guess," Klaus said, "me."

"You don't deserve her," Elena said, angrily.

"I agree, but she has chosen me." Klaus replied.

"Maybe," Damon said, "Maybe she's having second thoughts."

The door to the boarding house opened and in came the Cullen's.

"Where is she?" Edward asked angrily .

"Get out of here Leech," Jake growled.

"Not without her," Alice replied glaring.

"Not happening," Caroline hissed.

"Think again," Esther said, coming in behind the Cullen's. "Isabella will be leaving with them."

"You can't make her go," Rebecca said tensing.

"You're right," Esther replied, "But I can make sure she's gone. The choice is yours; either you hand her over to them or she dies."

"You're supposed to protect human life," Bonnie argued.

"She's not really human though is she," Esther countered, "Make up your minds."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say no," Jeremy said, "Bella's family; she's not leaving."

"Fine," Esther said, "Never say I didn't warn you."

Esther left with the Cullen's following her.

"This isn't good," Rebecca said, looking at Klaus.

"We need to find her," Klaus said.

"Then we split up and look for her," Jake said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella sat against Jenna's grave, thinking about everything Elena had said. She couldn't ignore the facts…Klaus was a killer. He had killed her best friend and Jenna, who was her big sister. He had attacked Caroline after he knew she was here. Yes some things had changed, but ultimately the facts were there and she knew it. Klaus wanted what he wanted and a girl like her was not going to make him stop.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Damon asked, coming towards her. "You know everyone is looking for you."

"Well I'm right here," Bella replied.

Damon sat down next to her, "What are you doing?"

"Making up my mind," Bella said, "I can't have both."

"Both of what?" Damon asked sitting down next to her.

"Family and love," Bella replied.

"Maybe you can," Damon said, "But maybe the love you have now isn't the one you're supposed to have the rest of your life." They were silent for a while until Damon said, "Esther has the Cullen's under her control. She gave us the option; either you leave with them or die."

"Big surprise," Bella said dryly, "Klaus doesn't deserve to die…not by his mother's hands and you can't kill him."

"Why not?" Damon asked curiously.

"He's the sire of your bloodline," Bella said, "I had to know so while he thought I was asleep I snuck downstairs and I overheard him talking to Rebecca one night. You kill him, you kill yourselves."

"Why are you telling me this?" Damon asked.

"Because I've made my decision," Bella said, standing up and walking away.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Where could she be?" Klaus asked, throwing a glass against the wall.

"Calm yourself," Elijah said.

Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Bella. Klaus rushed over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked.

"I'm fine," Bella said, "We need to talk…in private."

"Of course," Klaus said and his siblings cleared the room, "What's wrong?"

"Klaus," Bella said, "You know I love you and I owe you so much. Without you I wouldn't have healed."

"But," Klaus said.

"But I can't ignore everything else. I can't ignore the fact that you killed Jenna who was a sister to me, or Elena who took care of me when I first moved here. I can't ignore the fact you tried to kill Jeremy." Bella said.

"That was before I knew you were connected to them," Klaus said.

"What about Caroline and Tyler?" Bella questioned and Klaus was silent, "Look at me Klaus and tell me something. You know me you know how I feel about things. Regardless of if I knew Elena or not, you know I would never want you to do what you did so tell me…if I had stayed at the hotel after our first night together. If I hadn't gotten on a plane and left, would you have let go of lifting the curse?" Klaus was silent, "Answer me honestly," Bella said.

Minutes passed and Bella waited patiently.

Finally Klaus answered; "No," he said then quickly grabbed her hand, "But I love you."

Bella pulled her hand away, "I'm sorry Klaus. I don't want to change you, that's not my place but I can't be with you."

"You can't leave me," Klaus said, becoming frantic.

"What are you going to do Klaus force me to stay?" Bella asked. "I can't be with you knowing that you aren't going to stop. I can't be a part of that."

"So this means…" Klaus trailed.

"That if you come after my family, I will defend them." Bella said and stroked his cheek, "Goodbye Klaus."

"Bella please don't leave," Klaus begged, "I can change."

"No you can't," Bella said, "Don't lie to yourself Klaus, it will only hurt you."

Suddenly Klaus became cold, "You will regret this."

"Maybe," Bella said, "But I have to follow my heart and my conscious."

"Isabella," Klaus said emotionlessness, "Don't get in my way."

"You know I'm not going to listen," Bella said.

"Yes, I know, but I thought it was only fair to warn you." Klaus replied.

"Thank you," Bella said, a tear coming down her cheek, "I wish it was different."

"Can't always have what we want," Klaus said coldly. "Goodbye Isabella."

Bella walked out of the house, drove home, and walked into the house.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jake asked angrily.

Bella didn't answer, she just walked pass the pack and up to her room. She shut the door before she finally started to cry. She had just given up someone she loved deeply, but she knew that it was the right thing. All along she knew he would never stop, she knew he would attack Elena again and she couldn't be a part of that.

Leah finally came up and held her as she cried for every memory they had and every memory they could have had if things had been different.

"It will get better," Leah whispered.

"No it won't," Bella sobbed.

"I know," Leah replied, "But you have us…always."

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back from vacation! I had such a wonderful time up in the mountains I always find awesome inspiration while I'm up there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it was worth the wait. For all you Klaus/Bella fans I'm sorry, but this was always the direction the story had to go in. I mean you didn't Bella could be that forgiving did you? For all you Damon/Bella fans yes they will be getting closer, but I am not saying they will end up together. You'll just have to stick around to find out what will be happening on the romance end of this story.**

**Thanks go out to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for betaing and all the hard work she does.**

**Review my lovelies the next chapter is coming along nicely so hopefully I'll be seeing you all again soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**"The Devil You Know"**_

_**Chapter 24:**_

"Klaus," Elijah said, "Where's Bella?"

"Gone," Klaus replied, "She left me."

"Big surprise there," Rebecca said.

"You always did say human emotions make you weak," Kol added.

"I mean really, did you think she would forget everything you have done?" Rebecca questioned.

"Shut up all of you," Klaus said and threw his glass against the wall, "Do not speak of her again, do you understand me. We deal with mother, we get the doppelganger and we leave."

"Won't be that easy," Kol said, "You're girlfriend won't allow it."

"Then we do what we must," Klaus growled. "Also she's my ex."

"Do you really mean that?" Elijah asked.

"Yes," Klaus said and disappeared up the stairs.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella had finally fallen asleep and Leah made her way down the stairs.

"What the hell?" Jake growled.

"She left Klaus," Leah said.

"What?" Jake asked; all the anger in his voice gone.

"She couldn't have both Jake and she couldn't forget what he did." Leah replied.

"So where does this leave her with the mother of all witches?" Paul asked.

"Probably out in the cold," Jared said, "Vamps can't be trusted."

"What do we do now?" Quil asked, "Should we tell her other friends?"

"No," Jake said, "Look it's late; we'll regroup in the morning and go from there."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella woke up the next morning and took a hot shower. She felt heavy with sadness. She had let go of the man she loved, but she knew in her heart it couldn't be. She got out the shower, got dressed and went into work.

"Hey Bells," Matt said before he looked her over, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Bella replied dully before she continued to work.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Matt asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bella replied.

"Trouble in paradise with the boyfriend?" Damon asked, walking in with Stefan and Elena.

"There is no boyfriend," Bella replied and took an order of drinks over.

"Does she mean what I think she means?" Damon asked.

"Bella," Elena said once Bella came back over, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Bella replied.

Bella walked to the back and Damon followed.

"Hey," he said "What's going on?"

"What do you think?" Bella replied. "I ended it."

"Why?" Damon asked, shocked.

"Because I couldn't get past what he's done," Bella said. "I wanted to, I really did but at the end of the day I still couldn't fully trust him."

"Trust is a big thing in a relationship," Damon said.

"Don't lecture me on relationships," Bella said angrily. "Look it doesn't matter, it's over, can we just drop it."

Bella came back out and continued to work until her shift was over.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Damon asked as she was putting on her jacket.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I said; do you want to grab something to eat…my treat. I promise no strings attached," Damon said.

"Isn't that what all your dates are?" Bella countered.

"Yeah well, consider this as just two people going to eat, that's it and before you comment, no you aren't on the menu." Damon replied. "I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"You really aren't going to leave me alone until I say yes are you?" Bella asked annoyed.

"It's like you read my mind," Damon replied and opened the door for her.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon drove her two towns over to a bigger city and stopped at a place called Rain.

"What is this place?" Bella asked, getting out.

"Rain's premier Sushi Bar and Lounge." Damon replied, "Best place in the world for sushi and drinks."

"I've never had sushi," Bella admitted.

"You'll love it," Damon said and opened the door for her.

"Damon," A pretty bimbo blonde said while smiling and completely ignoring Bella, "So glad to see you back."

"Hi," Damon said, "Two please."

"Oh of course, right this way," the girl replied before she showed them to the open space in the middle of the bar.

"Actually could we have somewhere more private," Damon said.

The girl frowned, but nodded her head and took them to a corner of the restaurant that was dimly lit and very secluded.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" the girl said, batting her eyelashes.

Immediately Bella felt like she did the first time she and Edward had gone to eat at that Italian restaurant.

"No," Damon said and the girl walked off, "Do you like cranberries?"

"Yeah," Bella replied.

Suddenly another very attractive girl came over with two cucumber waters.

"Hi Damon," She said seductively. "Can I get you your usual bourbon straight?"

"Yeah," Damon said, "Bella what would you like?"

The waitress stole a look at Bella and gave her a small glare.

"Lemon drop martini." Bella replied.

Damon caught the waitresses arm as she started to walk away, "By the way," he said, starting to compel her, "Don't be such a bitch to my date and make sure everything is perfect."

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"You didn't have to do that," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"If I hadn't, there is no doubt that the girls would have tampered with your food or drink." Damon replied.

"Then why did you bring me to a place where all your sleeping buddies are?" Bella asked.

"Come on lighten up," Damon said and the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Are we ready to order?" the girl asked.

"The cranberry puffs, four cajun rolls and three baked salmons." Damon replied.

The girl disappeared and Bella shook her head.

"Thanks for letting me choose what I want to eat." Bella said.

"Hey trust me, you'll love those two plates; they're the best ones on the menu." Damon said, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay," Bella said and sipped her lemon drop martini. "So why are you taking me out?"

"I've been through a few breakups," Damon said shrugging, "All you need is alcohol and some good food…you'll feel better."

"Not that easy," Bella said.

"You really did love him," Damon said, quietly.

"He made me feel like I was worth something. That I was worth loving, after Edward I didn't feel like that for a few years," Bella admitted.

"He would of hurt you…eventually," Damon replied.

"I know," Bella said, "I knew how he'd do it too."

"What about his mother?" Damon asked.

"I don't know," Bella said, "Deal with it as it comes I guess."

"Once she's gone and the Cullen's are no longer under her spell, what do you think they'll do?" Damon questioned.

"They'll probably try to take me away," Bella said.

"Do you want to leave?" Damon asked.

"No," Bella answered honestly, "Mystic Falls is my home."

"What if I could offer you a solution?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?" Bella replied.

"I'd compel them to forget," Damon said. "Everything about you, the question is though do you want that?"

"Why would you offer me something like that?" Bella asked confused, "You don't really know me Damon."

"I know enough to be willing to help you," Damon replied, "So would you want me to?"

Bella thought for a while before she looked at Damon, "Yes," Bella said.

"Then it will be done." Damon said as the waitress came back with more drinks.

"What's the catch?" Bella asked.

"You interest me," Damon said.

"Don't you vampires have any other lines than 'you intrigue me' or 'you're compelling' or my favorite 'you make me think'?" Bella asked.

Damon laughed, "Okay well not very original, but do you want to know my answer or not?"

"Fine," Bella said, starting to nurse her next martini. "Explain."

"I want to know you more. I've heard a lot about you from Elena and I can tell she holds you to a different level of friendship than the others. I want to know what is so special about this Bella girl that catches the eye of one of the most ruthless vampires in history." Damon explained.

"I can't answer those questions," Bella said, shaking her head.

"Sure you can, just let me get to know you; hang out, talk." Damon said.

"Sure," Bella said, "Why not."

Their lunch came and they chowed down.

"Wow," Bella said amazed, "This is really good."

"Told you so," Damon said while smirking.

Damon and Bella finished their meal and headed back to Mystic Falls.

"Thank you," Bella said as she stepped out of the car.

"Believe me when I say the pleasure was all mine," Damon said, "Until next time Bella."

Damon got back in his car and sped off.

"I see it didn't take you long to move on," Klaus' harsh voice said, startling Bella.

Bella braced herself before she faced him, "I'm not moving on," Bella said, "Damon just took me to lunch to get me away from everyone that was asking me questions."

"Sure," Klaus said, "Damon always has an agenda."

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." Bella replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you to reconsider," Klaus said, "But I see you are pre-occupied."

"Don't," Bella said, "You don't get to do that."

"Do what?" Klaus asked, innocently.

"Act like I'm to blame," Bella said angrily, "You screwed up, not me."

"You could have joined me," Klaus said.

"I won't hurt my friends." Bella said.

"They're expendable…everyone is." Klaus replied.

"So if I did join you, it stands to reason that one day I would be expendable too." Bella said.

"What's going on?" Jake said while coming out.

"We're just talking," Klaus said, annoyed.

"Well stop it," Jake said while crossing his arms, "We already know she's done with you. Bella's made her decision now leave."

"I can get to her anytime I want," Klaus said now glaring.

"Is that a threat?" Jake asked while getting in Klaus' face. "Don't threaten her."

"I'm stating a fact," Klaus said.

"Well it's not a fact any longer," Bonnie said, coming out of the house. "You can't get in."

"We'll see," Klaus said before he disappeared.

"Bells are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Bella said and walked inside the house.

Immediately she went up to her room and laid down on her bed. Bonnie came in and sat down on the bed.

"Hey," Bonnie said, "The girls and I were thinking maybe we need a trip away."

"Where?" Bella asked.

"Elena's lake house," Bonnie said, "No one knows it's there and I think it would be good for all of us."

"Sounds nice," Bella replied.

"It's going to be okay," Bonnie said reassuringly, "Plus Leah said she's down to come."

Bella just nodded and fell asleep. Bonnie quietly crept out of the room and down the stairs.

"She's drained," Bonnie said while coming into the kitchen. "I'm worried about her."

"Does anything else seem off about her?" Jake asked, worried.

"Like what?" Bonnie questioned.

"Nothing," Jake replied.

"She needs to get away for a few days," Bonnie continued.

"Isn't it dangerous though?" Paul asked.

"If she stays here much longer without a break I'm afraid she'll shut down." Leah said, "I can see it in her eyes."

"Some of us should go to do patrol." Jared added.

"Paul and I will go. Jared you'll stay here and keep an eye on things." Jake said.

They all nodded their heads and headed off to bed while Bonnie headed home.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Jake closed his door and immediately dialed into his cellphone.

"Hey little brother what's up?" Rebecca said answering.

"I'm worried," Jake said.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked, becoming tense.

"Bella's starting to look bad, she just seems weaker especially if she doesn't control her abilities. Rebecca I don't think she's turning into a Cold One…I think the venom is doing something else." Jake said.

"I've got some time built up I can come down," Rebecca said. "I have a friend over a Duke that could help me."

"Thanks," Jake said relieved.

"Hey we'll take care of her okay," Rebecca said while trying to be supportive, "She's going to be okay."

Jake and Rebecca talked for a few more minutes before they hung up.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The next morning Leah quietly went into Bella's room and packed her a bag before she woke her up.

"Hey lady," Leah said, "The girls are going to be here in a few. I already packed your things."

Bella smiled, got up, washed her face and put her hair up before putting on some yoga pants and a spaghetti strap top.

"You ready?" Caroline asked excitedly when she saw Bella coming down the stairs.

"Crap," Bella said, "I forgot to talk to Tori."

"Already taken care of," Elena said, "Matt has you covered."

They started driving and Bella looked behind her.

"Jake and Paul are gonna drive up later," Leah said while winking at her.

The conversation was light hearted all the way to the cabin. They all unpacked and went to start cooking dinner. During dinner, that was when Caroline addressed the elephant in the room.

"So you broke up with Klaus," Caroline said getting to the point.

"Caroline," Elena hissed.

"It's alright," Bella said quietly and ran her fingers around the rim of her wine glass, "Yes," Bell said finally looking up, "We did."

"Why?" Elena asked, "I thought you were happy."

"I was," Bella said, "but it wasn't going to be for long. I knew deep down he would eventually go back to doing what he was doing. I mean look what he did to Caroline and that was after he and I got together."

"I'm sorry," Elena said, patting her hand.

Bella shrugged, "It's alright, it just wasn't meant to be."

"So where does this leave you when Klaus comes for Elena?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline!" Elena yelled.

"It's okay," Bella said, "On your side," Bella said simply. "I need some air," Bella said before she headed out to the back porch with her glass of wine.

"Hasn't changed a bit," Elena said, coming out a few minutes after Bella, "Has it?"

"No," Bella said.

"I'm sorry," Elena said softly.

"It's not your fault," Bella replied, "I fell for the wrong guy."

"Think we've all done that once," Elena said, "I'm sorry about our fight too."

"Don't," Bella said, "You were only telling me the truth, one that I didn't want to admit to."

"So you really are done?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Bella said, "I knew deep down he wouldn't change. I just hoped he would, but I've learned hope only gets you so far."

"It will get better," Elena said.

"You know Elena I used to tell myself that all the time and I never believed it." Bella said before she looked at Elena, "I can tell you this; you don't believe it either."

"It never will," Elena admitted.

"No," Bella said, "One day it will get better, but before that happens it's going to get worse…a whole lot worse."

"So what do we do?" Elena asked.

"We prepare ourselves," Bella said, "Expect the worse, but hope and fight for the best."

"Can you really go against him Bella?" Elena asked timidly.

"I will do what I have to, to protect my family." Bella replied.

.*.*.*.*.*.

An hour later, everyone had gone to their separate rooms but Bella couldn't sleep. She put on a sweater and walked downstairs to stand on the back porch that overlooked the dark water.

"Enjoying girl time?" Damon's voice asked, cutting through the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Two wolves aren't enough protection for you girls," Damon replied, coming to lean on the wood beside her.

"Damon that's three wolves, a vampire, a witch, and me; I think we're safe." Bella replied.

"Elena and you both are far from safe. It's like you two are twins…always finding a way to get into trouble." Damon said.

"Yeah," Bella said, "And it has nothing to do with vampires entering our lives." Bella countered.

"Hey we aren't all bad," Damon argued, "I'm actually quite good."

"Sorry Damon but the jury is still out on that one," Bella replied.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Damon asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Bella sighed, "When Elena and her parents brought me here, this is where I would come out at night and think."

"What were you thinking about?" Damon asked.

"What's going to happen next," Bella said softly. "Whatever it is…it's not good."

"Hey," Damon said, nudging her, "It's always darkest before the dawn."

"Well dawn is taking its sweet time getting her." Bella mumbled and Damon laughed.

They walked over to the lounge chairs and sat down, just staring out at the night together.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Damon asked.

"That whenever I came here I always felt…safe; like nothing could touch me here." Bella replied.

"It does seem that way," Damon concurred.

"But it's just an illusion." Bella said sadly. "A trick of the mind as the body relaxes."

"Isn't all life a trick of the mind?" Damon questioned, "Love, happiness, etc."

"In some circumstances," Bella answered, "But not always."

"Give me an example," Damon challenged.

"Those four girls in there are my family," Bella said, "I love them as sisters and I will do anything for them including fighting the man I love. That is not an illusion…that is real."

"Good point," Damon replied.

"You're turn," Bella said.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I gave you an example you give me an example of something you believe is real and not a trick of the mind." Bella replied.

Damon thought for a moment than said quietly, "Our times together."

Bella smiled, "I'm surprised you said that," Bella replied.

"Why is that?" Damon asked, "You are very difficult to read, but at the same time everything I need to know about you is right here in front of me."

"That's probably the nicest and most uncomfortable thing anyone has said to me." Bella replied laughing.

"Why uncomfortable?" Damon asked smirking.

"It's like you just stripped me down for all the world to see." Bella said.

"Well I would like to strip you down," Damon said wiggling his eyebrows.

Bella rolled her eyes and after a while she drifted to sleep.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

In the morning the sun shining in her eyes woke her up and when she opened her eyes there were six very confused and some angry faces looking back at her;

"_ What the fuck?_" Jake growled.

Bella got her bearings and groaned as soon as she realized she was curled up on the outdoor couch with Damon's arm draped around her waist and her back was fully pressed against him.

_Damn_ was all she could think.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Looks like Bella has some explaining to do. **

**Thank you to Dark~Supernatural~Angel for all her hard work and advice.**

**Review you guys I have some good news coming soon next week so stay tuned for the next posting. Please leave your comments, opinions, and suggestions by hitting the review button.**


	25. Chapter 25 New Chapter!

"_**The Devil You Know"**_

_**Chapter 25**_

"Guess I'll repeat the question," Jake said trying very hard to control himself, "What The Fuck?"

"It's not what it looks like," Bella said scrambling to get up and falling onto the deck.

"Then explain to me exactly what it is," Jake said.

"Calm down fido," Damon said sitting up and stretching. "She's free to do as she pleases. That was quite a lovely night Bella." He said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Bella," Elena said shocked.

"No," Bella said standing up, "He is screwing with you nothing happened…see we are both still fully dressed. Nothing happened."

"Oh Bella I thought last night was special for us," Damon pouted.

"You are about to get a chunk taken out of your ass," Paul growled.

"What did you two do?" Caroline asked completely confused.

"We just talked," Bella said, "And apparently I fell asleep on him."

"Why didn't you put her in the house?" Bonnie asked angrily.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I've never been invited in," Damon said, "Besides I was quite comfortable and well Bella is quite fun when she's asleep. Did you know she talks in her sleep…a lot."

"That's it," Jake said and started shaking.

"Jake NO," Bella yelled and grabbed on to his arm, "Let's go take a walk and cool off." Bella said pulling him with her.

"Come near here again and I will rip you apart," Jake snarled as Bella pulled him away.

A few moments later they were far away and Bella let Jake go;

"What the hell?" Jake asked grabbing her.

"Jake," Bella said.

"No," Jake said angrily, "You break up with one asshole just to hook up with another one. Are you mentally unstable Bells?"

Bella got angry, "I don't know Jake why don't you ask your sister since she's coming down here."

Jake froze, "You know?"

"I was getting a drink of water and overheard," Bella said, "Honestly why didn't you just come to me?"

"You don't get to change the subject," Jake argued.

"I'm not," Bella said, "I told you nothing happened and that's it. He and I were talking and I fell asleep. Nothing is going on between us except maybe a mutual understanding of things. Now answer my question."

"I knew you would tell me not to worry," Jake admitted.

"You shouldn't," Bella said, "I'm fine."

"No you aren't," Jake said pulling away from her, "I can see it Bells…everyone can. You're losing color, exhaustion especially if you try to use your extra abilities, something is wrong."

"Jake we knew the two possibilities," Bella said sighing. "There's nothing we can do."

"No you won't let us do anything. Hell you haven't even told anyone besides Rebecca and me. Let us help you Bella why can't you do that?" Jake asked.

"Because that's all any of you ever do," Bella yelled, "You spend most of your time worrying about me, watching over me, protecting me and I'm tired of it. I feel like I'm holding you all back from having your own lives."

"Bella we care about you, you're family." Jake said.

"I know, but I don't want you to have to take care of me." Bella said.

"What else would I be doing if I wasn't watching your back?" Jake asked, "Boring patrol that's what. With you at least I know I'm going to get some action."

Bella shook her head, "When's Rebecca coming?"

"Should be there when we get back," Jake said "Are you going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know," Bella replied, "Look let's just enjoy this weekend as much as we can."

Jake nodded flung his big arm around Bella's shoulders and they headed back to the lake house.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"I think Klaus is jealous," Kol sang as Klaus walked in the door.

"Why is that?" Rebecca asked.

"Well Bella apparentlyh as moved on….to Damon Salvatore," Kol replied smiling.

"Shut up," Klaus growled.

"I know that she and Damon are both gone." Kol replied. "Neither has been seen at the Grill."

"Shut up Kol," Klaus replied, "Or I will stick you back in that coffin."

"Again with the coffin threat haven't you used and abused that idle threat enough." Kol said bored.

"Enough," Elijah said, "There is more going on than what our little tiffs."

"I think we need to focus on getting those stakes back," Rebecca said, "One is missing."

"Yes," Elijah said, "Mr. Saltzman's alter ego has stashed it somewhere."

"How about a little game of torture," Kol suggested.

"I'll speak with Stefan," Klaus said, "Give him the option either he does the torture or I do."

"You think he will," Kol said.

"I know he will," Klaus and walked to the front door.

"I have some errands to run," Elijah said grabbing his coat, "Don't wait for me."

"Well I'm bored here I'm going to go out for a bite." Kol said leaving.

Rebecca sat on the couch for a moment making sure everyone had left and then went into her room and opened her closet to reveal a coffin. She opened the lid and smiled;

.*.*.*.*.*.

**Last night:**

"Mother," Rebecca said seeing her mother at the house, "What do you want?" she hissed. "If you're here for forgiveness you will not get it from me."

"I'm dying," Esther said coming close to her daughter.

"Good," Rebecca said, "You deserve it."

"Please," Ester said and grasped Rebecca's hand, "I need one thing from you."

"What?" Rebecca asked angrily. "I will not give you anything."

Esther smiled and said, "You're body and I will take it anyways." Ester chanted a few words and then dropped to the ground.

"Rebecca," Klaus said coming in and seeing Esther, "What's this?"

"I don't know," Rebecca said, "She's dead, she just came in and collapsed."

"Good," Klaus growled, "Put her in a coffin and burn it."

Rebecca did as she was told, but instead of burning the coffin she had it brought to her room and looked in the mirror;

"I know you can hear me my daughter. I did love you once, but I cannot allow you to live and force the cruelty you exude onto an innocent world." Esther said as she possessed Rebecca's body.

.*.*.*.*.*.

**Present Time:**

"Soon I'll be back in my body and soon this will all end." Esther said smiling as she closed the lid.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Woohoo," Caroline said as she jumped into the water from the deck. "Hey Bella come on in it's great."

"Maybe later," Bella said, "I'm gonna go take a walk."

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah just need to clear my head a bit," Bella replied and headed for the woods.

Bella was thankful Jake and Paul had decided to stay behind with the girls. She practically begged Jake to let her have some time and finally he rolled over and agreed. As she walked in the woods she thought about what he had said.

It was true, lately she had been feeling weaker ever since the night she nearly died. She could still feel Damon's blood coursing through her system, but still it felt like her body was working overtime just to keep going. She had accepted a long time ago when Rebecca had said that the possibilities were either die or change that she didn't want to become one.

"Isabella," Elijah's voice said interrupting Bella's thoughts.

"What do you want?" Bella asked tensing.

"I came to speak with you," Elijah said raising his hands to show her he wasn't meaning any harm.

"How did you know where I was?" Bella asked taking a step back.

"I've been here before," Elijah explained, "May we speak?"

"Depends," Bella said, "Is Klaus here?"

"No, but that is who I wish to speak with you about," Elijah said. "Why did you end it?"

"You know why," Bella said, "He will never give up."

"You are all about giving us chances when you spoke to my mother why has that suddenly changed?" Elijah asked.

"Because I saw it in his eyes." Bella said quietly, "I could feel it and see it when he looked at my friends."

"You are very extraordinary," Elijah stated. "You see something that most cannot see even the person themselves. Yet I'm quite sure you still love my brother."

"Love doesn't disappear overnight," Bella snapped, "Not the kind I feel for Klaus."

"Yet you have abandoned him," Elijah said.

"No," Bella replied, "I'm giving him a chance to prove himself to change because he wants to not because I want him to. To prove to himself that deep down there is goodness. I won't be someone else's conscious…not anymore. They have to learn on their own I won't always be here."

"Is there something else going on?" Elijah asked, "Something you haven't told anyone?"

"It's no one's business, but my own," Bella said. "I love your brother with all my soul, but I can't be with him while he still holds me at a distance and while I still see that look in of suspicion in his eyes. He can't trust me or love me when he still holds so much resentment and fear in his soul."

"I understand," Elijah said, "Isabella I should warn you to be careful."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because of Klaus ….he can be dangerous when crossed." Elijah explained.

"I don't fear him or your mother," Bella said, "I never feared him and I never will."

"Strange," Elijah mused.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You," Elijah answered, "Who would ever thought a human could make an entire family of ruthless vampires pause and think about their actions. There is something special about you Isabella. Something that can't be defined, have a good day Isabella."

Elijah disappeared and Bella sat on a nearby rock. Her head was reeling…was it from the stress? No it definitely wasn't;

"JAKE," Bella yelled as she collapsed on the ground.

.*.*.*.*.*.

**A day later:**

"I can't believe Alaric is gone," Elena said. "He just up and left."

"He said he needed time," Liz replied, "How's she doing?"

"Don't know Meredith hasn't told me anything," Elena said, "Jake looked really worried when he brought her back to the house…he refuses to leave her side."

Elena looked up and her mouth dropped;

"What' is it?" Liz asked turning to look at what Elena saw.

"Vanessa," Elena said. "Isobel's student who took over for her." Elena walked over to Vanessa, "What are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine called me," Vanessa said.

"Who?" Elena asked curious.

"Me," a twenty something Native American girl said with long dark hair and chocolate eyes, "Hi I'm Jake's sister, Rebecca." Rebecca looked at Vanessa, "Thanks for coming."

"Wait why are you here?" Elena asked.

"I can't say," Rebecca said and tapped on the window to Bella's room.

Immediately Jake got up, came out and gave his big sister a huge hug;

"Thank God you're here." Jake said.

"How long has she been like this?" Rebecca asked.

"Since yesterday afternoon," Jake explained.

"Has anyone taken any blood work?" Rebecca asked.

"I have," Meredith said walking over, "Who are you?"

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Rebecca asked eyeing Elena and Liz.

"What's going on?" Elena asked becoming worried, "Is Bella going to be okay?"

"Elena just calm down and give us a minute," Jake said and walked with the three women down the hall.

"Hey," Leah said coming up, "She still out?"

"Yeah," Elena said, "What is Jake's sister doing here?"

"Rebecca's here?" Jared asked surprised.

"Yeah," Liz said, "Her, Jake, Meredith and someone named Vanessa just walked down there."

"Who's Vanessa?" Embry asked.

"My birth mom's former student. She is head of Duke's parapsychology department." Elena explained.

"Hey that's what Rebecca does," Paul said than got a look on his face, "Wait why would they be here with Bella?"

"What's going on?" Damon asked joining the group.

"A whole lot of secrecy apparently," Leah said crossing her arms.

Rebecca, Vanessa, and Meredith all went into Bella's room while Jake joined the group;

"What's going on?" Leah asked angrily.

"I can't tell you," Jake said looking away.

"Jake she's our friend and if something is wrong we deserve to know," Elena argued.

"I promised her," Jake said, "I won't break my promise again."

"What's going on?" Klaus asked walking in, "What's wrong with her?"

"What are you doing here," Elena said glaring, "She broke up with you."

"Jacob," Klaus said ignoring her, "What is wrong is it the venom?"

"What?" Leah yelled, "Jake start talking."

"Is she changing into a cold one?" Klaus asked.

"Stop it!" Jake growled, "First off Klaus you have no business being here so get lost,"

"What does he mean changing into a cold one?" Paul asked, "What aren't you telling us?"

Meredith came out of the room;

"Hey quiet all of you there are other patients around." Meredith ordered.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I'll let Bella tell you that she's starting to wake up." Meredith said and opened the door.

Klaus headed in first, but Jake pulled him back, "No way are you going in there." Jake snarled, "You leave her alone you got me."

"This isn't over," Klaus said and ripped his arm away from Klaus, "You can't keep her from me."

"I can die trying," Jake countered.

"That can be arranged," Klaus said and walked off.

Elena walked in followed by Leah and Damon. Bella smiled a weak smile at them;

"Sorry I cut our girls' trip short," Bella said her voice raspy.

"Bella what's going on?" Elena asked.

Bella looked at Rebecca who nodded and then looked at Jake who had walked in;

"You know I was bitten by a cold one," Bella said, "That I changed because of it." Everyone nodded, "There's a problem though…the way it manifested Rebecca had one of two theories. I was either turning into a cold one slowly or I was dying slowly."

"Which is it?" Leah asked.

"We don't know," Rebecca said, "I'm going to look at her blood work, but right now I can't tell you guys anything. I called Vanessa in to help me."

"Which is it?" Leah repeated.

"Leah," Bella said softly.

"No," Leah said, "You shouldn't have kept this from me from any of us."

"I didn't want to worry you," Bella said looking ashamed.

"Bella we're family, we protect one another, we stand by one another no matter what. Did you think we would abandon you like those leeches did?" Leah asked angrily. "We won't no matter if you turned into a cold one."

"She doesn't want to be," Jake said quietly.

"What?" Leah asked.

"I don't want to be one Leah," Bella said.

"What are you saying Bella?" Elena asked afraid of the answer.

"I made Jake promise," Bella said than she passed out.

"That's it," Meredith said coming to check her vitals, "She needs rest you guys go home."

Rebecca and Vanessa stayed in the room with Meredith while the others exited;

"What did she make you promise Jake?" Leah asked grabbing his arm. "Tell me."

"That if she is turning she made me promise to stop it," Jake said.

Leah dropped his arm, "No," she said in disbelief.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked completely freaking out.

"It means she asked Jake to kill her," Damon said knowingly.

"NO," Elena said shaking her head, "No you can't do that. She's your friend, she's my friend you can't do that. I won't let you do that."

"Not my decision to make," Jake said.

"No there has to be another way," Elena said, "There has to be a solution. Damon can't you feed her your blood and flush out the venom?"

"I can't," Damon said, "It's part of her Elena, it's taking over and I can smell it." He looked at Jake, "I know you can too."

"You son of a bitch," Leah said and clocked Jake with a left hook, "You aren't going to do that to her. I won't let you."

"Leah," Jake said trying to calm her down.

"No," Leah growled, "She doesn't get to go out like that. Not because of those stupid fucking Cullen's. They don't get to ruin her again."

"This can't be happening," Elena said sitting down and starting to hyperventilate, "It just can't."

Leah stormed into Bella's room and grabbed Rebecca;

"You fix her," Leah said, "You find a way to stop that fucking poison that is in her do you understand me. You save her."

"I'm going to do the best I can," Rebecca said.

"Your best had better be a fucking miracle," Leah said and let go of Rebecca's arm than walked out the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Klaus what's wrong?" Elijah asked as Klaus came in slamming the door.

"Bella's in the hospital," Klaus said, "It's taking her."

"What is?" Elijah asked.

"The venom," Klaus said slamming his fist into a table and breaking it. "The venom is killing her."

"Are you sure it isn't changing her?" Elijah tried to reason.

"No," Klaus said, "It's killing her and once it's done she will be dead."

"Thought you didn't care for her," Kol said bored.

"Call the witches, do whatever you can, but I want her to be saved." Klaus ordered.

Rebekah watched then quietly sneaked away and called Alaric;

"Isabella won't be a problem," Esther said quietly.

"How?" Alaric asked.

"She's dying," Esther said.

"What about the Cullen's?" Alaric questioned.

"We'll keep them close by to be safe," Esther said. "Tomorrow is the dance and we make our move than."

Esther is Rebekah's body hung up and smiled evilly.

**A/N: Hey you guys! You didn't think one bad review was going to keep me from writing did you? In fact that one bad review ended up allowing me to vent which cleared my head and helped this chapter come along so quick. While I didn't appreciate the jumping to conclusions on that I do apologize if I sounded like I was being a witch towards you my readers. That was not my intention I just have a problem when people assume something even though the whole story (whether in real life or here) isn't finished being told. **

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and gave words of encouragement I greatly appreciate it and humbled by it as well.**

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for the hard work you did on the chapter. I admit I was a bit scattered brained, but with her help the flaws were fixed.**

**Review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**"The Devil You Know"**_

_**Chapter 26**_

Bella woke up and her head was killing her.

"Hey," Rebecca said with a smile, "Glad to see you're finally up."

"Please tell me everything is a dream," Bella said with a groan.

"Sorry no can do," Rebecca said sympathetically. "You told them."

"How did they react?" Bella asked.

"Well the one named Elena freaked, the pack is pissed, the rest of your friends are in shock, and Leah threatened me." Rebecca replied.

"Well I couldn't keep it a secret forever," Bella said, "What's the damage?"

Rebecca became very serious, "I don't think you're turning."

"Which means our only other option," Bella said.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be manifesting this fast," Rebecca said, "I mean when I calculated it out you should have at least 20 years, but now it's like the venom is on steroids. Something in your body is causing it to react this way. Something is wrong with your blood. It's like this one thing and the venom are fighting to take over."

Bella thought for a moment before she sighed, "Vampire blood." Bella said and then she explained the whole vampire blood situation, "It will still manifest even after it's out of my system won't it."

"I'm afraid so," Rebecca said, "Vanessa, Meredith and I are working to find something, but I don't know if we will find something in time."

"It's okay," Bella said before she started to get out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"Well if my last days are drawing near, I have no intention of staying in this dreary hospital room." Bella said as she yanked out her IV before she regretted it.

"What the hell?" Meredith said while rushing in, "Get back in bed."

"No," Bella said, standing up wobbly, "Give me the forms to sign; I'm leaving."

"No," Meredith said.

"You can't hold me here against my will," Bella argued, "Please just give me the forms and let me go. I'll do whatever you need, give as much blood as you need but I don't want to die in this room. I don't want to be in here one more second, just please let me go."

Meredith and Rebecca conceded and let Bella sign out. Bella got dressed and walked out of her room, right into the middle of her friends.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"I'm leaving," Bella said while putting on her coat.

"No you're not," Paul argued while crossing his arms.

"Don't," Bella said, "I refuse to die in the hospital."

"Who said you're gonna die?" Elena said before she then looked at Meredith and Rebecca, "No."

"Elena," Bella said, "It's okay…it's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" Elena argued. "You told me the other night."

"Yeah I told you that things get worse before they get better, well I'm at the worst part and I know what's coming and I know everything is going to be okay, because nothing can get any worse than this for me." Bella explained.

"You don't know that," Elena said.

"You're right I don't, but I do know that the last place I want to spend the remainder of my life is in this place. I want to be out there. I'm not afraid to die Elena, but I want to live the rest of the time I have and I can't do that in a hospital." Bella said.

"You can't go," Elena said.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere just yet," Bella said, "I need to get to work and you all have school."

"We don't," Paul said.

"No," Bella said, "But you do have my house to clean don't you? I know it's a mess so go and clean it. Consider it my dying wish."

Paul became very solemn, "Don't say that." He said.

"Okay," Bella said, "I'm sorry, just don't try to wrap me up in a bubble. That's the last thing I need from any of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bar to tend to." Bella said before she walked out the door.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Damon was sitting at the bar when a light and teasing voice spoke.

"You know I ought to kick your ass for putting me in that predicament the other day," Bella said while walking around the bar.

Damon spit out his bourbon, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to just lay in a depressing hospital room all day while you guys are out living." Bella said while taking off her coat, "If I am going to die, I want to live some more first."

"You don't stop surprising me," Damon said while wiping up his bourbon.

"I like to keep people on their toes," Bella admitted. "But you are still not off the hook. You could have woken me up."

"You were talking and I quite enjoyed listening to you." Damon replied.

"You do realize that is seriously creepy," Bella said, "Do you watch Elena?"

"Sometimes," Damon admitted.

"Stalker," Bella said as she poured Damon another bourbon.

"I will say this much, it gave me a lot of insight into you," Damon said casually.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed, "Alright tell me what you think you know about me."

"You feel like you're a burden on your friends," Damon said and Bella tensed, "That's what you started talking about, 'you shouldn't have to watch out for me, you're wasting your life'. It also tells me you care a lot about everyone in your life. You want the best for them and you want them to be happy."

"Stop it," Bella said.

"You don't like the light being shined on you…you don't think you're really worth the risks your friends take and the lengths they go to watch out for you." Damon continued.

"Please," Bella said.

"You also aren't afraid to die, but I know what you are afraid of…living." Damon said, "Death is easy, living on the other hand is hard and you're tired of fighting. You've fought for so long, you're exhausted and even though you say it will be alright, you fear that if you are around, it won't be alright. You think you bring these negative things into your friends' lives."

"That's enough," Bella said angrily.

"You told me the truth once, I'm just repaying the favor." Damon said. "I won't tell anyone though."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

Damon shrugged, "Because I understand when it comes to wanting to keep certain secrets and thoughts to yourself."

"Thank you," Bella said quietly.

"You should know though, that they aren't going to let you go so easily." Damon said.

"I know," Bella said. "But this isn't their decision."

"We do stupid, selfish shit for the people we love," Damon said, "I fed Elena my blood the day of the ritual so that even if she died she would still come back; even if she hated me for all eternity."

Bella looked at Damon shocked, "That's really fucked up Damon."

"I know," Damon said, "But I'm pretty fucked up myself. Haven't you heard…I'm the president of the fucked up club."

"Are you in need of some members?" Bella asked, "I'd like to join."

"Well in your situation I think you'll fit right in," Damon said.

Bella changed the subject, "So are you going to that dance?"

"I don't know," Damon said. "I have a feeling that I should."

"You get those too?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella," Damon said, "Contrary to what I like people to think, I actually have feelings."

Bella shoved Damon, "I know that, what I'm talking about is those gut wrenching feelings when you know something is coming."

"Yes," Damon said quietly. "I got to go, but I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Bella said, "Hey Damon," Damon stopped and looked at her, "Thanks."

"For what?" Damon asked.

"For being understanding." Bella replied.

"Well you'd do the same for me so it's the least I can do." Damon replied before he walked out.

.*.*.*.*.*.

A few hours later, Bella drove home and opened the door to a spotless house.

"Holy crap," Bella said while putting her keys down.

"You said you wanted it clean," Paul said with a smile.

"We even made dinner," Embry said.

"Well we ordered pizza," Jared admitted, "And we also got some movies out."

"You pick," Quil said.

"Where's Leah?" Bella asked.

"With my sister," Jake said, "Give her some time Bells, she'll get over it."

Bella nodded, "What movies do we have?"

"Fast Five, Batman Begins, The Expendables, Taken," Paul said, starting to name them.

"Basically action packed movies," Bella said.

"Yeah," the boys said in unison.

"You guys pick," Bella said, "I'm gonna go change."

By the time she got back downstairs, the boys had chosen Batman Begins. Jake handed her a plate and a Dr. Pepper before he joined her on the couch. Halfway through the movie, Bella was snuggling up to Jake and starting to fall asleep when there was banging on the front door.

"I got it," Jake said before he got up and opened the door to reveal Elijah, "What do you want?"

"To see how Bella is," Elijah said, "My brother is very worried about her."

"She's gonna be fine," Jake said, "Just leave her alone."

"You have to understand," Elijah said.

"No," Jake said as he pushed Elijah, "I don't have to understand, all I have to do is listen to what Bella wants and what she wants is for all of you to leave her alone."

"Jake what's going on?" Bella asked from behind him.

"Nothing," Jake said, "This leech was just leaving."

"Bella," Elijah said, ignoring Jake, "My brother is very worried."

"Tell him not to be," Bella replied. "I'm okay."

"You heard her," Jake replied, "Now beat it."

Jake slammed the door and pulled Bella back towards the couch.

"Don't," Jake said as his eyes moved back to the movie.

"I need to ask you a favor," Bella said.

"What?" Jake replied tensely.

"Tomorrow's the dance and I'm worried. I need you guys to go and watch out for Elena and the others." Bella said.

"You're crazy," Jake said, "We are not leaving you alone."

"Then I'll go with you," Bella said, "Jake I have a bad feeling, just please."

"Fine," Jake said, "But you are to stay with one of us at all times."

"I promise," Bella said before she laid against Jake, falling asleep moments later.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Bella slept most of the day while the pack talked with Elena. By three, Jake woke Bella up.

"Hey," Bella said after opening her eyes.

"There's someone here to see you," Jake said.

Bella walked down stairs and smiled widely at the person who stood by her front door.

"Tyler, please come in," Bella said.

Tyler took three long strides, scooped Bella up, and hugged her.

"I am so glad to see you," Tyler said.

"How are you?" Bella asked as they walked into the living room.

"I think I'm better than you," Tyler said, "You don't look good."

"Just a little under the weather," Bella said. "Tell me though, are you really okay?"

"I won't know until tonight," Tyler said, "I'm going to the dance."

"Is that safe?" Bella asked.

"If I have to pretend to be sired I will," Tyler said, "But I'm done hiding."

"So am I," Bella said, "You should get home and see your mom."

"Yeah," Tyler said, "I just wanted to check on you first."

"Thanks," Bella said before she hugged Tyler once again.

.*.*.*.*.*.

A few hours later Bella was walking down the stairs.

"You ready?" Jake asked.

"Sure," Bella said.

"Remember the deal," Paul said.

"I know," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

They arrived at the dance and Bella smiled, seeing all her friends happy.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked tensed.

"I'm just making sure everything is alright," Bella said.

Damon grabbed her arm, "Well they aren't so you need to get the hell out of here."

"Let her go," Jake said while grabbing Damon.

"Look Mr. Hyde is out to play," Damon said.

"But the herbs," Bella argued.

"Don't really work when he doesn't take them." Damon said. "Get her out of here."

"Wait no," Bella said.

"Bells," Jake replied.

"Look Bella you're part of the founding families. Alter-ego Alaric wants the members of those families dead. Therefore you need to leave," Damon said.

"Fine," Bella replied, "But Jake and the others stay here with you and help you."

"No way," Jake argued.

"It's the only way you'll get me to leave," Bella said.

"Fine," Jake said, "Guys spread out."

Bella started heading for the door when someone pulled her into a room.

"Don't scream," Klaus said while placing his hand over her mouth.

Bella got loose and glared at him, "You scared the hell out of me." Bella said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you," Klaus said while grabbing her hand, "I have my witches looking for a cure."

"Klaus," Bella said, "Don't."

"My mother is dead," Klaus said. "She won't hurt you anymore."

"What do you want from me?" Bella asked.

"I want you back," Klaus said.

"I can't," Bella said. "Not now."

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"Because of what happened and what I still see in your eyes." Bella argued.

"Bella," Jeremy said while walking in, "I heard you arguing, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Bella said as she stepped away from Klaus, "Jeremy what's wrong?"

"Esther's here," Jeremy said.

"She can't be," Klaus said. "She's dead."

"She looked pretty damn alive to me." Jeremy snapped back.

"I have to find Rebecca," Klaus said and blurred out of the room.

"Jake and the others are in the gym. Go get them with Stefan and Damon." Bella said.

Jeremy left and Bella walked out the emergency exit.

"I'm so going to get reamed for this," Bella mumbled before she took off running.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"You're a monster," Elena yelled at Esther.

"All you need to know is that when this is over, all the vampire will be rid from this world." Esther replied.

"Yeah, but you'll be killing the good with the bad," Elena said, "You're no better than Klaus."

"Am I not?" Esther questioned, "I want to make it so you and your family do not suffer at the hands of vampires like your Aunt Jenna did."

Suddenly Esther was slammed into the wall.

"Don't even try to pull that card," Bella said before she looked at Elena, "Run."

Esther used, throwing Bella into the wall.

"Why can't you die already?" Esther asked.

"Probably the same reason you didn't stay dead," Bella replied while standing up, "Elena get out of here."

"No Elena," Esther said, "Stay. Look at your friend here. She slept with the man that killed your aunt, the man that has caused you so much pain. She's betrayed you."

"No she hasn't," Elena replied, "She fell in love, there's nothing wrong with that."

"There is something wrong when the person is a devil," Esther countered.

"So what does that make you?" Bella asked, "Mother of all evil? I gotta say I wouldn't be too proud of that title."

Esther threw Bella into the wall again.

"You stupid little girl," Esther said before she paused, "Looks like we have company."

Esther used, dragging Bella out of the tomb with Elena trailing behind.

"Awe look, it's your brother and former love who've come here to stop me," Esther said. "If you protect vampires that makes you my enemy."

Esther caused Matt and Jeremy to point their weapons at each other.

"NO," Elena yelled.

Bella quickly go up, but Esther slammed her into a nearby tree.

"You can't kill me Bella," Esther said while shaking her head.

"You're right I can't," Bella said, "But he can."

Alaric plunged the knife into Esther's back causing her to fall to the ground, releasing Bella, Jeremy, and Matt. Within moments she died and Elena rushed over to Bella.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"This is bullshit," Jake said, "Why can't we get out?"

"My mother is a very powerful witch," Klaus said. "She intended for this to happen."

"Why did you leave her alone?" Jake asked while pushing Klaus. "You knew she'd go after Elena after Jeremy said what he did."

"Easy there kid," Damon said while pulling Jake back.

"Shut up," Jake growled.

"Esther isn't fighting me anymore," Bonnie said, coming outside.

Klaus took a step and started running in the direction where his mother was supposed to be.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Oh kill me now," Bella said as Matt laid her on her bed.

"I told you to stay put," Jeremy said.

"Well I guess listening isn't something any of us do." Bella replied.

"I'll get you some ice," Elena said before she disappeared.

Bella heard the front door slam open before she heard Jake's booming voice.

"Where the hell is she?" Jake asked.

Bella heard him coming up the stairs, taking them two at a time before he threw open her door.

"You're an idiot." Jake growled.

"Not in my house for five minutes and I'm already getting yelled at," Bella replied.

"Lay off her man," Matt said while grabbing Jake's arm but Jake pulled it away.

"Stay out of this," Jake growled.

"Hey," Bella said, "That's enough, don't start anything Jake."

"Of all the stupid things you have to do you go after that witch bitch in your condition." Jake said. "Do you have that big of a death wish?"

"Jake," Bella said dangerously calm before she looked at Matt and Jeremy, "You guys go and take Elena back to the tomb."

"Alright," Matt said before they both walked out.

"Jake," Bella hissed, "No more fighting."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because I can't stand it anymore." Bella replied, "Elena and Jeremy just lost the last adult they cared about."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked as he and the others entered the room.

"Esther turned him just like she did Klaus and the others," Bella said.

"Damn," Jared said, "What the hell did we get into?"

"Don't freak out," Jake said, "It will be alright."

"Jake I think this is way over our heads," Quil added.

"Shut up," Jake growled.

"They're right," Bella said, "I called your dad and Sam before I left the hospital and told them everything…they want you all to come back to the reservation."

"What?" Jake said, completely dumbfounded. "This is a sick joke."

"No it's not," Bella said, "Jake I love you, I love all of you, but it's over."

"No," Jake said.

"Yes," Bella said, "You have to go home…you have to live. How long have you guys been away from your imprints? Jake you come to my rescue every time something happens but you can't do that anymore. I see what it does to you and now it's my turn to rescue you."

"I won't go," Jake said, "No matter what my orders are."

"I'm not ordering you and neither is Sam," Bella replied. "I'm telling you what I want you to do for me. I want you to go home and I want you to live; it's time you stop saving me Jake. I see how much it hurts you and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"You really want me to go?" Jake asked, completely heartbroken.

Bella nodded, "You know I love you."

"Doesn't seem like it." Jake said.

"Jake," Bella said, "I love you so much; there is no one else in this world who I trust more but I can't keep leaning on you, forcing you to give up your life for me. I love you enough to let you go Jake and believe me, that's a hard thing to do but I know and you know it's the right thing."

Jake struggled to keep his tears at bay, "You were never a burden."

"I know," Bella said as she grabbed Jake, hugging him tightly. "But I know it's not fair to you to keep you here with me."

"Does Leah know?" Paul asked.

"She's already at the airport waiting for you." Bella said. "Your bags are packed too; Rebecca took care of it. She's gonna stay though."

"Makes me feel better," Jake said.

Bella walked down stairs with the guys, hugging each of them. Jake was last.

"Bells," Jake said.

"Don't," Bella said while tears still streamed down her face, "Don't make it harder, I might actually change my mind."

"Promise something," Jake said.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You won't give up," Jake said. "Promise me."

"I promise," Bella said as she watched Jake get into the SUV.

She closed the door, slid to the floor, and let out a heartbreaking sob as she cried, realizing that while she had done the right thing, she was alone.

**A/N: I have a feeling some of you are going to hate me, but everything happens for a reason. Bella's reached a point that she has to face certain things on her own and not have people to fall back on. **

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for the help with this story and my others. She is really an amazing person and writer guys so check out her stories. **

**Some big news this story is coming close to an end which means that there is a new story that is on the horizon. Also for those of you who read Buried Secrets 2: Blood there is a poll going up tonight along with the chapter on my author page so check that out.**

**Review you guys! Love you guys and thank you so much for your support!**


	27. Chapter 27

_**"The Devil You Know"**_

_**Chapter 27**_

Bella was officially mentally and physically exhausted from the night. She didn't want Jake or the pack to leave but she knew she couldn't have them hold her up any longer. She had to face three things on her own; Klaus, watching out for Elena and Jeremy and finally, her impending death.

She hated to admit it but Damon was right; she was tired of fighting but right now all she was thinking about was Rebecca's idea death which was going to be knocking at her door soon. All she had to do was fight just a little bit longer then she could rest; she could stop worrying and she could finally just let go.

She knew she didn't have much time and she had some loose ends to tie up, starting with Klaus. She wanted to believe that he could change and she wanted to be with him but there were two complications; he wasn't going to change and she didn't want to be a vampire.

A tap on her window interrupted her thoughts…it was Rebecca; the vampire.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked after opening the window.

"No one was answering the door." Rebecca replied, "Where are your wolfy friends?"

"Gone," Bella replied.

"Can we talk?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure," Bella said, "I'll be out in a minute."

Bella put on a sweater and walked out to the front porch.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"You're hurting my brother," Rebecca said. "He's not the same."

"Tell me he doesn't want Elena's blood," Bella said and Rebecca became very still, "Tell me he is done making hybrids, that he is willing to give it all up."

"I can't," Rebecca said.

"Then I can't go back to him," Bella said, "I love your brother Rebecca more than you know, but I can't let him hurt what remains of my family."

"Are you dying?" Rebekah asked suddenly.

"We all die at some time," Bella replied.

"He loves you more than life itself, why can't you see that?" Rebekah asked becoming very agitated, "He's having every witch he knows try to stop what's happening to you."

"There is no stopping it," Bella replied, "Rebecca I can't be with him knowing he won't give up. Elena is my sister; when I came here she was the one who was nice to me, she's the one who guarded me from the whispers in the school. I can't let him use her, I can't let him hurt her. It's not right and you know that don't you."

"It's what Klaus wants," Rebecca replied, "To feel like he has someone."

"Don't you see then?" Bella asked, "He had me, he has you, but he still won't stop. You give him your trust and yet he doesn't believe it. He can't have anyone until he can trust fully."

"You don't understand," Rebecca stammered.

"I do," Bella replied, "Your entire family was used by the people who were supposed to love you and protect you. Instead they used you and manipulated you; Klaus got the worst of it. Instead of teaching you to trust the ones you love, they taught you to expect those loved ones to turn on you at any moment. You were taught that you all weren't worthy of being loved and that you were merely instruments, not people. I understand more than you think I do and I feel so sad for you; that you can't trust anyone or that you won't give anyone the chance to be trusted. You all don't love yourselves so you think no one else can love you because that's what your parents did; they taught you that no one was capable of loving you but I tried. I wanted Klaus to see he was worth being loved, but he doesn't believe it and he won't stop. I can't…no…I won't allow him to hurt my family even though it breaks my heart to hurt him like I know I did. I have to do what I know is right."

"You really think we don't love ourselves?" Rebecca scoffed.

"I know you don't Rebecca otherwise why would you try to hurt everyone around you just so you can feel some semblance of something. All you've been taught is anger, revenge and pain. Practically every negative emotion there is and yet you don't know love, not real love. Real love takes every horrible thing that ever happened to you and it washes it away, making room for the most wonderful things to come. Klaus wouldn't let me take away his pain like he took away mine a year ago." Bella explained.

Rebecca was quiet as she thought over Bella's words before she straightened up.

"You should rest, you don't look so good," Rebecca said before she headed down the front steps.

"You can't run forever Rebecca. One day everything catches up to you; everything you run from finds you." Bella said as Rebecca disappeared into the darkness.

Across the street Klaus had watched the interaction between his sister and Bella. He didn't want to admit it, but Bella was right…he had refused to let her in. He refused to let her take away his pain, thinking that eventually all she would do was replace it with more pain that she would cause him. He always kept her at a distance, but there was no changing that. He couldn't take the chance that Bella would betray him. Tomorrow he was leaving and all he needed was Elena; he knew Bella wouldn't allow it, but she was getting weaker and one day, she would understand.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella woke up to her phone ringing.

"Hello," she said groggy.

"Hello Bella," Alaric's voice said.

Bella sat straight up, "Let me guess Mr. Hyde?"

Alaric chuckled, "Very funny,"

"You're supposed to be dead," Bella said while getting out of bed and looking out the window.

"Sorry, but I still have things to do," Alaric replied.

"Like killing every vampire," Bella said, "You know that's not going to happen."

"Are you going to stop me?" Alaric asked, "You're weak in every sense of the word."

"I still have enough fight in me left." Bella said, "So why don't you come on over."

"Oh I would love to, but see Elena is on her way here to save Caroline," Alaric said.

Bella froze, "What are you doing?"

"What I was always meant to do," Alaric said, "See you soon Bella. You might want to wrap up your affairs as soon as possible."

Bella hung up before she threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt before she grabbed her shoes and got in her car.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"How many times do I have to tell you Elena; stop trusting vampires." Alaric yelled.

He slowly wrapped the vervain soaked cloth around Caroline's mouth.

"You know it's like inhaling razor blades," Alaric commented, "Do you think your parents would be proud of you for those you associate with?"

"I think they'd be damn proud," Bella said while walking into the room.

"Bella get out of here," Elena said.

"No Bella stay," Alaric said as he sat on his desk, "I can kill two birds with one stone."

"I have no intentions of leaving," Bella said before she sat down at one of the desks, "Let me ask you, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" Alaric asked.

"Being what you hate most," Bella clarified, "I mean really if Esther wanted to, she could have just made that fancy stake instead of turning you. She screwed you over like she did her family."

"No she didn't," Alaric said through gritted teeth.

"God you are so blind," Bella said while laughing, "You have a ring that she could have recharged like a battery but instead she condemned you to being what you hate most."

Alaric was silent and Bella continued as she stood up.

"I mean look at yourself, you got the wrong end of the stick here. You have to live forever, feed on humans that you're supposed to protect, and then what happens after it's all over with?" Bella asked before she snapped her fingers. "You can't die."

"Oh I can," Alaric said before he glanced at Elena.

Bella connected the dots.

"You know Esther was more fucked up than I thought," Bella said, "She connected you to someone that trusts you, who loves you, who hates herself because she thinks she's the cause of all of this."

"She is," Alaric said.

"No she's not," Bella said, "You know that."

Alaric looked at Elena and Bella took that as her chance; she lunged at Alaric by using her speed and strength to pin him to the wall. She grabbed the glass that had vervain in it and she slammed it into his face.

Elena quickly untied Caroline and pulled the pencils out of her hands.

"Run," Bella yelled as she threw Alaric into the wall.

"Bella," Elena yelled, "Come on."

"GO!" Bella yelled, "I'll be right behind you."

Bella turned to look at Alaric, but he was already in front of her before he threw her against the wall. He caught Elena and pinned her up against the lockers.

"I should gut you like I'm going to do the council. You don't deserve to live; you're the worst of them all." Alaric growled.

"No she's not," Bella said, appearing next to him and bending his arm back, snapping it in the process, "I am."

Alaric snapped his arm back in place and attacked Bella, throwing her up to the ceiling and knocking her out. Stefan and Damon came in as they tried to hold Alaric down, but he snapped both their necks. Klaus attacked, but Alaric was too strong and he pinned the hybrid to the ground, with a stake hovered over his chest.

"Stop it," Elena said while holding a piece of glass to her throat, "Bella was right; Esther is really sick."

"What are you doing?" Alaric asked.

"I die, you die," Elena said with a shrug, "You know everyone around here has either lost someone, has nearly been killed, or worse to protect me. I won't let you kill him, he's the sire of their bloodline; you kill him you kill Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Abby; you kill them all, not to mention Bella who for some reason thinks Klaus is deserving of love. I have watched them suffer enough and I'm done letting them fight for me. Let him go Alaric or I swear to God I will slit my own throat."

"Elena think about this," Alaric said calmly.

"No," Elena said, "I'm done thinking, now let him go or we both die."

Alaric didn't respond so Elena started to drag the glass across her throat, making it start to bleed.

"Alright," Alaric yelled while backing away, "Alright just stop."

Klaus pushed Alaric, throwing him against the wall before he blurred to Elena, grabbing her and disappearing.

Alaric stood over Bella as she was finally coming to.

"Get up," he said. "You're boyfriend took Elena…he knows we're connected. Damon and Stefan are still out cold and I can't go in the sun."

"Klaus won't kill her," Bella said while standing up.

"You aren't that naïve are you?" Alaric sneered.

"Alaric I know you're in there and believe me when I say that I'm sorry for this," Bella said before she kicked Alaric into the wall, "Klaus won't kill her because I won't let him. Now when Damon and Stefan come to, send them my way. We aren't finished here Hyde, Elena's lost too much. I won't let her lose Alaric too."

Bella ran to her car and raced to the mansion. She got out, threw open the huge doors before she walked into the living room only to see Elena strapped to a chair with an IV connected to her, draining her of her blood.

"Bella," Elena said weakly.

"It's going to be okay," Bella said while walking over to her.

Klaus blurred and pinned Bella to the wall.

"You shouldn't have come," Klaus said.

He didn't use much force with Bella for some reason (he just couldn't allow himself to hurt her) but he did use enough force to keep her in place.

"Don't do this," Bella said, "Please Klaus don't."

"I have no choice," Klaus said.

"Yes you do," Bella said, "You have me."

"No I don't," Klaus replied.

"Look at me," Bella said, "I love you, I won't deny that and I trust you. I only needed you to trust me."

"I did," Klaus said.

"No you didn't," Bella said while shaking her head, "You can't lie to me. Do you love me?"

"Yes," Klaus whispered, "Of course."

"Then prove it," Bella said, "Prove that you love me and that you trust me…let Elena go, you don't need her."

"That's all you want," Klaus yelled while punching the wall next to Bella's head, making a hole, "You don't care about me."

"I do," Bella said, "Which is why I'm asking you to do this. You don't need Elena's blood, you don't need hybrids. You don't need false trust, love and loyalty when you have me. I have trusted you from the moment I met you…I trust that you won't hurt me but if you kill Elena, you break that trust. Please Klaus don't do that to me, don't do that to us, but more importantly don't do that to yourself. I am right here. I love you and you deserve love and happiness, don't deny yourself that. Don't be like your mother; you're better than her, don't let her win."

Klaus stared into Bella's eyes before he slowly backed away, allowing her to go over and pull the IV out of Elena.

"Tyler," Bella called, "Help me get her to the car."

Klaus followed behind and watched as Bella and Tyler put Elena in Bella's car. Bella looked at Klaus;

"I'll be back later," Bella said getting into the car.

Klaus only nodded not looking Bella in the eye ashamed at his actions. He watched as Bella drove away than walked back into the house;

"Hello Klaus," Stefan said and attacked him pinning him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked struggling, but Tyler came in and helped hold him, "Let me go."

"I'm not sired anymore," Tyler said, "I won't let you hurt anyone else here…especially Bella."

"One good deed doesn't change anything," Damon said coming in and placing his hand over Klaus' heart, "Sorry but can't have you changing your mind one day."

Klaus slowly started to turn grey and stopped moving. Stefan and Damon placed him in the trunk of Damon's car;

"We can't tell her about this," Tyler said coming out, "She said she's coming by later."

"Here," Damon said handing Tyler an envelope, "Clear out the house of the remainder of stuff, but leave this where she can find it."

"Don't you think that's a little cruel?" Stefan asked.

"We tell her where he is she will convince little witch to release him," Damon replied, "Bella's too trusting."

Tyler nodded and went to work.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Bella asked as she helped Elena up the front steps.

"Bella I'll be fine, Meredith said so herself" Elena said, "Besides you need to go back and get check out," Elena added, "That bump on your head could be serious."

"I'll call you later," Bella said and walked back to her car.

Elena waved goodbye than walked in the house where Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Jeremy, and Bonnie were waiting for her;

"Is she gone?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Elena said, "Is it done?"

"Damon and Stefan are moving him right now," Tyler said.

"I feel like we are betraying her," Matt said.

"It's for her own good," Jeremy said, "Klaus is a liar he would have changed his mind no matter what Bella said or did."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella knocked on the mansion door, but no answer. She opened it up;

"Klaus?" Bella called, but all she heard was the echo of her own voice.

Bella walked in and her heart broke everything was gone there was nothing but an empty house with one table. Bella looked at the table and saw a letter slowly she opened it;

_Isabella,_

_I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I don't deserve your love or trust. I have left and I am never coming back. You can live your life free of me and the pain I cause. I am gone, please forget me, I am nothing more than a distant memory. If I could I would compel you to forget me, but since you can't I am asking that you forget our time together. Goodbye Isabella._

_Klaus_

Bella stared at the paper and crumbled it up. Another person had just left her like Edward had done. A pain coursed through her like nothing she had ever experienced and she fell to the ground crying.

**A/N: Oh no Bella was just betrayed by her friends. Sometimes what you think is right for someone is only right because it benefits you.**

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for being a wonderful beta.**

**Now onto two big announcements: 1. The story is almost over. There will be an epilogue so don't bail out on the story until everything is said and done. 2. Tonight I will be posting a story I have been working on and I hope you like it. It is called Stripped and is inspired by the song Stripped done by Shiny Toy Guns. I encourage you to go and listen to the song before you read the story it give insight to what the story is going to be like. **

**Review guys we are close to finish line!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you're ready here is the last chapter. Now I'm putting this A/N at the beginning because it's important.**

**First off thank you to all you wonderful readers and reviewers. I am so humbled and happy that you all have stuck with me and enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it and to see the response that it's gotten is still very surprising to me so thank you for that.**

**Thank you as always to my wonderful beta and friend Dark~Supernatural~Angel. You are amazing at what you do and I'm glad I can call you my friend. **

**Lastly you guys don't worry there will be an Epilogue so I am going to say this once….DON'T LEAVE THE STORY COMPLETELY UNTIL AFTER THE EPILOGUE. There is something in there you all need to know about so just be patient with me and don't hate me.**

**Review guys! I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter it's probably the most important one of the entire story.**

**Well guys enjoy the chapter. I'm going to go run and hide now. See you soon…hopefully.**

_**"The Devil You Know"**_

_**Chapter 28**_

_Ring, Ring, Ring…please leave a message after the tone….BEEP._

**"Hey Bella it's Matt, look we're all kind of worried about you. Please just call us."** _Beep_.

R_ing, ring, ring,….please leave a message after the tone….BEEP._

_**"Bella it's Caroline, hey where are you? Call me when you get this."**_ _Beep_.

_Ring, ring, ring,…..please leave a message after the tone….BEEP._

_**"Bells it's me Elena, look I don't know what's going on, but you need to call us back. We're really worried about you and I mean…just call me. I love you Bella."**_ _Beep_.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bella just sat there on the couch drinking her glass of wine and staring into the flames of the fireplace. It had been 24 hours since she found the note Klaus left. She was numb, hollow, completely disconnected; she was exactly where she was when Edward left her. The feelings of betrayal, anger, hurt had all passed through her after a few hours. Now there was nothing but emptiness.

_Bang, bang, bang._

Bella didn't move; she just continued to stare into the fire.

"Bella open up, it's Rebecca," Rebecca Black yelled, "Bella!"

Bella heard the lock turn before the door swung open.

"Bella I've been trying to get a hold of you," Rebecca said while coming in with Vanessa and Meredith, "I think we found a solution."

"Who cares," Bella said, not turning to look at them.

"Bella," Meredith said worriedly, "What's going on?"

"Klaus is gone," Bella said as she grabbed her glass of wine while still staring into the fire, "He left."

The three women looked at one another in shock. Rebecca took a chance and took a closer look at Bella.

"NO," Rebecca said as she grabbed Bella hard to shake her, "You are _not_ doing this again, do you hear me? You are not going to put yourself through this pain again. I am not going to stand here and let you do this."

"Bella you need to take this," Meredith said as she sat next to her before she handed her a case, "It can stop the venom."

"I don't care," Bella said as she put her glass down, "I'm done."

"No," Rebecca said, "You don't get to do this; not to me, not to your friends and especially not to Jake. Do you remember you promised him you wouldn't give up?"

"You know everyone around me breaks their promises, maybe I should break mine," Bella said, standing up as the anger returned to her.

"Fine," Rebecca said, "You break your promise to those that have done it to you, but Jake has _never_ broken one of his promises to you. You don't get to do that to him."

"Just leave me alone," Bella said before she walked towards the stairs, "Just get out of my house."

"Rebecca," Vanessa said, grabbing Rebecca's arm, "Let her be; she's grieving."

"If she doesn't take that soon, she's gone," Rebecca argued.

"Then we leave it here," Meredith said as she placed the case on the bar. "Vanessa's right, give her space."

The three women walked out and Bella waited for a few minutes before coming back down. She sat at the bar and stared at the case that held the syringe. This was what was supposed to help her, to keep her alive, but was anything worth living for now? Klaus had left her in a worse manner than Edward had; at least he had the gall to tell her he was leaving face to face.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**An Hour Later**:

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Go away," Bella yelled.

"Isabella," Elijah's voice said from behind her, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Bella asked, "Shouldn't you be gone now with Klaus."

"What?" Elijah asked confused, "Klaus isn't gone, he's been taken."

"What?" Bella asked; it was now her turn to be confused.

"You don't know," Elijah said, just realizing that she was in the dark, "Bonnie put a spell on him and the Salvatore brothers took him away."

"What?" Bella said in disbelief, "They wouldn't do that," Bella shaking her head, "They wouldn't do that to me."

"Isabella," Elijah said, "They did."

"No," Bella said, still not wanting to believe it.

Slowly though everything seemed to add up; the note was not something Klaus would have left. The tone of it was all wrong; every note he had ever left her felt personal and was written with emotion. This one felt empty and rushed.

In a moment her entire world came crashing down again except this time the pain was magnified. Her family, those she trusted most, those she had left Klaus for, those she had defended had _stabbed_ her in the back.

"Bella," Elijah said, trying to jog her out of her thoughts, "You had no idea."

"No," Bella said angrily.

"You know my brother does love you," Elijah said, "I'm going to go and speak to Elena now…make her a deal. Do you want to come along?"

"No," Bella said, "If I go…"

"I understand," Elijah said before he started to head for the door.

"Elijah," Bella called, stopping him from leaving, "When you find him I want to go; I want to know what they did to him…I have to see it with my own eyes."

Elijah nodded in understanding before he walked out of the house.

Her friends…no her _family_ had betrayed her. This is what Klaus must have felt like when his family turned on him. It was like all of the warmth in her body seeped out and all that was left was the cold. Anger…no _rage_ seemed to be within the cold, feeding her from within but still a little bit of hope; that hope we all have was still there. The hope that no matter how bad things were her family would never do something so unforgiveable and the truth of it wouldn't be real to her until she saw it with her own two eyes.

Bella grabbed the case that held the syringe and took it out. If they found Klaus she'd take it, if they didn't then she would throw it in the trash. She grabbed her phone and dialed Meredith.

"Hello," Meredith said cautiously.

"How does it work?" Bella asked, getting straight to the point.

"Bella," Meredith said relieved. "What are you…oh the syringe. You take it and it will take a little bit of time to neutralize the abnormal cells in your body stopping the process of what's happening _completely_. There is one problem….you will be human no extra strength, no speed, none of it." Meredith explained.

Bella was about to ask another question when she realized that Meredith's breathing was off.

"Meredith, are you okay?" Bella asked.

"No," Meredith admitted, "Alaric went to the council he told them about me, Tyler, Caroline, Liz, and Carol. My license is being pulled; he's taking us all down…including you. He told the council about your extra abilities."

Suddenly there was frantic banging on Bella's door.

"I think I'm about to get caught," Bella said as she looked towards her front door.

"Bella just get out of there, run," Meredith said frantically. "Meet me at the cemetery."

Bella ignored her and hung up; she cautiously walked to the door and opened it to reveal Rebecca Mikelson.

"Come on," Rebecca said before she grabbed her hand, "We have to go."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"The council is on their way here with some of the officers," Rebecca said. "You're little secret is out in the open."

"Wait," Bella said and yanked her hand from Rebecca's grasp. She ran into the kitchen to grab the syringe, its case and her coat. "Where are we going?"

"The caverns," Rebecca said as they got into the car. "What's that?" Rebecca asked while pointing to the case.

"Something to stop the venom," Bella replied. "Have you heard from Elijah?"

"He just arrived at Elena's," Rebecca said, "In all honesty I could kill her for what she and her friends have done to my brother. Were you in on it?"

"No," Bella said, "Besides if I was why would you come to save me from the council?"

"Because I'd want to kill you myself," Rebecca answered simply.

"We were supposed to be my family," Bella said quietly.

"Sometimes families turn on one another," Rebecca said while driving quickly towards the caverns, "Take my family and I for example; we've stabbed each other in the back so many times."

"But you all still gravitate back to one another; I don't think anything can heal this," Bella replied, "I've had their backs so many times and yet, just like Edward, they think they know what's best for me."

"What is best for you Bella?" Rebecca questioned, "Do you even know? I mean think about it, if you stay with my brother eventually a choice will be made, either he will leave you or you will have to be turned."

"I don't want to be turned," Bella said quietly.

"Why?" Rebecca asked, "Is it because of that sparkly Cold One who is an idiot?"

"Tell me Rebecca, have you ever loved someone?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Rebecca replied.

"No I mean that complete emersion, you're taken over; you would _do_ anything, _be_ anything that they needed. That love that you are attached to them forever." Bella explained.

"Well no," Rebecca said, "That's not possible."

"It is," Bella said, "I've seen it. Becoming a vampire is something I thought I wanted once upon a time. I thought I had the love that consumed me but I was wrong and when it was over. I was broken and hollow."

"But what about Niklaus?" Rebecca asked, "He healed you, you said so yourself. He does love you otherwise he wouldn't have stopped draining Elena."

"I can't take the chance," Bella said.

"Then how will you ever find that consuming love?" Rebecca countered, "How can you want something that you're too afraid to take a chance on? When I was younger we were taught that faith is all that was required; perhaps Bella you have found that love with my brother, but you do not have enough faith to take the leap and let it consume you. I understand pain, loss, fear, betrayal; I thought that's all that there is to life, but then I saw you and Klaus. Never did my father ever look at my mother like he does look at you, never has any man looked at me like he does you. The love you share is consuming…why do you think your friends locked him away? They know what is between the two of you and it scares them because only one of two things can happen. A. He changes or B. You change."

"They don't trust that he can change," Bella said, realizing what Rebecca was saying.

"Yes," Rebecca replied, "But it doesn't matter what they think…what do you think?"

Bella was quiet for a while before she smiled, "You know Rebecca you're pretty good at giving speeches."

"Well," Rebecca said with a smirk, "As much as I would like to say it's a natural talent I have to admit I did take a few cues from you."

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Elijah," Rebecca said relieved.

"They've agreed to the deal, I'm on my way to get Isabella now." Elijah said.

"Don't worry," Rebecca said as she started the car, "She's with me; mother's creation spilled the beans about her."

"Damon and Bonnie are already at the storage unit; he's waiting for you," Elijah said, "Bella, I was told by Elena to tell you that she's sorry."

"Not going to cut it," Bella said while looking out the window.

"Call me when you get him," Elijah said before he hung up.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Darkness surrounded him. He could feel everything, hear everything, but couldn't move. This was his prison…darkness. The Salvatores had won and with the help of the woman he loved. Bella had tricked him into letting Elena go, she had been in on it and it made him angry.

He heard metal moving and suddenly light flooded the darkness. It was so bright it took his eyes a few moments to focus and when they did, there stood the witch Bonnie and Damon.

"We gotta get the ball rolling," Damon said, "Psycho sister will be here soon."

"Can't you just let me enjoy the sight of him for a moment?" Bonnie asked angrily.

"Sure," Damon said, holding his hands up in surrender before he walked out.

"You don't deserve to get let out of here," Bonnie started, "You deserve to be stuck here feeling your body decay and feeling the helplessness of not being able to stop it. You have caused all of us so much pain and suffering."

Klaus just stared at Bonnie.

Bonnie continued, "Bella had no idea you know, we left her a note in your handwriting saying you were leaving her." Bonnie said and Klaus' eyes widened, "Yes, we made it look like you abandoned her like Edward did, but that's because we all know eventually you will do it. You'll get bored and you'll leave her; you don't deserve someone like Bella. She's good, honest, loving; everything you are incapable of yet for some reason she believes you are capable of those things," Bonnie smirked, "Well at least she did. You know I feel guilty about doing what we did, but deep down I know it's for her own good. That's her one downfall you see…she cares too much and believes that everyone can change. Your brother Elijah has promised that if I let you out, you all are gone from our lives…that includes Bella's."

Before Bonnie could continue she heard storage doors starting to fly open and a text from Matt alerted her of what was going on.

_**Jer told Ric…run! ~Matt**_

Bonnie put her phone back in her pocket and put the coffin lid down as she pulled it out of the storage locker.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"We're here," Rebecca said as she woke Bella up, who had fallen asleep.

They both got out of the car and walked into the storage building.

"Damon," Rebecca called, "I don't have time for your petty games."

Suddenly someone grabbed both of them and pulled them into an open storage locker. Bella turned around and saw it was Damon who had his finger to his lips. Bella focused and listened…she could hear footsteps and she smelled something familiar…Alaric, but it wasn't exactly him.

"I can smell you," Alaric called, "Come out and play Isabella."

Bella looked at Rebecca before she blurred out of the locker.

"Come on," Rebecca said before she started dragging Damon.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Where are you?" Alaric yelled.

"Right here," Bella said from behind him.

Alaric turned around and Bella started clapping.

"Applauding your death?" Alaric questioned.

"No," Bella replied, "I'm giving you props. I mean going to the council, spilling beans about all of us, that was clever. I mean a complete betrayal to your students, Elena and Jeremy who you promised Jenna you would protect, and well an all-around dick move, but hey it got you where you wanted."

Alaric smirked, "You can't save him…he isn't worth it."

"Everyone deserves a chance to be saved," Bella replied, "Even you."

"I'm fine," Alaric said, "I'm content."

"No you're not," Bella said, "What happens when you kill all the vampires? Are you going to wait for Elena to grow old or are you going to be the biggest selfish asshole in the world and kill her just so you can have some peace?"

"I'll…" Alaric started to say.

Bella interrupted him, "Sorry that was a rhetorical question, I already know the answer. You'll kill her, do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Alaric sneered.

"Because you're a coward; you can't see pass all the hate that has affected you…changed you. You kill vampires because you're afraid, I mean I get it. Your wife chose to be a vampire over being with you. I mean you were wounded by that big event." Bella said while trying to antagonize Alaric.

She was trying to buy Rebecca and Damon time to get Klaus out of here.

"Shut up," Alaric hissed. Suddenly on the other side of the building, boxes fell and Alaric pieced it together, "Nice distraction…hope you said goodbye."

Alaric blurred but Bella was right behind him and she slammed into him as he reached Rebecca and the coffin. Alaric threw her into the wall and she crumpled to the ground. The syringe that was in her jacket fell out and her eyes fell on it.

_"It'll neutralize the cells." Meredith said._

_"Like something in your body was changing," Bella told Alaric._

Bella stared at the syringe and slowly her eyes went to Alaric. If what was in that syringe could neutralize the venom her blood, suppress that side of her then it could do the same to Alaric…in theory. Bella grabbed the syringe, blurred and stabbed Alaric in the neck with it, pushing down on the plunger injecting the contents of the syringe directly into Alaric's carotid artery. Alaric pushed Bella off before he threw Rebecca against the wall. He then blurred to the coffin. He ripped off the lid of the coffin and raised the stake.

Bella watched as he raised the stake.

"NO," Bella shouted before she blurred in front of the coffin as the stake came down on Klaus.

Damon, Rebecca, and Bonnie watched in horror; all of them frozen in shock. Then finally a blood curdling scream radiated out of Bonnie's mouth.


	29. Epilogue

**A/N: As promised, here is the Epilogue with questions answered. **

**Thank you Dark~Supernatural~Angel for being a wonderful beta.**

**Review you guys. I will answer any and all questions ;)**

_**"The Devil You Know"**_

_**Chapter 28: Epilogue**_

Time stood completely still as the stake came down and pierced Bella's chest. No one could move. No one dared to breathe; they just watched in horror as the stake entered her body before she slumped to the ground.

Alaric immediately stumbled back, contorting in pain as the serum took effect as it catalyzed the cells in his body, causing the Hyde part of him that had taken over to recede and be neutralized.

Klaus had watched everything transpired and felt complete agony when he saw the stake enter her chest. He tried to fight against the spell Bonnie had placed on him, but there was no use. Bella had slightly turned her head to catch his eye before she disappeared from his sight; he had watched the light in her eye dim and he knew she was gone.

Bonnie was the first to finally move. She ran over and cradling Bella in her arms; screaming, crying, and begging for her friend to wake up.

"Come on," Bonnie said, "You can't do this to us. Wake up Bella, wake up now!" She desperately looked at Rebecca and Damon, "DO SOMETHING!"

Damon moved towards her, ripped open his wrist in the process before he held it to her mouth while he silently prayed that she was still alive long enough for her to drink. He knew better though because she had no heartbeat.

Rebecca did the same as Damon; she rushed over and ripped her own wrist open while Bonnie held open Bella's mouth.

Alaric sat away from the group, his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" he asked; he felt complete agony from the guilt.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

For two hours they sat there; Bonnie holding Bella while Damon, Rebecca, and eventually Alaric bled into her mouth, but there was no use…she was gone.

"You have to let her go," Damon said as he pulled Bonnie away.

Bonnie slowly stood and finally looked into the coffin. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked back down to Bella's lifeless body before she said a few words.

Klaus felt his body being released and he immediately broke through the chains that held him. In an instant he had Bella in his arms and he was stroking her cheek.

"Please," he begged; his voice filled with sorrow, "Don't leave me…please."

Rebecca laid a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder as he pulled Bella into a full embrace, crying as he held her.

Finally Klaus stood up with Bella in his arms before he carried her out. He gently placed her in the car before he got in with her.

Damon, Bonnie, and Alaric followed Rebecca's car. No one spoke a word; all you could hear was Bonnie's heart beating. The shock was setting in on the events that had transpired. Rebecca's car turned off towards their mansion, but Damon kept driving; heading directly for Elena's.

The three of them pulled up and got out before they walked into the house while Alaric stayed outside.

"Hey," Jeremy said before he saw Bonnie covered in blood, "What happened?"

Elena, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Meredith, Rebecca Black and Stefan came in at that moment.

Bonnie broke down in tears again as she tried to explain what had happened.

"No," Elena said, backing away in shock, "No, no, you're lying. She's not dead."

Rebecca had to grab a hold of the chair next to her to keep herself from falling. Her stomach dropped and she began to cry as she wondered how she would tell the pack or her brother about this.

Stefan held Elena as she sobbed, finally breaking down after several months of trying to be strong.

Jeremy looked pass the group and saw Alaric.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled, fists flying at Alaric and Alaric just took them.

Matt pulled him off and noticed that Alaric wasn't fighting back, in fact he was remorseful.

"What's he doing here?" Meredith asked guarded.

"Bella saved him," Bonnie said, "She gave him a shot and he's normal."

"Where is she?" Elena asked, grasping Damon's hand as she begged for the answer.

"Klaus' mansion." Damon replied solemnly.

"What?" Matt asked, "Why is she there?"

"Rebecca and Klaus took her there," Damon said.

"You let him go," Caroline said shocked as she looked at Bonnie.

"She died to save him," Bonnie said, "She gave up her life for his because she loves him. This is our fault…if we hadn't have thought what was best for her, she _never_ would have been there tonight."

"I want to see her," Elena said as she grabbed her coat, "I'm going to see her."

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Rebecca had lit some candles in the house. Klaus had brought Bella in and he'd taken her into the sunroom to lay her on the only table that was left. Rebecca had found a pillow and a blanket to cover her up, hiding the wound in her chest. Klaus was in there now, washing away the blood from her face and kissing her forehead.

"Rebecca," Elijah called while walking in, "Is everything alright?"

"Elijah," Rebecca said as she pushed him back, "Something happened."

"What?" Elijah asked.

"Alaric, he found out where we were, he tried to kill Klaus but Bella," She stopped as she tried to compose herself, "Bella stopped him…she got in front of the stake at the last minute and…"

"My God," Elijah said before he walked into the sunroom.

Candles were lit everywhere and Klaus was kneeling by the table with his head down.

"Niklaus," Elijah said kindly.

"She did it for me," Klaus said absentmindedly, "She sacrificed her own life for my miserable wretched one." He looked to his older brother, "How could she do that? Why would she do that? I know I wasn't worth it, I know I don't deserve it; how come they allow her to die instead of taking me!" He began to shout.

"She believed you were worth it," Elijah said, "She saw something in you no one else saw. She would have rather died than lose you."

"I would rather be dead than her!" Klaus growled before he threw a chair across the room, "I would gladly take her place. Why won't they take me instead? Is this my punishment for all my wrong doings? Why should she suffer for my sins? She was innocent!"

Rebecca and Kol listened from the entryway as their older brother began to lose it.

"He doesn't deserve this," Rebecca said quietly.

"He really did love her," Kol added.

Suddenly the front door opened and Elena came running in.

"Where is she?" Elena demanded.

When neither Kol nor Rebecca responded, she followed the angry shouts from Klaus which led her to stand in the doorway. Her gaze fell to the table in front of her where her friend laid, covered from the neck down.

"Bella," Elena whispered before she rushed forward.

She broke down in sobs while she stroked Bella's hair.

"Hey come on, you have got to wake up," Elena said crying.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked angrily as he rushed towards her, "Don't touch her!"

"She's my friend," Elena defended.

"It's _your_ fault she's dead," Rebecca hissed.

"Stop it," Rebecca Black said as she walked into the room with everyone else close behind her, "That's enough from all of you. Each and every one of you had a part to play in this."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, appalled at the accusation.

"We thought we knew what was best for her," Bonnie said as she stared at Bella's body, "We thought that we were saving her and instead we drove her to do what she did. We went behind her back and took away the man she loved."

"I turned on her," Klaus said quietly, "I took Elena and I was going to kill her."

"Bella wouldn't want any of you fighting," Rebecca Black continued, "She loved you…all of you. Yes you betrayed her, but still Elena…she took the shot that was meant for _her_ and used it on Alaric because she knew _you_ needed him. She gave her life to save Klaus, but in doing so she knew it would save not just you but practically every vampire in this room."

Everyone stood in reverent silence as the reality of what Bella had done sank in.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Three Days Later - Forks Cemetery:**

"Jake," Rebecca said as she touched her brother's shoulder tenderly, "It's time for you to speak."

Jake nodded before he walked towards the casket that held his friend. The casket was open and the funeral director had done a good job. She looked angelic, peaceful, as if she was finally free.

"Thank you all for coming," Jake started, "I've known Bella since I was a baby; her dad and my dad were best friends. She was the clumsiest, accident-prone person I have ever met." The crowd chuckled, "But she was also caring, humble, protective of those she cared about," his eyes fell on the group in the front row, "And most of all, she was selfless. She would rather trip a thousand times in front of a packed stadium then to watch those she cared about get hurt. You know in life you get knocked down and most of us well we give up…not Bella. She was so stubborn she refused to let anything keep her down. She also wouldn't shut up until you admitted she was right and I hated when she did that because most of the time it was about things I didn't want to admit to. I love Bella, I will always love her and I wish to God she was here," Jake's voice started to crack before he took a deep breath, "She should be here, but in true Bella fashion she sacrificed everything for those she cared about. She once told me she had never given much thought to how she would die, but dying in the place of someone she loved…well that was a good way to go."

Jake stepped down and walked over to the casket, placing one final kiss on Bella's forehead.

"Goodbye," he whispered before stepping away.

Damon stood up next to speak.

"I didn't really know Bella that long. She just sort of came breezing into town and took over." Damon said with a smile, "She had a beautiful body and soul. The one thing that was different about her, other than the fact that she didn't fall for my charm, is that she was honest; she called me out on my bullshit. I won't understand why she had to die when most of us should be in her place, but what I do know is that this world made a mistake by taking her."

One by one people stood up as they recalled stories about Bella until finally it was Klaus' turn.

"I met Isabella in London and she took my breath away," He started, "She was unlike any woman I had ever met; wise beyond her years. It was as though her soul reached out and engulfed me, beckoning me to know her and I'm glad I did. I've never believed in love or in trust, but with her that changed. She loved me for all my faults, my mistakes, my grievances; she took me for what I was and didn't ask to change for her. She never wanted that from me, she wanted me to change because I wanted it and I did. I wanted to be the man she deserved, but in the end I screwed up yet she was still there, defending me and she gave her life for me. I don't understand why she did it and I don't think I ever will, all I know is that she saw something in me that she believed was worth loving. It's completely insane to me that she loved me because I never thought anyone could, but she proved me wrong. She did that a lot; proving people wrong about her. She had a tenacity that was unmatched and a fire that was snuffed out too early."

Klaus finished before he walked over to the casket. He gently kissed Bella's lips before he closed the lid of her coffin. Klaus returned to his seat and watched as Bella's coffin was slowly lowered into the ground.

"Where are you going now?" Jake asked as he and Klaus walked away.

"Back to Europe I suppose," Klaus replied, "There's nothing here for me."

"What about them?" Jake asked angrily as he glared at Elena and the others.

"I'm not going to do anything to them," Klaus answered.

"Why not?" Paul asked, "It's because of them she's dead."

"Do you really think Isabella would want them to be harmed?" Klaus questioned. "Bella was incapable of hate…you know that better than anyone. Anger is one thing but pure soul-consuming hate was something she couldn't nor wouldn't have ever felt towards anyone."

"So I guess this is goodbye," Jake said before he held out his hand.

"It is," Klaus said as he took the proffered hand, "Goodbye Jake."

"Take care of yourself Klaus…Bella gave her life for you, don't waste it." Jake replied before he and the rest of the pack walked off.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

"Jake hates us," Elena whispered.

"He'll get over it one day," Rebecca Black said as she tried to comfort her, "The pain is still fresh."

"He should hate us," Elena said as she looked towards Klaus, "I deserve to die."

Klaus walked over to the group and solemnly said, "There's been enough death don't you think? You betrayed your best friend and in the end she died to protect those you care about and she died to protect me. I'm not going to hurt you or your family ever again. Enough blood has been given for this pursuit of mine and I am no willing to shed anymore. That's not what she would want and I have every intention of honoring her memory, not staining it."

Klaus walked away and Elena looked on as he got in a car and drove away.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Two Months Later (December):**

Life seemed to return to normal for everyone, but there was void. Going through the motions is what Bella had called it and that's what everyone did.

Bonnie had found a spell and she had erased the memories of the council members.

Alaric returned to teaching.

The rest of the Mystic Falls gang went back to school, but it was never the same. None of them had set foot into the Grill since Bella had died…too many memories.

Bella had left Matt the house and the Grill in her will, but he just couldn't bear to go near either one so the house was boarded up. Tori was given control to run the Grill while Matt decided what to do.

Elena's guilt weighed heavily on her and she had become nothing more than a recluse.

Damon spent his nights at the Grill drinking heavily. He had known Bella only a short while, but he felt the loss too. He had enjoyed her company and insight into everything.

Jake returned to Forks, but he wasn't the same. He ran patrol but other than that, he mainly spent his time alone and away from the pack. He was grieving in his own way.

Across the sea in London, Klaus and his family were living together as they tried to rebuild what's left of their family but Klaus was still so distant. It pained Elijah, Kol, and Rebecca to see their brother like this; his mind was always somewhere else and he would go days without drinking. All he thought about were his times with Bella; everyday he would disappear to his room and draw for hours. He drew so that he would never forget her face, her eyes, her lips; he couldn't bear the thought of forgetting anything about her.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Mystic Falls Cemetery:**

Snow covered the ground and the granite stones that were scattered around the area. The cold wind whipped through the trees as the sun set; a few minutes later and there was nothing but darkness surrounding the area where the dead now reside. The full moon rises shining some light that is reflected back on the snow.

In an area towards the back of the cemetery under a weeping willow near the frozen pond stands a grave on its own. An angel statue marks the grave and the inscription reads;

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_September 13 1990 - October 5 2012_

_I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge._

_That myth is more potent than history._

_I believe that dreams are more powerful than facts._

_That hope always triumphs over experience._

_That laughter is the only cure for grief._

_And I believe that love is stronger than death._

Klaus had insisted on placing that on her grave, seeing as he had quoted it to her during their first dinner together; Robert Fulghum.

Beneath the hard dirt, down about six feet lies a coffin and within it a beautiful girl who was sleeping.

_Thump…thump…thump…thump._

Suddenly her eyes fly open and all she could see was darkness until finally her eyes become accustomed to it and she realized where she was.

In the dark cemetery the quiet reverie is interrupted by a piercing scream and the cracking of wood.

**See you all soon,**

**emeraldphoenix23**


End file.
